


Zanka - Цветение

by Sheally



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Historical, Alternate Universe - Prostitution, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Edo Period, Eros Katsuki Yuuri, F/M, Feels, Forbidden Love, Long-Haired Katsuki Yuuri, M/M, Mutual Pining, POV Alternating, Period-Typical Racism, Period-Typical Sexism, Sexual Content, Smut, Tragic Romance
Language: Русский
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-02-13
Updated: 2019-01-04
Packaged: 2019-03-17 23:13:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 13
Words: 79,867
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13669287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sheally/pseuds/Sheally
Summary: "Губы Аояги разошлись со вздохом, и на мгновение Виктор увидел туманное выражение, скрытое под внешним лоском, мимолетное, как лепестки сакуры на ветру. Там было столько невысказанного, что Виктор хотел, еще больше, чем когда-либо, забрать этого человека с собой. Привести его в свой дом, подальше от сверкающего мира роскоши и грязи."Виктюри в историческом АУ, 1800 годы, Эдо, Япония. Юри-Аояги – высококлассная куртизанка-парень, а Виктор – безнадежно влюбленный.Занка – цветение (в основном, вишни), проходящее лишь в сезон. (прим. Автора)





	1. Kaika

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Zanka](https://archiveofourown.org/works/11542329) by [rinsled05](https://archiveofourown.org/users/rinsled05/pseuds/rinsled05). 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Каика – цветение (в смысле, цветов).   
> Йошивара - Начиная с периода Эдо (1603-1868), так называли район "красных фонарей"; в период Эдо началось все с префектуры Токугавы, Япония (современный Токио), как способ сдержать разгул мужской и женской проституции. (прим. Автора)  
> Тайю – куртизанка наивысшего ранга. Я добавила это слово в текст, потому что оно аутентично и отлично заменяет слово «куртизанка», аналога которого для мужчин в целом нет. А так не режет глаз (прим.переводчика)

Глава 1. Каика.

_Только дохнёт ветерок –_

_С ветки на ветку ивы_

_Бабочка перепорхнёт._

Перевод В.Маркова (прим. Переводчика)

Мацу Басё (1644-1694)

 

 

Глава 1. Каика.

-Поздравляю, Микава, с повышением.

Юри почувствовал, как последние пряди волос легли в его идеальную прическу. Он медленно поднял взгляд к зеркалу, его голова клонилась от обилия украшений, мерцавших и переливающихся в свете свечей. Кто-то, кого он не узнавал, уставился на него: красивый, элегантный и местами пронзительный.

Будь на его месте женщина-ойран[1], в соответствие с его статусом, у нее был бы торжественный выход с разбрасыванием лепестков в ее честь. Йошивара пробуждался, горожане выползали из своих мастерских, чтобы присоединиться к празднеству,  потанцевать с гейшей и пить всю ночь напролет. Для куртизанок-мужчин все обстояло иначе: не так грандиозно, не так торжественно. Скромный выход соответствовал предпочтениям Юри; он был рад выйти в полной темноте, вместо того, чтобы кругом было шествие и восторженные взгляды – люди бы смотрели, как на товар в витрине.

-Отныне тебя будут звать Аояги. – Голос трепетал, переполненный гордостью. – Аояги из досточтимого дома Ан[2].

-Аояги, - повторил он тихонько.

Имена, имена, имена. Бывало так, что он забывал свое собственное.

________________________________________

Множество слоев ткани – бледно-голубого тончайшего шелка, расшитого спиралями и хризантемами, будто всплывающими от слоя к слою – собранных серебряным поясом, струящихся вдоль его тела к полу. Его кожа, слегка припудренная, была белой, как снег, контрастируя с алыми губами и подведенными глазами, которые могли покорить душу любого, кто осмелился бы в них взглянуть. Медленно он проплыл во главу стола и опустился на подушку, золотые украшения в волосах покачивались изящно, будто листья глицинии.

Виктор сглотну, во рту у него пересохло.

Тайю был словно видение.

Несмотря на то, что пожилая владелица чайной поклонилась в знак приветствия, единственными движениями мужчины были сложенные вокруг красной трубки губы и упавшие вниз длинные ресницы, удивительно продуманно и тщательно.

-Для меня большая честь представить вам – Аояги из дома Ан.

-Покупаю, - выдохнул Кристоф, не скрывая собственной жадности. – Сколько?

Возникла пауза, пока их переводчик покорно уточнял у хозяйки.

Белые зубы тайю плотно сжимались вокруг трубки, от чего улыбка казалась оскалом, будто у акулы. Ответил он сам, тихо, деликатно, едва слышно, пока его хозяйка лишь кивала в знак согласия.

-Мне очень жаль, сэр. – Переводчик поник. – Аояги говорит, что сначала сам решит, чего стоите вы.

Виктор отметил, как его лучший друг заерзал на пятках. Он мог поклясться, Кристоф был удивлен. Рассказы, что они слышали о печально известном Йошиваре, были переполнены застенчивыми юношами, с охотой отдававшимися пожилым мужчинам, начиная от благородного сословия и заканчивая благопристойными монахами. Это была единственная причина, почему они оказались в чайном доме Ан, в конце концов, потребовав самых популярных куртизанок-мужчин, которые были редкостью даже в Эдо.

-Спросите его, что он имеет в виду, - попросил Кристоф после минутного размышления.

-Крис, - резко оборвал его Виктор, но переводчик уже покорно передал послание.

Подкрашенные уголки глаз тайю сомкнулись в линию, когда он отпустил трубку и усмехнулся, острые струйки дыма поплыли вверх над его головой. Опять же, он лишь прошептал несколько слов переводчику, прежде чем, вернуть трубку обратно и глубоко вздохнул поднявшейся грудью. Виктор удивлялся, как человек, завернутый в такое количество ткани, настолько упакованный, мог быть до такой степени чувственным.

-По его словам, он составит свое мнение на основе этой встречи.

-Увлекательно, - бросил Кристоф, улыбнувшись. – Смею ли я спросить, какое я на данный момент произвел впечатление?

Как только переводчик снова повернулся, Виктор вновь посмотрел на тайю. Мужчина небрежно перебирал губами трубку, будто прислушиваясь к словам переводчика. Несмотря на его мягкие черты, была в нем какая-то сила, на грани, будто сама жизнь отточила этот обоюдоострый меч. Виктор почувствовал, как внутри все перевернулось; под всем этим роскошным одеянием был спрятан молодой мужчина, который, вероятно, никогда не видел мира за пределами квартала красных фонарей Йошивары.

И вдруг взгляд тайю мельком встретился с его взглядом.

Он ощутил это мгновенно: оцепенение, что выстрелило вдоль позвоночника и спустилось к ногам. Жар поднялся и свернулся в животе, так что он сильно закусил нижнюю губу. Нет, нет, _нет_. Он просто пришел сюда, как сопровождающий Кристофа, не больше, не меньше. Кроме того, денег, что он взял с собой в это путешествие, навряд ли хватило бы для куртизанки такого высокого ранга. Он уже был бы в Хакодате (Хакода́те (яп. 函館市 Хакодатэ-си) — центральный город Японии на юго-западной оконечности Хоккайдо. – _прим. Переводчика из примечания автора_ ), помогал бы в строительстве российского консульства вместе с Яковом, если бы его корабль не погряз в проблемах недалеко от порта Эдо[3]. Старик бы остался без головы, если бы русско-японские отношения оказались под угрозой из-за какого-то гедонизма в простынях.

Но Виктор не смог отвернуться. И, казалось, что не может этого и тайю, что остановил свой взгляд на Викторе, удержав его даже тогда, когда из его изогнувшихся в улыбке губ просочился дым. Что-то было в выражении лица этого мужчины, неуловимое, а потом хозяйка заговорила, нарушив тишину и привлекая взгляд куртизанки к себе.

Виктор старался скрыть волну разочарования, незаметно пожав плечами, когда Кристоф вскинул бровь.

-Хозяйка говорит, что, возможно, Аояги не готов пока принять решение, - проговорил переводчик. – Он говорит…

-Нет, - вмешался тайю на английском, и через комнату прокатился вздох удивления. Он вынул трубку, улыбнувшись, одновременно жестко и нежно.

-Он мне нравится, - сказал он, мягко указав в сторону Виктора, и край рукава соскользнул, продемонстрировав больше обнаженной кожи тонкого запястья.

Кристоф выглядел слишком довольным, несмотря на то, что тайю ему отказал.

________________________________________

-Ты с ума сошел, Крис.

-Давай же, Виктор, один раз живем. Сделай это ради меня.

-Я никогда не… не был с куртизанкой.

-И это мужчина, у которого было больше сексуальных партнеров, чем я смог бы сосчитать на всех своих пальцах. Наверное, даже считая на ногах.

-Это иное. Слушай, даже, если я соглашусь, у меня нет денег…

-Я же говорил тебе, я готов заплатить. С удовольствием заплачу, на самом деле. Посмотри на него. Таких мужчин в России не делают?

Виктор прервал их перешептывание, заглянув в щель между бумажных дверей. Красота тайю сияла в тускло освещенной комнате – Божественный, Неземной. Он потягивал свою трубку, любуясь видом из окна своими полуприкрытыми веками глазами, казалось, такой невозмутимый, что Виктор поспешил увести Кристофа из комнаты, чтобы обсудить все наедине.

-Нет. – Виктор издал тяжелый вздох. – Нет, нет.

-Тогда нечего и думать, - воскликнул Кристоф, подхватив Виктора под руку и насильно потянув обратно в комнату. Хозяйка чайной и переводчик быстро повернулись к ним лицами, но тайю остался в той же позе, что был, все еще повернувшись лицом к окну.

-Вы приняли решение, господа? – Спросил переводчик, нервно улыбнувшись. – Хозяйка говорит, что Аояги не любит ждать…

Виктор еще раз взглянул на тайю – тот казался совершенно незаинтересованным в разговоре. Он задавался вопросом, насколько слова хозяйки соответствуют тому, что говорил тайю.

-Мы приносим свои извинения, но Виктор просто слишком переволновался о том, как можно провести ночь с такой сияющей красотой, как Аояги, - рассыпался Кристоф. Он хлопнув в ладоши и страстно потер их. – Итак, куда ему идти?

Только услышав перевод, тайю обернулся, сверкнув узором на одеянии. Он выдохнул, дым поплыл вокруг, прежде чем изложить переводчику свое тихое мнение.

-Аояги говорит, что сегодня только знакомство. Он отдохнет, а завтра развлечет вашего друга.

При слове «развлечет» тайю перехватил взгляд Виктора, и ленивая, томная улыбка расплылась по аккуратным чертам его лица. Виктор вдохнул через нос. Тяни-толкай; этот человек играет с ним, будто опытный и блестящий шахматист. Это был невероятный поворот, с которым Виктор не мог смириться.

-Завтра. – Подтвердил Кристоф, пока хозяйка поднималась на ноги.

Последнее, что Виктор увидел в этой комнате, как кланяется хозяйка, провожая их, а тайю, наблюдая, как они уходят, бросал пламенные взгляды, сжигающие его изнутри.

-Простите, сэр, - прошептал переводчик, когда они покинули чайную. Сбиваясь с ног, он начал делать плавные широкие шаги, чтобы угнаться за поступью своих иностранных клиентов. – В Йошиваре тайю Аояги имеет статус чуть ли не выше, чем дайме, господин-феодал. Он не хотел никого оскорбить.

-Ерунда, я не обиделся, - беззаботно отозвался Кристоф. – А ты, Виктор?

Виктор вспомнил длинные ресницы, мягкие алые губы, наполненные жаром глаза.

-Без обид.

________________________________________

 Красивый. Этот иностранец просто прекрасен.

Юри снял с волос украшения, слой за слоем, пока его темные волосы не упали каскадом на плечи, будто водопад. У него было множество иностранных клиентов с тех пор, как Эдо стал открытым портом, но ни один не мог бы сравниться с сиянием этого человека, с его серебристыми волосами, пронзительно-голубыми глазами и литым телом под покровом западной одежды.

Если быть честным, его светлокожий друг тоже был привлекательным, соблазнительным в том же смысле, в котором был и Юри, будто дикий мустанг, выросший на воле, с темной гривой и развитой мускулатурой, будто с горящей надписью «секс». Он мог бы поиграть и с ним, о да.

Но Юри увидел тепло в тех голубых глазах – подобное тепло человек его профессии и не надеялся встретить, как сильно бы он ни старался.

Его зовут… Виктор, да?

-Молодец, Аояги, - проговорила хозяйка. Он мог видеть ее отражение в зеркале, ее морщинистое лицо светилось одобрением. – Наличие такое иностранца в качестве постоянного покровителя, несомненно, повысит твою популярность. Убедись, что он останется с желанием еще большего.

-Как и всегда, - отозвался Юри.

________________________________________

Когда хозяйка опустилась на колени, и бумажные двери разошлись, Виктор почувствовал, как у него перехватило дыхание.

Комната была большая и вычурная, переполненная золотыми ширмами, раскрашенными изящными пейзажами, полированными сундуками, лакированными золотыми листьями и изображением взлетающего дракона во всю стену. Прямо в центре, рядом с белым футоном и подносом с напитками сидел Аояги, опираясь на пятки и глядя на все кругом, будто живая кукла. Белой пудры не было, но глаза все еще были подведены в уголках, губы были малиново-алыми. Его верхняя одежда на этот раз была насыщенно-желтого цвета, с волнами и золотыми рыбками, мелькавшими то тут, то там на ярком фоне. Пояс был сегодня черным и лежал на коленях.

-Подойди, - позвал Аояги по-английски с сильным мелодичным акцентом. – Выпей со мной.

Ошеломленный, Виктор послушался, опустившись рядом с тайю.

-Это обычай? – Спросил он, когда японец склонил небольшой кувшинчик[4] над крошечными чашечками для сакэ[5]. Аояги отставил кувшин и склонил голову, украшения качнулись. Его лицо выглядело озадаченным, глаза расширились, и вдруг на его лице появилось выражение невинности, настолько резко контрастирующее с похотливым поведением накануне, но не менее привлекательное.

-Что такое «обычай»?

Виктор улыбнулся.

-Что-то, чему ты следуешь, как правилу или привычке.

-Я понял. – Тайю снова улыбнулся, его лицо осветилось, будто лучами заходящего солнца. – Тогда да, это обычай.

Жар залил щеки Виктора. Что с ним такое? У него было множество партнеров, как мужчин, так и женщин; флирт и безудержное желание были просто непостижимым для мужчины с его опытом.

-Выпьем, - предложил Аояги, тихо, но властно, поднимая о-тёко.

И Виктор выпил, глаза его следили за губами тайю, что слегка разошлись, едва коснувшись края чашки. Он наблюдал, как плавно ходит кадык на тонком горле; легкий алый след, будто румянец, оставленный на поверхности чашки, едва заметный, розоватый. Он был так отчаянно, так смертельно поглощен.

-Еще? – Спросил Аояги, взявшись за токкури.

-А сколько надо? – Виктор глубоко вдохнул. Пронзительный взгляд Аояги кружил ему голову.

-Три. – Темные ресницы опустились, разойдясь веером. – Но можно сколько угодно.

Двусмысленность повисла в воздухе. С трепетом Виктор проглотил очередную порцию сакэ. Потерянный. Возможно, из-за экзотичности, новизны этой культуры или, может быть, из-за атмосферы, созданной мерцанием свечей, отбрасывающих тени в этой роскошной комнате и отражавшихся в завораживающих глазах Аояги. Или, может быть, дело было в уникальной андрогинной красоте тайю, мягкой и сильной, и такой манящей.

Не важно, по какой причине, но когда Аояги после третьей порции сакэ шепнул ему на ухо «можем ли мы?», он немедленно отозвался «да», низко и плавно.

Но именно Аояги поцеловал его первым.

Тайю пах табаком и сакэ и чем-то, по большей части, невыразимо сладким. Руки скользнули вверх по шее, запутавшись в волосах, и Виктор выдохнул, больше носом. Приложив одну руку к лицу Аояги, он склонил голову и не мягко поцеловал, осторожно укладывая его на футон, придерживая второй рукой. Он хотел быть нежным, отнестись правильно к этому человеку, поэтому не спешил, касаясь и надавливая языком вдоль тепла Аояги, томного от желания, будто тлеющие угли.

Пальцы Аояги легли на пуговицы жакета, прежде чем Виктор отстранил тайю с его ловкими руками же ловкими руками, старясь не разрывать поцелуй дольше, чем на секунду. Затем галстук, рубашка, а потом Виктор переместился ниже, к бледному горлу, посасывая кожу, пропуская ее между зубами, вызвал тихий вздох. (Пьянящий; Аояги опьянял.) Он пропустил пальцы в вырез, стараясь нащупать что-то, застежку или еще что, что держало эту чертову штуку…

Аояги усмехнулся.

-Нужна помощь?

-Да, - прохрипел Виктор. Он приподнялся, украв с уст тайю поцелуй, чем вызвал смешок. С каждым поцелуем дымное, горьковатое сочетание табака и сакэ исчезало, оставляя неописуемую сладость, что была самой сутью Аояги, навязчивая и мучительная, словно наркотик.

Виктор попался.

Когда он отстранился, Аояги расстегнул пояс, ткань легла на белые простыни футона. Тяжелые драпировки ослабли, разойдясь, открывая гладкую кожу и мышцы, дюйм за дюймом. И взгляд его глаз скользнул вверх, чтобы встретиться с взглядом глаз Аояги, зрачки которых расплывались от желания, с тенями от ресниц, с розоватым следом румянца на бледных щеках.

-Вау, - прошептал Виктор, помолясь про себя. – Ты великолепен.

Губы Аояги изогнулись, ресницы дрогнули, дополняя застенчивую улыбку.

Именно в этот момент Виктор ощутил, насколько он его хочет, просто тонет в желании, переполняющем его нутро. Он поцеловал Аояги снова, страстно, небрежно, пока его руки оглаживали мягкие бедра, сжимая обнаженные округлости.

Виктор оторвался от поцелуя с характерным звуком.

-На тебе нет белья, - он понял это с самого начала. А потом добавил, - как и прошлым вечером…

-Это обычай, - отозвался Аояги, отдышавшись.

-Боже, - простонал Виктор, уткнувшись лбом в плечо Аояги. Аояги сузил глаза и кокетливо повел плечом, потеревшись кожей о кожу, от чего довел его до грани безумия. Откровение тайю, наблюдавшего за ним из-под полуприкрытых ресниц, все это время обнаженного под этими слоями ткани, было решающим, унося его за грань. Было невозможно принять все это сразу. – Не думаю, что смогу… хорошо, если я…?

-Я не понимаю, - пробормотал Аояги.

Виктор вздохнул.

-Я хочу тебя. Оказаться в тебе. Сейчас.

-О, - вздохнул Аояги. – О, конечно.

Виктор прижался поцелуем к плечу Аояги, протянув руку к обнаженным бедрам.

-Тогда скажи мне, где взять масло. [6]

Спустя мгновение, Виктор поднял взгляд, как раз вовремя, застав на лице Аояги недоумение и широко распахнутые от удивления глаза. А потом тайю испустил смешок.

-Здесь нет масла, - пояснил он.

Виктор нахмурился.

-Но…

Пальцы Аояги взяли его за запястье и потянули вниз. На этот раз была очередь Виктора удивляться, так как он ощутил скользкую влагу вокруг и в самом заднем проходе Аояги. Очевидно, тайю подготовился к встрече с ним. Его взгляд метнулся, пытаясь прочесть выражение на лице Аояги, но его улыбка была начисто лишена эмоций.

-Клиенты не пользуются маслом, - сообщил ему тайю.

Сердце Виктора сжалось.

Никто такого не заслуживал. Никто. Особенно, Аояги. Он лежал обнаженным, распластавшись на простынях, ноги были раскинуты, он выглядел хрупким, как венецианское стекло – далеко от образа провоцирующего соблазнения, что был накануне.

Виктор коснулся легким поцелуем губ тайю.

-Хочешь продолжить? Если нет, мы всегда можем…

Затуманенный взгляд глаз Аояги опалил ему нутро.

-Я хочу тебя в себе.

Боже, он отвечал ему: кокетство все еще ощущалось в его взгляде.

-Хорошо, ладно. – Виктор глубоко вздохнул, пульс бился у него в ушах, прежде чем провести большим пальцем вдоль ануса Аояги. – Просто скажи, если это будет больно, хорошо?

-Да, - простонал Аояги.

Виктор не был уверен, ответ ли это на его вопрос или сигнал о том, что он добрался до нужного места, в любом случае, он ввел указательный палец и начал медленно вынимать и вталкивать его обратно. Аояги мяукнул и одобрительно вздрогнул, так что он добавил еще один палец, затем третий. С каждым добавленным пальцем он поворачивал их внутри. Вздрагивая и извиваясь, Аояги корчился от наслаждения под ним. Он не торопился, погружая пальцы под разными углами, слушая прерывистые вздохи, что слетали с губ тайю.

А потом он нашел это: то самое место, от которого Аояги выгнулся под ним, прикусив нижнюю губу. Он надавил еще раз; подтверждение не заставило себя ждать. Он удовлетворенно улыбнулся, когда голова Аояги запрокинулась назад, а глаза закатились.

Вынимая, он замедлился, потянувшись к изгибу его горла и всосал кожу.

-Ах, - всхлипнул Аояги, его пальцы боролись с ремнем и брюками, большой палец скользнул за пояс нижнего белья, руки стремились обхватить ягодицы.

Даже с настолько готовым Аояги Виктор не хотел торопиться.

Сначала он потерся головкой члена у самого входа Аояги, пока не окунулся внутрь, медленно и плавно. Как только головка члена оказалась внутри, он вынул его и вошел снова, нежно, проверяя реакцию Аояги. Небольшая морщинка легла в уголке его носа, но очевидных признаков боли не было. И теперь уже Аояги подался бедрами с разочарованным выдохом.

-Терпение, - прошептал он, крепко удерживая Аояги, прижимаясь губами к его горлу. Как будто вся та власть, что имел тайю над ним накануне, обернулась, будто монета, другой стороной. Он продолжал в своем медленном ритме, погружаясь глубже, дальше, к самым потаенным глубинам, все сильнее; в мольбах, все глубже, пока, наконец, он не оказался внутри полностью, окруженный бархатистым жаром тела Аояги.

Он ощущал себя так хорошо, невероятно.

-Все в порядке? – Спросил он, выдохнув слова в шею Аояги.

-Пожалуйста, быстрее, - всхлипнул Аояги, - сильнее…

Ах, черт. Более того, и он в этом был уверен, он боялся потерять контроль и навредить тайю в процессе. Виктор склонился, чтобы накрыть рот Аояги своим, поглотив тихие мольбы. Он вышел и снова вошел, стараясь, чтобы ритм был медленным и размеренным, лишь с легким уклоном в право. Это было сложно. Чертовски сложно. Он хотел вцепиться руками в колени Аояги и трахать; прислушаться к мольбам Аояги и двигать бедрами быстрее, сильнее; покорить его, совершенно и основательно. Но Аояги был подобен церковным витражам – слишком дорогой, слишком хрупкий. Прямо ему в рот Аояги бормотал слова, значения которых он не понимал, но Виктор сосредоточился на плавном, ровном ритме, плотном жаре вокруг его члена.

О Боги, звуки, звуки, что издавал Аояги… тайю начал с тихих, деликатных вздохов, сдержанных стонов, рвущихся из его горла, как вода в тихом потоке, но с каждым нажимом на простату он становился все громче, настолько громким, а Виктор гордился тем знанием, что именно он смог снять все ограничения с Аояги, заставляя его чувствовать себя настолько хорошо.

-М-м-м, твой голос… ты настолько хорошо его контролируешь, - заметил Виктор, неловко сказав это у самой челюсти Аояги. Одной рукой он обхватил гладкость его члена, а другой перехватил тонкое запястье.

Может быть, он правильно поработал с тайю, что даже заставил его кричать.

-Аааа, - Аояги подавился, сжавшись, когда Виктор взялся за его член, затем погладив его.

-Я хочу услышать больше, - выдохнул Виктор, окатив жаром ухо тайю. – Я хочу, чтобы вся чайная слышала тебя.

-Я не могу… - Запнулся Аояги, вздрогнув, когда Виктор снова прошелся вверх-вниз по его члену в железной хватке. – Это не…

-Не в обычае? – Виктор ласково поцеловал Аояги, прежде чем тайю смог запротестовать прямо в его рот; так сладко, так жарко. – Все эти, о, эти обычаи… - Он продолжал прокатывать горячую длинную в собственной руке; продолжал двигаться вперед, безумно медленно, ощущая, насколько поглощен и пульсирует под ним Аояги. Ни нижнего белья, ни смазки, даже звуки издавать нельзя. Это было несправедливо. Это было неправильно.

-Однажды, - прерывисто прошептал Виктор. Теперь его взор затуманился, поблек, а потом в глазах потемнело. Он привык рьяно настукивать о кожу своих партнеров, пока их голоса не становились охрипшими от криков. Медленный ритм действовал на него совершенно иначе, приближая его к обжигающему краю мучительно медленно. Отпустив запястье Аояги, он опустил руку, скользнув по голой коже, чтобы перехватить мужчину под бедра. – Позволь мне услышать тебя всего раз, когда ты кончишь.

Веки Аояги трепетали. Румянец на щеках перетекал на шею и грудь, такой же изысканный, как чуть выцветшие чернила на соломенных ширмах. Он выгнулся дугой, пройдясь ногтями по спине Виктора:

-Я, ааа, я, я…

Он не сказал «да».

Но и не сказал «нет».

-Спой для меня, - промурлыкал себе под нос Виктор, поглаживая вверх и вокруг головки члена Аояги кончиком пальца.

И, о-о, он так изящно пролил горячу и белую жидкость в ладонь Виктора, его голос звенел в ушах Виктора, будто соловей.

Одно движение, второе, и вот уже Виктор последовал за ним, уронив лоб в изгиб шеи Аояги, пальцы вздрагивали, впиваясь все глубже в мягкую кожу.

Когда последняя волна его оргазма схлынула, он рухнул бескостной массой на Аояги, его член все еще был внутри тела тайю, уже мягкий. Руки Аояги перебирали его волосы, скользя сквозь серебристые пряди, будто успокаивая щенка, так что Виктор с многозначительным вздохом прикрыл глаза. Долгое время они лежали неподвижно, прижимаясь друг к другу, их тела были скользкими от пота и напряжения.

В конце концов, Виктор заставил себя двигаться, мышцы не слушались. Было так заманчиво остаться, как есть, но они точно оба пожалели бы об этом утром. Он потихоньку вышел из Аояги, вздохнув, наблюдая, как сперма сочится, чуть окрашивая простыни…

Он яростно замотал головой. Соберись, Никифоров.

-Есть ли здесь запасное белье, может, ткань или… - на озадаченное лицо тайю Виктор только вздохнул. – Нет, наверное, нет.

Аояги выдал ему мягкую улыбку, легче, чем любая, что он видел до сих пор, прежде, чем дотянуться до одежды, что была под ним.

-Вот, - сказал он, протягивая платок. Хлопковый, украшенный вышивкой с лилиями.

Взяв платок, Виктор отер их обоих, мягко и нежно. Он почувствовал, что Аояги смотрит на него, вопросительно, и снова ощутил, как его сердце сжалось в груди. Никто не относился к этому молодому человеку с добротой или каким-либо подобием уважения?

-Спасибо, - сказал после Аояги, когда Виктор отбросил платок в сторону и опустился, чтобы заключить в объятия хрупкого мужчину.

-Всегда пожалуйста, - пробормотал Виктор, прижимаясь губами к макушке Аояги.

Они уснули вместе, переплетя конечности, а голова Аояги лежала на его руке.

________________________________________

Когда Виктор снова открыл глаза, было темно; длинная восковая свеча растаяла, и теплого веса на его руке уже не было. Во сне Аояги перекатился на спину, шея изгибалась над тонким подголовником. Поза явно была неудобной, но на сохраняла прическу тайю нетронутой, вместе со всеми украшениями.  

Очень тихо Виктор натянул белье и штаны, прежде чем накинуть рубашку, не утруждаясь застегиванием пуговиц. Он подошел, чтобы устроиться на подоконнике, одной ногой стоя на полу. В саду снаружи было вишневое дерево, слегка покачиваясь над небольшим прудом, его розовые бутоны были в самом цвету. Звуки веселья раздавались со стороны установленной в саду сцены: громкий, хриплый смех, перемежавшийся с девичьим хихиканьем. Он ощущал себя частью мира, что существовал лишь в разрезе фантазий и снов – «плавучий мир» экстравагантности и удовольствия, полностью лишенный суеты повседневных забот.

Но ведь не все здесь было радостью и счастьем, не так ли? Не для обителей, попавших в ловушку его границ, обязанных подчиняться его прихотям и приказам; обитателей вроде Аояги. Какая трагическая судьба могла принести такую нежную красоту, как Аояги, в Йошивару? Какую жизнь он вел, чтобы отточить этот легкий взгляд, эти губы, эти бедра? Кем он был под маской неприступного чародея? Сияющая улыбка в начале ночи намекала на что-то скрытое под завесой, сладость невинности, что была не менее увлекательной, чем маска соблазнителя.

Мог ли Аояги оказаться другим, если бы он никогда не узнал жизни тайю?

Словно услышав мысли Виктора, Аояги зашевелился под тяжелыми одеялами. Понимая, что Виктор проснулся, он поднялся, выскользнув из-под простыней и демонстрируя изгиб нагого тела.

Глаза Виктора блуждали по этому худощавому изгибу, пока не остановились на горле Аояги, где всего несколько часов назад россыпью расцвели синяки, как иллюстрация их страсти. Он вздохнул, грудь его тяжело поднялась, прежде чем он смог отвести взгляд. Часть Виктора ощущала почти стыд; в пылу страсти он увлекся и потребовал от Аояги того же, чего хотели и другие мужчины – удовлетворения собственного голода похоти.

-Еще рано, - пожурил он его. – Спи дальше.

-Нет… - Виктор вновь посмотрел на Аояги, который сонно моргал, его голос все еще был низким после сна. – Я должен проснуться вместе с тобой.

Столько обычаев, но ничего важного среди них.

-Прости, - проговорил Виктор, возвращаясь на футон и садясь на его край у своего жакета. Добравшись до него, он накинул его на плечи мужчины, сомкнув полы впереди, чтобы прикрыть обнаженную грудь. – Мне еще многое предстоит узнать о ваших обычаях.

Аояги снова моргнул. С каким-то удивлением он смотрел вниз, на свою грудь, в его глазах что-то мелькнуло и пропало. Красив даже в замешательстве.

-За что ты извиняешься?

-Потому что я…

Потому что я хочу защитить тебя.

Виктор прикусил нижнюю губу. Мысль была настолько спонтанной и необъяснимой, что он не был готов к осознанию того, что да, да, что-то в Аояги заставило его хотеть защитить тайю; лицо Аояги в его руках и желание оградить его от боли и уродства этого мира. Но было еще слишком рано и странно говорить это человеку, которого он едва знал. Вместо этого он взял Аояги за руку, нежно сжав ее. – Поскольку оба мы проснулись, давай поговорим.

-Поговорим? – Переспросил Аояги, будто сама эта идея была чужда для его ушей.

-Именно.

Тишина повисла, пока тайю изучал его внимательным взглядом, губы его вытянулись в линию, пока Виктор не поймал этот взгляд, непоколебимый, как и его собственный. А потом лицо Аояги смягчилось, и он кивнул один раз, казалось, будто нашел, что искал.

-Ладно, - отозвался он. – Давай поговорим.

-Хорошо, - выдохнул Виктор, облегченно вздохнув, что прошел невысказанное испытание. – Откуда ты знаешь английский?

-Когда Эдо стал открытым, у меня появились… новые клиенты. – Брови Аояги сошлись вместе, когда он старался подобрать слова. – Я не говорил, - сказал он между делом, - но они говорили. Я слушал.

-Понятно, - тихо отозвался Виктор, рисуя круги на руке Аояги. Конечно, язык был выучен, чтобы добавить себе лоска при продаже. Любая куртизанка ранга Аояги и его опыта выучила бы его настолько быстро, насколько могла. Он мог только представить, что за слова были выучены Аояги первыми. – Ты из Эдо?

-Нет, из… - и снова тайю подбирал слова. – Снизу, - сообщил в он, в конце концов, повернув оба указательные пальца вниз.

-С Юга? – Уточнил Виктор, губы его сложились в ухмылку. Он не мог не посчитать усилия тайю милыми, такими милыми. Еще одно очко Аояги, что Виктор хотел провести с ним столько времени, сколько смог бы.

-Да, с юга, - подтвердил Аояги, наслаждаясь тем, что зацепил Виктора.

-Ты оказался далеко от дома, - Виктор начинал сочувствовать ему, переживать.

Свет на лице Аояги потускнел, но он быстро, слишком поспешно, перешел к новой теме.

-А откуда ты?

-Россия, - ответил Виктор. Дом показался тайю заманчивой темой, поэтому он решил ее не развивать. Пока что. – Санкт-Петербург, если быть точным.

-Россия, - протянул Аояги, и его «о» прозвучала, как «у».

-Да, - подтвердил Виктор, в груди разливалось тепло. Было приятно слышать, как Аояги произносит название его страны. – Честно говоря, меня здесь не должно было быть, но наш корабль даль течь и пришлось пришвартоваться в Эдо для ремонта, сделав остановку на маршруте. – Он остановился, заметив необычное выражение лица тайю. – Прости, это сложно понять?

Аояги кивнул, украшения в его волосах качнулись в такт.

-Россия хороша? – Спросил он тихо потом.

-Она мила, - усмехнулся Виктор. Осторожно, выбирая слова, которые по его мнению должны были быть простыми для восприятия Аояги. – Красивые здания, душевные люди, и вода в Санкт-Петербурге, ах, вода. Если ты пойдешь в доки в нужное время, поймаешь момент, ты сможешь увидеть, как закат превращает облака и воду в переливы оранжевого и алого.

-Это… очень мило.

Губы Аояги разошлись со вздохом, и на мгновение Виктор увидел туманное выражение, скрытое под внешним лоском, мимолетное, как лепестки сакуры на ветру. Там было столько невысказанного, что Виктор хотел, еще больше, чем когда-либо, забрать этого человека с собой. Привести его в свой дом, подальше от сверкающего мира роскоши и грязи.

-Аояги, - заговорил Виктор, но что-то в этом имени заставило маску вернуться, и тайю снова улыбнулся, веки вновь оказались полуприкрыты.

-Спи, - отрезал Аояги, отбирая руку у Виктора. Это был приказ, резкий и ясный, как набат. – Нам предстоит проснуться пораньше.

Виктор неохотно  подчинился, зная, что разговор подошел к концу, но заснуть ему было нелегко. Он провел большую часть предрассветного утра, рассматривая потолок, слушая отзвуки голосов, предаваясь меланхолии, вытравленной в линиях безупречного лица Аояги.

________________________________________

-Итак? – Хозяйка была в нетерпении. Она топталась за его спиной, заламывая руки за пояс. – Он вернется или нет?

-Я не знаю, - ответил Юри, прижав губы к тонкому листу бумаги и убрав его прочь. То, что от него осталось. – Он уезжает в Хакодате через три дня.

Голос хозяйки взвился.

-И ты не пытался его убедить?

Ах, как просто это было бы. _Я буду скучать по тебе, буду ждать_ , и, конечно, сгладить и подсластить, точно медом: _пожалуйста, останься со мной._ Он разыгрывал одно и то же приторное представление для бесчисленного множества мужчин, каждое из которых имело ошеломляющий успех, так что он начал проигрывать варианты на бис у себя в голове перед сном.

Но Виктор был… другим.

Взгляд Юри скользнул по платку, что лежал у ножки туалетного столика. Никто никогда не просил смазки, не просил его открыто выражать его удовольствие, никто не пытался привести его в порядок после того, как все закончится. Ни один человек не отнесся к нему с такой нежностью, как если бы он был бесценным сокровищем – кем-то большим, чем он заслуживал быть.

-Не правильно обманывать его, - пробормотал он.

-Правильно? Правильно? Дорогой мой, самое твое существование основано на обмане! – Бросила хозяйка, воздев руки к небу. – Я знала, что надо было пойти со вторым. Он был более воодушевленным; он с удовольствием остался бы с тобой.

-Не люблю воодушевленных, - спокойно отозвался Юри.

-Ты дурак, - усмехнулась старушка. – Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, господин Мацудайра по-прежнему очень заинтересован тобой, несмотря на твою наглость во время его последнего визита.

Юри смял испачканную салфетку в руке.

-Господин Мацудайра – высокомерный, одержимый, инфантильный человек, который не может стерпеть даже мысль о том, что кто-то не делает так, как он хочет.

-Господин Мацудайра – уважаемый человек, владеющий значительным состоянием и статусом! – Ахнула хозяйка, ее руки прикрыли рот.

-И что это значит? Поскольку я мужчина, он не может предложить мне брак.

-А что насчет Ан? Ты представляешь, как поднялась бы репутация нашей чайной, если бы ты имел его в качестве наджими[7]?

-Не волнуйтесь, - иронично возразил Юри, - я уверен, что Почтенный Чайный Дом Ан скоро украсит очередной старпер, украшающий наш порог.

Лицо хозяйки сменило несколько оттенков, от фиолетового до красного, пока она не развернулась и не выбежала из покоев.

Его взгляд снова скользнул к платку.

Красивые здания, душевные люди, закаты в Санкт-Петербурге.

Каким-то образом Виктору удалось дать трещину в его идеальной маске; взволновать чувства и воспоминания, который он, казалось, так глубоко похоронил, что думал, будто они утеряны множество эпох назад. Если бы русский не назвал его этим именем…

Юри тяжело вздохнул.

Обычно он не позволял новому клиенту прощаться с ним первым, но просьба Виктора была настолько милой и искренней, что его язык успел сказать «да» до того, как разум смог его остановить. Даже сам поцелуй был чем-то за пределами вожделения, на грани запретного. Последние из тайю, что решились развлекаться подобными эмоциями, посмели дать себе размечтаться: один потерял палец из-за ревности клиента, а второй покончил с собой вместе со своим возлюбленным[8].

К тому же, кто мог сказать, насколько все это было правдой? Возможно, русские были лучше в шахматах, чем их японские коллеги; возможно, они знали, как использовать слова, чтобы завоевать сердца одиноких проституток, заставляя их поверить, что, может быть, просто, может быть, они действительно могут быть любимы другими.

Несмотря на желание хозяйки вернуть Виктора – от одной мысли об этом внутри у Юри все сжималось – было бы лучше, если бы он никогда этого не делал.

Юри провел пальцем по губам. Вот почему говорить было так опасно.

________________________________________

Кристоф был сильно возбужден. Его лучший друг приклеился к нему, не отставая, раскручивая его на подробности, и поддразнивая, что каждый поклонник Никифорова должен прямо сейчас урыдаться до смерти. Виктор не мог отделаться от него, не теперь, когда остановился в его роскошной резиденции в Эдо, когда разделил пищу с этим человеком и делил с ним постель, с ее деканским плюшевым матрасом и атласными простынями. (Как сын богатого бизнес-магната, Кристоф имел в распоряжении крупную ренту, несмотря на свое романтично-инфантильное решение «пожить жизнью нищего писателя»). Так что вместо этого Виктор игнорировал швейцарца, сосредоточившись на чтении полученных им докладов о строительстве российского консульства в Хоккайдо.

-Он настолько хорош, как о нем рассказывают? – Кристоф приземлился на край стола, перекатив во рту с громким звуком мятный леденец на палочке. Виктор сжал зубы; звук вышел  более раздраженным, чем он планировал. – Я расспрашивал у людей и собирал рукописный материал по Йошиваре для своих писательских целей. И людям есть что рассказать о нем.

-Не сейчас, Крис.

-Военно-морской офицер Британии сказал, что он стонет тихими вздохами, будто женщина.

-Крис.

-И он действительно отлично владеет своим ртом, но только, если ты ему понравишься.

-Я действительно не в настроение для…

-Французский купец мне рассказал, что когда он сверху, то не отпускает клиента, пока тот не начинает сходить с ума от удовольствия…

Виктор хмуро взглянул на него.

-Аояги тебе не предмет для безумных фантазий, - цыкнул он.

Теперь Кристоф замолчал, леденец парил перед его красноватыми губами.

-Прости, но он всего лишь тайю, - отозвался он, быстро придя в себя. – Думается мне, воплощение безумных фантазий – часть его работы.

-Я знаю, я просто… Я думаю, что он… - Недостаток сна и разочарование были гремучей смесью, пагубно сказываясь на его способности связно выражать собственные мысли. – Мне не нравится, как с ним обращаются, будто с какой-то птицей в клетке, как с вещью, которую можно использоваться, как захочется. Он расхаживает полуголым под всей этой одеждой, но они не дают ему даже масла, чтобы снять болезненность. Они даже не позволяют ему раскрываться во время секса. Это не по-человечески.

-Он голый подо всеми этими халатами? – Кристоф раскрыл рот от удивления.

Виктор выдал ему полный презрения взгляд.

-Ладно, ладно, не суть. – Кристоф всхлипнул, всосав сладкую слюну вокруг леденца, пожимая плечами. – Не люблю я тебя разочаровывать, мой наивный юный друг, но это рутина жизни проститутки. По крайней мере, Аояги волен выбирать себе клиентов, - заметил он. – Большинство шлюх даже этого не может…

-Не сравнивай, - прошипел Виктор, его тон был холоден, как лед.

Он мог бы сказать лишь по выражению лица Кристофа, что его друг обо всем догадался здесь и сейчас. Слишком давно они знали друг друга, чтобы спустить нечто настолько очевидное.

-Господи, Виктор, - пробормотал Кристоф вокруг своей конфеты. – Не поступай так с собой.

-Не поступать как, - грубо прервал его Виктор, широким жестом отбросив документы на стол.

-Ты знаешь, о чем я, - вздохнул Кристоф. Леденец снова щелкнул. – Я тебя знаю. Когда ты западаешь на кого-то, то западаешь сильно. Боль, душевные терзания и полные слез письма: «Крис, я так больше не могу жить». Но это? Это уже совершенно новый уровень. Как броситься с обрыва и надеяться, что взлетишь.

Виктор прикрыл глаза, выравнивая дыхание. Он знал, что это безумие. Он и Аояги жили буквально в двух разных мирах. Еще он ничего не знал об Аояги, кроме сполоха тоски в его глазах и желания познать мир за воротами. И все же, он хотел узнать о нем больше. Он хотел узнать, как Аояги провел свое утро; любит ли Аояги собак или кошек; какой чай предпочитает Аояги. Он хотел увидеть лицо Аояги, пока тот любуется закатом, сидя рядом с ним в порту Санкт-Петербурга.

Что есть любовь, если в ней нет искры безумия?

Он открыл глаза и улыбнулся, широко и светло.

-Кто сказал, что я не могу отрастить крылья?

Кристоф от души вздохнул.

________________________________________

В утро своего отъезда, за несколько часов до того, как его корабль был готов к отплытию, Виктор вернулся в Йошивару ради прощания и, может быть, последнего поцелуя. Он стоял за деревом, наблюдая, как входят и выходят обитатели чайного дома, подыскивая наилучший способ встретиться с Аояги. Клиенты, как он узнал от переводчика, появлялись только по вечерам, исключений не допускалось. Может быть, он мог бы проникнуть внутрь, найти покои тайи и…  

Дверь вновь с грохотом отворилась. На этот раз вышел японец среднего роста в тонких одеждах, за ним следовал ни кто иной, как сам Аояги, одетый в простую фиолетовую одежду поверх легкого полупрозрачного бледно-голубого одеяния, с покорно опущенным взглядом. Когда мужчина заключил Аояги в крепкие объятия, Виктор почувствовал, как что-то сжалось у него в груди, не давая дышать. Конечно, у Аояги были и другие… клиенты. Он был невероятным, высококлассным тайю.

Виктор обязан был уйти. Ему нужно было развернуться и пойти прочь. Вместо того, чтобы податься вперед, слово толпа зевак, бегущих к горящему дому, он наблюдал, как мужчина обменялся с Аояги несколькими интимными словами, назойливо поглаживая его по бедру. Наблюдал, как Аояги ответил, заставив мужчину взреветь от хохота, после чего похотливые толстые руки схватили Аояги за задницу.

Виктор сжал кулаки до крови. Это была та самая особенная клиентура, которая заставила Аояги посмотреть на него с замешательством и удивлением, когда Виктор попросил разрешения его поцеловать. Тот сорт людей, что рассматривал проституток, как свою собственность, и имея их до тех пор, пока те не начинали их уважать или испытывать к ним симпатию. Когда клиент, наконец, ушел, Виктор размышлял, не пойти ли за ним и не сделать ли с ним нечто такое, от чего у Якова сердце остановится, а его самого отошлют в Россию, установив между ней и Японией неприязненные отношения на многие поколения, но Аояги задержался у входа, глядя с тоской в небо, так что ярость Виктора тут же развеялась, как дым.

Сейчас тайю был важнее.

-Аояги, - окликнул его Виктор, выходя из-за дерева.

Голова Аояги дернулась, глаза расширились в неподдельном изумлении.

-Виктор?..

Впервые Аояги произнес его имя. Акцент сквозил из первого слога; а последнее «р» он покатал на языке. Должн быть, он запомним его с их первой встречи.

Виктор мог бы еще тысячи раз и даже больше слышать, как он его произносит.

-Я просто хотел попрощаться, - пробормотал Виктор, медленно приближаясь к тайю. Аояги бросил взгляд на открытую дверь, прежде, чем утянул его за собой. Не задумываясь, не сомневаясь ни минуты. Виктор восхищался и почти восторгался, как много было правил в Йошиваре, и насколько Аояги был готов ради него их нарушать.

-Мы уже прощались, - пробормотал Аояги с трепетом.

-Да, но я не знаю, когда вернусь, и я… я хотел увидеть тебя перед отъездом. – Виктор положил руку на щеку Аояги, мягкую и нежную. – Я буду скучать по тебе. Очень сильно.

Что-то непонятное мелькнуло на лице тайю. Шок, тоска, скорбь – целое облако эмоций, собранных в одно выражение. А потом все ушло, сменившись заученным кокетливым румянцем, за несколько секунд до того, как Виктор ощутил легкое прикосновение губ к своим собственным.

-Призови меня снова, - прошептал Аояги, коснувшись Виктора рукой, прежде чем отвернулся ко входу, чтобы вернуться к своему роскошному, обнесенному оградой существованию.

…нет. Виктор не предполагал так проститься.

-Подожди. – Он перехватил тонкое запястье, до боли. Тайю не повернулся. Не стал поворачиваться. Виктор стерпел. Он не знал, что сказать, или, даже если остановить Аояги и было хорошей идеей, он не представлял, по какой причине тому не следует уходить. Не теперь, когда он прикоснулся к хорошо скрытой правде. – Я что-то не то сказал? Ты выглядишь таким расстроенным, и это… это не первый раз, когда я вижу тебя таким. Когда мы говорили о твоем доме на юге, и когда я говорил о закатах в Санкт-Петербурге…

-Не надо, - прошептал Аояги.

-Не надо что? – Хватка Виктора на запястье Аояги ослабла. – Я не понимаю, объясни мне…

Аояги высвободился и развернулся к нему, и Виктор почувствовал, дыхание его ощущалось иным чем, когда они впервые встретились – когда дым клубился вокруг распаленного и знойного видения, завораживающего, как песни сирены в открытом море. Этот Аояги не таил жесткости в чертах лица или хищного блеска во взгляде. Маска разлетелась, раскрыв дрожавшие губы и широко распахнутые влажные глаза, которые делали японца таким хрупким и маленьким, что Виктору захотелось обнять его и никогда не отпускать.

-Пожалуйста, - взмолился Аояги, его голос был полон всхлипов и заиканий, - не, не говори так, не смотри на меня так, не-не… - он всхлипнул на вздохе.

-Не давай мне надежды.

А потом, прежде, чем Виктор смог отреагировать, он бросился к двери, словно птица, потерявшая ориентир в полете, хлопнув дверью, прячась за ней.

 _Ох_ , подумал Виктор, и сердце его гремело в ушах, пока он смотрел на закрытую дверь.

Он рванул, и назад пути уже не было.

 

[1] Ойран – 花魁, в котором 花 означает "цветок" и ряд 魁 означает "один". Речь идет об элитных куртизанках. У каждого чайного дома, где работали куртизанки, была своя ойран. Не все женщины-проститутки куртизанки. Только самые перспективные и талантливые были отобраны для обучения в куртизанки в возрасте от семи до пятнадцати лет, после чего они служили помощниками ойран  или Камуро.  Их учили читать и писать, а также обучали искусствам, таким как танцы, пение, живопись, каллиграфия, игра на музыкальных инструментах (например, шамисен, кото) и настольным играм типа IGO. Куртизанка должна была подняться по карьерной лестнице, чтобы стать ойран. В отличие от нижестоящих, ойран имела роскошные личные покои и могла выбирать своих клиентов, хотя для большинства из них, по началу, было свойственно выбирать богатых и власть имущих клиентов, располагающих деньгами и репутацией. (прим. Автора)

[2] Про имена – имена куртизанкам давались не просто так, особенно для ойран. Имена ойран выбирались из "Гэндзи Моногатари", или сказания о Гэндзи, других литературных или исторических трактатов, поэтических образов или названий мест с красивыми видами. Поскольку имена ойран могут перекликаться друг с другом, они обычно представлялись как “[ойран] из [чайный дом]”, чтобы уменьшить путаницу. Кроме того, имена менялись каждый раз, когда женщина-куртизанка продвигалась по карьерной лестнице, так что куртизанка могла сменить до четырех имен. В этой истории у Юури было два имени: Микава (красивая река) и его теперешнее, Аояги (буддистская ива) –  данное ему за поэтичность его воображения. Я специально подбирал эти имена деликатными и женственными. (прим. Автора)

 

[3] Российский консул в Хакодате, Хоккайдо – Согласно одному из положений Симодского договора, российское консульство должно было быть построено в Хакодате. Кроме того, Симода, Хакодате и Нагасаки должны были открыть свои порты российским судам. Обратите внимание, что Эдо не был включен в договор! Единственная причина, по которой Виктор мог быть допущен в Эдо, это если бы его судну пришлось сделать аварийную остановку – следовательно, его корабль удачненько разложился, лол. Случайно ли? (прим. Автора)

[4] В оригинале употреблено слово «чайник», но это не совсем так. Кувшин для саке называется токкури ([яп.](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AF%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%8F%D0%B7%D1%8B%D0%BA) 徳利). Обычно это круглый сосуд с узким горлышком, но встречается во множестве форм, включая форму с носиком «катакути» ([яп.](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AF%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%8F%D0%B7%D1%8B%D0%BA) 片口) – прим. Переводчика

[5] В старину саке продавали по объёму, деревянными коробочками, называемыми масу ([яп.](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AF%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%8F%D0%B7%D1%8B%D0%BA) 枡升) объёмом около 180 [мл](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%9C%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%BB%D0%B8%D0%BB%D0%B8%D1%82%D1%80) (1 [го](https://ru.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=%D0%93%D0%BE_\(%D0%BC%D0%B5%D1%80%D0%B0\)&action=edit&redlink=1)[[en]](https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/G%C5%8D_\(unit\)), 0,177 л), из которых его и пили. В современной Японии саке обычно подают в керамических чашках. Распространены небольшие цилиндрические чашечки «о-тёко» и плоские «сакадзуки» ([яп.](https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/%D0%AF%D0%BF%D0%BE%D0%BD%D1%81%D0%BA%D0%B8%D0%B9_%D1%8F%D0%B7%D1%8B%D0%BA) 杯); последние обычно используются в церемониях, к примеру, на свадьбах, однако существуют сакадзуки большего размера для повседневного употребления. Для записи слова «сакадзуки» используется несколько иероглифов: 盃 и 坏, а также 盞 для маленьких сакадзуки. В данном случае будем говорить о них, как об о-тёко, и простив автору неточности))) – прим.переводчика.

 

[6] Масло, в данном случае имеется в виду оливковое, использовалось на Западе в качестве лубриканта со времен древних греков, т.е. 350 л.д.н.э. Японцы использовали маслянистое вещество под названием Tororo-jiru (буквально «липкий сок»), добываемое из китайского ямса.

 

[7]馴染み Najimi, Наджими – в буквальном смысле, знакомого/близкого, или друга. В случае ойран, а наджими в основном выступает постоянным посетителем. Наджимихад платит наджимикин (буквально "привычный гонорар"), похожий на членский взнос, для того, чтобы сохранить свой статус приватным. Хозяева чайных предпочли бы, чтобы их ойран выбирал наджими, которые приносили бы им более высокую прибыль и большую репутацию.

[8] Отрезать палец/покончить с собой – жизнь куртизанок была наполнена подобным трагизмом. Если они не умирали от венерических заболеваний или абортов, то сильно переживали, когда дело касалось любви. Особенно, касаемо проституток-мужчин: ревность среди их клиентов была очень распространена, они умирали от руки клиентов-ревнивцев или были вынуждены отрезать себе палец, чтобы доказать свою любовь к кому-то из клиентов. Для женщин единственный выходом из Йошивары было предложение о браке от богатого клиента. Побег не был вариантом, потому что местная полиция вставала на сторону чайных и вела охоту, пока не вылавливала куртизанку. Чувствуя, что другого пути нет, некоторые выбирали вариант двойного самоубийства со своими возлюбленными.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Все примечания автора даны по тексту. Далее будут примечания переводчика.  
> 1\. Очень толковая статья для понимания культуры проституции в Японии (в целом): http://saygotakamori.livejournal.com/27256.html  
> 2\. Сначала мне было странно найти в тексте упоминание о конфете на палочке. Я даже перерыла множество информации на этот счет, пока не убедилась, что да, имело место быть, начиная чуть ли не с раннего Средневековья.


	2. Ichibuzaki

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Откуда кукушки крик?  
> Сквозь чащу густого бамбука  
> Сочится лунная ночь.
> 
> Мацу Басё (1644-1694)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ichibuzaki – этап периода цветения сакуры, когда распустилось примерно 10% цветов.

Переговоры российского дипломата Иосифа Антоновича Гошкевича с правительством Хакодате застопорились. Он, Яков и остальные сотрудники консульства жили при храме, далеко за городом, и его просьбы о строительстве просто не доходили оттуда.

К тому времени, как Виктор прибыл в Хакодате, он не был уверен, что должен делать на своей новой работе, учитывая, что места для этой работы пока просто не было, как не  было и русской общины. Большую часть времени шли собрания, на которых все толпились вокруг Гошкевича и Якова, орущих изо всех сил на японцев, огрызающихся в ответ, демонстрируя полное неуважение к иностранным гостям, окуривая их ладаном каждый раз, как в храме шли молебны.

Хуже уже не могло быть.

-Чего тебе? – Закашлявшись табачным дымом спросил Яков.

Они стояли в комнате Якова, в которой была только кровать, стол и один деревянный стул – шокирующий контраст с декадансом в его последнем жилье.

-Я просто хотел убедиться, что правительство Эдо получило прошение Гошкевича, - деликатно начал Виктор поверх надрывного кашля своего начальника. Несмотря на свой грубоватый тон, Яков был человеком добрым, и, что более важно, справедливым. Он относился к своим подчиненным одинаково – с постоянной настойчивостью и ожесточенным натиском критики. Его отношение отлично дополнялось отглаженной униформой, отполированными пуговицами и легкой чеканкой в походке. Остальные постоянно жаловались, но для Виктора старик-ветеран был кем-то вроде отца, которого он даже не мог вспомнить.

-Какой в этом смысл, - рычал Яков, смахивая с глаз слезы. – Если они не послушали официального представителя министерства иностранных дел, с чего бы им выслушивать такую важную персону, как ты?

-Ну, да, но если вы с Гошкевичем наделите меня полномочиями, то я смогу отлично мотивировать чиновников в Эдо, что ускорит ответ местных властей в Хакодате. Тут нет для меня работы, иначе…

-О Боги, - резко оборвал Яков. Он пригвоздил Виктора обвиняющим взглядом. – Ты любовника завел.

-Мм? – Виктор положил палец на нижнюю губу и распахнул глаза настолько, насколько только мог. – Я не понимаю, о чем ты.

-Ты точно знаешь, о чем я. Ты только ради этого с консулом встречался? В этом месяце? И уже желаешь вернуться в Эдо, чтобы броситься на это идиотское задание, которым ты явно прикрываешься. Все указывает на любовника! – Яков повел взглядом и хлопнул себя по лбу, а Виктор мягко рассмеялся. Старик всегда был талантливым актером. – Я лично просил направить тебя в Японию. Должен был понимать, чем кончится твое путешествие на чужую землю…

-С добрым утром, Яков. – Виктор скрестил руки, губы сложились в улыбку. – Я не ребенок.

-Нет, но ведешь себя именно так, - отозвался Яков, взмахнув сигарой, разрисовав все кругом дымными узорами. – Не думай, что я забыл весь ужас твоей последней любви! Все твои охи и тоска по кому-то. Это ничем не отличается от тоски ребенка по материнскому молоку! – Помассировав виски, он грузно опустился в кресло, скрипнувшее от внезапно навалившегося веса. – Ладно, хватит. Кто на этот раз?

Опущенные ресницы, пылающий взгляд. Губки бантиком.

_Юноша, прекраснее луговых трав в дымке весеннего рассвета._

Виктор кругом видел Аояги. Он пытался сосредоточиться на работе, действительно пытался, но чем больше он говорил себе не думать о тайю, тем больше Аояги просачивался в его разум, будто клубы дыма. На белоснежных стенах его комнаты он видел едва заметную улыбку, темные ресницы, отбрасывающие тени на белоснежные щеки; среди бумаг он видел стройные изгибы его тела, купающиеся в лунном свете. Даже во время собраний ему мерещились сияющие глаза, влажные и полные слез.

_Не давай мне надежды._

Надежда – слово, которое выделялось среди светской болтовни Аояги на английском. Для этой утопии греха и разврата, где мужчины исполняют самые безумные фантазии, просто нет подобного слова. «Вожделение», возможно, «желание» или «страсть». Тем не менее, Аояги сказал «надежда». Поднял из глубины собственного сердца и произнес так, будто только на иностранном языке оно имело реальный смысл.

Виктор был полон решимости помочь ему обрести надежду.

-Никто, уверяю тебя, - сказал он, наконец, проглотив скопившееся на кончике языка обожание. – Если это поможет тебя убедить, мне не понадобится жилье или переводчик. Крис предложил мне как свой дом, так и свои связи на все время моего пребывания там.

-Твой недалекий друг? – Брови Якова сошлись в линию и взлетели вверх. – Что писатель забыл в Эдо?

-Он очень заинтересовался, ну, аспектами местной культуры, - ответил Виктор, осторожно огибая конкретные темы в обширных заметках Кристофа. С тех пор, как Яков наткнулся на неопубликованный черновик непристойной частушки авторства Кристофа на французском, шуточной пародии на «Книгу чепухи» (A Book of Nonsense — «Книга нонсенса», переводится также как «Книга чепухи» или «Книга бессмыслиц» (1846) Эдварда Лира – примечание переводчика.), он должен был бы заклеймить швейцарца «ненормальным без души». Последнее, что ему было нужно, это, чтобы Яков узнал о новом необычном увлечении Кристофа специфической ночной жизнью Японии.

-Культуры, ха! – Яков сунул сигару обратно в рот, презрительно фыркнув в облака сизого дыма. – Этот идиот не узнал бы культуру, если бы та станцевала перед ним на столе с юбкой на лодыжках.

-Я думаю, если все было бы именно так, он узнал бы, - отозвался Виктор, прежде, чем понял, что сказал.

Яков снова схватился за голову, грузные пальцы впились в виски.

Виктор прочистил горло и выпрямился. Верно, не время для шуток.

-Обещаю вернуться, как только передам сообщение чиновникам в Эдо.

Яков фыркнул:

-Если бы мне давали сто рублей за каждое обещание, что ты нарушил…

Виктор стоял неподвижно, пока ветеран молчаливо рассматривал его. Под щекой Якова, он отлично это видел, ходили кости челюсти нервно перебирая сигару. Этот взгляд он видел много раз: когда он впервые открыл для себя любовь к парню («Ты уверен, что он мужчина?» - Грубо заметил тогда Яков. – Некоторые девчонки напоминают парней, пока молоденькие…»); когда он спросил, что случилось с девицей с цепким взглядом и тонкими губами, что дела с ними; когда он изъявил желание пойти в армию[1] следом за Яковом.

Один полковник лишился своего звания за опрометчивые решения и поспешные действия.

Наконец, Яков вынул сигару и раздраженно вздохнул, и Виктор знал, что выиграл на этот раз.

-Хорошо, иди. Уговорю Гашкевича написать для тебя письмо[2].

Виктор хладнокровно праздновал победу, позволив себе ухмылку во все лицо.

-Ты об этом не пожалеешь, Яков.

-Уже жалею, - пробормотал Яков.

________________________________________

Юри проснулся. Он снова видел во сне голубые глаза и переливающиеся волосы; легкие прикосновения и всякие нежности шепотом. Ему потребовалось время, чтобы вспомнить, что он развлекал клиента, проведя на нем всю ночь почти до рассвета, и что мужчина теперь смотрел на него сверху дикими глазами.

-Ты только что заснул на мне?

Юри едва сдержал вздох отчаяния. Голова его запрокинулась, усталость отдавалась болью в суставах; в нем не осталось сил терпеть инфантильные истерики уязвленной мужской гордости.

-Прошу прощения, - пробормотал он, его голос достаточно окреп, чтобы он смог подобострастно улыбнуться, - ты настолько хорошо ощущаешься во мне.

-Тьфу, забудь, у меня теперь упал, - цыкнул клиент, подтянув к себе и набросив кимоно сонными движениями.

 _Быстрее_ , Юри встал и помог ему оправить нижнее белье и затянуть пояс.

-Подождите, позвольте мне вас проводить…

-Не беспокойся. – Шелест створки, хлопок и закрытая дверь.

На этот раз Юри вздохнул. Он перевернулся, чтобы дотянуться до трубки, аккуратно лежавшей на металлическом жестяном подносе рядом с футоном, все еще дымящейся после использования. Табак был спасением его жизни; чудо-лист, который успокаивал нервы и уводил его далеко, подальше от его несчастного существования. Он лежал, наполняя свои легкие волшебным дымом, бездельничал, слушая, как за стенами его покоев раздается чей-то бас.

-… никогда еще так не оскорбляли…

-Если это для вас самое страшное оскорбление, хотелось бы видеть, как…

-Вам повезло, что я свой меч у ворот оставил! (По традиции самураи не могли входить на территорию Йошивары вооруженными. За этим строго следили местные власти. – Прим. Переводчика.)

Он выдохнул, когда голос начал удаляться, исчезая, и наблюдал, как слабые клубы дыма поднимаются к расписному потолку.

Раз.

Два.

И…

-Аояги, - взвизгнула хозяйка чайной, хлопнув дверью, ее голос был впечатляющей вариацией взбешенной кошки. После стольких лет старушка оставалась жесткой, непробиваемой скалой, которая держала его от потопления в бушующем мире кошмара Йошивары. Заземляла и сковывала, словно циркового зверя в клетке.

-Я говорил тебе, что устал, - Юри вздохнул, продолжая наблюдать за струйками дыма над ним.

-Это не оправдание, - выплюнула хозяйка. – Он был первым клиентом, которого ты принял за месяц.

Его глаза устремились на нее, сузившись.

-И какие же жалобы у моих постоянных клиентов?

Старуха вздрогнула, ее рот шелестел, открываясь и закрываясь, словно у золотой рыбки. Юри ждал, глубоко затягиваясь.

-Нет, - задохнулась она, словно кость попала в горло.

Юри сжал зубы на трубке, едва заметно улыбнувшись.

-Тогда в чем вопрос?

Хозяйка выглядела так, будто у нее было что возразить, но предпочла выйти, сжав челюсти в поражении.

-Несмотря ни на что, нам придется что-то сделать с твоей вечной летаргией, - проворчала она, уперев руки в бока. – Тебе нездоровится? Или это уроки английского?

О, уроки английского. Юри не мог сказать, что его больше угнетало: изучение нового языка или то, что чайная наняла для его репетитора. Жан-Жак Леруа был французским миссионером, но всех говорил, кто хоть сколько-то его слушал, что он на самом деле гражданин Канады. На японском с сильным акцентом он грандиозно рассказывал о своих планах «воспитать местных жителей» и «наставить их на путь истинный»[3], будто народ Японии в каком-то смысле не существовал в их сегодняшнем состоянии. И на одном дыхании он тыкал пальцем в букву «J» и орал, что это самая важная буква в английском алфавите, и что он сделает все, чтобы Юри получше ее запомнил.

Несмотря на странное поведение, Джей-Джей – он сам настаивал, чтобы его так называли – был довольно хорошим репетитором, и Юри был даже рад погрузиться в изучение нового языка. Английский давал ему чувство комфорта и заполнял его свободное время; позволял использовать на клиентах новые цветистые выражения.

Английский отвлекал его от холодного осознания, что благодаря спрятанным за его маской разрушенным иллюзиям, никто и никогда не вернется за ним, не важно, насколько он будет добрым и любящим на первый взгляд.

Прошел целый месяц.

Месяц снов, которые рассыпались красками в сердце, а потом ускользали, как только он просыпался.

 _Я осмелился надеяться_ , почти сказал вслух Юри.

-Возможно, у меня температура поднялась, - отметил он вслух вместо этого.

-Ароматизированный колотый лед мог бы помочь, - пробормотала хозяйка, опустив взгляд к коврикам. – Я скажу горничной, чтобы добавила побольше льда в воду. – Она вскинула подбородок, глянув на Юри. – Убедись, что к вечеру ты отлично отдохнешь. У тебя завтра важный гость.

Когда дверь скользнула, закрываясь, Юри выпустил колечко дыма, изогнув губы в легкой улыбке. Его любимый наджими наконец-то навестит его. Хвала Богам за этот дар.

________________________________________

 Виктор шел через ворота Йошивары, игнорируя издевательские и любопытные взгляды, сопровождавшие его. Во второй половине дня район выглядел иначе, фонарики не горели, а широкие и тихие улицы были лишены гомона и суеты ночной толпы. Но это место все равно оставалось кварталом красных фонарей, мужчины продолжали рассматривать сквозь решетки куртизанок, что сидели там на всеобщее обозрение. Его желудок вскипал от желчи об одной лишь мысли, что человека могли выбирать, как кусок мяса. Никогда он не смог бы утешиться тем, что мужчин так не рекламировали.

Он остановился у изумрудного навеса с изображением головы журавля, крылья которого спускались вниз, соединяясь на концах, образуя округлый символ чайного дома Ан. Из которого был Аояги. Кристоф все утро бросал на него немые разочарованные взгляды, потому что считал, что он идет за плотскими утехами, а не следует за любовью.

Если бы его друг знал, как далеко он зашел.

Сделав глубокий вдох, Виктор отодвинул рукой в сторону занавеску и открыл дверь. Пройдя мимо полок для обуви, он услышал, как хозяйка чайного дома облаивала двух женщин из обслуги, грозная ругань так и висела над их головами.

-Хм, простите, - сказал он нерешительно, размышляя, не стоило ли попросить у Кристофа переводчика.

Единственный взгляд, и все манеры хозяйки изменились до противоположности. Она улыбнулась, губы растянулись, когда она чуть взмахнула рукой с тростью. Девушки поклонились и поспешили прочь, зашаркав ногами по узкому коридору.

-Аояги, да? – Спросила хозяйка по-английски, резко и прерывисто.

-Именно. – Виктор кивнул с облегчением, когда пожилая женщина поклонилась в ответ. Казалось, переводчик в конечном счете не понадобится. – Я надеялся увидеться с ним этим вечером…

-Нет, нет, сегодня не получится, - резко воскликнула хозяйка. – Сегодня вечером у Аояги большой клиент. Приходи завтра, хорошо?

Виктор проглотил собственнический инстинкт. Временами он забывал, что Аояги продавался. Временами, осознание этого врезалось ему в сердце подобно грузовому поезду. (Как далеко он уже зашел на самом деле.)

-О. Тогда, да, завтра.

Хозяйка кивнула, удовлетворенная.

-Покорно благодарю. Увидимся завтра вечером.

Виктор повернулся к выходу, вздохнув. Действительно, чего же он ожидал? Что Аояги бросит всех своих клиентов ради него? Что Аояги будет ждать его у входа, бросится в объятия и расскажет о своей любви? Существовали правила и обычаи, которые следовало соблюдать, и куртизанки были обязаны заниматься каждым из своих клиентов. Он отворил двери и вышел, в тот же момент, кто-то скользнул внутрь мимо него.

Женщина, отметил разум Виктора, прежде чем он уловил шелковистые волосы цвета черного дерева, убранные в элегантный узел, яркое атласное шелковое кимоно, очаровательную мушку под левым глазом.

-Минако-сама, - выдохнула хозяйка, голос ее был переполнен восторгом.

И где-то в мелодичном щебете двух японок Виктор уловил отчетливо сказанное имя:

Аояги.

________________________________________

-Он здесь. Серебреноволосый иностранец, о котором ты говорил.

Юри вздрогнул. Кувшинчик чуть наклонился, сакэ пролилось на поднос. Перед ними гейша продолжала свой танец под заунывный перезвон сямисэна (Сямисэн. Сямисэ́н (яп. 三味線, атэдзи; иероглифы означают «три оттенка струн»), также сангэн; устар. сямизен, сямисен), — японский щипковый трёхструнный музыкальный инструмент. Ближайший европейский аналог сямисэна — лютня. – прим. Переводчика); запястья порхали, пятки поворачивались.

Рядом с ним Минако сделала глоток.

-Реагируешь? Такая редкость.

-Я… удивился, - отозвался Юри, плавно вытянув платок, чтобы убрать беспорядок. Они находились в самой большой зале чайного дома, используемой для развлечения самых важных гостей, где можно было даже танцевать, а Юри использовался в качестве приманки. Он взглянул в сторону, брови его сошлись, когда он встретил игривую ухмылку Минако.

-Не дразни мне, госпожа Минако.

Минако перехватила рукав и потянулась за чашкой на поднос.

-Никогда и не думала, - пропела она, поднося чашку к губам.

Госпожа Минако была дочерью из богатой семьи Окукава. По прихоти она явилась в чайную Ан, на нервах и не в себе, чтобы вкусить «плотских утех». На их смотринах ее голос дрожал, когда она говорила, погребенный под уверенностью в себе и собранным видом. Она готова была потратить свое месячное содержание без разрешения отца, заявила, что хочет только самое лучшее.

И когда наступил вечер, алкоголь закончится, и явилась истинная Минако, утопившая свои рукава в посуде и растянувшаяся на татами во весь рост, будто старик в собственной спальне. _Ты слишком хорош, чтобы быть парнем_ , а она слишком угловата и тупа, чтоб быть благородной леди. _Я не хочу свой первый раз с вакашу джоро!_[4]

Хозяйка была в ужасе.

Юри принял Минако в качестве клиентки вне очереди.

-Не понимаю, почему ты не с ними. Ты же знаешь, я заплачу, лишь бы взглянуть на твое представление. – Минако подала свою пустую чашку Юри, который покорно налил ей еще. – И еще я знаю, что ты танцуешь намного лучше любой из этих гейш.

-Придется дождаться вечера, - отозвался Юри, похлопав ресницами. – Сегодня мое место подле вас.

Мгновение, и Минако запрокинула голову с громким хохотом.

-И люди покупаются на такое? Не удивительно, что я все еще одна.

Она хихикнула, пригубив свою чашку, а Юри откинулся на подушку, уперев дрожавшие руки в колени. Теперь он не спал, был бодр, как никогда, будто его окатили ледяной водой. Судьба любой куртизанки предполагала трагедию и мимолетность, очаровывая художников юкийо-ё, что воплощали этот мир в картинках, так же деликатно, как последние весенние цветы. Он был готов принять свою судьбу, более того, принял ее много лет назад, когда ему было еще пятнадцать.

Что уготовила ему судьба сейчас, отравляя его разум невозможным?

-Аояги, - прошептала Минако, вызвав его из грез. Она положила руку на его, нежно и удивительно рассудительно. – Ты снова ушел в себя.

Юри поклонился.

-Прости меня, госпожа Минако.

Она едва слышно хрюкнула.

-За что ты извиняешься? Не завяну же я без твоего внимания или еще чего. – Она осушила остатки сакэ и решительно громыхнула чашкой о поднос. – Давно пора кому-то из мужчин отнестись к тебе хорошо, давно! Если он стоящий, возможно, я могла бы поговорить с ним о том, чтобы объединить наши состояния.

Юри издал тихий смешок себе под нос. Он был благодарен Минако за предложение выкупить его, но каждый раз, когда она озвучивала его, он понимал, что ни одно состояние его отца не способно искупить его каждодневно увеличивающийся долг. Оплата его прислуги, роскошной одежды, деликатесов, погашение мелких расходов – все это держало его на крепком поводке.

Тем не менее, честность Минако и неудачные попытки были настолько предсказуемыми и настойчивыми, что их с лихвой перекрывала жадность хозяйки. В отличие от русского, он отчаянно хотел обо всем забыть.

-Еще сакэ, госпожа Минако? – Только и спросил Юри.

Лицо Минако смягчилось. Стремительно стало понимающим и действительно симпатичным.

-Продолжаем, - сказала она.

________________________________________

Это был второй раз, когда Виктор входил в эту комнату, но от одного вида у него все равно перехватило дыхание.

Сегодня верхняя одежда на Аояги была темно-фиолетовой, испещренной хризантемами. Слои нижнего платья были зелеными, затем белыми, а пояс переливающимся, сияюще-оранжевым. Сидя среди свечей, тайю сиял еще ярче, ярче, чем луна, что висела в ночном небе.

Аояги едва поднял голову, ресницы распахнулись.

-Ты вернулся.

-Как мог я не придти? – Виктор занял место рядом с Аояги, его взгляд не отрывался от лица тайю. Даже несмотря на постоянное вторжение Аояги в его мысли, его память не могла передать полноту изящных губ Аояги или глубокий коричневый цвет глаз Аояги, темный и теплый, будто мед. – Я не понимал, что и днем у тебя бывают клиенты, - ляпнул он внезапно, потеряв нить рассуждения. – И что среди них не только мужчины.

Аояги усмехнулся, его глаза изогнулись двумя полумесяцами, подкрашенными нежно-розовым.

-В Эдо полно богатых и одиноких женщин.

В одном предложении тайю передал всю суть: днем могли развлекаться только богатеи и, да, даже женщины должны быть обслужены. Виктор был в восторге от того, как Аояги подбирал слова. Просто, но остро, будто сияющий меч. И говорил он на языке, что не был его родным.

-Твой английский стал намного лучше, - отметил Виктор.

Украшения в волосах качнулись, когда голова Аоги склонилась в легком поклоне.

-Нам наняли репетитора. Он не в себе, но учитель хороший.

-Я заметил.

Свет от свечей мерцал, тени падали на лицо тайю, лаская высокие скулы, расцвечивая челюсть. Руки Виктора дернулись, зудели, желая потянуться и пройтись теми же линиями. Почувствовать, как пальцы скользят по шелковистой коже. Но пока было не время. Он чувствовал, что оба они ходят по тонкому льду, выжидая, справится ли каждый с этой проверкой.

Потому, вздохнув, Виктор сделал шаг первым:

-О… о том, что ты говорил раньше. Неужели настолько плохо для тебя надеяться?

Глаза Аояги встретились с его.

-Я…

Изящные брови сошлись вместе, и взгляд тайю скользнул на поднос с напитками, татами, куда угодно, только не на Виктора. Тонкая трещина пошла по их льду.

-Я не думал, - тихо проговорил он, наконец. Сожаление. В груди у Виктора защемило. – Что это… неправильно. Я, я не должен был…

-Не надо. Не говори так. – Виктор взял руку Аояги и поднес к губам, наблюдая, как по щекам Аояги растекается легкий и мягкий, как весенний ветерок, румянец. – Я был счастлив, - вздохнул он. – Счастлив, что ты открылся мне.

Румянец стал сильнее, такой соблазнительный и манящий, что Виктор сдался: он склонился, пальцами скользнув вдоль щеки Аояги вниз.

-Я имел ввиду только то, что сказал… я скучал по тебе в Хакодате. – Его рот замер в нескольких дюймах от Аояги; большой палец пробежался по бархату губ. Оплавлял. Обжигал. – Ни дня не прошло, когда я бы не думал о тебе.

Что-то изменилось. Лед раскололся.

Именно Аояги – всегда Аояги – замкнул этот поцелуй, крепко, горячо, страстно, с лязгнувшими зубами, но Виктор мгновенно ответил, прижав ладонь к затылку Аояги, сближая их друг с другом еще сильнее. Рваные вдохи вдоль языка Аояги, когда он сам скользнул в его рот.

Поцелуй был совсем не тем, что в их первую ночь. Этот был грубым и первобытным, переполненным сильными эмоциями, которые Виктор не смог бы назвать. Не было ни утонченности, ни мягкости, даже паузы, чтобы вдохнуть. Только их рты, перепутанные, снова и снова, крадущие души друг друга через их сплетенные языки.

-Аояги, - проговорил Виктор, застонав в губы тайю. И что-то в этом имени пробудило Аояги, он укусил и неровно облизал горло Виктора, руки скользнули вниз, еще ниже, к поясу Виктора. Виктор вдруг отчаянно ощутил давление ткани поверх собственной эрекции, каждый стежок в швах.

В этом, казалось, был весь Аояги. Через секунду тайю расстегнул пояс Виктора, и брюки сползли вместе с нижним бельем по бедрам. Наклонившись, он развел колени Виктору и припал губами и языком к яйцам Виктора; подразнивая, скользнул игривым поцелуем к кончику его члена.

Пораженный, Виктор прикрыл глаза и неуверенно выдохнул, пальцы его перебирали волосы Аояги, ощущая, как скользят украшения, как шелковистые пряди поддаются и ослабевают. Он ожидал нежности и томности, медленного действия. Что тайю будет дразнить его до тех пор, пока он не закипит и не сгорит от желания.

Он был совершенно не готов к тому, что Аояги возьмет его в рот почти целиком.

-Боже, - задохнулся Виктор, его глаза распахнулись, и это была ошибка. Волосы Аояги лежали красивым хаосом: пряди цвета воронова крыла выпали из идеальной прически, обрамляя изгиб его лица, оттеняя розовый румянец на щеках. Но не одни лишь волосы заставили все внутри у Виктора полыхнуть палящей волной желания. А именно глаза, эти глубокие глаза, что смотрели на него сквозь длинные ресницы, покрытые тушью и блестками. И все это время голова Аояги двигалась, вбирая его все глубже и глубже, и под конец невозможно глубоко.

Это было уже слишком, слишком быстро. Он пытался предупредить Аояги, пытался сказать ему, чтобы притормозил, черт, остановился, но тайю лишь втягивал губы и снова направлялся вниз, по полной – и Виктор кончил, вбившись в горло Аояги, содрогаясь.

Некоторое время Виктор не мог сказать ни слова. Он хотел извиниться, сказать Аояги, что не собирался кончать ему в рот, или чтобы Аояги глотал, но у него не было настолько сильного оргазма с того времени, как он был подростком. Так что он мог только ждать, пока мир перестанет вращаться, в то время, как Аояги вновь сел на пятки. Его маленький язычок трепетал по краю салфетки, когда он промокал алые, припухшие губы.

Вау, подумал Виктор.

-Это было хорошо? – Уточнил Аояги.

-Более, чем хорошо, - отозвался Виктор, решив, что извинения могут прозвучать оскорблением для тайю. Он протянул руку, и Аояги принял ее, склонившись к его плечу, плотно устроившись в изгибе его руки.

-Мы упустили обычай встречи?

-Он только для первой ночи. – Шепнул Аояги в самое ухо Виктору, его губы скользнули по коже так, что член Виктора снова заинтригованно дернулся.

-Рад слышать. – Взяв Аояги за подбородок, Виктор поцеловал его, мягко вдавливаясь в приоткрытый рот. Он напросился на встречу, желая разговорить Аояги, узнать о нем побольше, но сложно было думать в присутствии тайю. Настолько сложно, когда Аояги смотрел на него голодным взглядом, глаза были полуприкрыты и потемнели от возбуждения.

Было по-настоящему несправедливо, насколько хорошо собой владел тайю.

-Я только хотел отдать это тебе. – Виктор достал из кармана жакета цветную склянку. – Но мы могли бы воспользоваться им сегодня.

Аояги с любопытством наклонил голову.

-И что это?

-Оливковое масло. Теперь мы сможем делать все, что захочешь.

Лицо Аояги осветилось, засияв мягким, чудесным светом, будто фонарик в сумерках.

-Оливковое масло? – Вздохнул тайю, и Виктор почувствовал, как его сердце сжимается и колотится о ребра, раз за разом. - … Все, чего захочу я?

Было до боли ясно, что раньше его об этом никто не спрашивал. Ни один из его проклятых клиентов.

_Не позволяй мне надеяться._

Притянув Аояги поближе, Виктор поцеловал его в макушку.

-Все, что угодно, - страстно подтвердил он. _Солнце, луну, звезды_.

А Аояги смотрел на него яркими, сияющими глазами, будто Виктор действительно достал солнце, луну и звезды. Будто Виктор дал ему целый мир. Затем он склонился, лаская своим близким дыханием ухо Виктора.

-Я хочу, чтобы ты меня  трахнул. Сильно.

Дыхание Виктора вырвалось наружу, его мозгу нужно было несколько секунд, чтобы угнаться за чувствами. Боже, у этого человека больше граней, чем у лабиринта.

-Ты уверен? – Встрепенулся он.

-Однозначно. – Аояги ласково поцеловал Виктора, одними губами, - трахай меня, пока я не забуду свое имя.

Виктор застонал; он почувствовал, как вскочил его член от одной только мысли обо всем этом.

Уложив Аояги на футон, он прижал тайю к простыням и впился зубами в изящное горло, наслаждаясь тихим вздохом, пульсом, что бился под его языком. Он смог попробовать пот Аояги, утопая в сладком, дымном аромате Аояги, пока его горло не сжалось, а легки не начали гореть. Если трах был тем, чего хотелось Аояги, он с радостью даст ему этот трах.

-Помоги мне с поясом, - пробормотал он, запутавшись в одеждах, Аояги рассмеялся. Руки перехватили его собственные и направили его вдоль плотной ткани.

-Надо вот так, - инструктировал Аояги.

Виктор сразу же потянул узел, почувствовав, как тот расходится, и тут же потеряв рассудок, потому что именно этот момент тайю выбрал для того, чтобы плотно схватить его за промежность.

-О, Боже, - выдохнул он. Аояги был злом. Истинным злом.

В компенсацию, Виктор схватил Аояги за бедра и перевернул его. Сорвав освобожденные одежды, он склонился над ним, чтобы прижаться в лихорадочных поцелуях к гладкости его спины, прощупывая каждый изгиб, каждый позвонок. Его язык перетекал вдоль позвоночника Аояги, пока тайю не начал биться и теребить простыни, умоляя его тихим шепотом.

Такой податливый и божественный – Бог спустил его на землю, чтобы разжигать безумие страсти во всех смертных.

Что ж. Настало время смертному показать свое обожание.

Смазав пальцы маслом, Виктор облизнул губы, возвращаясь к голым бедрам.

-Колени и локти. – Это было решение Аояги, дрожавшего, так что Виктор встал, сжив округлость его зада; его пальцы скользили у входа Аояги.

-Пожалуйста, - прошептал Аояги, и Виктор молча втолкнул пальцы, зашипев, когда они свободно проскользнули, Аояги снова подготовился.

На этот раз Виктору потребовалось много времени, чтобы найти нужный угол. Он надавил во второй раз, уже тремя пальцами, с удовлетворением наблюдая, как спина Аояги изогнулась в дугу настоящего лука.

Когда он вышел, то с благоговением прислушивался к тихому мяуканью Аояги и его томным вздохам. Тихо, слишком тихо. Он хотел услышать больше. Хотел слышать все. Чертовы обычаи, ему хотелось слышать. Как тайю снова запоет ему, словно хор ангелов.

Отпустив зад Аояги, Виктор взялся за собственный член, придвинув его ко входу, дразня и распаляя.

-Скажи мне еще раз, как ты хочешь, чтобы я сделал это, - пробормотал он.

-Жестко, - заскулил Аояги, заерзав, но Виктор крепко прижал его рукой за низ спины.

-Насколько жестко?

-Хфф, пожалуйста, хочу тебя внутри, - умолял Аояги, раскачивая бедрами.

Виктор сдавленно застонал и схватился за бедра Аояги, подрагивая членом перед самым анусом Аояги.

-Насколько жестко? – Снова спросил он, его голос стал ниже на несколько тонов. Теперь он дрожал, капли пота проступили на лбу; он собрал всю свою волю, чтобы не поддаться этому манящему жару.

Аояги начал ругаться, наполовину на японском, наполовину на английском, перемежая претензии с вожделением. Виктор смог разобрать только обрывки слов: «имя» и «хватит топтаться», и наконец «настолько жестко, что я»…

-Не сможешь не закричать? – Закончил Виктор фразу за него, нервно сглотнув.

-Да, - прошептал Аояги, затаив дыхание.

А потом Виктор пропал, в награду за правильный ответ, погрузившись на полную в этот притягательный омут. И Аояги, о, Аояги тоже отпустил себя. Его крики отражались от золоченых ширм и расписных стен; резонировали через Виктора гулом вожделения, от чего тот начал биться бедрами. Выход, а потом новый вход, и новый потрясающий крик.

Это было привычно для Виктора, воспоминания о рваном дыхании и отчаянной скачке между телами, но с Аояги все было иначе. Это был не эксперимент, не желание попробовать что-то новое. Это не был безумный поступок, чтобы исполнить условие подросткового глупого спора, питаемый возможностью попасться[5]. Это не было объятиями товарища по оружию, в поисках тепла человеческого тела. Ощущалось… по-другому. Мне было хорошо, черт, да, мне было хорошо. Но еще лучше ощущалась дрожь Аояги под ним, звук криков Аояги, его мольбы и стоны. Осознавать, что он сумел порадовать Аояги.

-Так хорошо, - пробормотал ободряюще Виктор, вдалбливаясь в Аояги с хлопком, ногти впивались в мягкие бедра. – Так жарко и туго, настолько идеально…

Аояги сжался.

-Ааа, хах, я… я почти… - Он подался назад, так что слова вышли всхлипом:

-Я уже близко, я…

О. И Виктор даже еще не касался его члена.

-Не сейчас. – Аояги разочарованно вскрикнул, когда Виктор вынул.

-Не сейчас, - повторил Виктор, тихо и как-то больше про себя, тяжело дыша. Он перевернул Аояги и скользнул руками под его колени. Темные волосы расплескались, украшения нелепо торчали из них, зрачки расширились от невероятного желания, румянец расходился по каждому дюйму его обнаженной кожи, вплоть до раздевшегося от вожделения красного члена, покачивающегося между сливочного цвета бедрами и сочащегося от нужды. И хотел он его.

Виктор был полностью и бесповоротно пленен.

-Почему, - тяжело выдохнул Аояги, ресницы его опустились, трепеща. – Зачем…

-Потому что я хочу видеть твое лицо, когда ты кончишь, - выдохнул Виктор. Он наслаждался удивительным сиянием карих глаз, неожиданным их откровением. Секунду, до того, как вбился вновь, быстро, грубо, неожиданно.

Мгновение спустя Аояги кончил, выгибаясь под ним и выкрикивая «Ви-Виктор!»

Он выкрикивал его имя.

С этим невероятным давлением вокруг его члена Виктор мгновенно потерял контроль, содрогаясь раз за разом, пока не свалился вниз, на Аояги, задыхаясь от жара его кожи.

Когда он, наконец, собрался с силами, чтобы вынуть, Аояги едва шевельнулся под ним, его глаза все еще были закрыты, волосы цвета воронова крыла были влажными и прилипли ко лбу и щекам. Он выглядел невероятно умиротворенным.

-Твои волосы, - пробормотал Виктор вполголоса, пропуская сквозь пальцы спутанные пряди. – Растрепались.

-Потом, - пробормотал Аояги со вздохом.

После того, как Аояги был вытерт, Виктор прилег и обнял тайю за талию, украв поцелуй полуприкрытых губ.

-Ты этого хотел?

Аояги наклонил голову, и Виктор почувствовал, как его сердце пропустило удар, когда он заметил тень каких-то нежных чувств, мгновенно укрывшихся за маской.

-Ммм..

Аккуратно, поскольку Аояги задремал, Виктор натянул на них простыни. Перед ним было совершенно расслабленное лицо тайю, без тени притворства. Обжигающий взгляд его глаз и манящий изгиб губ исчезли, оставив лишь мягкую невинность. Виктор не сомневался, что именно таким был настоящий Аояги. Он был там, прямо перед ним, так близко, что Виктор мог протянуть руку и прикоснуться к нему.

-Что я могу сделать, чтобы увидеть настоящего тебя, когда ты проснешься, - пробормотал Виктор.

Он любовался Аояги, слушая тихий шелест его дыхания, пока свечи не догорели, и он не в пал в теплую дремоту со снами о черный волосах, разливающихся по белым простыням, запахе дыма и костра и намеке на обнаженную, безупречную нежность.

________________________________________

Перевернувшись на бок, Юри оперся на ладонь лицом.

Прошлой ночью случилась катастрофа. Абсолютная катастрофа.

Виктор продолжал говорить все эти красивые слова, такие нежные и любящие, просто прекрасные, поскольку он именно это под ними и подразумевал. Юри запаниковал. Он бросился на Виктора, мечтая, чтобы тот замолчал; чтобы замолчало его собственное предательское сердце. Не было ни ярости, ни утонченности в его поступках – тех единственных добродетелей, что отличали куртизанок от безымянных уличных шлюх.

Разве не было это хорошо, очень хорошо. Он никогда не чувствовал себя настолько хорошо в своей жизни. Жесткий трах обычно означал ночь бесцельного, болезненного кроличьего секса, но Виктор, Боже, Виктор был таким добрым, последовательным, пробиваясь к его простате снова и снова, лишая рассудка, поглощая тело. И именно в тот момент, в короткий миг, он не был Аояги или Микавой, или вообще бездушным  тайю в Йошиваре. Он снова был Юри. Обычным, просто Кацки Юри, мальчиком, который плакал, когда родители оставляли его дома одного, когда сестра драла ему уши за то, что он разбил ее любимую чашку.

И когда на утро они расстались, когда Виктор сжал в его ладони флакон с маслом и прошептал, что он заслуживает только лучшего, в самый его лоб, Юри взглянул в голубые глаза, глубокие и широкие, как океан, и почувствовал, как падает в них.

Но нет места на земле, кроме холодного, неумолимого камня реальности.

_Ни дня не проходило, чтобы я не думал о тебе._

-Эх. – Юри впился в ладонь. Ему пришлось не заметить очевидное, не слышать шепота сладкой лжи. Любовь в Йошиваре была фарсом, развлечением, игрой. Поверить в нее было равнозначно смерти. Надежда на нее была и того хуже.

Дверь распахнулась с треском.

-О, Аояги, у меня восхитительная новость… А что ты делаешь?

Юри застонал и свернулся в шар. Он был не в настроении говорить с хозяйкой чайной прямо сейчас.

-У меня голова болит, - пробормотал он.

-Наверное, все из-за того жуткого шума, что ты устроил прошлой ночью, - хозяйка презрительно фыркнула. – Хотя! – Она внезапно изменила тон, принося Юри приступ реальной головной боли. – Похоже, это сработало с твоим симпатичным иностранцем.

Руки Юри упали, сердце колотилось в ушах.

-О чем это ты?

-Он хочет с тобой увидеться снова. Сегодня вечером.

-Зачем?

Потому что он отлично трахается? Просто ради секса?

Юри скользнул взглядом по цветному флакону, притаившемуся среди косметики.

…или же Виктор… говорил правду?

-Что, - Юри запнулся, чтобы перевести дыхание, голос его был едва слышен. – Что ты ему сказала?

-Что у тебя полностью все заказно, и чтобы он спросил снова завтра, конечно. – Хозяйка с гордостью стряхивала воображаемые ворсинки с рукавов. – Мы не можем демонстрировать ему свою заинтересованность, в конце концов. В подобных ситуациях, для тебя всегда важнее поддержать игру. Мужчинам нравится то, чего они не могут иметь! Особенно с его внешностью, он, вероятно, привык получать все, чего пожелает…

Хозяйка еще что-то говорила, болтала и дальше, но Юри уже не слушал, даже слов не различал. Разум его был распален, он пожевывал большой палец. Ему нужно было с этим разобраться, нужно было расставить все по местам с этим русским, пока весь этот бардак не сожрал остатки его рассудка. Да, да: только это и нужно, разве нет? Все, что нужно, это играть роль. Единственный способ выжить.

И что же дальше? _Изучи врага, изучи себя, одержи победу в сотне битв_[6]?

Юри резко сел, прервав хозяйку на полуслове.

-Когда он вернется, попроси его быть моим наджими.

Старушка уставилась на него. И потом сказала с вызовом:

-Ты не слушал ни слова, что я тебе говорила, не так ли?

-Нет, - отозвался Юри, распластавшись на футоне и готовясь выслушать лекцию. Отлично. Держать Виктора поближе, ведь статус наджими даст ему возможность узнать истинные мотивы русского. Обман, иллюзии, манипуляции – всем этим он отлично владел, и это все, что у него было.

Вдохнув, он утонул в ароматах простыней: земля и чистота, будто сосновый лес после грозы. Таким свободным и  простым был Виктор, что Юри ощутил волну сильной тоски, накатившую на него, сбивая его с ног.

Легкий потерь контроля, но его хватило.

Мгновенно, яростно, образы поглотили его, кружась в его голове разрозненными отрывками.

-Эй, Микава! Может, если ты улыбнешься хоть немного, кто-нибудь и полюбит твою угрюмую физиономию!

Кровь на татами, ширмах, раздвижных дверях. Столько крови. Все было темным, малиново-алым, краснее помады на губах.

Юри сжал в кулаках простыни, пока костяшки не побелели.

Нет. Нет. Запереть их, он должен спрятать их обратно, запереть эти воспоминания. Он не может надеяться или мечтать. Только Юри мог бы сделать такое, но он не был бы Юри, потому что Юри расплачется, Юри споткнется, Юри рухнет на пол, как сделал он это много лет назад.

Но Микава и Аояги были сильными. Они выживут.

-Аояги? – Он расслышал суровый тон хозяйки. – Если голова болит настолько сильно, я могу послать за врачом.

-Я в порядке. – Юри закрыл глаза и зарылся в простыни, в последний раз рвано вздохнув. – Просто попроси Йошино проветрить футон, как только у него будет время. Я… - Он почувствовал, как маска возвращается, мрачная и непроницаемая, будто хмурое серое зимнее небо.

-… Мне нужно избавиться от запаха.

________________________________________

-Если ты спросишь меня, Аояги все отлично просчитал.

Фыркнув, Виктор уткнулся лицом в бархатную подушку, ненавидя про себя шероховатости вышивки, что вдавливались ему в щеку.

-Я никогда не спрошу.

Стул Кристофа с негодующим звуком отодвинулся от стола.

-Эй, я с людьми говорил. Куртизанки, клиенты, персонал чайных. Ты удивишься, насколько они разговорчивы, когда их готовы выслушать.

-Ты не эксперт, - заметил Виктор, рассмеявшись, глухо, протяжно и не весело.

-Просто поверь. Сейчас мы уже могли бы управлять собственным чайным домом, а, друг?

-У меня жена и трое дочерей, сэр, - отозвался переводчик со стороны Кристофа.

Виктор должен был понимать, что это бесполезно. Он знал, что это так. Но, когда Аояги исчезал внутри Ан, сжимая крошечный флакон двумя руками, будто бесценную жемчужину, он чувствовал себя подавленным, испытывая невероятную потребность увидеть тайю снова. Потому, с трепещущим сердцем, он вернулся в чайную. Спросил разрешения увидеть Аояги на ужине этим вечером.

-О, господин Никифоров, - хихикнула хозяйка, послав ему поцелуй. – Смешную же ты шутку рассказал!

-Я действительно хотел бы…

-Ныне вечером Аояги не свободен. Приходи завтра, хорошо?

И вот он совершил вторую ошибку, пожаловавшись Кристофу на все это.

-Виктор, он держит тебя на крючке, - сказал его лучший друг. – Все, что говорит и делает куртизанка, служит тому, чтобы заставить тебя хотеть ее, заставить поверить, что она любит тебя, чтобы ты продолжал возвращаться.

Виктор перекатился на спину, прижав подушку к груди и постукивая ногой по второй подушке. Заставить его поверить, что он любим? Во всяком случае, казалось, будто именно он сам выставляет собственные чувства, точно павлин, в то время, как Аояги любые чувства всеми силами отрицал. Скрываясь почти отчаянно за стенами, что были выстроены и укреплялись годами, годами работы услужливой гнилой мразью.

-С Аояги все иначе, - отметил он.

-Да, с Аояги все намного хуже, - возразил Кристоф, пожав плечами. Переводчик кивнул, втягиваясь и начиная сопереживать. – Каждый в таком ранге должен был сделать множество неприятного, чтобы вообще туда попасть.

-Это не важно, - отмахнулся Виктор беспечно, подавив желание вступиться за тайю. Кристоф в некоторых вопросах был удивительно упертым. – Возвращайся к своим заметкам.

-Потерянное время, - проговорил Кристоф, обращаясь к переводчику. – Прямо викторианская романтическая трагедия в декорациях.

Виктор бросил в него подушкой и попал точно в затылок.

________________________________________

-Эй, Виктор.

-Да, Крис?

-Может стоит хотя бы вид сделать, что ты связался с чиновниками из Эдо.

-…завтра.

-А Яков еще меня считает инфантильным.

 

[1] Речь идет о Крымской войне (1853-1856)

[2] Рассмотрение разрешения на строительство Российского  Консульства в Хакодате (согласно японским записям) заняло около трех месяцев, после чего Гошкевичу дали официальный ответ. В фанфике этот отрезок времени будет тянутся намного дольше. Были так же допущены некоторые вольности в составе персонала консульства.

[3] Канадские миссионеры – в период Мэйдзи, эра после Эдо, канадские миссионеры помогли Японии модернизировать свою систему образования и создать местные университеты. Джей-Джей оказался там рановато, но кто сказал, что кто-то еще не мог там быть, чтобы посеять семя в головы людей?

 

[4] Вакашу джоро – в случае с женщиной, компаньонка и/или проститутка, одевающаяся как вакашу или же юноша, тоже компаньон и/или проститутка. (примечание автора)

Вообще, тут скорее речь идет о немного развратных представителях театра кабуки. Хоть они и были «представителями искусства», совершенно не гнушались проституцией и прочим развратом. – Прим. Переводчика)

 

[5] Имеется в виду, что в 1800 годы в России гомосексуализм был вне закона. Хотя народ в массе своей был к нему весьма терпим. – примечание автора.

[6] «Изучи врага, изучи себя, одержи победу в сотне битв» - 敵を知り 、 、 百戦危うからず – цитата из искусства войны Сунь Цзы, его японского варианта. – прим. Автора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Куртизанки проводили свободное время в утренние часы за дремой, читая или практикуясь в собственных навыках. Они так же использовали это время, чтобы принять ванну. Дважды в день женщины-куртизанки, в том числе ойран, сидели в специальных зарешеченных комнатах, где мужчины могли выбрать кого-то из них на ночь: первый раз днем, второй вечером. Однако, если их вызывали наджими, ойран развлекали их с полудня и следующего утра. Мужчин-проституток в подобных комнатах не выставляли; клиенты выбирали их внутри чайного дома, попросив у хозяев «меню», чтобы сделать выбор.  
> Распорядок дня Юри представляет собой смесь мужского и женского варианта.


	3. Tsubomi

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Без дыхания ветра  
> С древа Адама   
> Лист упадет.  
> Назава Бончо (1640-1714)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tsubomi: 蕾, дословно «бутон».

Юри родился в семье трактирщика в рыбацкой деревеньке в Хасэцу.

Жизнь его была не настолько возвышенной, как большой белый замок, что стоял над сонной деревушкой, но Юри был счастлив. Ютопия Катцуки стояла прямо у моря, и никогда не было недостатка в еде или любви: жители деревни приносили свой лучший улов в обмен на пользование горячими источниками, горячу еду и ночные посиделки, полные веселья.

Для Юри, каждый день которого был еще одним в веренице похожих, когда его мать неуклюже приносила ведро воды для убоки, а он дрался с сестрой Мари из-за ее издевок и неизменно проигрывал; наполненный строительством замков из песка неподалеку от ласковых волн и любованием, как оранжевое солнце утопает за замком; когда его приветствовали пожилые посетители, щипая за щеки.

Это было идиллическое время; и это было прекрасным.

Только иногда, изредка, он мог мельком взглянуть на своего отца, корпящего над бумагами за столом, будто эти скомканные листочки содержали в себе ответы на все жизненные вопросы. Юри считал такое поведение странным, но каждый раз, когда он пытался спросить отца, что он такое делает, тот лишь смеялся и ерошил ему волосы.

-Тебе не о чем волноваться, - говорила ему Мари. Ее волосы были длинными, т она носила их собранными в простой хвост, перехватив повязкой на лбу, так что они свободно лежали вокруг лица. Мужчины признали бы подобный вид «удручающе-неприемлемым» для девочки-подростка. Юри никогда не понимал, как это может быть «плохо», раз прическа идеально ей подходила.

-Это просто скучное взрослое мнение.

-Я уже взрослый, - усмехался Юри.

-Конечно. – Мари со змеиной грацией теребила его за мягкий живот. – Поговорим после того, как сбросишь свой детский жирок.

-Это не детский жирок, - Юри возмущенно дулся, плотно обнимая себя за пузико.

-Мари! – Они оба обернулись на голос матери с другого конца коридора. – Лосось готов?

-Иду. – Отозвалась Мари. Подняв поднос со стола, она кивнула головой в сторону второго. – Давай, «уже взрослый», бери второй и давай обслужим этих старых пердунов снаружи.

-Маме не нравится, когда ты их так называешь, - запротестовал Юри, разведя руки так широко, как только мог, чтобы перехватить поднос своими пухлыми ручонками. Он поспешил за сестрой, осторожно, стараясь не опрокинуть маринованного лосося.

Обеденный зал был полон гомона, пропахший соленой рыбой и переполненный загорелыми, морщинистыми мужчинами, смеявшимися, толкавшими друг друга по случаю очередной похабной шутки. Юри предпочитал вечера, когда рыбаки приводили своих жен. Несмотря на многократные пощипывания его щек, в присутствии женщин было намного меньше шума, и он ни за что не признался бы, но из-за «взрослых разговоров» его выдворяли, не позволяя ему их слышать.

Почему «взрослые» разговоры были только среди мужчин?

-Хэй, это же Мари, - рыбаки приветствовали Мари, когда она открыла дверь из кухни. – Как дела, Мари-тян?

-Не называйте меня так и держите свои руки при себе, - отрезала Мари, поднимаясь с колен.

-Злюка, - отметил один из мужчин, прихватив ее за руку, когда она проходила мимо.

-Серьезно, Тошия, чего ты ее не продал, когда был шанс, - заметил второй. – Ты бы сейчас еще не так краснела.

Посреди этого пьяного разговора отец Юри замолчал, нахмурившись на второго говорившего.

-Нет, - отреза он, икнув, и немного погодя добавил. – В моей семье никого не продают.

Рыбаки обменялись взглядами и вновь загомонили.

-Ты так не выживешь, Тошия.

-Да, - подтвердил молодой мужчина с грустным опущенным взглядом. – Надо было мне продать мою девушку, когда она еще подходила по возрасту. А то теперь жену убить хочется.

-И мне тоже, - согласился мужчина, у которого на голове было повязано полотенце вместо платка.

Рыбак, что заговорил первым, хлопнул по столу чашкой от сакэ.

-За мальчишек платят больше, ты знал? – Он развалился, утирая рот тыльной стороной ладони.

-Я не настолько отчаялся, - ухмыльнулся другой мужчина.

Юри все это время притворялся невидимкой, усиленно следуя за Мари, пока она не наклонилась и не взяла второй поднос из его рук. Взрослые разговоры были загадочными: они, казалось, говорили полную чушь, что-то о «красном» и продаже людей, будто игрушек или кукол. На тот момент ему это казалось бессмыслицей.

-Нельзя продавать людей, - выкрикнул Юри, отпрыгнув, когда все взоры обернулись на него. Нет, он не должен был бояться; боялись за него взрослые. Он глубоко вздохнул, выпрямился, вскинул подбородок. – Люди… люди – не вещи.

-Юри, - выдохнула его мать, ее кимоно пересекалось фартуком. – Тебе не стоит тут находиться. – Теплые руки обняли его за плечи и вытолкали из зала прежде, чем он смог выдавить из себя хоть слово. За его спиной раздался смех.

-Но мама, - наконец запротестовал Юри, заливаясь краской. Люди смеялись над ним, это было очевидно. – Я уже взрослый! Обещаю, больше не буду говорить глупостей…!

-О, мой Юри. – Как только они отошли достаточно далеко от зала, его мать присела, встретившись с ним взглядом. Ее круглое лицо, обычно сияющее необузданным оптимизмом, было настолько бледным и суровым, что все возможные аргументы иссякли у него на языке. – Ты безусловно, пока не взрослый. Нет, пока не дорастешь хотя бы до возраста Мари.

Юри проглотил собственное возмущение и медленно кивнул. Он ненавидел это выражение на лице матери, если чтобы его убрать, надо было с ней согласиться, он позволит себе пребывать в неведении, пока нему не исполнится семнадцать.

Целых семь лет.

Если бы он знал о событиях, что должны были произойти всего неделю спустя, он, скорее всего, согласился бы оставаться в неведении, чем получить возможность к просвещению.

___________________________________________________________________________________

-Юри!Юри, ты где?

Широкими глазами Юри посмотрел вверх, оторвавшись от канавки, что выкопал в песке. Его мать никогда раньше не кричала так неистово.

-Мама? –Нерешительно позвал он, пока его мать не упала на него, ее ноги в хлопковых носках топтались по его творению, темные песчинки цеплялись к белой ткани.

-За мной, быстрее, - отмахнулась она, болезненно схватив его за запястье. – Ты должен спрятаться.

Юри споткнулся, так что его мама протащила его немного лицом по песку.

-Но зачем мне…

-Объясню позже, милый, - отрезала мать.

Они молча добежали до дома, оставив ворота позади, прошли мимо отца и сестры, стоявших у входа. Мари прижимала кулаки к бокам, а отец только покачал головой, отчаянно сложив руки на груди. Ни Юри, ни его мать не знали, насколько быстро они пробежали мимо.

В конце зала его мать открыла шкаф и втолкнула внутрь Юри, пристроив между метлами, что хранились внутри.

-Что бы ни случилось, не выходи, - твердо сказала она. Поцеловав в лоб, она ушла, бросив его в темноте за дверью шкафа.

Юри сполз, подтянув колени к груди. Он слышал, как его собственное сердце бьется у него в ушах, его мысли вертелись и кружились у него в голове. Изначальный интерес начал превращаться в ощущение тревоги, предвкушение чего-то зловещего. Он удивлялся, что за страшная взрослая штука их преследовала. Может, это демон, как в сказках Мари, которыми она пугала его по ночам. А может, это всемогущий даймё [1], который днями напролет сидел в большом белом замке.

Теперь было слышно гомон разговоров, тихий, приглушенный.

Юри наклонился вперед и прижался к зернистому дереву шкафа, напрягая слух, чтобы хоть что-то разобрать. Тихий тенор его отца, чуть тише и выше голос матери и иногда упавший тон голоса сестры Мари, намного более отчетливый. Но был и четвертый голос – резкий, глубокий и рваный, будто когтем водили по горлу. Это не был кто-то из рыбаков, и, конечно, это не была какая-нибудь из их жен или кто-то из их детей.

Это означало, что незнакомец здесь чужак.

Перепалка на входе становилась все яростнее и яростнее, голоса просачивались сквозь двери. Чужак говорил о долгах, о письмах с предупреждениями и «щедрости его светлости», пока его родители стенали и молили подождать еще месяц, всего месяц.

Отодвинувшись, Юри приподнялся среди швабр и, закрыв глаза, свернулся в клубок. Кругом был страх, столько ужаса, что он даже лишился дыхания, горло перехватило, душа Юри в тесной темноте коморки.

Но взрослые не боятся.

Он хотел узнать, что происходит снаружи, хотел понять. Он хотел бы выбежать, обнять мать за талию и уткнуться носом в ее передник, раскрашенный пятнами масла и соуса тонкацу[2]. Но его мать хотела, чтобы он оставался в шкафу. Его семье нужно было знать, что с ним все хорошо. Сделав глубокий, протяжный вдох, он подтянул колени поближе к лицу и представил себе мягкую ткань, полную уютных ароматов. Он был в безопасности. И повторял себе это, пока не поверил.

Голоса стали громче: слова были отчетливее слышны, собираясь в полные гнева предложения.

-… снова и снова, годами, Кацуки. Покажи мне деньги прямо сейчас, - суровый голос стал оглушительным, - или потеряешь свою драгоценную гостиницу и собственную дочь.

Кровь Юри застыла в жилах.

_Мари._

Рыбаки говорили о продаже людей. Этот чужак покупает людей? Конечно, его родители не станут слушать стариков.

-Но, - прогремел голос отца, - вы говорили, что Мари для этого уже стара…

Послышался смешок.

-Это не значит, что за нее ничего не дадут.

Именно тогда что-то щелкнуло, будто туго натянутая веревка, слишком решительно.

Прежде, чем Юри сообразил, что делает, его ноги с хлопков вынесли его в дверь и понесли ко входу, с руками, размахивающими метлой.

-Оставьте мою сестру в покое, - услышал он собственный голос на фоне вздохов своей семьи. Он удивлялся, как мог так уверенно держать тяжелую метлу над головой, разве что от страха.

Чужак повернулся к нему, и Юри впервые отчетливо его увидел. Высокий, худой, с изможденным лицом, впалыми щеками, волосы сальными патлами спадали на плечи. На поясе висело два меча, один длиннее другого, и на его рукояти покоилась его рука. Но чувство опасности, заставившее подняться все волоски у Юри по стойке смирно, исходило не от мечей, нет, дело было в том, как губы чужака искривились в улыбке, в том, как его темные глаза заблестели от восторга.

-У тебя есть сын, - выдохнул мужчина.

Вдруг Юри окутало тепло, его мать заключила его в объятия. Метла упала из его рук и с грохотом опустилась на пол.

-Он еще слишком мал, - прошептала она. Он ощущал, как она дрожит, слышал, как бьется ее сердце прямо возле его уха. – Ему всего восемь…

-Достаточно взрослый.

Чужак сверкнул желтыми зубами, и Юрии почувствовал, как свело у него живот.

Мари сделала шаг вперед, глаза ее пылали.

-Мы его не продаем, - отрезала она.

-Ха! – Отозвался мужчина, вырывая Юри из рук матери, ее отчаянный крик глубоко врезался ему в память. – С чего ты взяла, что тебя спрашивают?

-Пожалуйста, только не Юри… - Его мать зарыдала, крупные, неприятные слезы покатились по ее щекам. Ее голос срывался. – Только не моего Юри…

В груди у Юри дрогнуло. Он потянулся, но мгновенно был схвачен за воротник кимоно, упираясь пятками и разбрасывая гравий. Нет, нет, не делайте больно его маме; он должен ей помочь, чтобы ей стало лучше, должен снова заставить ее улыбаться.

-Отпусти его!

Несколько вещей произошло одновременно.

Мари замахнулась метлой в тяжелом ударе. Отец выкрикнул ее имя, за несколько секунд до того, как мужчина отбил удар Мари и ударил ее по лицу. И вот она уже упала, с криком, с тонкой и болезненной раной. У Юри потребовалось мгновение, чтобы понять, что крик был его собственный, вырвавшийся из его горла.

Сначала мать, потом Мари. Он должен был послушаться и оставаться в шкафу. И теперь все страдают по его вине.

Он пытался подбежать к Мари, но его снова оттащили назад, размахивающего коротенькими конечностями, и он хотел закричать, расплакаться, пока осколки в его груди не стали бы снова единым, целым, бьющимся сердцем. Но не вышло, не получилось даже всхлипа.

-Считай свои долги оплаченными, - рассмеялся чужак, и Юри в последний раз увидел, как его семью обнимал его отец, как мать раскачивалась на пороге, ее крики преследовали его, еще очень долго после того, как его оттащили подальше.

 

Юри успокоился, когда чужак бросил его в темноту комнаты, освещенной только одним фонариком в углу. Его плечо врезалось в дерево, но он почти не чувствовал боли, его разум больше не допускал эмоций. Он шел за этим мужчиной, опустошенный и безжизненный, не обращая никакого внимания на дорог или на то, как долго они шли. Он медленно поднял голову, наблюдая, как мужчина встретился с еще одним незнакомцем, у того мечей вообще не было, волосы были собраны в высокий хвост.

Второй незнакомец глянул ему в глаза.

-Черт, это ведь мальчик? Вряд ли кто-то его захочет.

-«Захочет» тут совершенно ни при чем, - фыркнул первый. – Так что? В Эдо за него дадут хорошую цену, да?

-Я знаю только одну чайную, - пожал плечами второй. Он покопался в своей юкате и достал монеты.

Чужак забрал их.

-Благодарю. – Он сунул их в складки собственной одежды. –Не хочешь выпить до утреннего отъезда?

-За твой счет с удовольствием, - отозвался второй с усмешкой.

Тяжелая дверь закрылась, и замок щелкнул, прежде чем приглушенные шаги начали удаляться.

Ударившись о стену, Юри сполз по ней, голова запрокинулась от удара. Его язык хватанул пыли и металла; что-то коричневое и хрусткое впилось в его кожу и под ногти. Он ждал, что его сестра или мать придут и выговорят ему, что он косо смотрел на гостей; мать, усмехаясь, посадит его в ванну, а отец с нежной улыбкой посмотрит на него. Его семья, его дом, все это тепло – все было потеряно, безвозвратно. Его глаза щипало, и что-то, какое-то чувство поднималось между ребрами, подползая к мягкому горлу в животном скулеже.

Он никогда не хотел быть взрослым, только не так.

-Не знала, что они мальчиком берут, - раздался тихий голос.

Юри постарался принять вертикальное положение, продирая с остервенением глаза.

-Кто, кто здесь?

Было заметно движение, а потом кто-то вышел на свет.

Это была девушка. Волосы цвета воронова крыла были грязными, а розовое кимоно покрыто грязью. Хотя ее лицо было искажено, будто от какой-то неизвестной боли, Юри отметил мягкость в чертах, от чего сам он с облегчением расслабился.

-Я из Отсубо, - проговорила она. – А ты?

-Хасетцу, - промямлил Юри.

-Тогда мы соседи, - подмигнула она. – Ну, или были ими.

Юри всхлипнул, прежде, чем смог сдержаться.

Руки девушки взлетели к губам.

-Подожди, только не плачь, ладно! – Поспешно добавила она, - я не о том, что это нормально, что нас продали, но, эмм, все хорошо, потому что мы… мы вместе…? – Она на секунду остановилась, потом кивнула, казалось, удовлетворенная собственным объяснением. – Да, именно так, потому что мы сейчас вместе, и… ты выглядишь намного моложе меня, поэтому я буду заботиться о тебе, как старшая сестра!

Последние слова она выкрикнула помпезно, подняв кулак над головой.

Юри уставился на нее широко раскрытыми глазами. Слишком много слов. И доброты. И любви. И это было намного больше, чем он мог вынести.

Каждое подавленное чувство поднялось к поверхности груди, слезы прожигали горячие дорожки на щеках. Глаза закатились, плечи дрожали, икание и рыдания, беспомощные и бессвязные наполняли мрачную комнату. Он раньше плакал, так много раз. Но на этот раз было больно. Настолько больно. Будто его ранили, лезвие проникало в кишки, разрывая внутренности, добираясь до остатков его израненного сердца.

Кто-то заключил его в объятия, но он мог только дрожать и рыдать сильнее. Не было больше запаха масла и соуса «тонкацу». Никто не целовал в лоб. Никакого тихого шепота, дорогой, мама рядом.

Ушло, все исчезло, ничего не осталось, кроме безудержных рыданий безысходности и слез, что никак не желали останавливаться.

Все потому, что он не смог остаться в том дурацком шкафу.

 

Девочку звали Юко. Ей было десять.

И она сдержала свое слово.

Когда они отправились в путешествие с тем мужчиной с хвостом, вверх по горным тропам и глухим деревушкам, Юко никогда не оставляла Юри, заботясь, чтобы непринужденная болтовня не прерывалась. Она показывала на яблоневый цвет вдоль дороги, говорила о любимых десертах и давала имена каждому облаку в форме зверя, что проплывали в небе. В гостинице она предложила Юри футон и настояла на том, чтобы Юри обязательно накрылся простыней прежде, чем натягивать одеяло. За едой она отдавала часть своей порцией Юри, утверждая, что ей самой слишком много, к тому же он мальчик, и потому ему нужно больше есть.

Часть Юри нисколько не изменилась, сжигая изнутри чувством вины и страданиями. Но другая часть была счастлива, упиваясь этим сладостным, преданным вниманием на протяжении всего путешествия. Что-то в Юко напоминало ему о его жизни в Хасэцу, и бывали дни, когда это служило ему противоядием, заставляя вставать на ноги и идти дальше.

Ему потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы научиться отвечать на болтовню Юко, и еще сколько-то времени, чтобы начать выдавливать из себя улыбку. В конечном счете, он начал слегка улыбаться между делом, чем очень радовал Юко.

-Ты выглядишь невероятно мило, когда улыбаешься, - с энтузиазмом взвизгнула Юко.

Юри покраснел.

-Надо запомнить, что я такого сказала! Или это все шутка? А может все дело…

Когда она лепетала, сердце Юри чуть легче раскрывалось для радости.

А потом Юко начала делиться всем, что знала сама о своем нынешнем положении.

В отличие от Юри, ее родители уготовили ей такую судьбу с пяти лет. Ей сказали, что еще до сбора урожая в этом году ей придется уйти, чтобы семья могла заплатить феодалу и выжить. И что это ее долг, как дочери бедного фермера.

И урожай в этом году был особенно плохим.

Юри почувствовал себя нехорошо. Юко была такой небрежной, когда рассказывала, будто то, что ее семья решила ее продать, было совершенно нормальным.

-Разве не было другого выхода? – Пробормотал он.

-Либо я, либо ферма. Все в Отсубо так поступают. Все должны это делать. – Юко набила рот рисом и задумчиво его пережевывала. – Девочка, с которой я дружила, была продана, когда ей было шесть. Соседку продали на год раньше. И на той стороне деревни девочку…

-Ладно, я понял, - отрезал Юри, с ужасом обнимая себя. Он считал рыбаков Хасэцу сумасшедшими, но оказалось, что его семья была скорее исключением, чем правилом. – Все это делают.

-Я не хотела тебя расстраивать или еще что. – Она проглотила рис и выдала Юри самый сочувствующий из своих взглядов. – Вот так все обстоит с нами.

-Да. – Вздохнул Юри в свою тарелку с едой. – Я думаю, что мне еще многое предстоит сделать.

-Для меня ты уже достаточно большой, - заметила Юко, настолько искренне и правдиво, что щеки Юри залило жаром, и он отвернулся, чтобы не смотреть на нее. – В любом случае, - продолжала она, казалось бы, не замечая его реакции, - моя мама не рассказала мне до конца, что будет после того, как нас продадут, но она упомянула Эдо и говорила о том, что нас заставят работать в чайном домике. Она еще рассказывала о том, как заполучить красивую одежду и украшения. Так что, возможно, мы будем там подавать еду или еще что-то?

Повернувшись, она спросила у их молчаливого спутника, что сидел в углу длинного стола.

-Этим мы там будем заниматься, мистер? Будем служить людям?

Мужчина перестал жевать, чтобы выдать им снисходительную ухмылку, от которой у Юри пробежала дрожь вдоль позвоночника.

-Конечно, малышка. Ты будешь обслуживать кучу людей.

-Видишь? – Воодушевленно спросила Юко. – Не о чем беспокоиться.

-Ладно, - пробормотал Юри, сглотнув собственные сомнения. Не было смысла делиться своими страхами, не сейчас, когда Юко, возможно, была права.

-Поменьше болтайте, побольше ешьте, - вздохнул мужчина с того конца стола. – Мы в часе езды от Эдо, и я хочу закончить с этим делом.

Город Эдо, как вскоре обнаружил Юри, ничем не отличался от Хасэцу. На каждом углу были здания, люди наводняли улицы, будто косяки пестрого тунца. Юко была в восторге, задыхаясь, когда они проходили мимо магазинов, полных блестящих безделушек, и хватала Юри за руку каждый раз, когда женщина в дорогом кимоно проходила мимо. Юри, напротив, чувствовал острые импульсы тревоги – город был слишком шумным, слишком многолюдным, слишком тесным. То, чего не хватало Хасэцу в одежде и безделушках, полностью компенсировалось там огромными пространствами и свежим воздухом. Он уставился взглядом в далекую точку на горизонте, радуясь, что Юко рядом, так что ее голос, точно успокаивающий бальзам, утешал его тревогу.

-Боже мой, Юри, посмотри на этот рисунок, я никогда не видела более элегантного узора на кимоно! Что это за цветок, хризантема? Думаю, это были именно хризантемы. Или, может, лилии. Я бы не возражала и против лилий. Как думаешь, у нас будет шанс носить такие вещи, что-то подобное…

Когда Юко остановилась на полуслове, Юри стрельнул по ней взглядом.

-Юко?

-Ух ты, - отозвалась она в ответ, глаза ее были устремлены вверх, рот приоткрыт.

Юри проследил за ее взглядом. Красные ворота маячили над их головами, будто врата Тории[3], стоящие на окраине деревень, но эти были шире, больше и намного ярче.

Мужчина оскалился ухмылкой через плечо, небрежно перехватил и вернул на место свободно болтавшийся рукав, поправив юкату.

-Добро пожаловать, - пробубнил он, - в Йошивару.

 

За воротами были ряды, бесконечные ряды чайных, вход у каждой был занавешен цветными полотнами с уникальными символами, повторяющими символы с фасадов. Повсюду были развешены цветные фонарики: они пересекали улицы рядами и висели над ними; по бокам каждой крыши от самых ворот и до конца главной улицы.

Пока Юри пребывал в расслабленном состоянии от тишины этого района, челюсть Юко неустанно падала, пока ее голова крутилась из стороны в сторону, решив рассмотреть окрестности как можно лучше.

-Слушай, - пихнула его Юко локтем, - на что, по-твоему, смотрят эти мужчины?

Юри посмотрел на толпу, собравшуюся у какой-то запертой комнаты рядом с чайной. Они казались взволнованными, подпрыгивая от радости и поглядывая через красные решетки, как дети перед кондитерской. Что было в комнате, сложно было разобрать, потому Юри мог только догадываться.

-Может, там какие-то редкие животные?

-О, как пингвины? – Хихикнула Юко.

-Или волки.

-Пингвины встречаются реже волков.

-Волки интереснее, - возразил Юри, щелкнув зубами.

-Но пингвины милее, - возразила Юка, поджав губы.

-Ладно, хватит трепаться. Честно говоря, от вас можно оглохнуть. – Мужчина выдал еще один глубокий вздох, когда схватил Юри за шиворот и потащил в сторону чайного домика с изумрудным занавесом. Круглый символ на ширме в виде журавля, чья голова и крылья соединялись, переплетаясь концами. Ан, символ судьбы, был написан элегантным черным росчерком на фонаре у дверей.

-Дом, милый дом, малыш.

-Подожди, - хмуро возразила Юко. – А что насчет меня?

-Ты пойдешь в чайную для девушек, - пожал плечами мужчина.

Мгновенно Юри ощутил горячую боль, пронзившую глаза. Опять. Он готовился вновь потерять остатки стабильности в своей жизни. Он только начал цепляться за тонкую нить надежды, чтобы преодолеть это испытание с Юко рядом с ним, и даже этого ему не позволили. Боже, должно быть, в прошлой жизни его очень ненавидели.

Будто она могла читать его мысли, Юко схватила его за руку и заключила в крепкие объятия.

-Я снова тебя найду, - яростно сказала она. – Обещаю.

-Я бы на это не рассчитывал, - фыркнул мужчина. Затем, не дав попрощаться, он втолкнул Юри сквозь занавес и входную дверь. Юри отчаянно оглядывался назад, поймав проблеск одобрительной улыбки Юко, за несколько секунд до того, как двери за ним закрылись.

Внутри чайная напоминала Ютопию Кацуки, так что комок поднялся к горлу Юри при одном только взгляде. Женщины-слуги суетились, бегая туда-сюда по коридору, шурша одеждами, напоминая Юри о суетливых движениях его матери и сестры в их доме. Он глубоко вдохнул, всхлипнул и постарался не заплакать.

Пожилая женщина подошла ко входу, глаза ее скосились, нос шевельнулся. Плотно завернутая в свое кимоно она шла благородно и с презрением пожилой аристократки.

-Что это? – Спросила она, указывая на Юри.

-Вы сказали, что вам нужен помощник, - заметил мужчина. – И я вам привел одного.

Но женщины немного сморщился.

-Я просила горничную, а не лошадь из конюшни.

-Леди, мы добирались к вас с юга. Разумеется, он немного пованивает. – Мужчина сложил руки на груди. – Почему бы вам не отмыть его, а потом уже увольнять? Я повидал достаточно мальчиков, чтобы знать, что такого надо еще поискать.

-Мне об этом судить, - фыркнула женщина. Ее ястребиные глаза устремились на Юри. – Сколько тебе лет, мальчик?

Юри инстинктивно дернулся. Что-то жесткое скрывалось под изысканным лоском.

-Де… восемь.

Она потянула носом.

-Возраст подходит, я покупаю. – Тогда, резкими выражениями, она позвала служанку, которая тут же появилась, поклонившись. – Помоги ему, - приказала она, подтолкнув Юри к служанке. – Потом отведи его ко мне в комнату. – Она устремила хмурый взгляд на мужчину, как только тот раскрыл рот, желая что-то сказать. – Ты получишь свои деньги после того, как я проверю его ценность.

До того, как Юри смог увидеть реакцию мужчины, служанка увела его по коридору. Чайный домик был на самом деле таким же, как гостиница его семьи, мало чем напоминая то, о чем рассказывала Юко. Не было мягких скамеек, чтобы наслаждаться чаем или официантов, которые принимали бы заказы у клиентов, даже клиентов не было, только комнаты, из которых женщины-слуги поспешно выбегали, и забегали обратно, с подносами и различными принадлежностями для уборки.

Но не было тепла, ни капли радости, в отличие от Ютопии Кацуки и ее завсегдатаев.

Что же это за место?

Но размышлять было некогда. Несколько минут служанке понадобилось, чтобы раздеть его, сунуть в пустую ванну и смыть с него грязь, пока кожа его на стала алой от кипятка. Она двигалась молча, почти механически, набросив кимоно на его обнаженное тело после того, как вытерла его, и закрепляя пояс ловкими пальцами. Когда она повела его вниз к другому залу, у Юри было остаточно времени, чтобы заметить, как странно ощущалась ткань кимоно на его коже, мягкая и скользящая, более дорогая, чем раньше, а потом его увели в большую комнату. Сундуки и золоченые ширмы украшали боковые стены, а сами стены были покрыты детализированной росписью волн и сосен.

Пожилая дама ждала его. Подойдя, она взяла Юри за подбородок большим и указательным пальцами, подняла его лицо вверх и повернула. Сердце Юри билось у него в ушах, пропуская удары и замирая, позволяя ей делать то, чего она хотела.

-Что ж, - заговорила она через мгновение, отпуская его подбородок с удовлетворенным и торжествующим видом. – У тебя есть потенциал. – Ее взгляд скользнул по животу Юри, лицо скисло. – Хотя тебе нужно потерять немного… в весе.

Не дожидаясь ответа, она одарила Юри улыбкой, а потом стала холодной, будто гадюка готовилась к удару.

-Пока что посмотрим, как ты уживешься с Минори.

 

Минори[4] оказался мужчиной и самым красивым, кого Юри видел в своей жизни. Он был завернут во множество слоев цветной и расшитой одежды; его темные волосы были элегантно уложены и закреплены украшениями, которым Юко завидовала бы несколько дней. И его лицо, о, одно его лицо было образцом совершенства, созданным самими Богами, с кожей, что была светлее слоновой кости, невероятные ресницы обрамляли глаза, небольшой нос был чуть выше рубиново-красный губ.

Невероятный красавец обернулся, когда Юри и пожилая женщина вошли, глаза сосредоточились на свитке на его коленях, длинная дымящаяся трубка была зажата в одной руке. Слабый аромат жасмина распространялся по комнате.

-Я нашла тебе нового слугу [5], Минори, - объявила женщина.

-Я же говорил тебе, что мне никто не нужен, - отозвался Минори без единого колебания, голос его был низким и тихим. Он поднял трубку к губам и сделал затяжку, грудь поднялась немного. – Ни один из них мне не пришелся по вкусу.

Женщина выступила перед Юри.

-Этот другой. Он немногословен, а я знаю, как ты ценишь это качество в компаньонах.

Минори поднял голову, уголки его губ немного изогнулись.

-Я ценю это качество во всех. – Его взгляд скользнул вниз по Юри, пока он выдыхал тонкую струйку дыма, растягивая паузу, размышляя. И вот, наконец, он повел кончиком трубки в сторону Юри.

-Как его имя?

-Микава[6], - отозвалась женщина. – Пишется «красота» и «река». – Она опустила руку на плечо Юри, тяжелую и мясистую. – Слышишь, мальчик? Отныне твое имя Микава, и ты будешь служить Минори любым способом, которым он пожелает. Служи ему усердно, и он оплатить твое содержание и научить тебя своему ремеслу, пока ты не сможешь встать на ноги.

Юри не хотел нового имени, не хотел быть должным Минори, но твердая хватка и тон этой женщины не допускали никаких возражений.

Потому, он просто кивнул.

-Хорошо. И даже не думай бежать. – Длинные пальцы вцепились, зарываясь ему в плечо, прежде, чем отпустить. – Он весь твой, Минори. Я заберу его на занятия завтра днем.

Минори издал неопределенный звук и снова вернулся к свитку на своих коленях.

Когда женщина ушла, Юри опустился на колени в углу комнаты, не зная, что еще ему делать. Из разговора было ясно, что Минори не терпит беспокойства. Однако, неясным оставалось, как он должен служить Минори, какие расходы тот за него оплатит, или какое обучение ему предстоит. Он даже не знал, чем занимаются люди в этих «чайных домиках».

Переживая, Юри ощутил, будто снова оказался в шкафу, в страхе, одиночестве, темноте.

-Я слышу твою дрожь отсюда, - проворчал Минори.

Юри насторожился.

-Простите, я просто не знаю, что именно я должен…

Минори поднял руку, и Юри замолчал, сильно закусив нижнюю губу.

-Мои правила просты. – Минори зажал белый мундштук трубки между зубами и вздохнул, его движения были плавными и чувственными. – Во-первых: ты будешь говорить только тогда, когда говорят с тобой. Во-вторых: обращайся ко мне старший брат [7] наедине и прилюдно. Понятно?

Юри быстро и отрывисто трижды кивнул.

-Да, старший брат.

Удовлетворенный ответом, Минори отвернулся к своему свитку.

Несколько часов они сидели, каждый на своем месте, в полной тишине – Минори читал, Юри пытался ему не мешать. Часами они не шевелились, пока не спустились сумерки, фонари за открытым окном засветились малиново-красным, чайный домик вдруг стал очень оживленным.

В коридоре, как слышал Юри, раздавались голоса, шарканье ног, в спешке проносившихся мимо людей. Ночь оказалась в чайной оживленным временем, обслуга чеканно носилась, поглощенная срочными и важными делами.

Именно тогда Минори снова заговорил.

-Ступай в соседнюю комнату, - распорядился он, постукивая трубкой по запястью, остатки темно-серого пепла выпадали из трубки в черную коробку. – Слуги принесут тебе поднос с ужином. Поешь и отдыхай, пока я развлекаю клиентов в своих покоях. Спи, если я не позову тебя, но с рассветом ты должен подняться.

Затем он остановился, приподняв подбородок в ожидании ответа.

По правде говоря, у Юри было множество вопросом. Так много вопросов. Чем Минори занимается с клиентами? Почему он их развлекает в своей спальне? Почему они приходят только с наступлением ночи? Но у него было ощущение, что Минори не поймет, если он задаст столько вопросов, даже хотя бы один.

-Да, старший брат, - отозвался он.

Он поднялся на онемевших от долгого сидения ногах, споткнулся в спешке, когда шел к двери, распахнув свое кимоно и обнажив голые лодыжки.

Минори предпочел промолчать об этом.

Первый ужин Юри в чайном домике был роскошным, но скудным. На подносе были блюда из сырой рыбы, приготовленные на гриле и разнообразные овощи – продукты, которые Юри никогда раньше в своей жизни не видел, и сервировано все было на красивых тарелках со спиральным рисунком. Юри был бы больше счастлив, если бы риса было не полчашки, а больше, и гнетущее чувство тревоги не перебивало бы ему аппетит.

Когда он поглощал еду, размышлял о Юко. Он размышлял, был ли ее чайный домик таким же странным и таинственным, как его; она тоже будет служить кому-то из взрослых помощницей. Он размышлял, будет ли она счастлива без него, давя в себе неприятные ощущения.

Он резко хлопнул себя по щеке, зашипев. Ему не следует об этом думать, он не должен. Юко держала свое слово до сих пор, и она была так уверена, когда повторила свое обещание у входа. Она найдет его, и они снова будут вместе. И с ее бурным и позитивным характером, она не дала бы ему погрузиться в темноту тоски собственного разума, где мысли о семье не давали ему покоя: о том, как было им хорошо когда-то, и о том, какой хаос он посеял своим безрассудным поступком.

 _Именно так_ , размышлял он, поглощая еду кончиками палочек.

Они будут вместе.

Они должны быть вместе.

________________________________________

Юри смирился с рутиной собственного существования раньше, чем ожидал. Днем он был занят, проводя очень мало времени наедине с собственными мыслями, а потом он был слишком уставшим, чтобы думать. До тех пор, пока Минори не пожелает вздремнуть, с самого утра он проветривал футон Минори, разбирал его туалетный столик с косметикой и помогал слугам с уборкой в комнатах Минори. Во второй половине дня у него были индивидуальные занятия, от танцев и игры в кото, до чтения классической литературы и каллиграфии. Вечера были единственным спокойным временем, когда он ожидал рядом с покоями Минори, навострив уши, не позовет ли Минори его.

Несмотря на очевидность Минори, как наставника и покровителя Юри, он казался в Юри совершенно не заинтересованным. Они не проводили времени вместе, и в тех редких случаях, когда Минори был не с клиентом, они сидели в полной тишине, Минори просматривал свиток, а Юри с интересом наблюдал, как на иголках.

У Юри так и не появился аппетит, но, казалось, это только порадовало пожилую хозяйку, отметившую, как заострился его подбородок и сдулся живот. Он быстро уяснил, какова владелица чайного дома, с удовольствием обеспечивающая их питанием и уходом, радуясь тому факту, что и другие воспитанники лишний раз напоминали Юри о его положении, когда сталкивались с ним.

Не все мальчики были проданы или насильно вывезены из дома. Многие из старших были учениками великих актеров Кабуки и использовали Ан в качестве своей резиденции в Эдо, пока в выступлениях театра Кабуки были перерывы. Именно благодаря им Юри узнал о жесточайшей иерархии чайного дома, и о собственной роли в ней, поскольку Минори пребывал в самом высоком ранге. И именно через них Юри обнаружил, насколько его безопасность зависит от доброжелательности владелицы.

-Считай, что ты родился под счастливой звездой, потому что на хорошем счету у старой ведьмы, - усмехнулся один из старших ребят, прижав Юри к стене.

-Держу пари, ты нравишься Минори только потому, что выглядишь так же соблазнительно, - бросил другой парень, добавив толчок от себя.

Юри ничего не сказал. Он знал, что ребята не посмеют причинить ему вред. Ни единого синяка не должно было оказаться на его красивой коже.

-Или такой же корейский полукровка, как он, - продолжил первый с ухмылкой.

-Кореец-полукровка, бастард, - хмыкнул второй.

-Чем вы заняты?

Мальчишки встали полукругом, чтобы от другого конца коридора было не разобрать, что происходит.

-Не твое  дело, Такасаки [8]!

-Отпусти ребенка, - сказал Такасаки, когда подошел ближе и скрестил руки на груди, бицепсы угрожающе выпирали. Он выглядел так, будто мог переломить двоих подростков, будто тонкие веточки.

-Ты сам еще ребенок, - бросил один из парней, но его товарищ насторожился.

-Никто никого не держит, - возразил тот. – Так что не стоит об этом никому рассказывать.

-Что, - проговорил Такасаки, его густые брови сошлись в замешательстве.

Но двое ребят уже шли по коридору, более рассудительный уводил своего приятеля.

Издав неровный вздох, Юри поправил воротник кимоно и смахнул пыль с рукава.

-Спасибо, - прошептал он, слегка кивнув головой прежде, чем проскользнуть мимо Такасаки, стараясь идти максимально уверенно. Он не знал, что Такасаки был на год его старше, так что не стремился узнавать, почему Такасаки решил за него вступиться. Старшие ребята уже давно дали ему понять: никому не доверяй в чайной.

Взгляд Такасаки заставил волосы на затылке Юри встать дыбом, но Юри проигнорировал это ощущение и сосредоточился на том, чтобы вовремя добраться на урок танцев.

Этим вечером ужин Юри состоял из лучших десертов и нигири с суши с самыми дорогими деликатесами. Его учитель танцев, должно быть, рассказал хозяйке чайной о его успехах. Он уже вонзился зубами в нежное мясо тунца, когда услышал тихий стук по стеклам окна.

Насторожившись, он отложил палочки и направился к окну. На мгновение он растерялся, вспомнив множество историй о демонах, что рассказала ему когда-то Мари. Потом, бормоча под нос молитву, он, наконец, собрал все свое мужество в кулак и распахнул окно.

Всего один взгляд, и все его страхи испарились, смягчив его сердце, заполняя его теплом, и все тело покалывало, с ног до головы.

Под сенью вишневого цвета во дворе стояла никто иная, как Юко.

Юко, сияющая ярче, чем полуденное солнце; та, что дала ему надежду и радость, так мило выглядящая в кимоно, расшитом золотыми рыбками.

Юко, что сдержала обещание.

Юри застенчиво махнул ей, и Юко со своим обычным энтузиазмом махнула в ответ, будто отбросила в сторону камень. _Спустись_ , жестом указала она куда-то в сторону.

Юри колебался, обернувшись на стену, что граничила с комнатами Минори. За проведенный в Ан год Минори ни разу не позвал его среди ночи. Конечно, он не станет делать этого и сегодня.

Ладно, так же жестом отозвался Юри, показывая Юко обойти кругом. Затем, очень быстро он побежал обратно к своему подносу, чтобы собрать с собой немного еды – Юко, возможно, голодна, в конце концов,  - и бросился во двор так быстро, как только позволяли его маленькие ноги, лихорадочно молясь, чтобы никто, особенно Минори или хозяйка, не вышли из своих комнат среди ночи.

________________________________________

-Вот это да, настоящий тунец и угорь!

В груди у Юри потеплело от искорок, что загорелись в глазах Юко, когда он показал ей еду, что принес для нее. Им удалось найти крошечный уголок в чайной, тихий и скрытый от посторонних глаз.

-Моя Старшая сестрица – одна из низшего ранга, - объяснила Юко, запихнув суши в рот. – Вот почему у нас не бывает такой отличной еды. Но все равно все неплохо.

-Значит, в твоей чайной тоже есть иерархия? – С любопытством спросил Юри.

-Да. Ойран – высший ранг, но моя старшая сестрица – цукемаваши, на два ранга ниже. О! – Юко хлопнула в ладоши, просияв. – У тебя ведь тоже новое имя? Меня теперь зовут Томое, и мне нравится. Я всегда считала, что Юко – слишком просто.

-Мое новое имя Микава. И, эм, - Юри потер раскрасневшуюся шею, глядя в пол, - я думаю, что Юко – красивое имя.

-Ох, ты так мил, - хихикнула Юко, ткнув Юри в бедро.

Они рассказали друг другу о собственном опыте в своих чайных: о рассказах других детей, об уроках и о разнице их наставников. Ревность, казалось бы, была общей темой; низшие чины девушек в чайной Юко были примерно на том же уровне, что и низшие мальчики в чайной Юри. Хоть Юко никто ничего не говорил, она видела, каким было отношение к слугам ойран, и множество сплетен, что лились за спиной ойран. Ее собственная старшая сестра была испорчена ревностью, злобой, возмущена тем, что женщина, что была моложе ее, с меньшим стажем работы, оказалась выше ее по статусу.

-Она не называет ойран ее правильным именем, просто говорит, ну ты знаешь, - Юко понизила голос, - плохое слово на «б».

Юри нахмурился.

-Мальчишки тоже используют непотребные слова для моего старшего брата.

-Честно говоря, я никогда не говорила с ойран, потому, возможно, она и заслужила, чтобы ее так называли. – Юко взяла еще суши. – Твой старший братец заслужил такое отношение?

-Он холодный. Мы не говорим с самого первого дня. – Юри покачал головой. – Но я не думаю, что кто-то имеет право называть его тем плохим словом. Это… - Он сглотнул комок. – Моя мама так говорила.

Черты Юко смягчились.

-Твоя мама милая.

-Да, - пробормотал Юри.

Повисла гнетущая, тяжелая атмосфера на мгновение, а потом Юко прокашлялась.

-Итак, - сказала она, ее голос был громким от волнения. – Как ты думаешь, чем занимаются наши старшие братец и сестрица со своими клиентами?

Вместе они рассуждали о личностях таинственных клиентов. Юри предположил, что они выпивохи, которым нужно место для сна и уход, чтобы восстановить здоровье, как поступала его мать с его отцом. Юко не согласилась; зачем их наставникам так прихорашиваться для таких клиентов? Она верила, что их наставники обязаны развлекать клиентов, может быть, песней или танцами. Однако, все равно оставался вопрос: кто же их клиенты?

После долгих споров они пришли к выводу, что клиенты должны  были быть сверхъестественными существами, что пришли в чайную поужинать и развлечься. Клиенты приходили только ночью, а красные ворота напоминали Тори у святынь, потому, конечно же, Юко и была почти уверена, что Йошивара был входом в другой мир.

Эти рассуждения были глупыми и нелепыми, и Юри не мог припомнить, когда в последний раз он так много улыбался. Точно так же, легкий намек на образ его матери в его памяти тут же испарился от развязной личности Юко. Ее присутствие заставляло его сердце воспарять выше ночного неба, сияя и паря, будто ласточка, и он хотел бы парить так вечно, вдали от чайной и от его нынешней жизни.

Но у судьбы на него были иные планы, и именно, как ни парадоксально, его спаситель напомнил ему о его тюремном заключении в реальности.

-Тебе следует вернуться на случай, если твой старший братец будет звать тебя, - тихо проговорила Юко. – Моя старшая сестрица специально попросила не беспокоить ее по ночам, так что для меня это не проблема.

Юри не смог сдержать разочарованный стон.

-Но он никогда меня раньше не звал.

-Я вернусь. – Юко положила руку поверх его, теплую и нежную.

Его щеки залились розовым, уголки губ приподнялись. Если Юко говорит, что вернется, значит, вернется.

Так что, не замечая детского желания поныть, Юри сунул платок обратно в кимоно и зашагал в чайную, а Юко направилась в свою «клетку». В отличие от суеты вечера, сейчас коридоры наполняла тишина, прерываемая только тихими звуками разговоров и шорохов в комнатах. Тени пробегали по бумажным дверям, словно духи в темноте, и Юри удивлялся, улыбаясь, что сказала бы Юко на это.

Он почти добрался до своей комнаты. Три шага, всего три шага.

Дверь комнаты Минори открылась, и два голоса в унисон прорезали темноту.

-Микава, поднимайся и принеси мне чайник воды…

-Микава, та девушка…

Юри замер, его сердце упало, поскольку Минори и Такасаки смотрели друг на друга с противоположных концов коридора.

Пауза была длинной, слишком длинной. Юри едва мог дышать; его поймали с поличным, что он выскользнул из своей комнаты и встретился с кем-то, кто не жил в Ан. (Как давно Такасаки следил за ним?)

Первым заговорил Минори.

-О-о, - выдохнул он, голос его был мягким, как бархат, - я не могу дождаться объяснений такого неожиданного романа.

 

[1] Даймё (яп. 大名, даймё:, букв. «большое имя») — крупнейшие военные феодалы средневековой Японии. Если считать, что класс самураев был элитой японского общества X—XIX веков, то даймё — это элита среди самураев. – прим. Переводчика.

[2] Tonkatsu - традиционный соус японской национальной кухни. Свое название он позаимствовал от названия блюда, к которому его подают. Термин «тонкацу» переводится с японского языка как «свиная котлета». – прим. Переводчика. Автор почему-то употребил именно этот термин, хотя все мы помним, что в каноне был кацудон)))

[3] Тории (torii) - это ворота, ведущие внутрь синтоистского храма, иногда несколько ворот образуют аллею. Тории представляют собой два слегка наклонных вертикальных столба и несколько горизонтальных балок, число которых имеет символический смысл.

[4] Минори: 御法, буквально, 'закон' - название главы из сказки Гендзи. Помните, куртизанкам выбирали имена из литературных произведений или исторических ссылок. – прим. Автора.

[5] Куртизанки из ранга tsukemawashi (один из самых высоких рангов) и выше держали при себе двух служанок или камуро, если говорить о женщинах-куртизанках. В этой истории у них нет специального названия, потому что речь идет о тайю, куртизанках-мужчинах. -  прим. Автора.

[6] Микава 美川– река, красивая река. – прим. Автора.

[7]お兄さん (oniisan) – большой брат, старший брат; для слуг женщин-куртизанок было характерно называть своих наставниц/благотворителей お姉さん (oneesan), для «большая сестра»/ «старшая сестра». В этом фанфике данное правило справедливо и для слуг тайю. – прим. автора

[8]Такасаки 高崎 – высокий, гороподобный. – прим. Автора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Отчаявшиеся рыбаки продавали своих дочерей, чтобы выжить, и в те времена это было распространенное явление.   
> Мне хотелось отметить, что для мальчиков возраст и прочее может не соответствовать канону. Например, один из персонажей в этой главе намного старше, чем он должен быть.


	4. Adabana

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Предупреждение: подробное красочное описание самоубийства (прим. Автора)
> 
> Поскольку я, в отличие от автора, не даю перед каждой главой подробное описание состава персонажей в главе, вас ждет один интересный сюрприз, который на фикбуке был прописал еще в примечаниях к прошлой главе;) – прим.переводчика.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Адабана: 徒花, красивый цветок, который никогда не приносит плоды. Или цветок, который умирает, как только он цветет. – прим. Автора.

_Смотри: лист тяжелый_

_В тихий безветренный день_

_Падет лишь по собственной воле._

_Нозава Бончё (1640-1714)_

 

 

 

Глава 4. Адабана.

 

Волосы Минори  были распущены, лишены золотых украшений и спадали каскадом через худые плечи. Его нижняя одежда, спрятанная обычно под слоями ткани, обнажала каждый изгиб его тела, каждый дюйм шелковистой кожи. Уже тогда он точно сиял в полутьме – настолько ярко, что Юри хотелось только сжаться от этого света. Но он не мог, и как бы сильно он ни молился, Минори все еще оставался там, наблюдая за ним в ожидании ответа.

Юри развел руками, лихорадочно придумывая, что сказать. Ничто не могло вытащить его из этой передряги. Его разум был предательски, как никогда, чистым.

-Я…

-Дело во мне, - твердо заявил Такасаки.

Челюсть Юри упала, когда Минори вскинул бровь.

-В тебе?

-Да, я спровоцировал Микаву на драку. Другие парни решили, что он не примет вызов. – Кадык Такасаки нервно дернулся, когда Минори покосился на него. – Да, все так и было. Я дразнил его, ну, вроде: Микава точно девчонка, у него кишка тонка. И тут он вышел из комнаты. Ведь так, Микава?

Юри потребовалось несколько секунд, чтобы понять смысл слов Такасаки, и еще несколько, чтобы ответить.

-Да, - он слышал собственный голос, лишь слегка подрагивающий. – Да, все верно. Именно так все и было.

-Драка, - повторил Минори, сухо и недоверчиво.

-Да, - подтвердил Такасаки, дернув подбородком.

Юри тихонько вздрогнул. Он не знал, какое наказание предполагалось в Ан за нарушение правил, но он отлично знал, насколько осторожными были старшие ребята, чтобы не попадать под него. Если судить по Мари, подростки умели выкрутиться; наказание должно было быть ужасным, чтобы заставить их так бояться. Он мог только надеяться, что ему сделают поблажку по возрасту.

И вот снова, он ведь оказался в Ан как раз потому, что оказался слишком большим.

Минори ворвался в череду страхов Юри тихим фоном.

-Очень хорошо. Учитывая, что драка еще не началась, я не вижу причин, чтобы продолжать допытываться. Но я бы посоветовал в дальнейшем воздержаться от подобного. – Его сощуренные глаза прошлись по Юри. – Особенно тебе, Микава. Я не могу позволить тебе опозорить мое имя.

-Д-да, старший брат. – Юри низко поклонился, его сердце билось о ребра. Судя по количеству повестей и стихов, что прочитывал каждый день его наставник, он был достаточно умным, чтобы заметить откровенную ложь. По какой же причине он так легко отпустил их?

Когда Юри выпрямился, Минори уже скрылся у себя в спальне.

-Принеси чайник воды, - бросил он через плечо. – Мой гость ждет.

________________________________________

Впервые с тех пор, как он ушел из дома, Юри ощущал, как сжимается все у него внутри. Такасаки последовал за ним на кухню, его шаги гулко гремели, отбивая ритм по деревянному полу. Юри размышлял, как вести себя с этим  громилой. Он поставил чайник в раковину и пустил воду, прежде чем повернуться к старшему товарищу, прижав кулаки к бокам.

-Чего ты от меня хочешь? – Потребовал он ответа под звук шумевшей о металл воды.

-Ничего, - возразил Такасаки, выставив вперед обе руки. – Клянусь, я не хотел причинять тебе неудобства! Я просто… - Он замолчал и отвел взгляд, потирая шею. – Я хотел поговорить.

Юри сделал медленный вдох. Теперь, когда он внимательно рассмотрел Такасаки, он заметил нечто в этом парне. Что-то было в том, как он ставил свои большие ноги, как натягивалось вокруг его долговязой фигуры дорогое кимоно, как, казалось, заплетался его язык, тщательно выбирая слова столичного диалекта. Слишком он был неуклюжим для такого благородного места, как Ан.

-Ты из деревни, - тихо отметил Юри.

Такасаки просиял.

-Да. Да! Вот почему я хотел поговорить. Ты не похож на других ребят, все они гордые и угрюмые, так что я подумал, возможно, ты тоже из деревни. Я подумал, что нам будет проще поговорить ночью, потому пришел в твою комнату. Я как раз был коридоре, когда ты выбежал и пошел в другую сторону.

Пока Юри молчал, позади него раздался звук переливающейся через край чайника воды. Изогнувшись, он выключил кран и слил лишнюю воду, прежде чем прикрыть его крышкой.

-Потому я последовал за тобой, чтобы убедиться, что ты не совершишь какую-нибудь глупость. За побеги бьют с особой жестокостью, - продолжил Такасаки, неуклюже заполняя паузу. – Я совершенно не ожидал увидеть тебя с девушкой. Рассуждаю так, потому что вижу, мы одного возраста.

Юри заговорил раньше, чем сумел остановиться.

-Она моя подруга.

-Да? Ну, я надеялся, что мы тоже сможем подружиться. – Такасаки выдал кривую ухмылку. – Деревенские ребята должны держаться вместе, верно? Я даже могу рассказать тебе все укромные места, чтобы ты мог встречаться со своей подругой.

Обеими руками Юри достал из раковины чайник за тонкую ручку.

-Я… - Он облизал губы, только теперь осознавая, насколько они пересохли. Такасаки, казалось, был искренним, и на протяжении всего их разговора инстинкт самосохранения так и не проснулся. Плюс, было бы неплохо иметь друга внутри чайной. Это было бы действительно замечательно.

-Я Юри. Это мое настоящее имя. Юри Катцуки.

-Круто, - выдал Такасаки, и его ухмылка стала шире.

-А я Такеши. Нишигори Такеши.

________________________________________

Такеши был не таким, как Юко. Он был грубым, туповатым и каждой частичкой себя доказывал, что он деревенский парень.  Порой, он отпускал комментарии о внешности Юри, размышляя вслух, что сложно было найти парня их возраста, который выглядел бы красивее, а в другой раз хохотал, громко и вызывающе, заставляя Юри смущаться от звука его надтреснутого подросткового голоса.

Но он был добрым. Верный своему слову, он пересказал Юри все места, где можно было спрятаться, когда Юко вновь пришла. Он обедал с Юри, защищал его от других мальчишек и рассказал об отметках, что отличали комнаты чайного дома. Взамен Юри поправлял речь Такеши и обучал его классической литературе, заставляя его читать во время купания в бане и анализировать скрытый смысл прочитанных строк.[1]

Краски вернулись в жизнь Юри, и он вставал на рассвете с нетерпением, готовый начать новый день со своим новым другом.

Так что, когда Юко несколько ночей спустя вернулась в чайную, Юри уже точно знал, что просто должен взять с собой Такеши, потому что Юко тоже выиграет от появления нового друга.

Предисловия были краткими.

-Ты один из тех неприятных ребят, что задирали Юри? – Юко раздувала щечки, выпрямившись в полный рост. Она была в оранжевом кимоно с наруто [2] и едва ли была ростом в уровень глаз Такеши, но ее аура угрожающе предупреждала, чтобы Такеши даже не пытался сказать лишнее.

-Хм, - Такеши покосился на Юри, его грубое лицо явно молило о помощи, - нет?

-Он друг, - отозвался Юри. Чтобы доказать безвредность Такеши, он похлопал старшего парня по плечу. – Он сказал, что поможет найти нам лучшее укромное местечко.

-О, - проговорила Юко, улыбаясь, от чего ее круглое личико осветилось. – Тогда очень приятно познакомиться, Такеши!

Щеки Такеши запылали ярко-красным.

Так их дуэт стал трио, и они встречались раз в месяц в небольшой нише в комнате Юри, прикрытой чернильным рисунком парящего над горами журавля. Фудзи. («Мне проще пробраться внутрь, чем вам, мальчики, прорываться наружу», - пояснила авторитетно Юко.) каждый месяц они делили роскошные ужины Юри между собой в тесном пространстве, обменивались советами о своих персональных уроках и хихикали над глупыми случаями, что происходили с соседями по чайным.

Горячая, источающая пар еда и ночь разговоров и смеха – так же, как было в Хасэцу; все, как дома.

Этим вечером они обсуждали разнообразные драмы, что происходили в чайных домиках. Такеши рассказал им о потасовке, что произошла в купальне между двумя старшими ребятами, закончившаяся слезами, синяками и яростными тумаками хозяйки. Юко рассказала о ревнивой низшего ранга товарке, которая сначала кричала на ее старшую сестрицу перед всеми, а потом села верхом и расцарапала той лицо, изуродовав полосами от накрашенных ногтей.

-Моя старшая сестрица так грязно ругалась, что даже владелица закрыла уши, - пока Юко об этом рассказывала, Такеши согнулся пополам от смеха, подрагивая. Это не смешно! Не думаю, что приятно, когда тебя так расцарапают. Хозяйка Кагуи[3] была просто в бешенстве.

-Я думаю, нам не стоит переживать. – Юри приложил палец к подбородку, почувствовав грубую щетину на коже. – Я на днях порезался, когда брился, и наша хозяйка была очень расстроена.

-Это все потому, что ты красивый, - хрюкнул Такеши. – Я могу получить удар по лицу, а она даже не заметит.

Внезапно Юко ухмыльнулась от уха до уха и подалась к Такеши, почесав бедро. Верзила явно напрягся, сдвинув брови.

-Чего? – Возмутился он, взгляд у него был сердитый. Юри было интересно, понимает ли он, что румянец, расползавшийся по его шее, портил эффект.

-Давай проверим, - проговорила Юко. А потом она навалилась на Такеши, ее рукава взлетели.

-Подождите, - вмешался Юри, усмехнувшись и с тревогой оглянувшись на стену. – Стойте, вы слишком шумные…

-Микава. – Послышался голос Минори сквозь бумажные двери, и тут же парочка замерла. Юри вовсе перестал дышать. – Мне нужны еще свечи.

Мечтая успокоить собственное сердце, Юри выдознул.

-Уже несу, старший брат, - отозвался он.

Тень исчезла, дверь так и не открылась.

-Нас чуть не поймали, - прошипел Такеши после. Юко показала ему язык.

-Мне надо идти. – Юри перемежал свои слова с тем, что взял своих друзей под руки. – Можете остаться. Только тихо.

-Да, сэр, - шепотом ответили они в унисон.

Юри старался держать серьезное выражение на лице, когда отодвигал ширму и выбирался из ниши. Шепот продолжился, как только он вышел, и тут же он позволил своему лицу смягчиться. Он был рад, что его друзья поладили. Такеши был забавным дополнениям к визитам Юко и рядом с Юко он становился более цивилизованным, его грубые манеры сглаживались, а его присутствие разбавляло компанию, на взгляд Юри. Юко, конечно, продолжала сиять и оставалась жизнерадостной, поддразнивая Такеши из-за его деревенского акцента и подкармливая Юри, что никак не портило ее образа.

Потерявшись в собственных размышлениях, Юри оказался в комнате Минори. Отдав Минори свечи, он поспешил обратно в свою комнату, осторожно прикрыв дверь прежде, чем отодвинуть полог картины.

-Я вернулся, - прошептал он, отодвигая плотную ширму. – Что я…

Юри остановился на полуслове.

Такеши был в нише один. В одиночестве, с влажными и полными слез глазами, с грудью, судорожно поднимавшейся и опадавшей.

Очевидно, Юри многое пропустил.

-Где Юко? – Спросил он.

-Ушла. – Одно это слово было таким коротким и оборванным, что в груди у Юри защемило, и все вопросы о том, что произошло, оказались неважными.

Юри опустился на колени, смяв шелк своего кимоно, пока Такеши громко шмыгал носом и тер глаза. Он не знал, что сказать. Дома всегда успокаивали его, а не он кого-то. Даже здесь, у него всегда была Юко, которая его утешала. Но Юко ушла, и, вполне возможно, что это и было причиной тоски Такеши.

Юри закусил нижнюю губу. Думай, думай, думай. Что делала его мама, когда он был расстроен?

-Ты… - Он запнулся, а потом затараторил, - хочешь, я тебя обниму?

Такеши посмотрел вверх, тяжело дыша.

-Да, - тихо проговорил он. – Да, это было бы неплохо.

Юри втянул Такеши в свои объятия, прижима поближе, пока его широкий подбородок не уткнулся ему в плечо. Такеши тут же обхватил его, пальцы сошлись у него за спиной и вцепились так сильно, что стало больно. Но Юри молчал, поглаживая небольшими кругами спину Такеши, пока старший товарищ плакал.

-Я сделал что-то не так,  Юри, - рыдал Такеши. – Мне не стоило этого делать. Но, но она выглядел такой счастливой и такой милой, и она просто оказалась так близко, что я просто… не смог…

Юри хотелось спросить: что такого чудовищного они могли сделать, чтобы эту самую добрую, самую нежную в мире девушку довести до такого бешенства? Он хотел бы знать, что случилось, докопаться до причины этого ужасного бардака, чтобы можно было все вернуть. Чтобы снова все были счастливы.

Вместо этого он причитал:

-Все будет хорошо. Юко хорошая, она успокоится.

-Ты действительно так думаешь? – Такеши отстранился, чтобы встретиться взглядом с Юри, глаза его были круглыми и красными. – Потому что я не хочу потерять ее из-за этого.

Юри кивнул, аккуратно и медленно.

-Да, - отозвался он. – Я действительно думаю так.

Это была первая ложь, что он когда-либо сказал, - она же была последней.

________________________________________

Юко вернулась только спустя год, когда вишни стояли в цвету, а двор был усыпан розовыми лепестками. Она все еще была яркой и сияла жизнью, но уже держала себя по-другому. Ее голова была высоко поднята, спина была безукоризненно прямой. И когда она шла, она будто плыла, порхая, словно бабочка, ведомая легким весенним ветерком.

Когда она оказалась за ужином у Юри, она рассказала о своих новых обязанностях в Кагуя. Она была повышена до Синдзо, что означало, что теперь она сопровождала свою старшую сестрицу на крупных мероприятиях и во время дневного общения с клиентами. С повышением она получила новое имя: Осейо.[4]

Юко сказала, что новое имя ей совершенно не нравится, звучит не элегантно и не имеет под собой никакого смысла. Ей так же не нравились ее новые обязанности, и она была разочарована, обнаружив, что клиенты вовсе не сверхъестественные существа. Это были обычные мужчины, совершенно заурядные, и некоторые из них были «действительно очень старыми». Они ее игнорировали, а она плакала, потому что была, словно ваза с цветами, сидев в углу, всеми забытая.

Однако, она радовалась новой одежде, безделушкам, что передавались в ее распоряжение после повышения.

-Видишь вот это? – Юко подняла руки, демонстрируя длинные рукава, тянувшиеся до самых ее лодыжек, когда она стояла. Цветы разнообразных оттенков розового и красного расцветали по всей ткани, кричащие, яркие, показные.  – Это называется «фуризодэ»[5]. Разве не прекрасно? Вероятно, вы тоже получите нечто похожее, когда дорастете.

«Дорастете». Это слово означало изменения, навязанные человеку, как Юри, попавшему в Ан, и обретение нового имени, как было с Юко, и новых обязанностей, которые именно ей не понравились.

Юри начинал ненавидеть это слово.

-Ты мило смотришься, - заметил Юри, несмотря ни на что.

Как всегда, они беседовали о своих чайных и обменивались историями; смеялись и веселились от выходок окружавших их людей. Но чего-то не хватало: их третий, бомба замедленного действия, что провел последний год, околачиваясь по темным углам, так что пожилая хозяйка даже орала на него, чтобы клиентов не распугивал. Юко намеренно заявила, что она пришла к Юри, только к Юри, потому он потворствовал ее невысказанной мольбе и принимал ее один.

Это не означало, что они не могут о нем поговорить.

-Он на самом деле по тебе скучает, знаешь ли, - заметил Юри, когда в разговоре наступила пауза.

-Не понимаю, о ком ты. – Отрезала Юко.

Юри сдержал вздох. Даже такие замечательные люди, как Юко, бывают упрямыми.

-Что случилось между вами той ночью? Меня не было от силы минуты две.

-Надо ли мне об этом говорить? – Возмутилась Юко, вздернув подбородок.

-Да, потому что Такеши не расскажет. Он ни разу не улыбнулся с тех пор, как ты ушла. Ни разу. – Юри скрестил руки, спрятав их в рукава кимоно, хмурясь. – Думаю, пришло время разобраться, почему.

Юко сглотнула. Потом что-то в ее тщательном образе рухнуло: губы задрожали, уголки тонких бровей опустились.

-Он и правда так расстроен?

-Правда, очень расстроен, - подтвердил Юри, утвердительно кивнув.

Но Юко так и не ответила. Ее плечи сжались, она наклонила голову и рукой вцепилась в ткань у себя на коленях, сжимая и разжимая ее так яростно, будто боролась с собственными сомнениями. Как раз тогда, когда Юри почти потерял всю свою решимость, дожидаясь ответа, она, наконец, заговорила. Наполовину прокричав.

-Он поцеловал меня, ясно? – Бросила она, настолько внезапно и яростно, что чуть не посмотрела на Юри. – Он меня поцеловал, и я не знала, что делать, потому запаниковала и убежала. И теперь я не знаю, как с ним встретиться, потому что понятия не имею, что чувствую к нему и… и еще мне жаль, что он так переживает.

Поцелуи, чувства и любовь. Это было за гранью, во взрослой жизни, и Юри не знал, что ей сказать. У него бывали моменты, когда он чувствовал, как сводит его живот от мысли о Юко, но он не был уверен, что это не от ее доброты к нему, а от некой романтической любви, что описывалась в классической литературе. Но Юко выжидающе смотрела на него, будто надеялась на чудо, поэтому он дал ей совет, который однажды дал ему его отец насчет их постоянной тихой вражды с Мари.

-Поговори с ним, - предложил Юри. – Вы ничего не решите, если не поговорите.

Юко запрокинула голову, глядя в потолок.

-Что я ему скажу?

-Скажи ему то, что сказала мне, - пожал плечами Юри. – Я не знаю, может быть, он был бы счастлив, зная, что ты на самом деле не отвергаешь его.

К облегчению Юри, Юко медленно кивнула.

-Это… в этом есть смысл. Это не значит, что я его не люблю. Я просто не знаю, нравится он мне или нет.

-Отлично, - сказал Юри, не зная, что еще добавить. Он вдруг растерял все умные слова. – Хочешь, я пойду за ним?

-Нет, я сама. Я немного лучше тебя умею скрываться. – Юко положила руку на колено, ее взгляд смягчился. – К тому же, твой старший брат может захотеть видеть тебя.

-Ладно, - согласился Юри. Он знал, что она права: спустя полтора года ее до сих пор не поймали за то, что она выбиралась из своего чайного домика, а Минори, ну, Минори был вполне предсказуем. Тихонько он расписал ей расположение комнат в чайной и указал, в каком коридоре находится комната Такеши.

-Поняла, - проговорила Юко, отодвигая картину, но еще до того, она чуть склонила вперед и быстро поцеловала его в щеку. – Спасибо.

Юри покраснел.

Вот так просто все вернулось на круги своя. Юко возвращалась каждый месяц, и Такеши присоединился к ним, настолько воспрянувший духом, каким Юри его еще никогда не видел. Тема любви больше никогда не поднималась, но Юри улавливал румянец у них на щеках или застенчивые взгляды, которыми они обменивались, считая, что он не замечает. В груди Юри всегда щемило – их трио плавно становилось дуэтом, кому-то было больше внимания, кому-то меньше – но по большей части он волновался за своих друзей. Эта их любовь была настоящим маяком надежды:

Счастье было достижимо, оставалось лишь найти его.

________________________________________

-Сколько тебе лет?

Началось, Юри постарался собраться с мыслями. Это был первый раз, когда Минори говорил с ним во время чтения.

-В ноябре мне исполнится тринадцать.

-Хм. – Минори повел своей трубкой в сторону Юри, выписывая дымные узоры вокруг него. – Я слышал, что ты блистательно отвечаешь на уроках.

Юри едва заметно кивнул.

-Я делаю все, что в моих силах.

-Какая скромность. – Рубиновые губы искривились в улыбке прежде, чем вновь обернуться вокруг мундштука трубки. Юри продолжал сидеть, пока проницательный взгляд Минори изучал его из-под полуприкрытых ресниц в полном молчании.

-Глубока тишина, - начал Минори с резким выдохом, серые струйки дыма поднялись в воздух. – Песня цикад; в скалах угаснет. – Тут он замолчал, наклонив голову, от чего украшения в волосах качнулись. Его движения были мягкими, будто он сметал лепестки, но глаза блестели, точно клинок, вынутый из ножен.

Юри включился.

-Хайку, - пробормотал он, - мастера Мацуо Басё.[6]

-Отлично. – Зубы Минори сжимали трубку. – Что думаешь?

Юри вздохнул. Запах жасмина подсластил его эмоции, когда он вспомнил слова, что написал для своего учителя литературы, позволив им слететь с его языка.

-Я верю, что Учитель передает нам саму суть чистоты молчания. Молчания настолько глубокого, что даже шум летних цикад теряется, затихая и поглощаясь скалами.

-Действительно образцовый студент, - усмехнулся Минори.

-Спасибо, старший брат, - благоговейно отозвался Юри.

Минори на мгновение замер, склонив голову и сжав губы в созерцании. Потом он заговорил, тихо и сосредоточенно, без обиняков, донося смысл искусным красноречием, так что Юри ловил каждое слово.

-Ты увидишь, Микава, что многие слова неверны на пути к сердцу клиента. У каждого слова есть свое предназначение. И пусть слов у тебя будет в запасе немного, они могут оказаться значимее, сильнее.

-Пользуйся своим телом, вместо слов: глазами, губами, руками, бедрами. Будь загадкой, тайной, силой, которую нужно сокрушить. Если и есть что-то, чего мужчины желают по боле всего, так это ликование победы в битве, что велась изнурительно и долго. Отдайся легко, и они быстро теряют интерес. Чуть сильнее дави, и они уйдут с презрением. Потому, ты должен хранить свое молчание, создавая тишину столь глубокую и чистую, какой описал ее мастер Басё, но будешь говорить о многом своими движениями, молчаливым флиртом.

И снова Минори взял паузу, сжимая мундштук зубами.

-Ты понимаешь?

Нет, подумал Юри. Он понимал слова, но не их смысл.

Вслух же он лишь произнес:

-Да, старший брат.

Минори резко рассмеялся.

-Нет, не понимаешь, но знаешь, как угодить. Полезное умение, в любом случае. – Выражение его лица оставалось немного веселым, когда он откинулся назад, выдыхая очередное облачко серого дыма. – Я скажу госпоже, что ты готов.

-Готов к чему… - Юри задохнулся, не договорив, когда Минори изогнул тонкую бровь, мир поплыл по краям, как дым от его красной трубки. Он нарушил одно из правил; слова вырвались из него прежде, чем он смог остановиться. – Я, прошу прощения...

-К клиентам, Микава, - остановил его Минори. Он снова улыбнулся, прекрасный и острый, как бритва. – Начиная с завтрашнего дня ты присоединишься ко мне во время встреч с моими клиентами.

Юри судорожно вздохнул. Правильно, Юко начала встречаться с клиентами своей старшей сестрицы, когда ей исполнилось тринадцать пару лет назад.

Он дорос[7].

________________________________________

Это было странно для Юри, оказаться в своей комнате в этот дневной час, одетым только в нижнее белье.

Еще было странно, когда служанки, будто пчелки, бегали вокруг него, копошась в тишине.

Одна подводила глаза краской и подкрашивала губы; вторая расчесывала и вытягивала волосы, собирая их в элегантный пучок на затылке. Была еще третья: она сидела на татами, раскладывая одежду разнообразной конфигурации, стараясь выровнять рукава под идеальным углом.

Вскоре к ним присоединилась пожилая владелица чайной, ворвавшаяся в комнату под дружный хор «доброе утро» и быстро осмотревшая Юри, приподняв его лицо за подбородок и поворачивая из стороны в сторону.

-Хорошо, превосходно, - одобрительно проговорила она прежде, чем отпустить его, чтобы проверить фурисодэ. – Минори выбрал тему осенних листьев. Убедитесь, что Микава тоже будет продолжать эту тему. Возможно, нужно будет что-то из украшений.

Третья служанка накинула на Юри фурисобэ – богатое, темно-синее, покрытой вышивкой из цветов, напоминавших паучков – хозяйка полностью переключилась на него.

-Дорогой Микава, - начала она, голос ее был переполнен сладостью настолько, что Юри пробрала дрожь. Настолько он отличался от ее обычного нетерпеливого рыка, как если бы она вообще говорила по-иному. – Что ты думаешь о своем дебюте?

-Я чувствую, что готов, - соврал Юри.

-И то верно, - подтвердила она, довольная его ответом. – Получить благословение Минори – уже подвиг. Ты молодец, Микава. – Она положила морщинистую руку на щеку Юри. – Я верю, что ты будешь очень полезен для Ан, как и твой старший брат.

-Спасибо, - пробормотал Юри.

-Такой хороший мальчик, - затараторила хозяйка, закрепляя пояс у него на спине. – Пойдем, я сама отведу тебя к Минори.

Юри послушно последовал за ней. Ему было интересно, как Минори выдерживает грим на лице каждый день. Наложенная на веки краска держалась настолько крепко, что он ощущал каждое свое моргание и каждую складочку, а помада на губах оставляла странный привкус, густая и пастообразная, когда он забывался и закусывал нижнюю губу. Несомненно, Такеши многое бы высказал, если бы только увидел сейчас Юри.

-Вот и мы. – Хозяйка остановилась у двери, что была украшена картиной с цветущей сакурой, чьи розовые бутоны и темные ветви расходились по бумаге. Отодвинув дверь, она бесцеремонно бросила ему. – Проходи. Минори ждет тебя.

Номер напоминал личные покои Минори, но был больше и просторнее. Возле двери стояли три обеденных столика, заставленные изысканными блюдами, один из которых стоял перпендикулярно остальным. Минори сидел возле столика у открытого окна, одетый в кремовое кимоно, расшитое золотисто-красными кленовыми листьями, разлетавшимися по всей длине. Пояс, что спускался на его колени, был широким и черным, контрастируя с его белоснежным лицом, обрамленным серебристыми крашениями, напоминавшими ветви ивы.

Наблюдая за Минори множество раз, Юри все равно забыл, насколько завораживающе может выглядеть этот мужчина.

-Хиганбана,[8] \- отметил Минори, его глаза спускались по фурисобэ Юри. – Интересный выбор.

-Хозяйка хотела что-то с осенней тематикой, чтобы соответствовать вашему кимоно, - отозвался Юри, сложив руки перед собой.

-Я вижу. – Уголки губ Минори лишь чуть дернулись, прежде чем он указал на столик в сторону. – Твое место там. И помни, - добавил он, когда Юри опустился на подушки, разгладив рукава, - мои правила работают и в присутствии клиентов.

-Да, старший брат.

Клиент вошел после того, как его объявила хозяйка, выскользнувшая незаметно наружу. Юко была достаточно точна в описании клиентов: старый, крепкий и одет так, что всем видом кричал о своем богатстве и статусе. Этот практически упал на колени, чтобы обнять Минори при встрече, будто Минори был единственным источником, способным утолить его жажду.

-О, мой Минори, как я скучал по тебе, - он прерывисто вздохнул, уткнувшись щекой в плечо Минори. – Ты скучал по мне?

Ресницы Минори затрепетали над темными глазами.

-Всегда.

-То, как ты это говоришь, делает меня счастливым, - отозвался клиент.

Минори издал тихий смешок, но ничего не сказал.

Когда Юри наблюдал за тем, что делает Минори с клиентом, до него неожиданно начал доходить смысл того, что говорил ему Минори.

Слова его старший брат оставлял про запас, передавая все свои мысли и чувства лишь движением ресниц, легким изгибом губ. Порой он делал клиенту легкие знаки внимания: чуть касался пальцами его руки, колена, а иногда ненадолго клал руку ему на бедро. И действительно, клиент, казалось, становился все более и более опьяненным каждым его движением, крутясь вокруг Минори и раздавая щедрые комплименты, не обращая никакого внимания на гейш, что заполнили пустое пространство в комнате и начали свой танец под звенящие звуки шамисена.

Молчаливый флирт.

Жар поднялся к щекам Юри. Не было сомнений, что Минори был мастером своего ремесла, но в чем же оно состояло? Он тоже, как все ждут, должен заигрывать, касаться, принимать поцелуи другого мужчины, будто наложница императора?

-Кто это? – Без обиняков спросил клиент, когда его взгляд остановился на Юри.

Юри тут же выпрямился, глаза его расширились. Это было что-то новенькое; Юко всегда говорила, что ее полностью игнорируют.

-Мой помощник, - отозвался Минори. – Микава, поприветствуй господина Хирату.

Подавшись назад, Юри поклонился, опустив голову до самого пола.

-Огромное удовольствие видеть вас, господин Хирата.

-Конечно, конечно. – Клиент отпустил Минори, чтобы взять чашку с сакэ, которую Минори бессовестно наполнял из кувшинчика. – Скажи мне, Микава, - усмехнулся он над самой чашкой, - что ты думаешь об осени?

-Об осени? – Юри бросил взгляд на Минори, лишь убедившись, что тот смотрит на него совершенно безразлично. Очевидно, помощи от него ждать было бессмысленно. – Я думаю, осень… весьма печальный сезон.

-Печальный сезон? Не часто такое услышишь, - удивленно пропел клиент. – Говори дальше.

Юри глубоко вздохнул, как всегда, когда учитель задавал ему наводящие вопросы.

-Я думаю, что осень прекрасна с ее красной, коричневой и золотой листвой. Тем не менее, она – знамение мира, что умирает, когда деревья теряют листву, а земля лишается тепла.

В музыке наступила пауза.

Потом клиент рассмеялся, хлопнув чашкой по столу.

-Какая поэтичная проницательность!

Юри отпустил напряжение в плечах, будто забыв, что клиент по-прежнему здесь, шумный и сытый.

-У тебя тут настоящая жемчужина, Минори, настоящая жемчужина!

-Да. – Минори резко отвернулся к окну, уголки его губ дернулись, солнечный свет заиграл мерцанием в его глазах. – Я уже в курсе.

Круговорот клиентов продолжался, и Юри вскоре привык к гриму на лице. Не всегда клиентами были богатые мужчины, как выяснил Юри. Иногда это были богатые леди; иногда художник, что проводил дни напролет, созерцая и лениво водя кистью, передавая образ Минори на холст. Однажды, всего лишь однажды – к несказанному огорчению старой владелицы чайной – это был мужчина, одетый в скромную юкату с грязными пятнами, утверждавший дрожащим голосом, что он отдал все свои сбережения, чтобы встретиться с самым красивым из прекраснейших жителей Йошивары и что он всегда будет благодарен за оказанную ему честь.

Большинство не обращали внимания на Юри, другие же, напротив, например, дружелюбный господин Хирата, увлекали Юри в разговоры о временах года, поэзии или классической литературе. Не зависимо от того, с кем он был из клиентов, Минори очаровывал их настолько, что они оставались на ночь, с вожделением перебираясь в личные покои Минори.

Юри было четырнадцать, когда он встретился впервые с лордом Сугимото.

Мужчина прибыл слишком рано на дневную беседу с Минори, потому владелица чайной, взволнованная и взбешенная, подсунула ему Юри через дверь с цветущей сакурой, прошипев, что тот должен его развлекать, как его учили.

Глаза Сугимото прошлись по Юри и сузились, его слова были резкими и чеканными.

-Ты не Минори.

Сердце билось в ушах, заставляя Юри инстинктивно прижаться к двери. Грозный наряд Сугимото говорил о силе, белые круги на груди и рукавах свидетельствовали о его высоком чиновничьем ранге сегуната Токугавы.[9] Одна ошибка, и Юри оказался бы в глубочайшей бездне. – Минори сейчас занят. – Он стукнулся лбом о деревянный пол. – Я его помощник, Микава, и для меня большая честь служить вам до прихода Минори.

Сугимото выдохнул через нос, спрятав руки в рукава.

-Меня не интересуют птенцы.

Зубы Юри впились в нижнюю губу, пока вкус помады не почувствовался на языке. Он должен был что-то сделать. «Клиент не захотел, чтобы я остался» - не было достойным оправданием в таком месте, как Ан. Выпрямившись до положения сидя, он заговорил, ровно и четко.

-Меня обучали.

Брови Сугимото взлетели вверх, а через секунду его лицо озарилось тенью ухмылки.

-Раз так, - вздохнул он. – Покажи, чему тебя обучили, мальчик.

Юри почувствовал, как его нервы расходились бурлением у него в животе; он ожидал немного большего сопротивления.

-Я могу станцевать. Меня обучали танцам, - повторил он с напором, будто второе утверждение могло подкрепить первые слова. – Но под аккомпанемент…

-Настоящему профессионалу музыка не нужна, - резко оборвал его Сугимото.

Он прав. Пути назад нет. Он сам посеял это семя, и вот настало время пожинать плоды собственного разума.

Дыша неглубоко, Юри развернулся и встал в начальную позицию «вечерней песни»[10]. Короткая и меланхоличная мелодия передавала тоску женщины, ожидавшей встречи с возлюбленным в одиночестве осенней ночи. Певучий перезвон музыки всплыл в голове Юри, и он стоял, вращаясь вокруг своей оси, прежде, чем сделать первый неуверенный шаг. Когда он двигался, медленно и четко, он позволил собственным мышцам управлять им, углубляясь в воображаемую музыку и доверясь памяти о танце, который он исполнял сто, нет, тысячу раз.

Каждое движение рассказывало историю, передавало эмоции. Широкие взмахи руками олицетворяли распахнутые окна; руки к алым губам и небольшой наклон головы – созерцание. Движение длинными рукавами и два шага вперед: женщина в нетерпении бросается к возлюбленному. Минутный жест объятий, лишь, чтобы распахнуть их и прикрыть лицо: женщина представляет лицо возлюбленного в ожидании.

Движения должны быть элегантными, замысловатыми и точными. [11]Его учитель однажды провел урок лишь для того, чтобы исправить поворот запястья, потому что рука должна была быть изогнута под совершенно определенным углом, а его пальцы должны были указывать в определенном направлении. И он старался, помня о наставлениях учителя, поднимая взгляд в потолок, будто в мольбе полнолунию, что красовалось среди звезд.

Наконец, женщина, грустная и изнуренная, засыпает, и Юри еще одним взмахом рук закончил танец с улыбкой и лбом, прижатым к полу.

Теперь, когда он затих, а вместе с ним и комната сакуры, ему было неприятно осознавать, что взгляд Сугимото прикован к его затылку. Он ошибся? Он опозорил и опорочил своего большого брата и чайную? Чиновник, наверное, найдет способ донести свое неудовольствие до хозяйки чайной…

-Кто-нибудь просил о твоей первой ночи? – Спросил тихо Сугимото.

-Что?...

Юри поднял голову, брови поднялись в недоумении.

-Я…

Дверь резко распахнулась с треском, в комнату пахнуло жасмином.

-Он слишком молод для этого, лорд Сугимото.

Юри вскочил, отпрянув назад, как одеревеневший. Минори стоял в дверях, возвышаясь величественно в черном кимоно с цветочным орнаментом с золотисто-желтым поясом, покрытым белыми хризантемами.

-А, Минори. – Черты Сугимото мгновенно смягчились. – Ты подобен видению.

Минори чуть повернул голову, направившись к чиновнику.

-Я вижу, Микава помог скоротать тебе время, - заметил он, изящно опускаясь на подушку.

-Так и есть, - Сугимото вновь повернулся к Юри, который так и стоял, слишком испуганный, чтобы двигаться. – Я должен признаться, сначала скептически отнесся, но он более чем достоин называться твоим помощником. – Он улыбнулся так, что у Юри сердце забилось о ребра. – И безусловно заслуживает достойного мужчину для своей первой ночи.

-Это большая честь для нас, милорд, - гладко отозвался Минори. – Но это будет не раньше, чем года через два, когда Микава будет к этому готов.

-Ну, - усмехнулся Сугимото, - я дождался твоей милости. Что для меня еще два года?

После того, как Юри опустился на свое место, оставшаяся часть встречи прошла без единой заминки. Сугимото отметил танцевальные навыки Юри, когда гейша начала свое выступление, но остальную часть времени все его внимание было сосредоточено на Минори.

Юри почти не слышал разговоров, обильные блюда из угря и грибов мацутакэ застревали у него в горле. Что-то  в том. Как Сугимото смотрел на него, заставляло его нервничать. Кроме того, Минори, несмотря ни на что, злился. Юри видел это в его позе, в том, как были намертво сжаты его губы, в блеске полуприкрытых глаз. Он слышал, как Юко говорила о ревности среди взрослых; о женщинах, что крали клиентов друг у друга, не обращая внимания на ранг и статус. Минори, должно быть, был недоволен интересом Сугимото к Юри, и  сама эта мысль была ненавистна.

Поэтому, когда Минори прихватил Юри с собой, чтобы переодеться и вернуться к Сугимото в свои покои, Юри открыл рот, чтобы извиниться, но Минори заговорил первым.

-Он касался тебя? – Требовательно спросил он, глаза прожигали Юри насквозь.

Юри был готов заплакать.

-Я не…

-Он прикасался к тебе?

Когда Юри энергично замотал головой, Минори глубоко вздохнул, плечи его опали, будто с них упал тяжелый груз.

-Если клиент сделает шаг в твою сторону, тут же сообщи мне об этом. Понятно?

-Да, старший  брат, - пробормотал Юри.

-Хорошо. Слуги принесут тебе ужин. – Минори замолчал, а потом опустил свою белоснежную руку на голову Юри, осторожно избегая украшений в волосах. – Ты отлично справился, Микава.

Тепло затопило все существо Юри. Минори беспокоился о нем. Именно так. Ни один взрослый не проявил ни капли доброты, беспокоясь только своем внешнем видел или о результатах занятий. Преисполненный благодарности, он склонился, опустив голову очень низко, пока Минори не закрыл за собой дверь. Казалось бы, его апатичный старший брат представлял собой больше, чем хотел бы показать.

________________________________________

-У меня было несколько клиентов, что задавали один и  тот же вопрос, - сказала Юко, сморщив носик. – Моя старшая сестра не хочет мне что-то объяснять. Просто говорит, чтобы я предоставила все ей.

-Мне не нравится, как звучит эта «первая ночь», - проворчал Такеши. – Хозяйка говорила со мной о моей первой ночи и о том, что на ее взгляд, мне больше подойдет для этого женщина. Не знаю, почему, но я почувствовал себя оскорбленным.

-Ты бы предпочел развлекать мужчину, как Юри или я? – Юко дразнила его, вытирая соус с уголка рта Такеши большим пальцем.

Такеши нахмурился, даже, когда положил руку на колено Юко.

-Черт возьми, нет. Я лучше умру, чем смогу посмеяться над глупыми шутками какого-нибудь старикашки.

Юри смотрел на своих друзей с переполнявшей его нежность, так что сердце разрывалось. За последний год их случайные прикосновения стали более частыми: ласковое касание плеча, когда они протискивались в нишу, касание волос к лицу другого. Он знал, что они очень осторожны со своими новыми чувствами и отношениями, но он просто не мог любить их еще сильнее.

-Звучало так, будто твой старший брат заботится о тебе, - заметила Юко, вглядываясь в лицо Юри. – Моя старшая сестрица больше беспокоится о своей репутации.

-Я никогда не думал, что Минори способен заботиться о ком-то, - хрюкнул Такеши.

-Но он заботится, - заметил Юри уверенно. – Он просто… просто…

-Высокомерный? – Вставил Такеши. – Надменный? Грубый?

-Непонятно, - хмуро заключил Юри, когда Юко отвесила Такеши подзатыльник.

Они закончили этот вечер дискуссией о беспрецедентном прибытии иностранных судов в порт Эдо[12] \- смена темы была тактично устроена никем иным, как Юко. Всем троим было любопытно, как взрослые отреагируют на подобную новость: особенно остро эта тема взволновала наставников, владельцев чайных и клиентов, разговоры которых в эти дни сводились к наглости и глупости «иностранных собак».

-Я думаю, было бы неплохо узнать побольше о внешнем мире, - заметила Юко, понизив голос, потому что Юри вывел их из своей комнаты.

-Зачем что-то еще изучать, если мы согласились с тем, что и так уже знаем, - вздохнул Такеши.

-Ты подобно лягушке в колодце[13], - хихикнула Юко. – В блаженном неведении.

-Ты назвала меня идиотом?

-А…

Они остановились в коридоре, вздрогнув от внезапного звука. Он повис в воздухе, тихий и весомый, будто сообщение о человеческой боли.

-А, ах…

-Юри, - пробормотала Юко, потянувшись к его руке. Дверь в комнаты Минори была слегка приоткрыта, свет от свечей плясал в крошечной щели.

Как один, они потянулись к свету и прижались лицами к деревянному косяку.

Кожа. Много кожи, обнаженной и чистой, полностью открытой. И звуки; звуки, что привлекли их внимание – шепот и вздохи – они наполняли комнату до краев, отражаясь от стен и позолоченных экранов. Все, там было все. Бедра Сугимото приподнимающиеся над кроватью, и плавные линии спины Минори, изогнувшегося всем телом, его приоткрытые губы в судорожном вздохе.

Горло Юри саднило, сжимаясь вокруг удивленного возгласа, готового сорваться. Волна жара пробежала через его тело, густая и необузданная, когда Минори снова приподнялся, голова его запрокинулась назад в крике. Рядом с ним Юко издала нечто, напоминающее шепот. Юри едва расслышал, что она говорила ему уходить. Отвести взор и закрыть дверь. Но он не мог пошевелиться. Он был прикован к интимной сцене, будто мотылек, летящий на пламя, во рту у него пересохло, ногти впились в ладонь настолько, что вспороли кожу.

Именно Такеши захлопнул дверь.

Именно Такеши схватил его и Юко за руки и втолкнул в комнату Юри.

И именно Такеши озвучил мысль, которая закралась в разум Юри, будто черные лозы по стене старого ветхого дома.

-Ненавижу этот чертов чайный домик.

________________________________________

Юко смотрела на стены, на потолок, на картину, в пол. Куда угодно, только не на них. Вообще не на них.

Юри понял, она в шоке. Все они были в шоке. Ничто не подготовило бы их к правде – ни ежедневные ритуалы и уж точно не уроки. Все таки, он действительно хотел бы обсудить это с Юко. Ему было нужно, чтобы она прямо сейчас что-нибудь щебетала. Просто ни о чем, как и всегда, как она говорила с невероятной уверенностью. Но она этого не делала. Она была бледной и шокированной, и она молчала. Было так тихо, что мысли Юри отражались эхом, затягивая его все глубже в пропасть паники, так что живот сжимался от страха.

-Ладно, предположим. – Громом раздался голос Такеши в этом молчании. – Возможно, именно Минори развлекается так. Может, это именно его выбор. Остальные взрослые… они, возможно, делают что-то другое со своими клиентами, например… играют или что-то в этом роде.

-Но, - прокаркал Юри, запоздало осознавая, что это именно его голос, - но в этом есть смысл. Например, мой старший брат всегда был в белье, когда звал меня. Или почему старшая сестрица Юко не хочет, чтобы ее беспокоили по ночам. Или… или еще об этой «первой ночи»…

На это Юко вздохнула.

-Мы не обязаны это делать, не так ли? – Пробормотала она тихо, глаза ее расширились и блестели в темноте.

-Нет, ты не обязана. – Такеши повернулся к Юри. – Ведь верно, Юри? Тебе не нужно будет делать подобного. Скажи ей, что ты не должен делать ничего такого.

Юри почувствовал себя больным. Была какая-то отчаянная надежда в лице Такеши, проталкивающаяся сквозь его грудь и разрывающая ему сердце.

-Я… - Он проглотил комок у себя в горле. – Тебя…

-Юри, скажи, - умолял Такеши. – Ты должен это сказать. Ты должен. Это значит, что от меня ничего не зависит.

Юри покачал головой. Он не мог сказать, просто не мог. Не сейчас, когда это были бы пустые слова, которые не дали бы никакого эффекта, кроме, как ослепили бы их и обманули бы их надежды на будущее, которого не существует.

Тут Юко разрыдалась, горько и безудержно. Плечи ее опали, глаза расширились, слезы текли по румянцу на щеках. Такеши оказался возле нее в два шага, мгновенно обняв двумя руками и прижав ее покрепче. Она цеплялась за него, дрожа, руками, сжимая в кулаках ткань его кимоно, когда пыталась скрыть свои громкие всхлипы на его груди.

-Прости, - выдохнул Юри. Юко плакала, и все потому, что он не смог соврать. – Мне очень жаль, прости…

-Дело не в тебе, - хрипло прервал его Такеши. – Это все эти чайные и их тупые, извращенные старые сволочи. Это Йошивара. Все это место – зло, вот что я думаю… - Он притянул поближе Юко. – Думаю, нам пора уходить.

-Но ты говорил… - Юри потер влажные глаза. – Ты говорил, что беглецов ждет самое суровое наказание…

-Да, - проговорил Такеши. – Тех, кого поймают.

Тут Юко подняла глаза.

-Я уже столько раз убегала из чайной, - пробормотала она, пряча лицо, и вздохнула. – Не сосчитать.

Погладив ее по спине с особой нежность, Такеши дернул подбородком в сторону Юри.

-Так что? Ты ведь не позволишь какому-нибудь старому уроду подобраться к тебе?

Юри уставился на Такеши, потом на Юко, а потом снова на Такеши.  Мысль о побеге пронзала его разум, когда он просыпался в одиночестве среди ночи, опасная и мимолетная, она была сразу же им подавлена, как только появлялась. О сейчас у Юко были неприятности. Юко нужна была помощь. И единственным способом помочь, что был им доступен – это вывести ее из Йошивары, туда, где ее оценят по достоинству вместе с ее невинностью, как она того заслуживала.

Он должен перестать бояться. Ради Юко.

-Все в порядке, - сказал Юри, стиснув челюсть так крепко, что зубы заныли. – Давайте уйдет отсюда.

________________________________________

Они бежали.

Юри оступился, потеряв деревянную гэту с тупым звуком, но он продолжал идти. Отбросив в сторону вторую гету и проигнорировав тупую боль от гальки под ногами. Когда они спали на обочине дороги, люди с мечами[14] настигли их, залитых лучами утреннего солнца. Хозяева чайных, должно быть, обнаружили их пропажу.

Как получилось, что их нашли так быстро?

Мужчины орали. Ревели. Кричали. Юри не мог разобрать ни слова за звуком собственного сердцебиения. Умеренная диета и малоподвижный образ жизни привели его к тому, что он пыхтел  беспомощной грудой, а взгляд на лице Юко был больным, но она больше не боялась. Даже Такеши успокоился, его грудь судорожно вздымалась.

Юри кричал, кто-то втаптывал Такеши в грязь.

-Остановитесь, - вздохнул Юри, когда мужчина поднял Юко за талию, а она колотила его, рассыпаясь бранными словами, которые заставили бы зардеться даже ее старшую сестрицу. – Отпустите ее…

-Юри, - воскликнула Юко, оборачиваясь к нему.

Он побежал вперед, потянувшись за ней, за секунду до того, как грубые руки схватили его за рукава, а еще одна пара вцепилась ему в ворот.

Все закончилось через мгновение.

-Не смейте обижать моих друзей, - огрызался Такеши, сплевывая грязь и кровь.

Мужчина, что сидел на нем, связывал ему руки.

-Я бы о себе больше беспокоился, громила. Такой верзила, как ты, и продается в чайной?

-Пришло время возвращаться домой, ребята, - заявил второй на проклятья Такеши.

________________________________________

Молчание.

Минори молча стоял у окна уже с полчаса, глядя на бесплодное дерево во внутреннем дворике. Половина его лица была в тени, вторая половина была озарена красным светом уличных фонариков. Звуки веселья раздавались за стенами чайной, не подозревая, какое напряжение было внутри.

Голова Юри, слишком усталого, чтобы бояться, и опасавшегося уснуть, висела очень низко. Грязь была у корней его волос и под ногтями, и вина за то, что он пачкает татами Минори своими грязными черными носками.

Пожилая хозяйка была в ярости, развернув лекцию, что продолжала звенеть в ушах Юри, как длинный монотонный визг, поскольку слова были неразборчивыми и переполненными яростью. Даже так она сумела внушить им всю гнусность их поведения, все неуважение и неблагодарность по отношению к чайной, что много лет содержала их и ухаживала за ними. Потом Такеши увели, чтобы разобраться с ним «надлежащим образом», пока Юри ждал своего наказания непосредственно от Минори.

-Зачем ты это сделал? – Спросил, наконец, Минори.

Юри поморщился. Воспоминания о голом теле Минори взвились к поверхности его сознания и вырвались из него судорожным вздохом, точно дракон в облака.

-Потому что… потому что…

-Потому что, что? – Настаивал Минори.

-Все дело в этих вздохах, в том, что я видел, как ты занимался сексом с лордом Сугимото, - вдруг выпалил Юри, прежде чем сообразил и прикрыл рот руками, ошеломленный собственной наглостью.

На мгновение Минори онемел. Потом он удивил Юри, расхохотавшись, улыбка расплылась по чертам его фарфорового лица.

-И это все? – Только и спросил он, все еще посмеиваясь.

По словам Минори, Юри делал успехи на занятиях.

-Это еще не все, - пробормотал он. – Для нас это очень важно.

-О? Это важно для тебя? – Минори расправил плечи. – Я убегал семь раз до того, как вошел в твой возраст. Семь. Потому что я никак не мог поверить, что моя мать могла продать меня в такое убогое место. Потому что мое настоящее имя, Сын Гиль, сильное и должно было сделать меня победителем, но даже оно не помогло мне. Потому я был полон решимости не допустить, чтобы какая-то старая карга в странной одежде диктовала мне, как мне жить. Каждый раз меня ловили, били и заставляли вычищать плесень из купален несколько дней подряд. Я был вынужден принять свою судьбу. Так что, к тому времени, когда я узнал о своих истинных обязанностях в Ан, это мне уже не казалось таким уж страшным делом. – Он снова рассмеялся, двумя короткими лающими смешками. – Что же до тебя? Ты бежишь, потому что секс – твоя точка невозврата? Есть вещи похуже, Микава. Намного хуже.

Юри выдохнул с содроганием. Слухи о Минори, как о «корейском ублюдке-полукровке», не дали ему удивиться, что у того была трагедия в прошлом. Или что старший мужчина делал и видел вещи, которые Юри не мог даже представить.

-Несмотря на все это, мы с друзьями… мы еще не готовы…

-Такасаки и та девушка, с которой тебя поймали, - уточнил Минори.

-Именно.

-Я знаю, что ты не готов. – Минори чуть выгнул бровь. – У тебя еще два года, так что у нас достаточно времени, чтобы обсудить этот вопрос.

-Да, но, - отозвался Юри, глядя в пол, - у моих друзей нет такой роскоши, как время.

Минори долго рассматривал Юри прежде, чем подойти к нему, красное сияние освещало его глаза, будто искра, высеченная огнивом.

-Небольшой совет тебе, - проговорил он негромко. – Забудь обо всем. Забудь свое прошлое, свое будущее, и, прежде всего, забудь о своих друзьях. Любого вида привязанность лишь причинит тебе боль или, что того хуже, даст тебе надежду.

-Если это твоя вера, то… почему ты позволил нам уйти… - Юри прикусил щеку, быстро добавив, - когда поймал меня и Такасаки, в тот первый раз, почему позволил нам уйти?

-Чайные могут преподать нам тяжелые уроки, независимо от того, хотим мы или нет. – Губы Минори чуть дрогнули по углам. – Один из них, полагаю, ты сегодня выучил. – Вернувшись взглядом к открытому окну, он прищелкнул пальцами в воздухе. – Приведи себя в порядок. У нас есть клиент во второй половине дня сегодня.

Юри поднялся на ноги и заковылял к двери. Там он замялся, кусая растрескавшиеся губы, прежде чем обернулся.

-Эм, старший брат…

Минори только слегка покосился.

-Возможно, я простил ошибку или две, но мои правила по-прежнему в силе.

Юри насторожился.

-Прошу простить меня… Но могу я спросить, что будет с Такасаки?

Минори склонил голову.

-Такасаки получит удовольствие узнать оборотную сторону нашей хозяйки. Что касается того, что произойдет потом, то все будет зависеть от настроения старушенции и ее фантазии.

-Фантазии? – Переспросил Юри в замешательстве.

-Судя по твоему смущению, - заметил Минори, - ты уже знаешь ответ.

________________________________________

Юко перестала приходить.

Такеши избегал взглядов Юри в коридоре и исчезал во время их совместных перерывов на обед или ванну.

Итак, Юри погрузился в новый виток рутины: работа и подготовка утром, клиенты или учеба во второй половине дня, и ночь для чтения, чтения и еще раз чтения. Юри ощущал, как каждый новый прочитанный им свиток успокаивает его; находя утешение в сказочном побеге Химеджини от жестокой мачехи в сказке о Сумеиси или ощущая вкус жизни через яркие рассказы о приключениях Накатада в сказке о дупле в дереве. Он никогда не позволял себе расслабиться, даже на мгновение, потому что знал, что единственный способ не дать себе упасть в пучину отчаяния и одиночества – занять свой разум, пока его шестеренки не будут слишком вымотаны, отказываясь проворачиваться.

Часть его задавалась вопросом, что именно по этой причине Минори и проводил столько часов за письмом и чтением.

Юри было почти пятнадцать, когда Такеши вдруг посреди ночи увел его на кухню.

-Ну, так что… - Такеши вытянул ноги на полу. – Как дела?

-Все в порядке, - проговорил Юри, сосредоточившись взглядом на его носках. Он никогда не замечал, насколько они были белыми в темноте.

-Юри, это… - Такеши запнулся, сбиваясь и заикаясь, как было и всегда, когда он нервничал, боялся или переживал. – Дело не в том, что мне не хотелось с  тобой поговорить, просто старая ведьма сказала, что она тебя тоже накажет, если я… если я еще раз попытаюсь…

-Все в порядке, - прошептал Юри, быстро моргая, чтобы избавиться от ощущения жжения в глазах. Чувство невероятного облегчения перехватывало ему горло. – Я догадался.

-Надеюсь… потому что я… я просто очень хотел снова тебя увидеть. Поговорить еще разок. И рассказать, что мне, ну знаешь, очень понравилось, что ты был мне другом. Потому что… - Такеши потер шею. – Потому что через пару дней мне готовят «первую ночь».

Юри не смог с собой совладать.

-Серьезно?

-Да, - пробормотал Такеши. – Да, это так. Старая ведьма нашла… мужчину. Хоть я и говорил ей, что не согласен. Я не буду делать этого с мужчиной. Я просто не могу сделать подобное. – Он подался вперед, закрывшись рукой. – И Юко, но… Не то, чтобы старая карга переживала из-за этого, верно?

Юри сглотнул пересохшим горлом.

-Прости.

-Эй, нет, не надо. Я имею в виду, у меня была достойная жизнь. Хреново, что моя семья продала меня в такое поганое место, но я влюбился в лучшую на свете девушку. И она меня полюбила. И… и я встретил тебя. – Такеши криво и смущенно улыбнулся.  – Я бы сказал, что это чертовски хорошо.

Его слова поразили Юри в самое сердце, словно гонг, громкий и вибрирующий, провоцирующий дрожь вдоль хребта.

-Такеши, - прошептал он, слезы пролились прежде, чем он оказался в объятиях сильных грубых рук, прижатый к теплой широкой груди.

-Я тоже по тебе скучал, - яростно проговорил Такеши.

Они стояли так долго, как только могли, пока Юри не вспомнил, что Минори ждет свои свечи, а Такеши припомнил, что ему рано вставать утром.

-Нужно отмыть плесень в ваннах, пока другие не проснулись, - пояснил он.

-Ладно, - всхлипнул Юри, вытирая глаза тыльной стороной ладони. Побои плесень, казалось, это стандартное наказание для большинства беглецов. – Могу ли я… могу ли я снова поговорить с тобой? Как сейчас? Это самое большее, что мне дозволено здесь любить…

Что-то мелькнуло на лице Такеши, быстро, неуловимо.

-Да, - пробормотал он. – Так и поступим.

Шмыгнув носом, Юри еще раз легонько его обнял прежде, чем тихо направился к двери.

-Эй, Микава!

Юри обернулся, широко распахнув глаза, не привыкший, чтобы это имя слетало с губ Такеши.

Знакомые черты осветились от дразнящего смеха.

-Может быть, если ты будешь чаще улыбаться, кто-нибудь влюбится в твою кислую мину.

________________________________________

Гул. Перешептывания. Звуки голосов. Толпа людей собралась у распахнутых дверей комнаты сакуры.

Звенящий металлический запах в коридоре.

-Перерезал себе горло.

-Это все давление.

-Не смог лечь с мужчиной.

В этот момент Юри знал, что –то случилось, что-то скрутило ему живот и раздробило то, что осталось от его сердца и здравомыслия. Не думая, не останавливаясь, он вцепился в кимоно и бросился вперед, проталкиваясь мимо служанок, мальчишек, взрослых мужчин; прося, умоляя, надеясь…

Как только Юри достиг первых рядов толпы, колени подогнулись под ним, все его тело рухнуло на землю, как марионетка, которой подрезали нити.

Такеши.

Такеши.

Лежит в углу комнаты, глаза прикрыты, будто он спит.

Зрение Юри сбивалось и размывалось. Все было красным, повсюду. Красный цвет на стенах, на татами, на ширмах, картинах, лампах. Красный на лице и шее Такеши и на бледно-голубом кимоно темные брызги тошнотворно-фиолетового цвета (Возможно, автор имел в виду некий иной оттенок, потому что кровь на синей, пусть и шелковой ткани, не была бы фиолетовой. Но мы ему это простим;) – прим.переводчика).

Такеши живой. Теплый, открытый и живой.

_И… я встретил тебя._

_Я бы сказал, что это чертовски хорошо._

Из горла Юри вырвался крик, точно у раненного зверя, язвительный, злобный вой, и он больше не желал возвращаться к прошлому; к ярким дням с тайными встречами за холстом – Такеши с его сильным акцентом и прелестной неловкостью, Юко с ее красивыми, яркими глазами, полными надежды и света.

О, Боже, Юко.

Ужас сковал легкие Юри судорожной хваткой гипервентиляции, что грозила задушить его.

Что он скажет Юко?

За его спиной последовал истошный вопль, и Юри едва заметил очередные слова хозяйки, приглушенные и размытые его собственными вздохами, биением его сердца.

-О! О! Ему нужны было непременно сделать это в нашей лучшей комнате? О, расходы на то, чтобы заменить тут татами… а у него даже не было наставника или покровителя, который мог бы заплатить мне за все это! Одно сплошное неудобство с ним…

-Довольно.

Голос прозвучал, будто щелчок кнута, изумив хозяйку, заставив замолчать.

Потом едва заметный аромат жасмина окутал Юри, будто шелковая ткань, прижимаясь к щекам холодком и мягкостью, утешая.

-Пойдем, - сказал тот же голос командным тоном, но тихо.

Инстинктивно, Юри подчинился.

________________________________________

Юри не знал, как долго он спал. Он даже не мог вспомнить, как попал в комнату Минори или почему лежал в постели мужчины. Но он мог вспомнить лихорадочные сны: пульс, что бьется в ушах, и запах крови; парень, подпирающий стену, широко-широко улыбающийся, со следами алого на зубах и темной жидкостью, текущей из его шеи, будто вода из крана.

Он потер глаза настолько сильно, что перед ними заплясали пятна. Нет, нет, нет. Этого просто не могло быть.  Это не реально. Ничего из этого не реально. Он проснется от голоса матери, от укоров сестры и легких смешков отца из угла комнаты. И Юко, да, Юко тоже будет там, хихикая о собственной лени и грязной постели. И Такеши…

_Эй, Микава! Может, если ты будешь чаще улыбаться, кто-нибудь влюбится в твою кислую мину._

Такеши…

-Микава.

Глаза Юри открылись, и он вздрогнул, встретившись взглядом со спокойным проницательным взглядом Минори.

-Уже почти полночь, - тихо сказал Минори. – Ты, должно быть, голоден.

Молча Юри покачал головой. Он не думал, что сможет есть. Он даже не был уверен, умеет ли дышать.

-Очень хорошо. – Минори убрал с лица Юри прядь волос жестом, от которого у Юри свело живот. – На туалетном столике есть тарелка сембей[15]на случай, если ты все же проголодаешься.

Он поднялся на ноги, и Юри, не задумываясь, ухватил его за запястье, вцепившись до синяков.

-Почему, - прохрипел Юри. – Почему он так поступил?

Минори ничего не ответил.

-Он обещал, что мы встретимся снова. Он обещал. И его девушка… - Голос Юри надломился, и он сглотнул ненавистное, кисловатое ощущение во рту. – У него ведь есть девушка, которую он любит так сильно…

-Именно поэтому.

Юри покачал головой, словно слова Минори ударили его.

-Что ты…

-У любви здесь нет будущего. Когда ты любишь, этот темный мир сойдет с накатанного пути, чтобы уничтожить, разрушить все, пока ничего не останется, но главное, он разрушит надежду и мечты. – Длинные худые пальцы схватили Юри за подбородок, поднимая его лицо вверх, чтобы встретиться взглядом с тлеющими глазами, что плавили его внутренности. – Это загадка жизни… все это только игра, Микава. Простая, тупая игра с простыми глупыми правилами. Не думай, не верь, не влюбляйся. Играть в игру приятно, но сможешь ли ты выжить.

Минори отпустил его, голова Юри тут же упала на грудь, спровоцировав глубокий, прерывистый вздох. Игра. Игра. Как камень-ножницы-бумага или онигокко[16], или прятки. Он никогда не умел играть в игры; он всегда позволял другим детям побеждать, потому что они плакали, когда не могли выиграть, а он ненавидел, что стал источником их бед. Но тем неудачником был Юри. Катсуки Юри, что плакал в мамину юбку, что строил замки из песка на пляже с юношеской, невинной наивностью, веривший в любовь, надежду и узы дружбы.

Микава был другим. Микава произвел впечатление на своих учителей и отдал себя владелице чайной. Поглощенный добротой и холодным вниманием удивительного Минори. Увлекший чиновника Токугавского сегуната.

Микава не знал любви. Микава не знал ни печали, ни вины, ни сильного, нарастающего желания умереть.

Микава выживет.

Голос Минори балансировал на грани сознания Юри.

-… остальное. Лорд Сугимото придет с визитом завтра днем, но я скажу старухе, что ты устал от всего...

-Я присоединюсь к тебе, - отрезал Юри.

Минори с сомнением поднял бровь.

Когда Юри поднял подбородок, он почувствовал, как слезы скатываются с него, пока не осталось ничего, кроме серого зимнего неба, мрачного и бесконечного, ледяного. Пока маска полностью не скрыла Юри, заменяя его, чтобы больше никогда не вернуть.

Он встретил проницательный взгляд Минори глазами Микавы, твердыми, как сталь.

-Я присоединюсь к тебе.

Пауза.

Потом Минори улыбнулся, медленно и зловеще, точно зверь на охоте.

-Как пожелаешь.

________________________________________

На шестнадцатый день рождения Юри лорд Сугимото выиграл его, с одобрения Минори и к несказанной радости хозяйки.

На свой шестнадцатый день рождения Юри-Микава стал полноправным тайю.

 

 

 

 

[1] Я так понимаю, что речь идет о «столбцах» иероглифов (все мы помним, что письменность в Японии иная, тем более, в Японии того периода). Т.е. Юри приносил ему переписанные стихи или что-то в этом духе (хайку скорее всего), заставлял заучивать и разбирал с ним смысл строф. – Прим. Переводчика.

[2] Наруто (блюдо) (также может называться «нарутомаки») — разновидность камабоко (рулета из рыбного фарша, приготовленного на пару) с завитушкой (делается при помощи рыбного фарша с добавкой красного красителя) изнутри. Чаще всего применяется как один из компонентов рамэна. Подсмотреть можно тут <https://s3-media2.fl.yelpcdn.com/bphoto/52Jy8XzA-uQutu3R0gXIbA/o.jpg> и тут <https://qph.ec.quoracdn.net/main-qimg-3eb0c1a9c99fa8c817cdab3dcfd35c8a-c> .– Прим.переводчика.

[3] Kaguya: かぐや, Кагуя – названо так в честь принцессы Кагуя, героини японского фольклоре, например, легенды о резчике бамбука.

[4] Осейо: おせよ, на самом деле не несет никакого дополнительного смысла. Многие синдзо получали имена, начинавшиеся на «О». Таким образом стремились подчеркнуть их женственность, не более того. В эпоху Эдо многие женщины носили имена, начинавшиеся на «О».

[5] Furisode: дословно переводится как «развевающиеся рукава» - нижний край рукава практически достигает щиколоток. Фурисодэ носят незамужние девушки, а изукрашено оно по всей длине. Обычно фурисодэ надевают на церемонию совершеннолетия (seijin shiki), а также на свадьбу, например, сестры или другой родственницы.

[6] Мацуо Басё: 松尾 芭蕉, 1644-1694. Известный поэт периода Эдо. Минори прочел одно из самых известных его стихотворений.

[7] Синдзо обычно были возраста от 13 до 23 лет. Поскольку точная иерархия мужских проституток неизвестна, здесь не стали давать имена их разрядам, но пытались придерживаться возрастов, характерных для женщин-куртизанок. Непонятно, когда они начинали встречаться с клиентами по ночам, но здесь для этого был выбран возраст 16 лет. – прим. Автора.

[8] Higanbana: 彼岸花, или красная паучья лилия. Осенний цветок, символизирующий смерть, часто используется в похоронах. Это может также относиться к реинкарнации/перерождению. -  Прим. Автора.

[9] Сегунат Токугава: 徳川幕府, Токугава Бакуфу. Феодальное японское военное правительство периода Эдо во главе с кланом Токугава. – прим. Автора.

[10] Вечерняя песня осени: 秋の夜歌, исполняется под шамисен; школа Утазавы Тараемон. – прим. Автора.

Утазава Тараемон – один из двух родоначальников направлений в Кабуки. – прим. Переводчика.

[11] Эта мелодия никак не походит на танцы Юри, но есть пример для этого:

Японское искусство исполнения танцев: точные движения, утонченные жесты, все несет в себе смысл. Мне довелось учиться чайной церемонии, потому у меня есть представление о важности всего этого. Мой учитель провел целый урок, заставляя меня переделывать мой вход в комнату, потому что то у меня нога была не та, с которой следовало начинать, то она была правой, а рука пошла в другую сторону. (Это был день множества разочарований.) – прим. Автора.

 

[12] В 1846 году коммодор Джеймс Баддл привел два американских военных корабля в залив Эдо, надеясь открыть Японию для торговли с Соединенными Штатами. Его попытка закончилась неудачей. – прим. Автора.

[13] Лягушка в колодце: 井の中の蛙大海を知らず , Японская пословица, которая гласит: лягушка в колодце ничего не знает о великом океане. Я думаю, вы можете сделать вывод о ее значении самостоятельно. ;) – прим. Автора.

[14] Чайные нанимали полицейских, чтобы те преследовали сбежавших куртизанок. В период Эдо ими были по большей части самураи, в настоящее время в роли полиции выступает сёгунат. – прим. Автора.

[15] Тип японских рисовых крекеров. Они бывают различных форм, размеров и ароматов, как правило, подаваемые на десерт и иногда сладкие. Сэмбэй часто едят с зелёным чаем как закуску или предлагают гостям дома в рамках вежливости. Сэмбэй, как правило, приготавливаются путём запекания или жарки на гриле, традиционно - на углях. – прим. Переводчика.

[16] "Они-гокко" - японская игра в салочки. Играющий - салка называется «они» (демон). То есть, можно сказать, что «онигокко» — японский аналог салок, или, скорее, «в колдунчиков». – прим. Переводчика.


	5. Sanbuzaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Санбузаки – 30% цветов расцвело.  
> Общие сведения: Антизападные настроения росли в 1850-х и 1860-х годах, особенно после прибытия коммодора Перри . Sonno joi 尊王攘夷 («Свергнем императора, изгоним варваров.») стал политическим лозунгом, используемый в движении по свержению правительства Эдо (или сёгуната Токугава), пустившего иностранцев на их священную землю без дозволения императора. Самураи, в частности, решительно выступили против торговых соглашений между Японией и зарубежными странами.

_В толпе оживленной_

_Красивейший пион._

 

Тиё-ни (1703-1775)[1]

 

Глава 5.

 

Замок Эдо был массивным, его многочисленные здания раскинулись на акры и акры земли вокруг. Стены цвета слоновой кости излучали энергию – энергию такую сильную, что люди обходили периметр по большой дуге, опасаясь последствий, с которыми могли бы столкнуться, осмелься они взглянуть на широкие рвы и возвышающиеся над ними ворота.

Переводчик дрожал, когда шел следом за Виктором, дергаясь от малейшего шороха, что издавали сливы, высаженные вдоль гравийной дорожки.

-Это очень необычно, - в восьмой раз заметил он, пока они шли от дома Кристофа.

Виктор сдержал вздох, поправив накрахмаленный воротник, плотно стянувший его шею, точно тиски. Несмотря на брюзжание переводчика, он решил одеться в полный комплект военной формы, не забыв о пагонах с тремя звездами, о полированных орденах и начищенных до блеска сапогах. Отслужив в армии Императорского Величества, Виктор был хорошо осведомлен об иерархии, существующей среди чиновников, и он намеревался снискать уважение, представ перед военным правительством Эдо.

-У меня письмо от вышестоящего начальства, - заверил он переводчика, который только покачал головой в ответ.

Вскоре они прибыли в Отемон, главные ворота, расположенные в восточной части замка. Двое мужчин перекрывали дорогу, лица их были темными и дерзкими, руки лежали на рукоятях пары мечей [2], закрепленных у них на поясах. Переводчик был близок к обмороку, когда один из мужчин резко пролаял что-то, активно жестикулируя.

-Э-эм, он… он спрашивает, какое у нас дело, - пояснил, заикаясь, переводчик.

-Я тут вместо посла России Гошкевича, - пояснил Виктор, не глядя достав запечатанный конверт. – Мы надеемся встретиться с официальными лицами в связи с нашей просьбой о строительстве здания консульства в Хакодате.

Двое охранников переглянулись, услышав перевод. Виктор почувствовал, как их глаза исследуют его с головы до ног, пока тот мужчина, что заговорил первым, не вынес свой вердикт, кривя губы.

-Он говорит, никаких встреч, никаких переговоров, - пробормотал переводчик.

-Я хочу записаться на встречу.

Охранник потянул носом, а второй отозвался тихим рыком.

-Он говорит… - переводчик замялся, низко поклонившись. – Он говорит, что собакам тут не рады.

Виктор рассвирепел. Воротничок вызывал зуд на шее, металлические булавки орденов холодили кожу. Он был в курсе своего статуса иностранца в Японии, что было сложно не заметить, благодаря зевакам, пристальным взглядам и матерям, что отталкивали своих детишек на безопасное расстояние. Виктор терпел все это с удивительной стойкостью. У Эдо, в частности, было много оснований для опасений; страх от угрозы военных иностранных кораблей, пышущих жаром, испускающих клубы черного, как ночь, дыма.

Но он не намерен был спускать оскорбление, совершенно не обоснованное.

-Послушайте, - резко начал он, делая шаг вперед, - прошло каких-то несколько месяцев с тех пор…

Молниеносно охранники подались вперед. Сандалии захрустели по гравию, когда они встали в позицию, руки обернулись вокруг рукоятей мечей.

-Нет, нет, пожалуйста!  Chigaimasu, osou tsumori GA[3] \- Переводчик выпалил эти три слова прежде, чем охранник его услышал. Он обернулся, энергично замахав на Виктора, очки в толстой оправе сползли на переносицу. – Пожалуйста, господин, никаких резких движений!

-Что, - переспросил Виктор в недоумении.

-Они считают, что вы хотите на них напасть!

-Но я просто…

Охранники снова резко заговорили. Без колебаний переводчик схватил Виктора под локоть и потащил его подальше от ворот.

-Подождите, - протестовал Виктор, оглядываясь. Что-то в дерзкой ухмылке охранников заставило сжаться его внутренности. – Я не сделал…

-Простите, господин, но злить самураев нехорошо, - пробормотал переводчик, уволакивая Виктора нехарактерно настойчиво. – У них неважно с настроением. Плохой, скверный характер.

-Неужели они могут навредить обычному гражданскому, как вы?

Переводчик стрельнул по нему пронзительным взглядом, который был очень красноречивым.

Челюсти Виктора сжались, пальцы вцепились в ладони. Если бы он мог разобраться с этими охранниками сам, но он не мог подвергать опасности жизнь невинного человека, человека, у которого не было опыта боя, который просто выполнял свою работу, у которого была жена и трое дочерей, дожидавшиеся его дома.

Должен был быть другой выход. Не менее будоражащий, но менее опасный способ, который не включал бы в себя взлом и избиение этих двух быков.

Осторожно он высвободился из рук переводчика.

-Я хочу прогуляться, проветрить голову, - проговорил он, положил руку на плечо мужчины. – Спасибо за помощь сегодня.

Голова переводчика склонила в благоговейном поклоне.

-Куда направитесь, господин?

-Куда ноги понесут, - отозвался Виктор с улыбкой.

________________________________________

А ноги понесли его ровно туда, где оставалось его сердце.

Виктор поднял глаза только у ворот Йошивары, чья арка взмывала в темное небо, словно гигантский красный бегемот. Аояги. Как компас, указывающий на север, он тянулся к покою общества тайю. И более того, он скучал по Аояги, сильно, всерьез. Кристоф считал любовь в сердце «неизлечимым недугом», но он был поглощен омутом этих темных глаз, оживавших и продолжавших жить только благодаря скрытой невинности Аояги. Он был поглощен легкими движениями, нежным шепотом, сладким смехом, что сиял, будто золото. Он был поглощен, сведен с ума Аояги, самим его существованием, ярким и теплым, точно первые лучи солнца после затянувшейся зимы.

Глаза прожигали сквозь плотную русскую форму, но Виктор отметил ошеломление, которое произвел, широкими шагами проследовав через ворота. Ан был расположен в глубине района, и все, чего ему хотелось, все, на что он надеялся, было только увидеть Аояги.

-Аояги!

Последнее, чего он ожидал, так это то, что Боги тут же исполнят его желание.

Инстинктивно Виктор взбежал по каменной лестнице, будто к заветной цели, когда его обогнала молодая женщина, одетая в яркое платье. Она была красива, волосы, безупречность прически, но ее лицо было бледным, и подведенные черты не выражали никаких эмоций, точно у солдата, которого отпустили с передовой.

Аояги напротив был недоволен. Не было ни краски на его лице, ни украшений в волосах, ни громоздких слоев одежды; ничего, кроме простого тонкого кимоно, волос цвета черного дерева, собранных в простой высокий хвост, и его дежурной приветливой улыбки. И он улыбнулся женщине, заключив ее в объятия, притягивая близко и плотно.

В груди у Виктора затянуло. Именно так и выглядел тайю за сценой: нежный, любящий, переполненный любовью. И вся она была направленная на молодую женщину, что двигалась, словно несла на плечах весь этот мир.

Их разговор был недолгим и закончился тем, что Аояги вложил небольшой конверт в маленькие женские ладони, а потом на прощанье снова обнял ее. Но на этот раз интимно, с вздохами и взаимными усмешками – настолько все это было личным, что Виктор отвернулся бы, если бы они не закончили, не успев начать. И когда женщина скользнула в чайный домик с изображением луны, вышитым на фиолетовом занавесе, пристальный провожавший ее взгляд Аояги оставил камень на сердце Виктора.

У Аояги была любовница.

Конечно, почему у тайю не может быть любовницы, ведь было бы намного удивительнее, если бы ее не  было.

Виктор дышал глубоко и медленно. Он должен был уйти. Он должен был собрать осколки своей души, что разбилась о земную твердь, и уйти.

Но какая-то часть его не хотела уходить; какая-то часть его жила надеждой.

Какая-то часть его заставила его двинуться вперед и окликнуть тайю. (И вправду, «неизлечимая болезнь».)

Аояги обернулся мгновенно, его глаза полыхнули, обжигающие и оплавляющие. Эмоции вспыхнули на его лице, хотя в попытках сдержать себя он и пытался придать точеным чертам твердое и нейтральное выражение.

-Ты следил за мной? – Требовательно спросил он.

-Нет, уверяю тебя, - отозвался Виктор, поспешив объясниться:

-Я просто собирался прийти и договориться о встрече с тобой, но вот шел мимо.

Аояги долго изучал Виктора, сжимая кулаки по бокам. А потом, к облегчению Виктора, он выдохнул, плечи его опали.

-Хорошо, - мягко отозвался Аояги.

-Итак, - Виктор прочистил горло после молчания. – Могу ли я проводить тебя до чайной, раз уж мы оба идем в ту сторону?

Аояги поднял голову. И снова, казалось, он борется с какими-то внутренними демонами, показав это лишь тонкой морщинкой между бровями, да слегка подергивающейся щекой. Будто смотришь, как собираются грозовые облака, ждешь и гадаешь, когда упадут первые капли дождя. И вот, снова, облака расступились с легким кивком Аояги, который, казалось, смирился.

-Спасибо, - пробормотал Виктор.

Аояги ничего не сказал, хотя веер его ресниц порхнул застенчиво и скромно. Маска вернулась, к огорчению Виктора.

-Ты выглядишь иначе, - заметил Аояги, пока они шли шаг в шаг, ритмично отщелкивая шаги гэта Аояги, заполняя неподвижный воздух вокруг.

-А, это? – Виктор хмыкнул, сделав жесть вдоль своей оливкового цвета формы. – Я думал, что если оденусь в военную форму, правительство Эдо будет благосклоннее ко мне, но, кажется, это не сработало. – Когда тайю посмотрел на него озадаченно, Виктор добавил:

-Я надеялся встретиться с кем-то из правительства Эдо.

-А. – Губы Аояги чуть изогнулись в улыбке. – Правительство Эдо не любит иностранных военных.

-Не этого я хотел. Я лишь хотел показать, из какого я теста и … - Виктор замолчал, когда слова Аояги, наконец, дошли до него, во всех смыслах. – Это не сработало, потому что я был в форме.

Аояги кивнул.

-Они боятся всего неизвестного. – Его глаза прошлись по золотистым погонам Виктора и дальше вниз, следуя за шнурком эполет, свисавшим на грудь, потом вдоль линии орденов. – В Эдо твоя форма в новинку.

-В этом есть смысл, - согласился Виктор, чуть подумав. – Как считаешь, они дадут мне встретиться с кем-то из чиновников, если я буду одет в штатское?

-Правительство не любит сюрпризов, - подчеркнул Аояги.

-Они не удивятся, - вздохнул Виктор, - учитывая, что три месяца назад был подан запрос.

-Три месяца? – Голос Аояги взлетел на несколько тонов от удивления. Он сжал губы. – Если не было ответа, значит, правительство сказало «нет».

Виктор обернулся, моргнув.

-Кажется, будто ты знаком с политикой.

-Некоторые мои клиенты  дружат с правительством, - пояснил Аояги. – Они рассказывают, а я слушаю.

-Понятно, - сказал Виктор тихо. Клиенты. Точно. Как он мог забыть, что Аояги принимает и других.

Виктор поднял взгляд на фонарики, отметив, как они покачиваются на утреннем ветерке. Возможно, вся его затея была напрасной. Возможно, японское правительство никогда не собиралось строить российское консульство на своей территории, и все торговые соглашения были лишь фарсом. Хотя, если Виктор был бы честным, то вся его поездка в Эдо была немного фарсом, ведь в конце концов, он оказался здесь совершенно по иным причинам.

По одной конкретной причине.

Виктор покосился на Аояги. Без косметики, без помады, естественная красота тайю сияла, будто пламя, пойманное в глазах, как мужчин, так и женщин. И он был очень умен, ох как умен, если верить его словам и познаниям в японском правительстве. Не говоря уже о тепле и любви, что светилась на его лице, когда он смотрел на женщину из чайной с символом луны.

Виктор прикрыл глаза, стараясь дышать носом.

Бог знает, насколько он попал. Глубоко, далеко и крепко.

А что, если у Аояги есть любовница? Если именно быть с этой милой дамой и есть истинное желание Аояги, то он обязан их воссоединить. Виктор был полон решимости помочь Аояги найти его надежду и свободу, зная, что сердце Аояги было не желало принимать ее.

-Аояги, - пробормотал он.

Тайю с сомнением склонил голову.

 _Ты – моя единственная звезда_ , так и хотелось сказать Виктору. _Луна моего сердца. Моя Вселенная._

-Я хочу, чтобы ты был счастлив, - сказал он, взяв Аояги за руку и поднеся ее к губам.

_Даже, если не со мной._

-Виктор… - Голос Аояги был тихим и слова остановились, расходясь ровным румянцем, расцветающем на его щеках.

Виктор почувствовал, как его сердце встрепенулось при звуке его имени – твердое «К» и раскатистое «Р» в богатом теноре, которым так искусно владел Аояги.

-Господин Никифоров, - послышался властный голос.

Аояги выхватил руку, будто обжегся, и раздражение затопило Виктора злобой на пожилую владелицу чайного домика, не вовремя прервавшую их.

Теперь же она шла к ним с улыбкой, которая напоминала Виктору пантеру, преследующую свою добычу.

-Вижу, вы столкнулись с нашим Аояги, - начала она, слова ее так и сочились медом и сахаром.

-Да, удивительное совпадение, - легкомысленно ответил Виктор. – Я надеялся увидеть его сегодня вечером.

-Ах это, - хозяйка покосилась краем глаза на Аояги, который встретил ее взгляд спокойно, чуть прикрытыми глазами.

-Это стоит тщательно обсудить.

________________________________________

 -Я начинаю задумываться, не стоит ли мне прервать твои утренние прогулки.

Юри прикусил щеку изнутри. Прогулки добавляли яркости его тоскливой жизни: напоминали ему, что земля гряновато-серого цвета, деревья изумрудно-зеленые, а небо складывается из оттенков оранжевого и розового, переливаясь в лучах утреннего солнца, поднимающегося над горизонтом. Но намного важнее было то, что они заставляли его подниматься каждое новое утро.

-Это просто совпадение, - процедил он сквозь зубы.

-Вероятно, сегодня это и было совпадение. – Пожилая хозяйка потянула носом, будто унюхала какую-то гниль. – В следующий раз оно им уже не будет.

Кожу Юри покалывало, когда он вспоминал тепло губ Виктора, искренность в его глазах, таких голубых и глубоких, как воды океана в Хасэцу.

Роковое очарование, обрамленное в грубый военный костюм.

Гнев поднимался из глубин сознания Юри, будто раздражающая, пульсирующая боль. Злость на Виктора за то, что пришел без предупреждения и был так мил. Гнев на себя за то, что вдруг засиял счастьем от одного только вида русского.

Виктор был клиентом. Виктор не был никем, кроме, как клиентом.

И Юри должен был это лучше осознавать.

-Виктор не настолько отчаялся, - пробормотал он перед тем, как хвостом проследовать за хозяйкой, покачиваясь следом. – Особенно сейчас, когда он наджими.

Слащавый голос хозяйки следовал за ним, точно тень.

-Я лишь забочусь о твоем благополучии, дорогой мой Аояги.

И об упущенной выгоде, подумалось Юри.

-Скажи Йошино, что я хочу видеть его после ванны, - бросил он вслух.

________________________________________

В купальне  было милосердно тихо.

Юри умылся, настолько тщательно, насколько смог, протирая от пота и копоти, стирая годы позора. Никакое количество обжигающей воды не смогло смыть его позор; он пытался, бесчисленное множество раз. Отскребая до тех пор, пока не обжигал кожу, что она становилась ярко-красной.

Закончив, он осторожно вошел в ванну, погружаясь в парящую воду со вздохом. По сравнению с остальными помещениями, купальня была простой и практичной. Стены, ванны и полы были сделаны из дерева, простого дерева, без лака и позолоты, без видов природы, расписных картин и ширм. Это была единственная комната, которая давала возможность сбежать от развратного богатства внешнего мира.

-…слышал, старую каргу? Когда она говорила, что у Аояги новый наджими?

-Конечно, слышал! Расхваливала его, будто он будущий император Японии. Ха! Будто его Императорское Величество раздвигает ноги для иностранных собак.

… по крайней мере, он успел побыть один.

Юри выбрал ванну в дальнем углу, скрытую от посторонних взглядов, так что юные куртизанки не смогли бы заметить его. Закрыв глаза, он опустился поглубже в воду, пока уровень не поднялся до его воротника, легкие пряди волос темнели у него на шее. Возможно, это уникальный шанс, как он привык думать, с тех пор, как начал восхождение с самого низа.

Некоторое время по купальне разносились только звуки капающей воды и звенящие перестукивания пустых деревянных ведер об пол. Потом, после одинаковых звуков, стало понятно, что каждый из них залез в собственную ванну, и они тут же возобновили болтовню.

-Если бы я был на месте Аояги, я бы последил за собой. Иностранные собаки – все демоны с серебряными языками. Вы слыхали о вакашу из окицу [4], что влюбился в своего клиента? Судя по всему, мужчина продолжал сыпать обещаниями, например, что будет ждать мальчишку, пока его контракт не закончится, что выкупит его и увезет в свою страну.

-И глупышка поверил мужчине?

-Поверил! И нетрудно догадаться, чем закончилась эта история.

-Клиент перестал приходить?

-Конечно, но и хуже того. Тот вакашу был настолько потерян, что повесился.

Послышалась пара сочувственных вздохов.

-Разве не иностранец погиб у нас?

-Нет, нет, не из-за иностранца все было. Купец выкупил его, но он умер от болезни в частных покоях раньше, чем смог уйти.

Послышался девичий вздох.

-Не покоях ли Аояги это было?

-Да, может и так. Если повезет, иноземная собака Аояги разобьет ему сердце, а потом я стану править эти чертовым чайным домом.

Отлично, размышлял Юри мрачно, выслушивая смех, разносящийся по купальне. Он услышал достаточно.

Юные куртизанки перепугались, увидев, как Юри поднимается из своей ванны, почти забавно переглядываясь друг с другом.

-А-Аояги! Ты сегодня что-то рано пришел искупаться!

-Мне нравится время от времени менять собственные привычки, - бросил Юри, распуская губы в дежурную улыбку.

-Да, перемены всегда к лучшему, - нервно хихикнул парнишка.

-Что? – Бровь Юри выгнулась, пока он оборачивал полотенце вокруг талии, медленно и аккуратно. – Никто из вас, похоже, не одобряет открытие портов Эдо, судя по тому, как вы называете наших иностранных гостей.

Перепуганные люди обменялись растерянными взглядами.

-Мы просто… Справедливо… Ведь не привыкли… - Парень замолчал, когда Юри перевел на него свой стальной взгляд.

-Тогда стоит привыкнуть. И побыстрее. Потому что Эдо меняется, город будет скоро переполнен иностранцами. Такое отношение, как ваше, оставит вас без клиентов.

Куртизанки повесили головы, чувствуя, что наказаны, Юри же с высокомерием, подобающим его статусу, направился к дверям. Он играл свою роль так же естественно, как дышал.

-О-о, - проговорил он, одно только слово, будто мысль, что пришла ему в голову, пока он открывал дверь, - я думаю, что не только мне стоит последить за собой. – Он криво усмехнулся через плечо, точно заточенный и уравновешенный клинок.

-Иностранным собакам нравятся большие рты.

Юри закрыл дверь, под перепуганными взглядами, полными ужаса, ярости и отвращения. Слишком сильно для расслабляющей ванны. На самом деле, худшая часть этой сцены заключалась в том, что у тайю была собственная точка зрения: у него не было причин доверять Виктору или его сладким речам. По крайней мере, новый статус Виктора, как его наджими, должен  был дать ему больше возможностей разоблачить истинные мотивы русского.

Теперь еще бы его сердце услышало доводы головы.

________________________________________

-Позволь сказать прямо, - начал Кристоф. Его тон странным образом напоминал ему Якова, даже без глубокого баритона, окрашенного табаком. – Аояги сделал тебя своим наджими после двух ночей. И у него есть любовница. Женщина-любовница.

-Из другой чайной, - добавил Виктор. Он вертел в руках красную розу. – Что думаешь? Слишком избито?

-Отличное клише, - отозвался Кристоф на автомате прежде, чем хлопнуть себя ладонью по щеке. – Нет, плохой Джакометти, плохой. Не помогай глупцу в его безответном романе.

Они рассматривали ассортимент небольшого цветочного магазинчика, наблюдая, как цветочница возится в своем углу, собирая ловкими пальцами ленты и неистово косясь на них.

Из жалости  они оставили бедную, перепуганную женщину в покое.

-Я хочу помочь Аояги, Крис, - пожал плечами Виктор. – Помочь ему означает, что я должен услышать от него лично, что он этого хочет, нуждается в этом, и что его доверие – то, что мне еще нужно заработать. Если стать наджими – лучший вариант, так тому и быть. – Он ткнул пальцем в другую вазу с розами. – Может, розовые?

-Тебе нужна помощь, - потянул носом Кристоф, вызвав у Виктора смешок. – Во-первых, розы – это банально и демонстрирует отсутствие воображения. Во-вторых, ты не можешь позволить себе платить за эти ухаживания и встречи, настолько частые, как сейчас.

-Возможно, он соскучился бы по мне, если бы я не приходил к нему так часто. – Виктор заулыбался и перешел к новой вазе. – Подсолнухи?

-Господи, нет.

В разговоре повисла пауза, пока швейцарец бродил по магазину, осматривая разнообразные цветы, почесывая подбородок. Виктор прятал ухмылку, наблюдая, как цветочница провожает нервным взглядом, будто примагниченным, брюки с высокой талией, обнимающие покачивающиеся бедра и твердый, мускулистый зад. Он никогда не рассматривал своего лучшего друга с этой  точки зрения, но, конечно, он признавал его привлекательность.

-Я бы предложил это. – Кристоф скользнул длинными пальцами по выбранным цветам, осторожно перебирая лепестки одного из них. Цветочница покраснела. – Не то, чтобы я одобрял, прошу заметить. Я совершенно не одобряю

-Принято, - торжественно бросил Виктор.

________________________________________

Виктор никогда не уставал от кимоно Аояги. Каждый раз они были разными: наполовину из сплошной черной ткани, с легким рисунком в виде белых лилий, вышитых на длинных рукавах; наполовину состояли из россыпи цветных звезд, полос и спиралей. Пояс был блестящим, сияющим золотом, дополняя экстравагантный и красочный наряд.

Малиновые губы Аояги слегка искривились, когда Виктор занял свое место на подушке.

-Для меня большая честь, что вы вернулись, о мой наджими.

-Для меня большая честь, что ты вспомнил об этом, - честно отозвался Виктор.

Аояги усмехнулся, глаза его тут же стали узкими щелками, медовыми с розоватым. Он повернулся, и взгляд Виктора упал на его затылок, обнаженный и мучительно открытый.

-Мы выпьем, чтобы отпраздновать это событие? – Спросил Аояги, упираясь рукой в красный кувшинчик, край его рукава скользнул по нежному запястью. – Или… - Его голос стал слаще. – Возможно, ты хотел бы воспользоваться сегодня вечером своим маслом?

Виктор сглотнул. Его глаза устремились к знакомому флакону, стоявшему среди косметики на туалетном столике, за секунду до того, как он энергично покачал головой. Он хотел заслужить доверие Аояги, и секс не был способом это сделать.

-Я принес его тебе, - сказал он, доставая из-за спины букет. – В качестве праздничного подарка.

Грудь Аояги поднялась в глубоком вздохе.

-Т.е….

Он подался вперед, чтобы принять цветы, яркие и прекрасные, затмевающие его губы.

-Это заставляет задуматься.

Виктор согревался в теплом сиянии улыбки Аояги, мысленно вознося Кристофу слова благодарности.

-Надеюсь, они тебе нравятся.

-Да, - пробормотал Аояги, опуская ресницы. – Дай мне минутку.

-Конечно, - отозвался Виктор прежде, чем Аояги поднялся на ноги с шелестом ткани.

-Ёшино, - позвал Аояги, раздвигая двери. Перед Аояги предстал мальчишка, который выглядел не старше восемнадцати и рукава его одежды висели почти до самого пола. Одежда его была украшена замысловатыми узорами, но самым ярким элементом была рыжая прядь в копне светлых грязных волос – яркие краски так и сияли в сумраке коридора.

С любопытством Виктор наблюдал, как Аояги вручил мальчику букет, прошептав приказ.

\- _Sugu_ _modorimasu_ _,_ _niisan **[5]**_ \- прощебетал мальчик прежде, чем испариться с цветами, тщательно прижимая  букет к груди.

-Мой помощник, - пояснил Аояги, когда увидел выражение лица Виктора. – Я попросил его найти для меня вазу.

-Я не знал, что у тебя есть прислуга, - пробормотал Виктор.

Аояги рассмеялся, и Виктор увидел звезды, мерцающие над пустой дорогой, разбросанные, точно пыль, блестки.

-Ты обо мне много не знаешь.

-Тогда почему бы нам просто не поговорить, как в нашу первую встречу? Узнать друг о друге побольше? – Предложил Виктор. – Хозяйка говорила, что быть наджими означает нечто более интимное, и я хотел бы этого. Очень.

В тот момент Аояги ничего не ответил, даже не пошевелился. Просто уставился, замер, будто Виктор отрастил три головы. А потом он со всхлипом вздохнул, нижняя губа дрогнула.

-Ты хочешь… просто поговорить?

Голос Аояги был недоверчивым. Неверие и страх, так что Виктор почувствовал, как расползается боль в животе. Такое чувство, будто прикоснулся к божественному.

-Именно так. Именно так. Слушай, я… - Виктор распахнул пиджак и полез в карман рубашки. – У меня было это с собой в прошлую нашу ночь, но мы… ну… отвлеклись. – Он передал фотографию тайю, который взял ее в руки, точно бесценную жемчужину.

-Что это такое? – Удивленно переспросил Аояги, проведя пальцем по тонкому листку бумаги.

Осторожно, Виктор придвинулся поближе к Аояги. Он вынужден был держать руки на коленях, не касаясь его, и он постарался.

-Доки Санкт-Петербурга. Помнишь, я говорил о…

-Закаты, да, - вздохнул Аояги. – Это и вправду красиво. – Он посмотрел на Виктора, серебряные украшения его волос висели перед глазами, что сияли ярко и мягко, точно сумерки. – Кто эти люди?

-Ох, эти… - Виктор бросил взгляд на черно-белое изображение, в голосе собрался комок нежности. На фоне невероятной водной глади позировала красивая пара: мужчина выглядел сурово, стоял прямо и ровно, в то время, как женщина склонилась к нему, ее стройные руки обнимали его. – Это мои родители.

-О. – Палец Аояги погладил доброе женское лицо. – Ты похож на свою мать.

-Все так говорят, - усмехнулся Виктор.

-Они в России?

-В некотором смысле да. – Виктор продолжал улыбаться, как всегда. – Они умерли, когда мне было двенадцать.

Голова Аояги поникла. Виктор уловил вспышку глубокой скорби, нежной и мимолетной, прежде, чем рука скользнула вверх по щеке, шелковая ткань ласкала его кожу.

-Прости, - прошептал Аояги, наклонившись всем телом.

Он до сих пор помнил свою первую встречу с Яковом. Ветеран войны подошел к нему в конце похоронной церемонии, пахнув пеплом и табаком, с горящими глазами, полными непролитых слез. Никаких лишних слов: бедный ребенок, они были так молоды, ты должен быть сильным. Ни сочувствия, ни скорби, ни единого слова поддержки. Ничего, кроме грубой руки на голове и абсолютного молчания, чистого, глубокого и полного любви.

Именно это и нужно было Виктору.

-Не надо. Моя жизнь была вполне счастливой. – Немного повернувшись, Виктор запечатлел легкий поцелуй в основании ладони Аояги, его сердце источало любовь. – Счастливее она стала и теперь, когда я встретил тебя.

Аояги издал еще один тихий вздох, губы его разошлись. Потом щеки полыхнули, взгляд мелькнул, ресницы затрепетали застенчиво темными веерами.

-А ты, ну… - Опустив фотографию, он отошел и опустился на пятки, прижав руки. Нерешительный. – Ты любишь танцы?

-Мне нравится медленный вальс. – Виктор улыбнулся растерянному выражению на лице тайю. – Это такой танец.

-Я понимаю.

А потом, точно так же, как внезапный поцелуй той ночью, Аояги поднялся, длинные одежды стекали к татами, точно мерцающий водопад. Виктор смотрел на него, подняв брови. Повороты; сплошь повороты. Каждую ночь он видел новую сторону тайю, и каждый раз он падал все ниже.

-Смотри, - прошептал Аояги.

И Виктор послушался, его взгляд не отрывался от Аояги, когда тайю начал танцевать. Движения были изящными и отточенными; жесты легкими и тонкими. Легким движением руки перевернув уголок рукава; небольшой наклон головы с тихим перезвоном украшений. Это отличалось от вальса с его вращениями и поворотами, четкими шагами. Нет, этот танец был медленнее, более отточенный, и с элегантностью Аояги, гораздо более увлекательным. Каждый его шаг, казалось, рассказывал историю: о весне, о тоске, о любовниках, поглощенных друг другом, которым предстоит расстаться навсегда.

«Красивый» - лучшее, что можно было сказать о тайю в этот момент.

Как будто он услышал мысли Виктора, Аояги поднял край рукава к губам кокетливым движением и сделал крошечный шаг вперед. Разлетелись полы, раз, два, широкими взмахами. Затем, рисуя руками круг, он развел руки, прежде чем опустился на колени и склонился в глубоком поклоне.

Для того, чтобы Виктор понял, что спектакль закончился, и вновь заговорил.

-Это было… - Он облизал губы, только теперь осознав, насколько у него пересохло во рту. – Великолепно. Сильно.

Аояги поднялся и улыбнулся.

-Что значит «сильно»?

-Сильно, - повторил Виктор, понимая, что он смотрит на голодающего, которого надо накормить. Как будто кругом была пустыня, а Аояги был единственным оазисом на мили вокруг. – Я никогда не видел ничего настолько… сильного.

-Спасибо, - пробормотал Аояги. – Ты… - Он снова колебался, щеки слегка порозовели. – Ты хотел узнать больше обо мне, поэтому я показал тебе свой танец. Потому что мне нравится танцевать.

Теперь Виктору захотелось взять Аояги за руку и притянуть  в объятия. Держать его крепко и целовать его, пока они не переплетутся душами, не вплавятся друг в друга и не станут единым целым. Но он пришел не ради этого. Не сегодня. Еще много пройдет ночей, пока Аояги перестанет опасаться или колебаться, раскрывая свое сердце, пока он, наконец, навсегда не перестанет носить свою маску.

Так что вместо всего этого Виктор тихо спросил.

-Хочешь попробовать вальс?

________________________________________

 Юри пропал.

Камелии. Виктор принес ему красные камелии.

В первую очередь, это было редкостью для клиентов, приносить ему цветы. Аксессуары для волос - да, изготовленные на заказ постельные принадлежности – да [6]. Но цветы были делом особенным, зарезервированные для жен, возлюбленных, а не для плотских утех, скрытых в декадентском сумеречном мире Йошивары. А потом и сами цветы. Красные камелии. Цубаки.

Признание в любви и преданности, цветами, что опадут все сразу, в отличие от постепенного увядания сакуры.

Это было неправильно. Так неправильно.

Они разговаривали, Юри танцевал, и игра была иной.

Минори был бы разочарован, решительно и однозначно.

-Ты в порядке? – Шепнул Виктор, склонившись, и его горячее дыхание опалило щеку Юри.

-Да, - солгал Юри, содрогаясь, сам не зная от чего.

Они стояли на расстоянии вытянутой руки, его рука лежала на плече Виктора, рука Виктора была чуть ничего его лопатки. Их руки соединились, ладонь к ладони, выставленные далеко от тел.

Они едва касались друг друга, но это было самое интимное положение, в котором когда-либо был Юри.

-Давай-ка начнем с основ, - осторожно заговорил Виктор. – Ты будешь в женской партии, если тебя это не смутит?

-Да, - повторил Юри, отметив, как пряди волос Виктора упали на лицо, точно серебристый занавес на светлой коже.

-Начинай с правой ноги, - сказал Виктор, и Юри сделал точно так, как сделал русский, шагая вместе с ним. – Хорошо. Теперь влево от тебя. Тогда правая нога встанет рядом с левой. На этот раз, вперед с левой ноги, к правой, и снова слева направо. Отлично! И теперь повторяем на счет раз-два-три…

Потом они двигались, скользя по комнате, и Виктор вел его в своих объятиях, вращая медленно и твердо. Это отличалось от его танцев, танцев, в которых он выступал сольно, в одиночку, гипнотизируя и ловя душу своими отточенными движениями. Этот танец был о связи, о партнерстве, о… близости.

Тут Виктор остановился, сердце Юри бешено колотилось, и он подарил сияющую улыбку, честную, теплую, и словно искрящийся океан был в его голубых глазах.

-И теперь ты можешь сказать, что ты танцевал вальс.

Голова Юри поникла, зарываясь в хлопок. Это явно не выигрыш.

-Я… - Юри сжал руку Виктора, ощутив жесткость  мускулов под грубым материалом. Английский не шел ему в голову; слова путались, заплетались в полном смятении. Но и щеки Виктора были усеяны мелкими веснушками-звездочками, пойманными в свете свечей. Как он раньше этого не замечал? – Я…

-Старший брат! Я нашел вазу!

Хвала Богам за такого шумного помощника.

Оторвавшись, он поспешил забрать у Ёшино вазу с цветами, взгляд Виктора буравил ему затылок. Ваза была подобрана хорошо; ее кремовый цвет и синий рисунок отлично сочетались с красными камелиями. Ёшино вспыхнул, когда его похвалили, ярко и ослепительно, так же густо, как и те, кого он отчитал в купальне.

-Уже поздно, - пробормотал Юри после того, как мальчик ушел, скользнув пламенеющим взглядом через плечо, когда ставил вазу комод. Это было его утонченное напряженное поощрение для тех из клиентов, у кого не было опыта, кто никогда не  был с мужчиной, кто не удивлялся его присутствию. _Ночь не молодеет_ , - манили его глаза Виктора. – _Действуй сейчас или упустишь свой шанс._

( _Действуй сейчас, или я потеряю контроль_.)

-Ты абсолютно прав, - без колебаний согласился Виктор. – Будем спать?

Юри только и мог, что смотреть, как Виктор снимает пиджак и прячется под простынями, натягивая их чуть ли не на нос. Полностью одетый.

-Пожалуйста, сохрани ту фотографию, что я показал тебе, - попросил Виктор,  его голос был сглажен тканью. Он улыбался, это было заметно под простынями. – Чтобы закат всегда был с тобой.

_О._

Юри обратил свой взор к камелиями, качнув волосами.

_Опадут, сразу все._

________________________________________

Юри проснулся с рукой Виктора, обернутой вокруг его талии. Серебристые пряди щекотали его щеку, а длинные конечности расслабленно обвивали все его тело.

В тишине комнаты, с прикосновениями Виктора, обжигающими сквозь одежду, все мысли, все чувства, подавляемые Юри, разошлись, словно массивная приливная волна.

Причина.

Почему мужчина, столь прекрасный, как Виктор, тратит свои драгоценные ночи и деньги на никчемного тайю? И провести всю ночь без секса? Без минета, без работы руками или хоть чего-нибудь?

Для Юри во всем этом не было смысла, смысла вообще не было.

Его ум приводил единственное объяснение действий Виктора, но он отказывался его принять. Потому что, в действительности, сама мысль была абсурдной, нелепой, и каждое слово лишь усиливало абсолютную невозможность ее истинности.

Но красные камелии, вонзившиеся в его сердце. Медленный вальс. А фотография – такая личная и интимная, такая… викторовская.

_Иностранные собаки – серебряноязыкие демоны._

Юри захныкал и подтянул колени к груди. Он скучал по Минори. Он скучал по Такеши. Он скучал по Юко. У всех троих были советы; слова мудрости или сочувствия, дразнившие или сострадающие, поощряющие – все они помогли бы Юри принять правильное решение. Решение, которое придаст ему силы и сохранит его жизнь. Удержит его от падения.

Виктор позади него пошевелился, и Юри почувствовал, как перехватило у него сердце.

-Аояги? – Его голос был низким и грубым со сна. – Что случилось?

-Ничего, - пробормотал Юри.

Виктор промычал, тихая вибрация прошлась по позвоночнику Юри.

-Ничего – не ответ.

-Ах… - Выдохнул Юри и прикрыл глаза. Почему, почему он так добр? Любой другой клиент заворчал бы от нетерпения. Любой другой клиент вернулся бы в постель. – Кошмар.

В ответ Виктор подтянул Юри поближе к себе, прижимаясь к спине Юри, и рука перехватила живот Юри.

-Я здесь, - прошептал он. – Я здесь.

Юри содрогнулся, каменный ком стоял глубоко у него в горле. Виктор был теплый и таким утешительным – точно так же, как его мать и с ее перепачканным соусом передником. Как дома. (Неправильно. Так, так неправильно.)

-Ты будешь… - Рот ему свело от страха, когда он ляпнул, чуть не задохнувшись словами, - будешь ли ты здесь завтра?

Когда Виктор ничего не сказал, что-то внутри Юри треснуло, пробиваясь между ребрами, с болью цепляясь за кости.

Глупец. Глупо, глупо, глупо. Он мог слышать вздох Минори, видеть холодные черты лица Минори, переполненные разочарованием. Он провалил свою роль. Неудачник. Растерялся. Как Такеши, как Юко, он осмелился мечтать, надеяться…

-Я отчаянно хочу сказать «да», - пробормотал Виктор, ворвавшись в водоворот мыслей Юри. – Но обязательства наджими расточительны, и мои сбережения слишком быстро заканчиваются.

-Хорошо, - вздохнул Юри, пряча лицо в простынях, что пахли Виктором, как сосна и пропитанная дождем трава. Ему пришлось снова проветривать футон. Ему пришлось очистить свой разум, свое сердце. – Это прекрасно…

-Это не нормально, - зло заметил Виктор. Мягкие губы прижались к шее Юри. – Если  бы я мог встречаться с тобой каждый день, каждую ночь, каждую минут, каждый час…

Горькое замечание слетело с его губ раньше, чем он смог его остановить.

-Ты не этого хочешь.

Пауза.

-Что, если мы встретимся за пределами Йошивары?

Рука на его животе рисовала нежные, томные круги.

-Я мог бы пригласить тебя на ужин. Сводить на представление кабуки.

-Это недопустимо, - прошептал Юри через мгновение. _Забери меня_ повисло на кончике его языка и занимало там каждый дюйм, каждую каплю, каждую клетку его существа, охраняя его.

-Тогда как я могу уверить тебя в истинности моих чувств? Что я вернусь?

Юри медленно выдохнул.

-Напиши мне, - он услышал в собственном голосе напряжение и слезы. – Пиши мне каждый день.

-Ладно, - отозвался Виктор. Еще одно прикосновение его губ. – Хорошо, мое солнышко.

Юри потребовалось некоторое время, чтобы уснуть, но он заснул, и Виктор обернулся вокруг него, повторяя сладкие и такие чужие слова в его кожу, за ухом. Слова, которые поселились глубоко в его израненном, разбитом сердце. Юри, ощутив опору, стремился к поверхности, отталкивая Аояги в самые потайные уголки его существа.

________________________________________

Виктор писал, писал и писал.

Забившись в кабинет Кристофа, Виктор изливал свою душу на бумагу, вытравливая свою любовь и привязанность кончиком любимого пера Кристофа.

В ту ночь произошло волшебство.

В ту ночь маска Аояги пала.

Он вернулся, как только солнечный свет коснулся открытых окон, знойно, приглашая в новый день. Но ненадолго, всего на мгновение, Аояги показал мельком свое истинное я. Этот взгляд неопределенности после из первого совместного шага. Его голос дрогнул, весь он дрожал в руках Виктора, испуганный, красивый и уязвимый.

И той ночью он попросил Виктора быть с ним. Не женщину из чайной с символом луны. А Виктора.

Ощущение, что вспыхнуло и пролилось через грудь Виктора, было неописуемым, почти как сполохи фейерверков – множество мерцающих огней в ночном небе.

В тот момент Виктор сделал бы все для Аояги.

Кто-то постучал в дверь, три сильных стука, потом покачивание дверной ручки.

-Могу я тебе напомнить, - прокричал Кристоф, - что я все еще владелец этого дома, а ты – мой гость.

-Почти закончил, - проговорил Виктор, рассеянно.

-Ты говорил то же самое полчаса назад.

-Я закончу, когда закончу. Это письмо должно быть совершенным.

Виктор почувствовал, как Кристоф закатил глаза к потолку.

-Если у тебя проблемы, друг мой, я вообще-то писатель.

-Эротической фантастики, - сухо отозвался Виктор.

-Разве не этот жанр идеально подходит для тайю?

Когда Виктор не ответил, он только вздохнул.

-Я мог бы ссудить тебе немного денег, чтобы ты мог увидеться с Аояги. Не для того, чтобы поддержать твою иррациональную фантазию, а чтобы не дать тебе сойти с ума.

Для человека, который утверждал, что был великим романтиком, что писал о страстной любви, любви, что никогда не увянет, Кристоф был удивительным циником, прожженным и неисправимым. Возможно, его цинизм был результатом его французского происхождения или, вероятно, его друг  оказывался с разбитым сердцем слишком много раз. Как бы там ни было, Виктор не мог не задуматься, был ли Аояги единственным человеком в его жизни, которому нужно было напоминать, что любовь – величайшая, великолепнейшая вещь.

Любовь подарила Виктору двенадцать лет смеха и воспоминаний; любовь предложила ему дом в лице Якова. Любовь принесла ему соблазнительного мужчину, наполненного надеждами и желаниями, дожидающегося, когда кто-нибудь снимет оковы с его сияющего, золотого сердца.

-Я просил Якова вписать зарплату в отчет. Кроме того, - Виктор замолчал, усиливая драматический эффект, - безумие любви – величайшее из небесных благословений.

-Ты там Платона цитируешь? – Издевательски заметил Кристоф под дверью. – Он так же называл любовь серьезным психическим отклонением.

-Безразлично, - отозвался Виктор. Он хмуро просмотрел листы бумаги, разбросанные по столу. Пять страниц. Достаточно ли было пяти, чтобы передать чувства, его тоску по Аояги? Что более важно, поймет ли Аояги его формулировки? Может, ему стоит упростить свой словарный запас.

-Когда часы пробьют двенадцать, я возьмусь за топор, - объявил Кристоф.

-Почти закончил, - повторил Виктор.

________________________________________

Мой дорогой Аояги,

Не могу словами передать, как сильно я скучаю по тебе. Я постоянно оглядываюсь назад, к нашим ночам, что мы провели вместе, и в каждом слове и жесте, в каждой молчаливой паузе, ты был совершенством в моих глазах – безупречный и всегда божественный. Есть в тебе и невинность; невинность, что наполняет меня, переполняя, с глубокой любовью и неописуемым удовольствием. Ты ангел, и вся моя душа следует за тобой, надеясь, желая, чтобы я мог сотворить немного неба лишь для тебя.

 

-Поразительно. – Жан-Жак или Джей-Джей, как он просил его называть, посмотрел на письмо, обнимая себя свободной рукой. – Оно все в таком духе, да?

-Да, он написал много страниц. – Юри пожевал мундштук трубки. – Но что он говорит?

Репетитор просмотрел все до последней страницы, глаза его были прикованы к листкам.

-Я думаю, что все можно подытожить так: «Я люблю тебя, я скучаю по тебе, и я не могу дождаться, чтобы увидеть тебя снова в ближайшее время.»

Жар поднялся к щекам Юри, и он доблестно сражался с собой, чтобы его нуять.

-Он прямо так и написал: «Я люблю тебя»?

-Не этими словами, но по содержанию примерно так и было. – Джей-Джей сверкнул оскалом белых зубов, возвращая листки. – Я планировал расширить твой политический словарь, но мы можем сосредоточиться на переводе этого письма и написании ответа, если хочешь.

Юри опустил взгляд, его желудок скрутило в узел. После той ночи он знал, чего он хочет, но чувство было настолько незнакомым, настолько чужим, что оно его пугало. Он ничего не хотел с тех пор, как стал Микавой. Он не осмеливался. Йошивара была жестокой и неумолимой, когда дело доходило до исполнения личных желаний.

Йошивара была жестокой, неумолимой, когда он пытался идти к счастью любого вида.

По правде говоря, Юри не ожидал, что письмо придет так скоро, едва два дня прошло с тех пор, как он в последний раз встречался с Виктором. Как будто русский был полон решимости сломать забвение, расстаться с сомнениями и страхами, с неуверенностью, пока Юри не позволял себе даже погрузиться в тепло Виктора, боясь утонуть в нем, будто в приливе.

-Нет ничего плохого в любви, знаешь ли, - вдруг провозгласил Джей-Джей.

Юри поднял голову, глаза его расширились.

-Я знаю, любовь здесь не разрешена, но нам всем нужна любовь. Люблю свою семью, своих друзей, своих любовников. – Джей-Джей подмигнул, прижимая кулак к груди. – Люблю себя. – Он опустил руку на татами и наклонился назад, вытягивая ноги. – Не говоря уже о любви со стороны других. Я бы не был Джей-Джей без этого. Наверное, просто какая-то пустая оболочка с таким же названием.

-Или с другим именем, - пробормотал Юри.

-Ты о чем?  - Переспросил Джей-Джей, губы его все еще кривились в глупой улыбке.

Юри сжал губы вокруг мундштука трубки и задышал, наполняя все свое существо успокаивающим дымом. Джей-Джей был последним, от кого он ожидал в своей жизни полезных советов. Сложно подумать, что человек, который провел несколько уроков, обучая правильному произношению слова «ебать», на самом деле может обладать такой скрытой мудростью. (Где-то внутри, очень глубоко.) Но Джей-Джей был прав: Юри не Юри без любви его семьи, Юко, Такеши. Даже Минори дарил ему любовь, насколько это было в натуре самого Минори.

Аояги, с другой стороны, как и Микава, Аояги не знал любви. Он бы поднял на смех саму идею; сжег бы письмо; прочел бы его только лишь затем, чтобы использовать полученную информацию в своих интересах.

Но Юри, он не был, никогда не  был по-настоящему Аояги.

Не с Виктором, который странным, необъяснимым образом хотел знать больше о Юри.

Выдохнув, Юри поднял подбородок.

-Я хочу написать ответ.

________________________________________

Уважаемый Виктор,

Спасибо за ваше письмо. Я был очень рад получить его. Мой английский не достаточно хорош, но я хочу написать ответ. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я тоже по тебе скучаю. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что я храню твою фотографию в комоде, под моими вещами. Я хочу, чтобы ты знал, что камелии еще в полном цвету. Я так же хочу узнать больше о твоих родителях  и о России, и, быть может, больше движений из вальса, чтобы мы могли танцевать вместе. Я не могу дождаться, чтобы снова тебя увидеть, но до тех пор, я с нетерпением жду твоих писем.

Ваш покорный слуга, Аояги.

________________________________________

-Есть причина, по которой японцы сравнивают любовь с цветением сакуры, - расписывал Кристоф.

-Тише, - вздохнул Виктор, прижимая письмо к сердцу, запрыгивая прямо в кабинет и запирая за собой дверь.

-По крайней мере, воспользуйся другим пером, - громко сокрушался Кристоф.

Снаружи весенний  бриз мягко разносил блаженно-розовые лепестки. 

 

 

[1] Японская поэтесса. Одна из учениц Мацуо Басё.

[2] Самурайских мечей: Самурай обычно носил два меча: катана (основное оружие) и более короткий вакидзаси (используется для ближнего боя и сэппуку, ритуального самоубийства). Вместе парный набор называется дайсе.

[3] «Он не собирается атаковать» - дословно. Прим. Автора.

[4] Окицу: お吉, дословно, хорошее местечко (с иронией). – прим. Автора.

[5] Sugu modorimasu, niisan: すぐ戻ります 、 兄さん, Я мигов вернусь, Большой Брат. – Прим. автора

[6] Подарки, как уже упоминалось в фике, клиенты, как правило, выбирали так, чтобы ойран могла использовать их в их присутствии, например, аксессуары для волос, постельные принадлежности, что-то, чем можно было бы пользоваться вместе с клиентом. – прим. Автора.


	6. Gobuzaki

_Пепел кружит,_

_Белый сливовый цвет._

_Облачно стало._

_Нозава Бончо (1640-1714)_

 

Глава 6.

 

Юри опустил голову, кулаки уперлись в колени. В его ушах все еще звенел сердитый визг хозяйки чайной, громче и жестче, чем визг бездомной кошки в охоте.

За окном рассмеялся Минори, трижды наслаждавшийся этим развлечением. Голые ветви вишневого дерева снаружи трепал зимний ветерок.

-Я слышал, ты снова пытался сбежать, - заметил он в тишине.

-Я пошел прогуляться, - отозвался Юри, вздернув подбородок. – Я планировал вернуться, как только закончу.

-Мм, я уверен, что  ты так и сделал бы. – Минори повернулся, его тонкая одежда мерцала в отблесках свечей. Даже при болезненной бледности, усталости в тонких чертах лица, старший тайю все еще будто светился сиянием, что отличало его от простых смертных. Вскоре он освободится от оков Ан, благодаря щедрости клиента.

-Ты помнишь мои наставления. Если бы ты был на моем месте, что бы я тебе сказал сейчас?

Юри пожевал нижнюю губу зубами.

-Должно пройти время. Наберись терпения, подожди, пока не достигнешь ранга, благодаря которому сможешь  менять правила.

-Как наложница, что обретает власть над императором, - подтвердил Минори, чуть улыбнувшись. –У тебя будет контроль, Микава. Хозяйка чайной, возможно, даже самый могущественный из Сегуната Токугава попадут под него.

Юри вздохнул.

-Я лишь хочу разнообразить свою рутину прогулкой.

-Навещать подругу?

Юри резко вздохнул, Минори немного его раздражал.

-Я не могу назвать точное количество своих письменных принадлежностей, но замечу, что запасы конвертов сократились.

Взгляд Юри стыдливо поник. Он должен был это понимать; старший брат не поднялся бы до своего ранга, если бы был рассеянным.

-Мне очень жаль. Я заплачу за них…

-Ерунда, - отрезал Минори. – Конверты общие. Делай с ними, что хочешь.

Потом он помедлил, опустил взгляд.

Мгновенно Юри оказался плечом к плечу с Минори, подхватив старшего тайю, когда тот вдруг покачнулся.

-Я в порядке, - прошипел Минори, хотя и не сделал ни шагу, чтобы отодвинуться от Юри, как поступал обычно. Сердце Юри защемило; это означало, что его старший брат слабеет. Юри никогда не мог забыть вспышку паники у себя в животе, когда Минори спросил, почему стемнело, хоть за окнами и был яркий полдень. После этого начались головокружения, вместе с сильной ноющей болью, которая пульсировала и мучила его старшего брата ночь за ночью. Хозяйка созвала лучших врачей, которых только смогла найти, но ни одно из их лекарств, очевидно, не работало.

Юри не мог потерять еще кого-то.

-Снова головные боли? – Прошептал он.

-Всегда головные боли, - тихо отозвался Минори. Он стрельнул раздраженным взглядом в Юри. – Я буду в порядке, Микава.

-Обещаешь? – Вдруг, не подумав, ляпнул Юри.

На мгновение Минори замялся, казалось, подбирая слова. Потом он аккуратно положил руку на щеку Юри, оставляя ощущение обжигающей ласки на грубоватой коже.

-Никогда не доверяй обещаниям, данным в Йошиваре, - пробормотал он, черты его лица были настолько нехарактерно мягкими, что такими они и врезались в память Юри.

________________________________________

 

Мой дорогой, Аояги,

Я не могу описать, какое волнение испытываю все эти дни, получая твои послания, ту радость, что я ощущаю, видя твое письмо в общей массе других. Мои дни совсем не те без тебя.

Кристоф – забавный компаньон, но ничто не сравнится с твоим божественным сиянием, никто не сравнится с мягким золотисто-коричневым цветом твоих глаз.

Хуже того, мои неудачные попытки встретиться с кем-нибудь из чиновников Эдо продолжаются, и это меня раздражает, потому  что я не могу коснуться тебя ради утешения. Самураи невероятно упрямы, но и я тоже. По совету переводчика я попробовал каждый из возможных входов в Императорский замок, попытался сменить одежду, сам подход, манеры, но каждая попытка заканчивается все тем же уничижительным образом. Меня обзывают и бесцеремонно выдворяют. Кажется, чтобы получить доступ, нужно иметь запрос или рекомендательное письмо от правительственного чиновника, но как его получить, когда мне не дают встретиться хоть с кем-то из правительства?

Но мне нужно отвлечься.

Я бы хотел услышать больше о твоих уроках с твоим подопечным. Кажется, он яркий, страстный молодой парень, и я уверен, что он засияет подобно маяку под твоим руководством.

…

…

…

Каждый день я молюсь о  том, чтобы мое содержание пришло как можно раньше, чтобы мы смогли снова видеться. Моя душа болит за тебя, мое солнышко.

Незримо твой, Виктор.

________________________________________

Звуки кото наполняли комнату: острые, четки и яркие.

-Ты кажешься… воодушевленным. Будто с твоих плеч упал камень.

Пальцы перетекали по струнам, кисти цвета слоновой кости порхали, точно колибри в полете. Сакура[1] – простая классика. Первая песня, которую он освоил на кото; в первые он ощущал намек на счастье с момента прибытия в Ан.

Голову опущена, губы Юри изогнуты в улыбке.

-Мне стало легче.

-Честный ответ, - усмехнулась Минако. Она взглянула на красные камелии, пятно цвета в темном углу. – Какие чары использует на тебе этот серебреноволосый иностранец?

Действительно, магия.

Юри щипал струны, его разум плыл к словам Виктора. Виктор писал почти каждый день, страницу за страницей; слово за словом. Использование русских слов придавало красивой выразительности, гладкость и обороты английской речи контрастировали с мягкой тонкостью японской письменности. Он не заметил в Викторе того, чего не встречал уже годами, но читая письма этого человека, неподдельное доказательство невозможности прямого общения, он будто вставал на край пропасти, что заставляло его сердце биться, а кровь пульсировать.

Что это за чувство? Радость? Волнение?

Юри не мог сказать.

Но он знал, что снова может чувствовать. Чувствовать что-то, кроме страха и трепета. И все это благодаря Виктору, который сейчас нуждался в его помощи. В его влиянии на высшее руководство.

-Знаешь ли ты кого-нибудь в Сегунате, леди Минако?

Минако замерла над краем чаши с сакэ, которого касались ее губы.

-У моего отца есть некоторые связи. – Она сделала глоток, прежде, чем вернуть чашку на поднос. – Почему ты спрашиваешь?

-Любопытно, - отозвался Юри, сжимая пальцы, перекатывая. Строки всплывали в его сознании.

 

Сакура, сакура

Сквозь весеннее небо

Что видно тебе.

 

-Может ли часть этих связей касаться министерства иностранных дел?

-А, - пробормотала Минако, по ее лицу растеклась ухмылка понимания. Откинувшись назад, она начала разглаживать несуществующие морщинки на своем кимоно, испещренном облаками и вихрями. – Ну, как это часто бывает, мой отец знает нужного человека.

-Ясно, - проговорил Юри. Его рукав скользнул к запястью, когда он потянул за дальнюю струну, украшения качнулись. Последние ноты в его исполнении резонировали от стен, раскатываясь тяжелыми волнами.

Минако одарила его теплыми аплодисментами.

-Могу я дальше услышать Курода Буши [2]?

-Сакэ и самураи – две твои любимые темы, - ласково поддразнил Юри, пока Минако, запрокинув голову, отправляла в себя новую порцию крепкого напитка. Он взял паузу, чтобы припомнить мелодию, порядок движений, а потом начал. Музыка набухала с каждым прикосновением к струнам, насыщенная и живая. В первом стихе рассказывалась история клана самураев Курода, пьющего в честь победы в сражении; во втором – о слугах, что разыскивали наложницу-изгнанницу, исполнявшую песню о своей потерянной в горах любви. Это был гимн леди Минако.

-Я полагаю, ты хочешь, чтобы я замолвила словечко за твоего невероятного иностранца? Вернее, чтобы мой отец сделал это, - Минако совершенно неженственно фыркнула. – Чиновник Сегуната не снизойдет до разговора с женщиной.

-Твой отец поймет?

-Не в том проблема, он привык к моим странным просьбам с того момента, как мне исполнилось двенадцать лет. Пока они не имеют ничего общего с деньгами. – Она импульсивно наклонила кувшин над свой чашкой, так что он звякнул о поднос. – Он, вероятно, захочет получить что-то взамен. Чиновник, я имею в виду, не мой отец.

Голова Юри склонилась в согласии, подкрашенные глаза сощурились.

-Я тоже так подумал. И кто же тот человек, кого можно было бы попросить?

-Лорд Мацудайра из клана Аидзу.[3]

Руки дрогнули; аккорд слегка сбился.

Минако выгнула бровь. Она провела с ним достаточно времени наедине, чтобы знать, что ошибки быть не может.

-Ты его знаешь.

О, он слишком хорошо знал Лорда Мацудайру. Эгоистичный феодал, который не терпел ничего, кроме абсолютного подчинения тех, кто ниже его по рангу; инфантильный мужчина, который вместо того, чтобы принять отказ Юри с достоинством, жаловался долго и шумно хозяйке чайной, будто ребенок, что сучит ногами, если ему не дали конфет. После второй волны скандала, уже от хозяйки чайной, имя Мацудайры прочно отпечаталось на самих стенах его личных покоев.

Юри глубоко вздохнул, когда его пальцы на автомате вернулись к нужным струнам, отточенным до совершенства движением. «Разделяй и властвуй», говаривал ему Минори.

-Я знаю, что ты можешь предложить ему взамен.

Минако подняла чашку сакэ.

-И что же это?

Виктор, Виктор, Виктор. Все это ради Виктора.

_Он смог узреть все, что было вокруг,_

_Горные склоны, полные цветов,_

_Но не было белоснежных облаков вокруг вершин. **[4]**_

 

Перед его взором открылось все.

Склоны покрыты цветущими цветами.

Ни одна из вершин не тронута снегом облаков.

Его глаза закрылись, Юри поднял голову.

-О, тебя.

________________________________________

Уважаемый Виктор,

Мне жаль слышать, что у тебя проблемы с охранниками-самураями. Надеюсь, ты не слишком их винишь. Они лишь выполняют свой долг и страшатся. Они тебя не знают. Если бы они могли узнать тебя, то поняли бы, что ты хороший человек.

Ёшино – хороший помощник. Он быстро учится и подает надежды. Он надеется стать известным актером Кабуки в будущем, поэтому мои занятия с ним сводятся к танцам и сценическому искусству. Сейчас я готовлю Ёшино к его первому клиенту, как только ему исполнится восемнадцать. Если ты знаешь кого-то, кто был бы добр к нему, нежен и готов встретиться с Ёшино на одну ночь, пожалуйста, дай мне знать. Пока я не удовлетворен возможными вариантами.

Надеюсь на скорую встречу с тобой.

Скучаю по тебе.

Твой Аояги.

P.S.: что значит «солнышко»?

________________________________________

-Я все еще в отличной форме, но не представляю себя в роли первого у восемнадцатилетнего парнишки, - отозвался Кристоф с пылом.

-Я думаю, Аояги предпочел бы, чтобы это был кто-то, кому он смог бы доверить Ёшино, а не простой незнакомец, - продолжил Виктор. – Я бы предпочел, чтобы бедный мальчик вообще не проходил через все это, но будучи в Риме…

-Почему ты не можешь сделать это?

Виктор покачал головой.

-Мое сердце принадлежит Аояги.

-Но не твое тело, - уточнил Кристоф.

-Для меня, господа, этот разговор недопустим, - простонал переводчик.

Виктор бросил на него полный раскаяния взгляд. За окнами хлестал запоздалый весенний дождь, ветер завывал и гремел ставнями. Он прервал работу Кристофа над рукописью, чтобы обсудить с ним посольские дела, но разговор, похоже, свелся к Аояги, как это частенько бывало. Трудно было не думать о тайю, особенно, учитывая, насколько было пропитано любовью его письмо, написанное простыми словами.

Мне нравится читать твои письма. Ты делаешь меня счастливым.

Я скучаю по тебе.

Эти слова были намного большим, чем Аояги когда-либо позволял себе при личной встречи, и они поднимали Виктору настроение. Уносили его, как бумажный фонарик, в небо, и это всего через несколько минут после того, как его вновь унизили очередным отказом в замке Эдо.

Улыбаясь, он вернул письмо Аояги в конверт и аккуратно спрятал его в пиджак. Оно добавится к коллекции его сокровищ в тумбочке позже.

-Право слово. После всех этих попыток я понял, что единственный путь в замок – заполучить рекомендательное письмо или назвать нужное имя. Кого-то важного, кто мог бы организовать нам встречу с чиновником Эдо. Знаете ли вы кого-то из членов правительства?

-У меня есть коллеги, что работают на чиновников Эдо, но, увы и ах, - переводчик развел руками, - нам не позволено просить.

-О, - Виктор подался вперед, сверкнув глазами, - но если бы вы могли убедить из встретиться со мной…

-Это неправильно, сэр, - повторился переводчик, глядя на осунувшееся лицо Виктора.

-Уважай иерархию, Виктор, - усмехнулся Кристоф, хлопнув рукой по столу. – Кроме того, ты уже владеешь золотым прииском связей.

-Владею? – Переспросил Виктор, скрестив руки.

-Ты ведь понимаешь, о ком я говорю, не так ли? – Кристоф подмигнул переводчику, который лишь опустил голову в ответ. Вытащив листок, он мгновенно пробежался по нему взглядом. – По словам нижних чинов, у тайю есть клиенты, от богатейших торговцев до представителей внутреннего круга Сёгуната. – Он посмотрел поверх листа. – Твой Аояги знаком с большим количеством представителей элиты, чем даже сам император.

Виктору свело челюсть, руки сами сжались в кулаки. В разлуке с Аояги сама мысль о том, что тайю принимает кого-либо – его сжимают в объятиях, прикасаются к нему – заставляла закипать все внутри него. Чем больше он гнал мысль об этом, тем сильнее она врастала в его разум, в его сердце – зерно ревности, которое прорастало и крепло. Больше, злее, уродливее. И вот теперь все сводится к любовнику Аояги.

-Не вариант, - сказал Виктор, твердо, резко.

Кристоф издал тихий стон.

-И тут в дело вступает твой злобный зеленоглазый брат.

Виктор проигнорировал насмешку.

-Конечно, у тебя есть и другие источники после всей проделанной тобой работы, - сказал он, немного более резко и прямолинейно, чем собирался. – По крайней мере, это будет еще один опыт.

-У меня есть еще одно предложение, раз уж ты так беспокоишься о нем, - отозвался Кристоф, перебирая свои записи, претворяясь, что что-то ищет среди своих заметок.

Виктор прищурился.

-Это как-то связано с Аояги?

-Может быть, пока не знаю. – Кристоф закатил глаза к потолку и чуть изогнул губы. – Но это касается кого-то, кто часто посещает чайную Аояги.

Снаружи ударила молния, белая и пугающая.

________________________________________

Мой дорогой Аояги,

Я бы рекомендовал моего друга, Кристофа, для Ёшино, но, боюсь, ему эта идея не сильно нравится. Мне, впрочем, тоже. Возможно ли, чтобы Ёшино отложил свое посвящение до момента, когда найдется более достойный его внимания человек?

И, о да, меня бесконечно радует, что ты считаешь меня хорошим человеком. Уверяю тебя, что я не держу зла на самураев. Как ты верно заметил, они просто выполняют свою работу. Кажется, к счастью, в конце этого унылого тоннеля забрезжил свет: Кристоф знает человека, который мог  бы помочь с моей проблемой. Твои письма и привязанность поддерживают во мне надежду в череде моих неудач, мой Аояги; я просто покинул бы эту страну, разочарованный и несчастный, если бы не ты.

…

…

…

Воистину я не могу представить себе, как долго нам еще терпеть наше расставание. Я напишу своему начальнику, чтобы уточнить про мое содержание сегодня же.

Когда-нибудь твой,

Виктор.

П.С. : «Солнышко» значит «маленькое солнце», именно это ты значишь для меня, мое солнышко.

________________________________________

Господин Мацудайра  был высоким и худым. С его впалыми щеками, узкими плечами и бледной, землистой кожей феодал выглядел так, будто его растягивали на дыбе все его детство.

Юри знал, что прислуга в чайной попряталась, когда Мацудайра проходил по коридорам и вверх по лестнице, прямо к владелице. Юри знал, что, когда она озвучивала дневное расписание, потирала ладонью о ладонь, снова и снова, как пытается согреться замерзший человек. И Юри знал, что Мацудайра, желая получить свой приз, будет недоволен дневным визитом, выразив свое недовольство громко и яростно.

-Он звучал злым, - заметил Ёошино, нет, Минами.

-«Зло», - поправил Юри с мягкой улыбкой. – Его слова звучали «зло».

-О, простите, верно, - хихикнул Минами.

Минами Кэнджиро – мальчик из скромной рыбацкой деревушки на острове Кюсю, был выманен в город призывным гласом славы и богатства театров Кабуки в Эдо. Они познакомились, когда Минами в свой первый день в Ан, растерявшись, наткнулся на их приватный концерт, который Юри устроил для Минако. Он умолял, упрашивал Юри принять его в качестве ученика, кульминацией чего стала одна неловкая ночь, когда он бросился в объятия Юри и предложил свои «тело и душу» в обмен на знания Юри. Смущенный и немного напуганный, Юри, наконец, согласился и принял Минами в качестве своего компаньона.

По прошествии нескольких месяцев Юри был увлечен Минами и его невинностью, его искренней страстью ко всему, что он делал. Настолько очарованный, Юри даже назвал ему свое настоящее имя в обмен на его; в минуты уединения в покоях Юри они называли друг друга настоящими именами. Конечно, он преподавал Минами танцы, но еще и классическую литературу, поэзию и каллиграфию. Уроки, что давались Минами непросто и со скрипом. Еще он корректировал манеру речи Минами, потому что иногда, к большому неодобрению владелицы чайной, юноша начинал сквернословить.

А иногда, совсем изредка, Юри думал, как был бы прекрасно иметь Минами на своей стороне, потому что он видел в нем призрак старого друга, в его певучем южном наречии.

Теперь голоса стали громче, шаги, гулко отдававшиеся по деревянным полам. Минами поморщился, когда Вишневая дверь раскрылась с громким стуком.

-Ты хочешь сказать, что я не смогу получить его до вечера? – Мацудайра шипел, пока хозяйка, сложившись пополам, раскланивалась и многократно извинялась.

-Какие-то проблемы, лорд Мацудайра? – Спросил Юри невозмутимо, глядя из-под веера черных ресниц.

-О, Аояги, - выдохнул Мацудайра, будто только заметив Юри. Он упал на колени, и Юри потребовались все силы, чтобы не отпрыгнуть, когда его пальцы, длинные и цепкие, коснулись его щеки. – Твоя красота соперничает с ликом самой богини Аматерасу.[5]

-Как лестно, - пробормотал Юри, пропуская свою красную трубку между зубами, глубоко вдохнув. Ему нужны были магические в смысле обезболивания листья табака, что могли бы облегчить ему сегодняшний день. – Но, кажется, вы недовольны свои послеобеденным развлечением?

Дайме прищурился и бросил беглый взгляд на хозяйку, что сжалась позади.

-Это не то развлечение, на которое я рассчитывал.

Юри выдохнул клуб дыма. Теперь это уже был инстинкт, только инстинкт: то, как он чуть склонил голову, чтобы солнечный свет прошел сквозь богатый оттенок его карих глаз; то, как его ресницы опустились и пощекотали щеки; то, как его губы томно обхватили трубку, намекая, как это могло бы быть.

-Мы проведем вместе всю ночь, милорд.

-Всю ночь, говоришь? – Лицо Мацудайры исказилось, а у Юри будто кожа начала сползать. Тьма в чертах лица этого человека могла бы питать ночные кошмары. – Как изменилась твоя песня. Я не знаю, что сделал ради этого Окукава, но я должен быть благодарен Богам за его проблемы.

-Ах, если мне будет позволено вмешаться, господин Мацудайра, - позвала хозяйка и дрожащим голосом продолжила, - Стоит ли мне пригласить гейш?

-Хорошо, хорошо, - раздраженно вздохнул Мацудайра. Хозяйка засеменила из комнаты, он кивнул в сторону Минами. – Этот мальчик тоже будет с нами ночью? – Отвратительный паяц. – Для него это может быть отличным уроком…

-Нет, - отозвался Юри, отметив, как зарделись щеки Минами, опустились его плечи от явного облегчения. Ему предстояло рассказать своему компаньону об очень важном уроке – как скрыть свои эмоции. – Ёшино будет с нами только днем.

-Понятно. – Снова пальцы коснулись его щеки, оставляя следы, что горели, будто открытые раны, на его коже. – Тогда мы будем только вдвоем. Одни.

По комнате проплыла гейша, поскольку зазвучал шамисен несколькими сильными аккордами. Воздух казался тяжелым, сгустившимся, и Юри втягивал полные легкие дыма, увлеченный этим плотным ощущением, уводящим его от прикосновений Мацудайры.

Виктор, Виктор, Виктор. Это было для Виктора.

-Я не могу быть рад сильнее, - пропел Юри.

Так оно и вышло.

_Какой блестящий чиновник, господин Мацудайра. Как умны твои братья, должно быть, господин Мацудайра. Я разделаю большую часть твоих чудесный идей в отношении нашей страны, господин Мацудайра._

Осечка, осечка, осечка. Каждое слово, каждая ложь; будто по его языку проходились наждаком.

Когда настала ночь, Мацудайра не стал терять времени. Только лишь Юри затворил двери своих покоев, как ощутил горячий капкан его рта на своей шее, что-то твердое прижималось к задней части его бедра. Руки разрывали пояс и спускались под многочисленные слои ткани: хватая, ощупывая, лаская. Будто он вновь вернулся к началу, когда у него еще ничего не было. Когда сам он был никем.

Без подготовки, даже без предупреждения. Зарывшись лицом в футон, Юри ощутил, как воздух вышибли из его тела, как Мацудайра навалился на него всем своим весом. _Так сильно, так хорошо_ , застонал Мацудайра. Потом он начал двигаться, и это был быстрый ритм, быстрый и жестокий. Юри взвыл, тихо и тонко, его пальцы впивались в простыни. Он подготовил себя, как дела это всегда, но было больно. И обидно. Все внутри него напрягалось на входе и расслаблялось с выходом в выдохе. Он не принимал эту грубость, эту жестокость, с тех самых пор, как стал Аояги. Потому что у него был выбор.

Будучи Микавой, он часто мысленно уносился подальше. В Хасетцу. Домой. Или на какой-нибудь придуманный пляж, что напоминал ему о доме; это становилось все сложнее и сложнее – вспомнить, как выглядел дом.

Но в этот раз Юри вспоминал синеву. Синеву такую же бескрайнюю, как открытое небо, как океан, что сверкает в лучах заходящего солнца. Синеву, как глаза Виктора, добрую и ласковую, сострадающую.

Виктор, Виктор, Виктор.

Виктор, что подарил ему красные камелии, вальс и длинные, пятистраничные письма.

Виктор, что подарил ему закат и не попросил ничего взамен.

Юри тяжело дышал в простыни, когда Мацудайра вошел, сжимая его бедра с злобной силой. Тепло взорвалось внутри него: заполняя, стекая по его бедрам.

И когда Мацудайра перевернул его и развел ему ноги, Юри издал длинный, задыхающийся стон, отлично зная, какое это произведет впечатление на дайме.

Все это было ради Виктора.

________________________________________

Уважаемый Виктор,

Спасибо, что предложил своего друга. Я помню, что он хороший человек, только слишком увлекающийся. Удивительно, что он не захотел Ёшино. Все же я благодарен тебе за заботу. Я хотел бы отложить посвящение, но Ёшино должен получить своего первого клиента на восемнадцатилетие. Все будет хорошо. Я найду кого-нибудь подходящего, и все будет хорошо.

Я желаю тебе всего самого наилучшего в разрешении твоих проблем. У меня ощущение, что вот-вот все обернется в твою пользу. Если все русские такие же, как ты, у России и Японии непременно сложатся отличные отношения. Я думаю, что Япония находится на перепутье, не понимая собственного места в этом мире, но Россия сможет ей помочь разобраться.

Я все еще скучаю по тебе. Очень сильно. Пожалуйста, сообщи мне о своем жаловании.

Твой Аояги.

П.С.: не думаю, что люблю солнце, но все равно спасибо.

________________________________________

Они ожидали на скамейке у чайной. Обита скамья была ярко-красной тканью, кисти болтались, дюйма не доставая до земли. Официант, задорный и бодрый, принес на подносе чай и предложил меню десертов. Виктор смотрел, как над его чашкой поднимаются завитки пара. Настоящая чайная. Было так странно сидеть в настоящей чайной, где подавали чай.

-Как долго ты будешь дуться насчет письма?

Нахмурившись, Виктор обернулся к Кристофу.

-«Хороший человек», так он тебя навал. Отлично смотрится.

Кристоф расправил плечи под своей накидкой.

-А еще он намекнул, что я эротоман. Это довольно обидно.

Виктор фыркнул.

-Твоя ревность не знает границ, - мягко заметил Кристоф.

-Немного ревности не помешает, - парировал Виктор.

-Возможно, - согласился Кристоф, сделав глоток своего чая. – Несмотря на твою ревность, речь идет о тайю, который начал работать минимум десять лет назад. И еще у него есть любовница из другой чайной?

Виктор открыл рот, потом снова закрыл. Кристоф был прав, конечно. (Он часто бывал прав, хоть Виктор и не хотел в этом сознаваться.) Глупо было испытывать подобные эмоции по отношению к тайю, и он всеми силами старался обуздать в себе эту глупость. Но без Аояги, что стал всем его миром, он терял надежду.

-Я просто… - Он поднял свободную руку и обтер ею лицо. – Так сильно его люблю. Но мне нужно, чтобы он был со мной, чтобы я мог поверить в эту любовь. Мне нужно видеть его, слышать его, прикасаться к нему. И что кто-то другой это делает, думает о нем, любит его… - Он замолчал, рука безвольно упала на колени. – Боже, десятилетие клиентов? Скольких он обслужил? Сколько же он принимает теперь? Действительно ли он любит ту женщину из чайной с символом Луны?

-Виктор. – Сказал Кристоф особенно мягко. – Ты ли так парадоксально далеко продвинулся? Ты никогда не рассуждал раньше о подобном.

-Я знаю, - вздохнул Виктор. – Я знаю. Но я не могу…

Без предупреждения кто-то втиснулся в пространство между ними и крепко обнял их обоих за плечи, сразу вцепившись в них, словно клещами.

-Привет, привет, жаль, что я опоздал, - раздался веселый голос, - потерял счет времени; почему бы нам не перенести нашу скромную трапезу внутрь, а?

Виктор только и мог, что в недоумении моргать, глядя на незнакомца, который вихрем пронесся внутрь чайной, откуда тут же послышались приветственные возгласы и женские хихиканья.

-Это наш связной, - фыркнул Кристоф, поднимаясь со скамейки. – Стоит ли нам?

Звали связного Жан-Жак Леруа (или Джей-Джей, как настаивал он сам), франко-канадский миссионер, что приехал в Эдо с целью «просвещения масс». Его одеяние было черно-серым, единственным цветным элементом был золотой крест, что висел у него на шее. Его личность, многогранная, была почти настолько же наигранной, насколько экстравагантными были на вид одеяния Аояги.

-Жаль, что японцы не совсем к нам готовы, - заявил Джей-Джей, положив йокан целиком[6] себе в рот. – Поэтому я взялся репетиторствовать английский в чайных домиках. Они там более терпимы к иностранцам, чем в обычных чайных, в основном потому, что мы для них – неисчерпаемый источник дохода. Не для этой чайной, разумеется, для тех самых чайных домиков. Я пробыл тут довольно долго до того, как познакомился с Крисом, когда тот пришел за информацией для своей новой книги. – Он одарил Виктора легкой улыбкой. – Но ведь вы и так все знаете о тех самых чайных домиках, не так ли?

Виктор оскалился. Что-то в Джей-Джее заставляло его желать ударить миссионера.

-И что же мне о них должно быть известно?

Джей-Джей заглотил еще один йокан.

-Потому что ты – Виктор Никифоров! Человек, который пишет приторно, до боли в зубах, сладкие любовные письма печально известному Аояги из Ан.

-Боже, - пробормотал Кристоф за секунду до того, как Виктор бросился ему наперерез и схватил через стол за воротничок миссионера.

-Откуда ты знаешь о письмах? – Прошипел Виктор над издающим протестующие звуки Джей-Джеем, пока его горло судорожно пыталось сглотнуть. – Разве Аояги сам рассказал тебе о них? Кто ты для него?

-Ему нужно больше воздуху, чтобы ответить на твои вопросы, - заметил Кристоф, отмахиваясь от заинтригованного официанта.

Скрепя сердце, Виктор отпустил мужчину, но остался стоять, его сердце билось быстро и сильно, испепеляемое гневом, переполнявшим все внутри него. Нет, не гневом.

Ревностью. Чистой неподдельной завистью.

Схватившись за горло, мужчина выпрямился и тихо фыркнул.

-Я не клиент. Я в том смысле, что я чист, - он сделал жест вдоль своего миссионерского платья, - но я обучаю Аояги английскому, и с тех пор, как вы начали свой диалог по переписке, он носит все письма на наши уроки, прося о помощи.

Его слова на мгновение привлекли внимание Виктора, в чьих ушах лишь тупо пульсировала кровь, но смысл их пока не дошел. Чувства быстро покинули его, внезапно и стремительно, и он осел обратно на свое место, медленно и тяжело дыша через нос. Естественно, Аояги нужна будет помощь с письмами; английский – не его родной язык. Почему же тогда он первым делом предположил, что Джей-Джей либо любовник, либо близкий друг Аояги?

Это ощущение нарушенных границ, чувство собственничества – все это и правда начало выходить из-под контроля.

-Я должен спросить, - начал Джей-Джей, поправляя воротник в его первоначальное состояние. – Раз ты его так сильно любишь, готов ли ты выкупить его?

-Выкупить его? – Виктор окатил его ледяным взглядом, отметив удовлетворение в другом мужчине. – Аояги не раб.

-Нет, но именно так работает система. – Джей-Джей наклонил голову на бок, достаточно оправившись, чтобы по его лицу растеклась ухмылка, еще более неприятная. – Ты не знаешь?

Виктор начал свирепеть.

-Ты…

-Я считаю, что Жан-Жак пытается сказать, - вмешался догадливый Кристоф, толкнув под ребра Джей-Джея локтем, - что тайю может оставить чайную только, когда его контракт истечет, и после того, как все его долги будут погашены. Чаще всего, это делают не клиенты.

-Так… - Виктор снова выпрямился. – Так как его контракт истек, я могу забрать Аояги с собой, когда погашу его долг?

-Насколько я слышал, контракт Аояги давно истек, - вставил Джей-Джей. – Но его ранг – то, что не отпустить его из долгового ада, и ты не сможешь даже в лицо ему взглянуть.

-Во всяком случае, - откашлялся Кристоф, когда лицо Виктора заметно потемнело, - вернемся к главной цели, ради чего мы здесь? Виктор вынужден искать именитого посредника, чтобы добиться встречи с министром иностранных дел.

-Точно-точно, - засуетился Джей-Джей. – Он сделал пару глотков чая, прежде чем продолжить.

-Есть довольно много дворян и чиновников, которые частенько посещают чайные домики, но лишь некоторые из них готовы к сотрудничеству с иностранцами. Лучшим выходом было бы поймать их тогда, когда они находятся в чайных домиках. Осторожно, кстати, потому что они обычно в сопровождении вооруженной охраны. Одно из самых громких имен, я  бы назвал…

Конверт скользнул на стол между ними.

Джей-Джей замолк на полуслове. Вокруг них клиенты отводили взгляды, неожиданно вспомнив о собственных чашках и десертах, а официанты склонялись в поклонах, когда мимо них проходили.

-Рекомендации, - пояснил японец, что принес им конверт. Тощий и высокий, он стоял с видом человека, обладающего огромным влиянием, рукава его черного кимоно были подвернуты и подбиты белым. Пара самураев охраняла его по бокам, руки их были скрещены на груди.

-Для Виктора Никифорова, - добавил он со своим мелодичным акцентом, подчеркивая одни слоги и смягчая другие.

-О, - протянул Виктор, глаза его были широко распахнуты. – Это я, но…

Прежде, чем он смог задать хоть какой-то вопрос, прежде, чем Виктор сообразил поблагодарить мужчину, он покинул чайную вместе с охраной, и напряжение спало.

Молчание нарушил Кристоф.

-Я так понимаю, что это и было то самое громкое имя, которое ты собирался предложить? – Уточнил он напрямую.

-Лорд Мацудайра, - подтвердил Джей-Джей, когда его челюсть смогла отлепиться от пола. Он схватил еще один йокан и кивнул на конверт. – Я бы сказал, что ты ничего не изменишь даже с этим письмом в руках.

Нахмурив брови, Виктор бросил взгляд на конверт.

-Это фантастика, но… как? Как он вообще узнал, кто я? Или о том, что мне нужны рекомендации?

-Дареному коню в зубы не смотрят, как я всегда говорю, - отозвался Джей-Джей.

-Невероятно в тему, - медово ласково отозвался Виктор.

-Скажем честно, - пробормотал Кристоф, пока Джей-Джей запивал сладкое чаем, совершенно не замечая ничего. – Есть только один способ получить такое письмо.

Виктор нахмурился.

-И какой же?

Мгновение Кристоф выразительно смотрел на Виктора, прежде чем встряхнул головой.

-Знаешь, это не важно. Просто глупая, мимолетная мысль. – Он стушевался. – Разве Аояги не говорил тебе, что у него было чувство, будто все скоро решится в твою пользу?

-Да, упоминал, - пробормотал негромко Виктор, переполняясь теплом от одного упоминания. Сладкий, ободряющий Аояги – это его личное обаяние.

-Отлично, сосредоточься на этом ощущении и на собственном счастье, - посоветовал ему Кристоф. – Если твое содержание не поступит к концу этой недели, кстати, мое предложение об очередной встрече с Аояги все еще остается в силе. Знаешь, так кстати. – Его губы чуть изогнулись. – Этот твой недуг.

Виктор рассмеялся.

-Спасибо, Крис.

-И тогда ты действительно сможешь сосредоточиться на выкупе Аояги, - вставил Джей-Джей.

Досадно, но в этом был смысл, размышлял Виктор, складывая письмо во внутренний карман пиджака. Если погашение долга Аояги даст тайю билет на свободу, и если свобода именно то, на что так боится надеяться его солнышко, то…

А потом.

Как ни мешала ему эта мысль, пришло время Виктору спросить Аояги, сколько стоит его свобода.

________________________________________

Мой дорогой Аояги,

Самое странное, самое необъяснимое случилось, но мне надо быть кратким, потому что у меня отличные новости.

Я получил со своего начальника слово, что он вышлет мое содержание. Скоро мы снова сможем встретиться, мое солнышко, и тогда я расскажу тебе обо всем.

Когда-нибудь твой,

Виктор.

 ________________________________________

 Последнее, чего ожидал Аояги, это того, что Виктор появится из ниоткуда и обнимет его посреди улицы. Это было неуместно. Даже неприлично. Он ощущал взгляды, проникавшие в самое его существо – молчаливое осуждение публичной демонстрации и его выбора партнера.

Тем не менее, его сердце трепетало в груди от совершенно другого. Причины, что были связаны с улыбкой Виктора и его успокаивающим ароматом дождя и сосновой хвои. Смех Виктора. Теплые глаза Виктора, что помогали ему оставаться в здравом уме и пробуждали незнакомые эмоции.

-Как я скучал по тебе, мой дорогой, мое солнышко, мой счастливый билет, - любовно бормотал Виктор в его волосы, и Юри вздрагивал, несмотря на теплоту объятий Виктора. Русский, казалось, стал еще ласковее с их последней встречи.

-Почему я твой счастливый билет? – Спокойно спросил он.

Виктор отпрянул назад, и Юри был сражен блеском его ресниц, мягким изгибом рта, серебром волос, что мерцали в утреннем свете.  (Виктор всегда выглядел так божественно?)

-Потому что я, как ни странно, необъяснимо это, получил рекомендательное письмо от важной персоны, и я твердо верю, что именно твое присутствие дало мне благословение Богов. – Он коснулся рукой изгиба щеки Юри. – Мой собственный талисман.

Нет.

Нет, дело было не только в его присутствии.

Нет, и не Богов он убеждал.

Он сделал это для Виктора. Пусть Мацудайра поимел его, чтобы он мог что-то сделать, как-то заставить лицо Виктора загореться радостью, стать нежным и теплым по краям.

И это сработало, получилось. Красиво.

Но теперь, глядя в глаза Виктора, в мягкое тепло, полное любви и доверия, сердце Юри разбилось от осознания:

_Я его не заслуживаю._

Теперь он был грязным, оскверненным, и он не заслуживал такой приятной, бескорыстной красоты.

Голубые глаза распахнулись прежде, чем вторая рука поднялась, чтобы взять в ладони лицо Юри.

-Аояги… ты плачешь.

-А… - Юри почувствовал это, жгучий жар слез, что лились потоками по его щекам. Он пытался сказать, что он в порядке, но что-то застряло у него в горле, не давая выйти словам. Слезы, слезы, множество слез. Громко выдыхая через не дышащий нос, он яростно ловил его взгляд. Боже, он забыл. Ка кон мог забыть? Чтобы снова чувствовать, нужно было открыть крышку запретного таматебако [7]; чтобы снова почувствовать, нужно было высвободить все человеческие эмоции, что он подавлял долгие годы. Ради выживания.

Радость и волнение, стыд и боль.

Столько боли.

Он этого не хотел. Он не хотел этого.

-Ничего, - наконец всхлипнул он, в беспорядке рыданий и икоты, - все хорошо…

-О, дорогой, - прошептал Виктор, склоняя голову Юри вниз, чтобы коснуться губами его лба. – Пожалуйста, скажи мне, что случилось.

Все, хотелось сказать Юри. Случилось все.

Ушли, все ушли. Все, кого он любил, все, кто любил его. Его семья, Такеши, Минори. Рано или поздно все они уходили, отворачиваясь или утопая во тьме Йошивары. Даже Виктор… Виктор с его светом, падающим на его лицо, мерцающим в его волосах. Виктор с его взглядом, который заставлял его чувствовать себя, будто он владеет всем миром. Виктор с его улыбкой и теплотой в глазах растерзал его изнутри и снаружи.

Юри прикрыл от него глаза. Слов. Виктор ждал от него слов.

-Те… камелии умирают.

Пауза. Потом Виктор рассмеялся, и аромат его рта просочился сквозь паутину трещин на сердце Юри.

-Это все? – Он поцеловал Юри в кончик носа. – Цветы постоянно умирают, этим только и занимаются. Я куплю тебе новый букет на нашу следующую встречу. Потому-то я здесь, чтобы защищать тебя. – Он наклонился, заговорщически улыбаясь. – У меня есть кое-что важное, о чем мне нужно тебя спросить наедине.

Юри засопел. Восторг на лице Виктора не давал ему погрузиться в мрачные мысли об отвращении к себе.

-Что это значит?

-Узнаешь, - отозвался Виктор, снимая последние слезинки Юри своими пальцами. – Я должен тебя сейчас оставить или я никогда не попаду на встречу, чтобы договориться о свидании с тобой. – Снова поцелуй в лоб, легкий и мягкий, не то что первый. – И обещаю, свежий букет камелий для моего солнышка.

Солнышко; солнце. Символ богини Аматерасу; красота, сила и благородство.

Юри вовсе не был похож на солнце.

Что-то горячее и темное сползало вниз по ребрам, когда Виктор обернулся, чтобы издалека помахать ему. Ложь на лжи ради лжи.

Я его не заслуживаю.

-Аояги, - раздался позади него знакомый голос, мягкий и вибрирующий. – Юри.

С сомнением.

-Кто это был?

Юри издал резкий вздох. Он грубо отер глаза прежде, чем повернуться, натягивая улыбку.

-Тебе не о чем беспокоиться, Кийора[8]. Не бери в голову.

Когда он коснулся небольшого конверта под своей юкатой, он обнаружил, что мечтает, чтобы Минори все еще был в Ан. Он отчаянно хотел бы посоветоваться со своим старшим братом, с его мудростью и руководством.

Потому что, если власть и контроль были всем, что ему было нужно, то почему он чувствовал себя таким же беспомощным, как в тот единственный, мучительный раз в темном шкафу в Ютопии Кацуки?

 

[1] Сакура: さくら, допускаю, что, возможно, эта мелодия не была сложена для кото, по крайней мере, до периода Мейдзи. Однако, в период Эдо она точно была переложена для кото, так что оставим небольшую свободу для хронологии. – Прим. Автора.

[2]  Курода Буши: (дословно) песнь Куроды. Курода имеется в виду «самурай», первый иероглиф, а второй употребляется в контексте «воин». В целом, речь идет о народной песне, которая чаще всего исполняется под сямисэн или под сякухати – традиционную японскую флейту, но бывает, что ее исполняют и под кото. – прим. Автора.

[3] Мацудайра: 松平, подразумевается Катамори Мацудайра, который также имел трех братьев, занимающих влиятельные должности: лейтенант Садааки, Йошикатсу, и Мошихайру. Имеется в виду, что, несмотря на то, что их роди во времена Эдо и Мэйдзи и были изучены, их реальные личностные качества могут не совпадать с вымыслом. Придуманная версия Мацудайры-высокомерный, эгоцентричный человек, потому Мацудайра Катамори настоящий мог совершенно отличаться. – прим. Автора.

[4] Строки из Курода Буши. – прим. Переводчика.

[5] Аматерасу – богиня Солнца. Т.е. по сути Юри назвали «солнцеликим». – прим. Переводчика.

 

[6] Йокан – традиционный японский десерт, изготовленный из смеси пасты из красной фасоли, агара и сахара; подается с зеленым чаем. Как видно из состава, это очень сладкий десерт, так что японцы обычно едят его, поделив на небольшие ломтики. Кто-то должен быть настоящим сладкоежкой, чтобы есть его так, как это делает Джей-Джей. – Прим. Автора.

[7] Таматебако: 玉手箱,  Японская версия "ящика Пандоры", который появился в сказке Урашима Таро. После того, как рыбак Урашима спас черепаху, которую пытали дети, черепаха привела его во дворец подводных драконов (Ryugu, urashima). Вскоре он стал тосковать по дому, и принцесса Отохимэ отправила его домой с таматебако, предупреждая его никогда не открывать его. Когда он вернулся домой, он обнаружил, что отсутствовал 300 лет, и все, кого он знал, были мертвы. В шоке он открыл ящик, несмотря на запреты, и в мгновение состарился, превратившись в дряхлого старика. – Прим. Автора.

[8] Кийора -  聖良- Непогрешимая, святая/светлая, хорошая.


	7. Mankai

Глава 7. Манкай.[1]

 

_Как многого я желаю!_

_В моем маленьком заплечном мешке_

_Луна и цветы._

_Мацуо Басё (1644-1694)_

 

 

Дым окутал его лицо, и он отмахнулся от него кистью руки.

-Прости, - проговорила Юко, держа трубку одной рукой, второй пряча конверт в рукаве юкаты вместе со всем остальным[2]. На ее шее и ключице показались синяки – следы обладания.

-Обычно такого не бывает, но мой вчерашний клиент…

-Понимаю, - тихо отозвался Юри.

-Именно, - проговорила Юко. Она сунула трубку в рот и затянулась, глубоко и сильно, расслабляя лицо. Оно стало более спокойным. – Его право.

Юко изменилась.

С тех пор, как она узнала о судьбе Такеши, она стала другим человеком. Как будто она плакала и плакала, и все, что было в ней от Юко, ушло вместе с этими слезами. Будто кто-то заменил ее двойником с совершенно другой личностью. Честно говоря, Юри хотел, чтобы так оно и было; любая судьба была лучше, чем жалкое существование в Йошиваре. Не жизнь, а выживание.

Конечно, она была все такой же милой. Милой и доброй. Многое в ее душе сохранилось, укоренилось настолько, что чайная не смогла добраться до него своими темными когтями. Но позитивное и игривое отношение, так самая изюминка, что была в ней, полностью исчезло. Испарилось вместе с мечтами, сердечностью и невинностью.

Юко, стоявшая у чайной с взъерошенными волосами, в наспех накинутой юкате и с ярко-алой трубкой в руке, была лишь оболочкой ее прежнего «я».

Юри отчаянно старался спасти то, что осталось от нее прежней.

Он навещал ее иногда, в редкие вечера, когда у него не было клиентов. Он не был уверен, почему; его сердце каждый раз сжималось, когда он это делал, наблюдая за ней сквозь красную решетку ее роскошной клетки, видя, что ее взгляд устремлен в землю, твердо игнорируя свист и вопли и непристойные предложения[3]. Ее откровенное пренебрежение воспринималось мужчинами, как вызов: крепость, которую нужно завоевать, покорить, победить. В то время, как у Юри лишь часть клиентов отличалась жестокостью, Юко привлекала тех, кто желал ей что-то доказать, считал, что они владеют миром, и мир им задолжал.

Хуже того, она никогда не поднялась бы в ранге, потому что отказывалась участвовать в развлечениях. В отличие от Юри, она так и не получила свободу выбора.

-Расскажи мне о своем серебряном лисе, - внезапно попросила Юко.

Юри моргнул, испугавшись.

-О котором?

-Об иностранце, что окликнул тебя однажды, когда мы только расстались. – Юко отвлеклась на еще одну затяжку, ее губы чуть изогнулись в уголках. – Он очень красив, насколько я помню.

Нижняя губа Юри оказалась меж зубов.

-Он… - _Сострадающий, и щедрый, и любящий; тот самый человек, что приведет меня к краху_. – Просто клиент.

-Неужели. – Здесь был намек на прежнюю Юко, в том, как изогнулись ее брови, как вся она засветилась в последних лучах заходящего солнца. – Просто клиента, да?

-Просто клиент, - твердо отозвался Юри, взгляд его коснулся розовых лепестков на твердости грунтовой дороги, засыхающих и увядающих на земле.

-И как зовут «просто клиента»?

-Виктор. – Юри позволил себе наступить на лепестки, смять их своими гэта. – Он из Санкт-Петербурга. Из России, как он сказал. У них красивые закаты.

-В Хасэцу тоже красивые закаты, - заметила Юко.

-Да, - согласился Юри. – Именно так. – Он вздохнул и добавил, помолчав. – Он подарил мне красные камелии.

Пауза, такая долгая и задумчивая, затянувшаяся.

-О, Юри, - пробормотала Юко. Ее голос был переполнен такими эмоциями, что взор Юри вскинулся, встретившись с теплым взглядом ее глаз, что смягчились и засияли. Точно так же, как случалось в каждую годовщину смерти Такеши. – Ты…

-Кийора! Кийора, где ты?

Юко позволила себе нецензурное словечко, прежде чем утянула Юри в объятия и бросилась за угол, ко входу в свою чайную. 

Запах табака и вымытого тела повис в воздухе.

Через минуту Юри ушел. Слушая, как хлюпают и хлюпают его гэта по грязи, пока он шел. Может быть, он настолько сосредоточился, по-настоящему задумался, судорожно соображая, что же самый дорогой в его жизни человек должен был сказать ему о Викторе. Человек, потерявший свою любовь и свою жизнь.

Она не осуждала. Юко никогда бы не осудила.

Но ей было бы грустно.

И, честно говоря, Юри предпочел бы неодобрение.

Вокруг него лепестки кружились по ветру, летали, падали.

 

 

Виктор чихнул.

-Кто-то говорит о тебе, - заметил Кристоф между делом, склонив голову над своими рукописями.

-А? – Переспросил Виктор, улыбнувшись. Он повернулся к зеркалу и поправил уже в третий раз манжеты. – Надеюсь, только хорошее.

-Это просто суеверие такое[4] в этих краях. – В зеркале отражение Кристофа подняло к нему взгляд, губы чуть искривились в улыбке. – Возможно, Аояги вспоминает о твоем тщеславии.

-Это уже в прошлом, - запротестовал Виктор. Он прошелся рукой по волосам. Темно-синий галстук, серый жилет с пуговицами, темные брюки и длинное пальто до пола. Жилет должен был стройнить фигуру, выделять талию, в то время, как пальто привлекало внимание к его длинным, невероятно длинным ногам. (Это был самый ненавистный Якову наряд – «навряд ли практично», ворчал старик – и поэтому абсолютный фаворит Виктора.) – Я просто хочу выглядеть хорошо для него.

Кристоф выдохнул резкой волной воздуха.

-Я отсюда слышу твои мысли, - заметил Виктор.

-Тогда нет никакой необходимости мне высказывать это вслух, - парировал Кристоф.

-Что нужно, чтобы убедить тебя, что я его люблю?

Кристоф фыркнул.

-Я не сомневаюсь, что ты его любишь, друг мой. Почему, по-твоему, я так к тебе цепляюсь?

Взгляд глаз Виктора смягчился, Кристоф был его лучшим другом. И очень переживал.

-Ты не видел его, Крис. Какой он на самом деле, за этой волшебной пеленой, точно сирена. Он яркий и красивый, и… он человек. Полный любви и скорби, невообразимой печали, погребенной под слоями мерцающей вычурности. Он стоит всего этого. Он всего этого заслуживает.

-Поэтично, - отметил Кристоф. – Ты знаешь, что говорят о поэтах?

-Они так же любопытны, как писатели? – Виктор пронесся мимо письменного стола, прихватив горсть золотых монет и отмахиваясь от Кристофа на ходу.

-Истерзанные души, что живут в созданных ими самими мирах, - бросил Кристоф через плечо Виктору, рассмеявшись.

 

 

Легкий ветерок из открытого окна. Мягкий, тягучий аромат духов и ладана. Тени распластались по расписанным стенам в мерцающем свете свечей.

Виктор столько упускал. Так много.

В конце концов, в его объятиях снова был Аояги, теплая плоть Аояги прижималась к нему, манящий травяной аромат волос Аояги щекотал ему ноздри. Он вдыхал его глубоко и жадно, впитывая саму суть Аояги в собственные чувства, в свою память.

На комоде стоял новый букет камелий, оставленный там помощником Аояги Ёшино, как только Аояги получил его. Старый букет казался вполне живым, но Аояги настаивал на том, что они уже поблекли. Он шепнул указания Ёшино, который выглядел явно недовольный всем этим романтическим бредом.

-Ты говорил, что хочешь о чем-то меня спросить, - вспомнил Аояги, положив руку на бедро Виктора. Такой теплый и такой отвлекающий.

Виктор вздохнул.

-Чуть позже, - пробормотал он, оборачивая руку вокруг худых плеч, прижимая Аояги поближе. Сегодня вечером его одежды были красными, алыми, как и губы Аояги, как камелии, с облаками и журавлями, что парили, вращаясь и танцуя по ткани головокружительным белым узором. – Давай посидим так еще немного.

Смех Аояги разнесся нежной музыкой.

-У нас вся ночь впереди.

-Одной ночи никогда не бывает достаточно, - возразил ему Виктор.

Аояги сдал бедро Виктора в знак признательности, тишина воцарилась между ними, мягкая и уютная. Теплая по краям. Это напомнило Виктору детство – те времена, когда он тихонько играл рядом с матерью, что вышивала, когда читал книги, пока отец просматривал свои бумаги.

Это напомнило Виктору о доме.

Несмотря на то, что его домом теперь стало место возле сварливого старика-ветерана.

-Я должен благодарить своего начальника, - рассуждал Виктор. – Он сделал наше воссоединение возможным, выслав мне мое содержание.

-Должно быть, он хороший человек, - заметил Аояги, опуская ресницы.

-Так и есть. Ворчливый, но по-своему любящий. – Виктор улыбнулся в шелковистые черные пряди. – Не могу дождаться, когда смогу представить тебе его.

Аояги отозвался на распев.

-Мне бы этого хотелось.

-Хотелось бы? – Пробормотал Виктор, чувствуя, как заходится сердце. Невероятно, как такое простое словосочетание могло принести ему столько радости. – Я уверен, что они примут тебя так же быстро, как и я. Мой начальник, двоюродный брат, мои родители…

-Твои родители? – Тихо переспросил Аояги.

-О, да. Я навещаю их каждый год на нашем семейном кладбище.

Через мгновение Аояги отодвинулся. Протянув руку к изгибу щеки Виктора; прижавшись к ней губами в быстром, целомудренном поцелуе. Виктор смотрел в его карие глаза, теплые, как мед, его нежная рука лежала на его щеке, мягкая и успокаивающая.

Ах, если бы Кристоф мог увидеть сейчас Аояги. Мягкость, привязанность, уязвимость в самой глубине этого человека, что пробивалась из-под его маски. Этот поцелуй говорил о чем-то слишком ином, настолько отличным ото всех прошлых поцелуев. Это был не медленный, обжигающий, точно угли камины, поцелуй, и он не был переполнен отчаянным неудовлетворенным голодом. Он был простым. Сладким. Почти любящий.

Аояги менялся.

Нет, было бы неправильно говорить, что он изменился. Он лишь открывал все больше своего истинного «я», под безупречным видом теперь сквозило почти настоящее счастье во взгляде. Взгляде, что пленил Виктора. Взгляде, что появлялся на этом лице при виде Виктора.

Не думая, без обиняков, Виктор склонился, чтобы чуть коснуться этого счастья, паря губами над Аояги. Ощущая дыхание Аояги на своей верхней губе, пока пальцы Аояги колдовали над его жилетом.

Всего один поцелуй, подумал Виктор, проталкиваясь в Аояги языком, приглашая его. Он поклялся больше не заниматься сексом с Аояги, пока не заслужит его доверия, но один поцелуй никому не навредит.

-Виктор, - выдохнул Аояги, и что-то теплое захлестнуло Виктора до костей.

Ему нравилось то, как Аояги ощущался рядом с ним, как Аояги ощущался именно в его объятиях. Аояги погружался в поцелуй так же, как множество путников причаливало в Санкт-Петербурге в сумерках, тянувшись к безопасности. Возвращаясь домой.

Его руки спустились вниз, сжимая, притягивая Аояги все ближе…

Аояши зашипел, тихо, будто вцепившись ледяной рукой Виктору в самое сердце.

Звук  боли.

Он мгновенно отстранился.

-Я сделал тебе больно? Где…

-Я в порядке, - горячо заверил Аояги. Он подставил лиц рукам Виктора, притягивая его в очередном поцелуе.

-Подожди, - возразил Виктор, перехватил запястье Аояги. Тонкое и очень нежное. – Подожди, ты ранен. – И тут он заметил мелькнувшее выражение в тонких чертах Аояги, всего на несколько секунд, пока железная маска вновь не встала на свое место. – Аояги…

-Ничего страшного, - пробормотал Аояги. – Я просто… - Румянец розовым разливался по его щекам, пламенеющий, но нерешительный. – Я всего лишь упал.

-Ты упал, - повторил Виктор недоверчиво.

-Именно так. Именно так. – Аояги вздохнул и отвернулся, украшения свисали, отбрасывая тени на его лицо. – Я был неосторожен и упал с лестницы.

-И… - Виктор слегка прошелся пальцами по бедрам Аояги, отпрянув, как только с губ Аояги слетел тихий стон. – Это единственное место, где ты поранился?

Пауза. Затем кивок.

Даже в мерцающем сумраке было ясно, как день, что Аояги лжет.

Но почему?

-Могу я? –Спросил Виктор, положив руку на его пояс, черный, как уголь.

Аояги задумался над просьбой, его глаза просветлели и будто потекли в свете свечей. Потом он царственно поднял подбородок повыше и снова кивнул.

Виктор отодвинул полу. Один за другим, он проскальзывал под слои ткани, гладкие и податливые, отодвигая из вокруг стройной талии. Аояги не шевелился. Позволяя Виктору раздевать себя, как куклу, и Виктор осознавал, с болью в груди, что именно так его воспринимали другие. Нечто, будто красивая марионетка в натуральную величину, живая, дышащая игрушка для их извращенных удовольствий.

Когда он откинул последний тонкий слой марлевки, он увидел все.

Синяки на тазобедренном суставе Аояги, яркие на светлой коже и расходящиеся равномерно друг от друга. Будто отпечатки крупной мужской руки. Руки, которая коснулась и сломала, омрачила это невероятно красиво существо, незаслуживающее такой жестокости.

Глубоко внутри у Виктора разгорался, разворачивался раскаленный гнев. Обжигая внутренности и отдаваясь стуком в ушах, оглушая и крадя здравый смысл.

Одна единственная мысль полыхала в разуме Виктора, темная и лихорадочная:

_Я убью его._

Когда Виктор заговорил, он едва различал звук собственного голоса.

-Кто сделал это с тобой.

-Пожалуйста, - пробормотал Аояги. Дрожь в его дыхании лишь подогрела ярость Виктора. Боится; его сильный и храбрый Аояги боится. – Это не так, это не то, что ты думаешь…

-Я знаю, что это за следы, - отрезал Виктор. – Я видел подобное. Ощущал подобное. У меня были такие же отметины, когда в порыве похоти я был с незнакомцем на фронте, который отчаянно вожделел прикосновений другого человека. Мы хотели, должны были почувствовать себя живыми, так что это было безумство. Это было жестко. – Он процедил последние слова, остро, точно прошипев. – Кто сделал подобное с тобой.

Аояги вздрогнул, крупной сильной дрожью.

-Пожалуйста, - повторил он снова, склоняя голову, прижимая руки к груди, запахивая одежду, будто ему вдруг стало стыдно оказаться обнаженным. Пристыженным. – Не заставляй меня говорить это. – Исчезло, казалось, непоколебимое хладнокровие, сменившись перепуганной неопределенностью. Раненная птица дрожит в углу своей клетки. – Пожалуйста.

Именно в этот момент гнев Виктора схлынул, сдулся и рассыпался, точно задули уличный фонарь. О чем он думал, выплескивая свою ярость на Аояги? Запугивая своего возлюбленного, добиваясь ответа, будто какой-то школьный хулиган. Это ставило его на ровне с безымянным ублюдком, что так крепко держал Аояги.

-Аояги, - позвал Виктор, потянувшись к нему. Тайю пошел, охотно, уткнувшись лицом в шею Виктора, руками вцепившись ему в спину. Его тело содрогалось от судорожных вздохов.

У Виктора в груди щемило.

-Прости меня, солнышко, - прошептал он. Он натянул шелковую ткань на голые плечи Аояги. Обнял Аояги и поцеловал в шею. – Я не должен был заставлять тебя рассказывать то, чего ты не хочешь говорить. Прости меня.

Единственным ответом Аояги были пальцы, что вцепились в жилет Виктора, зарываясь в материал.

Это кто-то из клиентов. Какой-то злобный ублюдок-клиент, что не интересовался истинной ценностью Аояги. Тот, кто не интересовался Аояги совершенно, кроме его очаровательной красоты и его тела. Даже с властью Аояги, дающей ему возможность выбирать, среди овец попадаются волки.

Виктор сжал зубы, заскрежетав ими.

Он должен был вытащить Аояги. Украсть его и увезти домой. Теперь, больше, чем когда-либо.

-Сколько нужно, чтобы освободить тебя?

Аояги в его объятиях застыл.

  
 

Кошмар. Это точно был кошмар.

Он всегда был именно таким: сначала гнев, пустые обещания, потом медленное, но абсолютное расставание. Все заканчивалось отчаянием. Всегда. С Юри, зарывшимся в футон, с мокрыми от слез и пота простынями.

Но на этот раз он не проснулся.

Необузданная ярость Виктора напугала его. Разжигая в нем вину и стыд. Это было что-то иное, нежели гнев хозяйки, шумный и искрящийся, лишь на показ, чтобы продемонстрировать всему миру свой нрав. Гнев Виктора был тихим, ледяным. Медленно разгорающийся огонь, настолько жаркий и бурлящий, что красно-оранжевое пламя превратилось в морозно-голубое.

Если бы Виктор знал, кто оставил ему эти синяки, если бы Виктор узнал правду, захотел бы он выкупить свободу Юри? Он продолжал бы называть его «маленьким солнцем», возлюбленным, дарящим счастье? Будет ли он все так же смотреть на Юри, будто он что-то для него значит, будто он для него нечто большее, чем просто сумма, что один человек готов заплатить за другого?

Нет, нет, Виктор не стал бы.

И Юри падал, срывался по спирали в зияющую прорву, которой была Йошивара. Как Такеши. Как многие другие, кто падал до него.

В своих кошмарах Юри всегда уступал. Отдавал всю свою душу Виктору, только чтобы тот ее растоптал, разбил и развеял по ветру.

На этот раз Юри был согласен на честность.

-Ты не можешь позволить себе мою свободу[5], - сказал он тихо Виктору.

-В России у меня есть сбережения, - возразил Виктор. Его лицо было серьезным, но глаза оставались теплыми и голубыми. Голубыми, точно воды океана в Хасэцу. – Я могу привезти их сюда. Все сбережения.

О, это не может быть правдой. Виктор должно быть лжет.

Самурай низшего ранга зарабатывал жалкие гроши, разыгрывая телохранителя купцов и дворян, что узурпировали свое место в высших эшелонах общества. Конечно, зарплата бывшего солдата тоже была невелика, даже в России.

Только дурак будет тратить свои с трудом заработанные деньги на никчемного тайю.

Юри знал, что Виктор просто не мог не солгать.

Тогда почему сердце Юри так билось в груди? Отдаваясь острым чувством надежды и милосердия, в которые часть его так отчаянно хотела верить.

-Не надо, - проговорил он прежде, чем успел остановиться. – Не обещай того, что не сможешь выполнить, не делай этого…

-Не давать тебе надежду? – Тихо закончил Виктор.

Дыхание Юри замерло, пульс остановился.

-Аояги, - пробормотал Виктор. Он провел костяшками пальцев вдоль челюсти Юри, делая паузу, чтобы перехватить подбородок большим и указательным пальцами. – Есть ли у тебя причины сомневаться в моих намерениях? В моих обещаниях? – Склонившись, он коснулся поцелуями лба, носа, изгибов обеих его щек. – В моей любви к тебе?

Юри сглотнул. Несмотря на то, что Виктор продолжал возвращаться. Когда Юри заговорил о закате, Виктор принес ему закат. Когда Юри попросил его писать ему, Виктор писал, страницу за страницей хлестким, романтичным текстом. Когда Юри солгал о красных камелиях, Виктор вернулся с новым большим и свежим букетом.

-Нет, - прошептал Юри.

-Тогда скажи мне, - заговорил Виктор. Отодвинувшись, так что стали видны посеребренные веснушки, россыпью звезд застилавшие изгибы его носа. – Скажи мне, сколько нужно. Дай мне шанс доказать тебе.

Взгляд Юри упал на татами. Трудно было думать, глядя в это искреннее лицо.

-Это… не так просто…

-Потому что ты ждешь свою любовницу?

Юри моргнул, его эмоции замерли на середине очередного витка.

-Любовницу?..

Виктор прокашлялся.

-Женщину из чайной с изображением Луны.

О.

-Ее имя Кийора. – Юри покачал головой, украшения в его волосах цеплялись друг за друга от этого движения. – Она очень важна для меня, но она мне не любовница.

-Да. Она тебе не любовница. – В голосе Виктора слышалось облегчение, будто бы груз свалился с его плеч. – Несмотря на это, твои сомнения связаны с ней?

Украшения снова качнулись.

-Я хочу, чтобы она была свободна, но дело не в ней. Я… я только думаю… - Я лгун и трус, и ты скоро узнаешь, что я никогда не заслуживал тебя… - Ты меня не знаешь. Ты не знаешь, что я сделал. И я думаю, что если ты узнаешь…

-О, солнышко. – Виктор пожал плечами, притянув его поближе. – Я знаю, что у тебя красивая душа, что поймана и боится, и хочет, чтобы ее освободили. Я знаю, что ты жаждешь всего, что напоминает тебе о доме, о закатах, о семье и о тепле. Я знаю, что ты замечательный танцор, что способен передать человеческое даже от самих Богов. – Губы ласкали его лоб, такие мягкие и полные любви, что сердце Юри упало к его коленям.

-Я знаю достаточно, чтобы не хотеть больше, чем просто танцевать с тобой вальс на причале в Санкт-Петербурге.

Юри только начал приспосабливаться к фантазиям о любви Виктора; это было возможным в чайной, месте иллюзий и обмана. Но обещание любви вне стен Ан – это было уже реальностью. Слишком реальным. Настолько настоящим, как его кошмары, переполненные мрачной, гнетущей пустоты.

Чем выше взлетаешь, тем больнее падать.

Пальцы Юри погрузились в ткань одежды Виктора. Материал был плотным и незнакомым, но ему понравилось, как он ощущался на подушечках пальцев. Как он отлично подходил к груди Виктора. Такой же мягкий, теплый, успокаивающий, как и сам Виктор.

_Я никогда не заслуживал тебя._

Что-то внутри у него щелкнуло. Ему снова было восемь лет, одинокий, он вожделел фартук матери, залитый соусом. Ощущения затопили его, ощущения, давно забытые. Ощущения, что заставляли содрогаться его грудь, его плечи. Слезы, горячие и безудержные, лились по его щекам, оставляя широкие подтеки розовых румян, грязную смесь из соли и косметики.

Минори не одобрил бы. Посмеялся бы, удивленный тем, как низко пал Юри, как уродливо он, должно быть, выглядит. Как отбросил холодность, бесчувственность Микавы прочь и стал таким, слабым.

-О. О, мой дорогой. – Руки Виктора обвили его плечи, прижимая его ближе к плотной ткани. Юри цеплялся за Виктора, трясясь, икая сквозь рыдания. – Аояги, что случилось?

Аояги.

Аояги.

Конечно. Виктор никогда не знал его, под маской Аояги. Ничто не было реальным. Ничего из этого.

-Как можешь ты говорить, что знаешь меня, - воскликнул Юри, - ты даже не знаешь моего имени?

 

 

 

Той ночью Виктор не спал.

Он обнимал Аояги, пока тайю выплакался и не уснул у него на руках. Уложив Аояги в постель, он смотрел в потолок, подсчитывая количество нарисованных на нем облаков.

Не так он представлял себе эту ночь.

В слезах радости, наверное. В волнении и обожании, возможно, полную объятиями.

Аояги был прав, Виктор его не знал. Секреты, у человека может быть столько секретов. Виктор думал, что видит за завесой,  но не понимал, насколько глубоко скрыта суть Аояги. Что он едва лишь сколупнул верхние из множества и множества слоев, которыми был Аояги.

Но Аояги не его настоящее имя.

Тайю молчал, когда они прощались на рассвете. Его взгляд уперся вниз, руки были так плотно сжаты, что костяшки пальцев побелели. На входе он сбежал, проскользнув во входные двери раньше, чем Виктор смог сказать хоть слово.

А потом пошел дождь. Идеальное завершение этой провальной ночи – будто сами Боги ощущали его смятение.

-Ты ужасно выглядишь, - услужливо заметил Кристоф с кухни.

Виктор покосился налитыми кровью глазами сквозь завесу серебряных мокрых волос, слипшихся и взъерошенных на лбу. Он был мокрым насквозь, заливая дорогой ковер Кристофа ручной работы, так что одежда буквально приклеилась к его ледяной коже. Его сердце распадалось, рассыпалось, падая на пол и разбиваясь на части.

-У него есть имя, - проговорил он. – Совершенно иное имя, о котором я не знаю.

Кристоф замялся по середине намазывания своего импортного тоста пастилой[6].

-Ты многого не знаешь о Йошиваре, не так ли? – Спросил он, наконец.

-Все, что меня интересует – это Аояги. – Виктор переместился в гостиную и упал на диван, его одежда издала жалобный всхлип по его коже. – Или как там его зовут.

Если у Кристофа были сомнения насчет  того, что Виктор заляпает мебель, он решил оставить их при себе.

-Я так понимаю, твое предложение о выкупе прошло не слишком гладко?

Виктор размял виски, резко выдохнув.

-Он отказался. Сказал, что я его совсем не знаю, что даже имени его не знаю…

-Подожди, постой, - оборвал его Кристоф. Он поднял нож и ткнул лезвием в сторону Виктора. – Аояги не позволит тебе это сделать?

-Да, - отозвался Виктор. – Я просто не знаю, что еще я могу сделать, чтобы убедить его в моих намерениях.

Кристоф издал неопределенный звук.

-Интересно… может, ты смотришь на все это под неверным углом. Или мы оба неправильно это понимаем, - добавил он себе под нос.

Брови Виктора подпрыгнули к самой челке.

-Как это?

-А вот так. – У Кристофа в одной руке была тарелка с завтраком, другой он полез под полу своего фиолетового одеяния. Он осторожно опустился на диван и скрестил ноги, распахнув халат самым непристойным образом. –Ты провел все свое детство, всю жизнь свою в тюрьме, замаскированной под роскошь и достаток. После долгих лет продажи своего тела и души в чайной к тебе приходит клиент, демонстрирует любовь и предлагает тебя вытащить оттуда. Навсегда. Даже, если бы у тебя были причины ему не доверять, ты бы все равно сказал «нет» шансу освободиться?

-Нет, - отозвался Виктор. – Я бы ухватился за такой шанс.

-Именно. – Кристоф взял кусочек хлеба. – Тогда почему же Аояги отказал тебе и твоему шансу?

Виктор с треском подал плечами, запустив руку во влажные пряди.

-Он беспокоится, что я выполню обещания. Что я просто… бросаюсь пустыми словами. Даю ему ложную надежду.

-Хорошо, может и так. – Кристоф неопределенно поводил хлебом перед Виктором. – Но я бы поспорил, что у него было множество клиентов, обещавших ему что-то, но не выполнивших обещания. Что отличает тебя от них?

-Я говорю о них. О моих словах. Я сказал ему обо всем. – Виктор сполз с дивана, вжав плечи. – Но я не знаю, понял ли Аояги.

-Отлично. Вот мой следующий вопрос: почему Аояги переживает, действительно ли ты его знаешь? Большинство тайю претворяются совершенно другими людьми; они делают так, чтобы отбросить свою прежнюю жизнь, чтобы выжить. Почему он не мог принять твое предложение, сделанное его новой личности?

-Я не знаю, Крис. Я не…

-Думай, Виктор. Хоть раз подумай об Аояги и его реакции на тебя.

Виктор нахмурился.

-Я ни о чем другом думать не могу с момента, как встретил его.

Раздраженный смешок.

-Якову это понравилось бы. Я хочу, чтобы ты подумал головой, а не своим влюбленным сердцем, друг мой. Поразмысли всерьез над тем, что он говорил тебе.

-Хорошо, - вздохнул Виктор, когда Кристоф выжидающе на него посмотрел, идеально белые зубы откусили кусок хлеба, посыпались крошки. Закрыв глаза, он вернулся к событиям прошлой ночи. Лицо Аояги, слова Аояги. Кусочек за кусочком.

 

_Ты меня не знаешь._

_Ты не знаешь, что я сделал._

 

-Что думаешь? – Послышался голос Кристофа. – Почему Аояги заботился о том, как много ты о нем знаешь?

 

_Не давай обещаний, которые не сможешь выполнить._

 

-Ну, потому что… - Намеки на возможную идею начали складываться в размытую, расплывчатую картину. Виктор с хлюпаньем выпрямился. – Потому что…

 

_Я думаю, если бы ты узнал…_

 

Идея сформировалась. Память об обнаженном теле, кутающимся в свою одежду, сошла. Дрожь, он дрожал. Его глаза, ярко блестевшие и золотисто-карие в свете свечей.

_Пожалуйста. Не заставляй меня говорить об этом. Пожалуйста._

 

Где-то глубоко в груди Виктор почувствовал, как что-то слабеет, оттаивает, будто земля весной.

-… потому что он хочет, чтобы я узнал его настоящего. За исключением того, что он напуган. Он боится, что сделал что-то постыдное, Крис! – Виктор вскинул руки в воздух. – Ты великолепен! Почему я не видел этого раньше? Дело не в доверии. Дело не в моих намерениях. Он думает, что он для меня недостаточно хорош, потому что какая-то скотина наградил его синяками. Он думает, что мои чувства изменятся, если я узнаю… О, теперь мне надо идти. Я… Спасибо, Крис! – Он схватил Кристофа за лицо и поцеловал в лоб, капая дождевой водой на обнаженное бедро Кристофа. – Спасибо тебе!

-Обращайтесь! – Усмехнулся Кристоф, когда Виктор направился обратно под проливной дождь.

Направляясь точно туда, где он оставил вторую половину своей души.

 

 

 

-Ты сегодня рассеянный, - заметила Юко.

Юри оглянулся. Ему нравились весенние дожди. Прохладный ветерок ласкал его кожу, свежий, с ароматом земли, тихо перебирающий по зонтикам. Это помогало ему расслабиться, вернуться от мыслей. Нежных поцелуев, смеха, что наполнял его сердце жизнелюбием, россыпи звезд по коже цвета слоновой кости, сладких слов, что поднимали и тут же разбивали все его надежды.

-Прости, - проговорил Юри, чуть улыбнувшись и доставая конверт. – У меня еще несколько клиентов, так что…

Юко вздохнула.

-Юри. У тебя ведь собственный долг.

-Я в порядке. – Юри прижал конверт к ее ладони. – Тебе они нужны больше, чем мне.

-Но тебе осталось немного. – Юко крепко сжала его руку. – Ты ближе к свободе, чем я буду когда-либо.

Дождь брызнул на его гэта, прихватив и подол юкаты. Он пошевелил пальцами ног, позволяя влажному дереву впиться сильнее. Прогоняя будоражащие миражи, что были накануне.

-Не так близко, как ты думаешь.

Юко подошла ближе и склонила свой зонт к его, уединяя их.

-Что случилось?

-Я… - Юри сглотнул комок в горле. Именно в такие моменты прежняя Юко светилась тусклым ореолом утерянной невинности и скорби. (О, как же он по ней скучал.) – Я думаю, был ли у меня шанс на счастье? Будет ли? Но я, я испугался, так испугался, что он вот-вот рухнет, когда я его только коснусь, даже просто приближусь… я все испортил, Юко. Я все испортил.

Настала пауза, а потом Юко медленно выдохнула.

-Поразительно. Давно я не видела тебя таким эмоциональным. Не настолько… - Она замолчала, но не надолго. Прошло больше десяти лет, но Юко все еще не могла говорить о случившемся с Такеши. Не могла даже имя его назвать. – Это из-за серебряной лисы? – Уточнила она вместо этого.

-Виктор, - поправил Юри.

-Верно, из-за Виктора. – Она склонилась, голос перешел в шепот. – Ты его любишь, не так ли?

-Я не знаю, - пробормотал он. – Честно говоря, я боюсь.

-О. – Юко отстранилась, взгляд стал мягче. – Это «да».

-Юко…

-Не «Юко». – Ее голос прозвучал сурово, и она посмотрела на него вскользь, прищурившись и наморщив свой маленький носик кнопкой. – И не начинай этой глупой ерунды, что в Йошиваре нет места для любви.

Юри открыл рот, чтобы потом его закрыть, когда Юко выпрямилась в полный рост.

-Нет, послушай. Речь идет о моменте, когда ты снова впустишь в свое сердце любовь. Не пойми меня неправильно; я считаю, что Йошивара – выгребная яма, что собирает нечистоты со всей страны. В мои худшие дни, я мечтаю поджечь спичку и сжечь всю эту чертову дыру, вместе со мной внутри. Но, в свои лучшие дни, я помню. Моя любовь к… к нему. К тебе. – Грудь Юко поднялась в глубоком вдохе, лицо разгладилось, глаза закрылись.

-Именно эта любовь удерживает меня среди живых.

Юри вернул дрожащий вздох. Из всех людей, он меньше всего от Юко ожидал веры в любовь. Юко, потерявшей любовь всей ее жизни, сталкивающейся с самой грязью, уродливостью человечества ночь за ночью. От той, на чьем лице иногда появлялся тот взгляд вдаль, что был у Такеши много лет назад.

-Я… никогда не задумывался об этом.

-Оба мы нашли для себя собственные способы выживать, - проговорила Юко. – Но, может быть, пришло время перестать думать так… - Она постучала наманикюренным ногтем по виску, а потом опустилась к его груди, - и начать думать этим.

-Но если я… - Начал было Юри.

-Э-э-э, - прервала его Юко. – Больше никаких мыслей. – Она откинула свой зонтик назад, устремив взгляд в мрачное небо. Открылись линии ее лица, такие, что многие художники ахнули  бы, схватившись за кисти. Она могла бы стать ойран, если бы стремилась. – Я должна уйти, но не уйду, пока ты хотя бы не подумаешь над тем, что я сказала.

-Ладно, - смирился Юри. Он не хотел, чтобы у нее были неприятности. – Я подумаю.

-Хорошо. – Она клюнула его поцелуем в щеку, мягким и легким. – Еще раз спасибо за деньги.

Юри наблюдал, как она уходит, как подпрыгивает зонтик, едва-едва, над ее уложенными волосами.

Возможно, Юко не так уж сильно изменилась, в конце концов.

Юри повернулся и собрался идти, слушая шепот дождя о поверхность своего зонта.

Воспользоваться любовью, чтобы процветать. Это противоречило всему, чему его учил Минори, а именно уроки Минори завели его так далеко. Но Юко, возможно, была права. Никаких желаний, никаких снов; отключить эмоции и чувство надежды. Те самые мудрые слова, что мучили его сейчас. Сводили с ума…

-Аояги!

Юри обернулся, за секунду до того, как теплый рот накрыл его рот, руки легли вокруг его плеч, притянув к твердой груди. Аромат сосны обволакивал его, а руки инстинктивно прижались к плотной ткани. Чужой, но знакомой. Уютной.

Только один человек мог заставить его так себя чувствовать.

-Солнышко, - вздохнул Виктор, и Юри вздрогнул. Тут он понял, что его зонтик упал. И понял, что ему все равно.

-Виктор, - проговорил он. –Что ты тут…

-Мне все равно, что сделал ты или сделали с  тобой, - пробормотал Виктор.

Юри уставился на него, в груди щемило.

-О нет, не так, ты не…

-Тссс, дай мне закончить, - остановил его Виктор, говорил он, отодвинувшись, чтобы смотреть на него сверху вниз. Сияющие, поймавшие капли дождя серебряные ресницы. – В первый вечер, когда я встретил тебя, я знал, что в тебе что-то есть. Тихая грусть под твоим фасадом, нежность на грани. А потом мы встретились снова. И снова. И с каждой встречей я узнавал о тебе все больше, постепенно. С каждой встречей я все больше убеждался: ты заслуживаешь большего, чем эта жизнь. Ты заслуживаешь гораздо больше.

-Виктор, - вмешался Юри, его голос оборвался, не зная, что сказать.

-Ты прав, говоря, что я не знаю тебя, - тихо продолжил Виктор. – Но для меня это не имеет значения. Потому что у нас будет время на это, когда ты будешь свободен. Потому что ты стоИшь намного больше, чем просто цена, которую я готов за тебя заплатить. Потому что ничто из того, что ты сделал, никто и никогда не изменит мои чувства к тебе.

Сердце Юри споткнулось, и он упал, падал, падал в раскрытые объятия рук Виктора и его открытое сердце…

-Я хочу танцевать с тобой, - сказал он, дрожа, отпуская слова, точно дождь на своих щеках. Он больше не думал. Не терзался. Слишком пораженный тем, насколько прекрасен был Виктор. – Я хочу увидеть закат с тобой, хочу встретиться с твоими родителями, я хочу, чтобы ты познакомился с моей семьей, я хочу показать тебе мой дом на юге. Я хочу…

В середине этого монолога руки Виктора уже лежали на его щеках, привлекая его, и они снова целовались. Юри скользнул пальцами в волосы Виктора, слова Виктора трепетно вписывались с его любовью в их поцелуи: _все для тебя; мой мир, мое солнце, все мое._

Это реально, подумал Юри, свет в воздухе, руки Виктора, поглаживающие его спину. Горячий рот Виктора на его челюсти, шее и прямо на губах. Это не  было иллюзией. Виктор был подарком, чудом. Виктор был его.

Черт с ней, с Йошиварой.  К черту Ан, хозяйку, людей, что проходили мимо, бросая осуждающие взгляды. Он верил в Виктора, в любовь Виктора, в свою любовь к Виктору, и он с радостью сгорел бы с остальным миром, когда судьба, наконец, сделала ручкой.

-Юри, - проговорил он.

Виктор прервал свои поцелуи настолько, чтобы моргнуть, глядя на него.

-Мое настоящее имя, - пояснил Юри, опуская веки, чувствуя смущение. – Юри Катсуки.

Лицо Виктора дернулось раз, другой. И тут он просиял, переполненный светом и восторгом, и неподдельной радостью.

-Юри, - проговорил Виктор, делая ударение на первый слог, чтобы сладко протянуть второй. Он протянул ладонь, открытую и манящую, и сердцу Юри стало тесно в груди.

-Окажи мне честь потанцевать со мной?

 

 

Эту сцену обсуждали несколько дней: молодой человек, обнимающий иностранца, смеясь и покачиваясь под дождем, пара безумцев, своенравных дураков.

 

 

[1] Манкай – дословно «все цветы расцвели», но употребляется, когда распустилось около 80 %. – Прим. Автора.

[2] Вместо карманов японцы используют рукава юкаты, помещая туда небольшие предметы. Эта практика существует и по сей день. – Прим. Автора.

[3] Дважды в день – во второй половине дня и вечером – женщины-куртизанки сидят в комнатах, забранных с одной стороны красной решеткой (очень напоминает тюремные камеры), где клиенты могут взглянуть на них и сделать свой выбор. Как правило, они сидят в ряд и при себе имеют трубки и табакерки. Самые смелые заигрывают с клиентами взглядом, поскольку их рейтинг полностью зависит от количества клиентов и доходов. Для тех, кому интересно, Юко удалось подняться в ранге до цукемаваши, на два ранга ниже ойран, но она все еще должна была «стоять в витрине» и принимать любого, кто ее выберет. Вот примерное изображение подобной комнаты-клетки: <https://jmledwellwrites.files.wordpress.com/2014/04/12-hour-at-the-yoshiwara.png>

[4] В таких странах, как Япония, Китай и Южная Корея есть суеверие, что если о ком-то говорят за его спиной, то этот человек непременно чихнет. Еще мне попадалось толкование, что если чихнуть один раз – о тебе говорят что-то хорошее; два раза – что-то плохое; три раза – кто-то в тебя влюблен. – Прим. Автора.      

[5] Касаемо долга тайю, не могу привести конкретной цифры, тем более пересчитать ее в русскую валюту того времени. Но я считаю, что гонорары наджими сопоставимы по сумме с 3 миллионами иен ( или с 30 000 долларов США), поэтому я могу предположить, что долг такого тайю, как Юри, будет стоить Виктору всех сбережений за всю его жизнь и еще много чего.

 

[6] Почти все, что принадлежит Кристофу, привезено из-за границы, что указывает, насколько он был богат для того времени. – Прим. Автора.


	8. Sakurafubuki

Глава 8: Sakurafubuki[1]

 

_Длинна, так длинна река,_

_Одной строкой_

_На снежной равнине._

_Нозава Бончо (1640-1714)_

 

 

-Писем больше не было?

Юри посмотрел на свой рукописный труд. Чернила капали с его кисти, забрызгав буквы и растекаясь по свитку.

Через стол Джей-Джей выжидающе улыбался.

Юри позабыл, насколько его репетитор английского был посвящен в их с Виктором переписку. Джей-Джей был посвящен в каждое обличающее слово, в каждую фразу о преданности, и Юри не чувствовал себя почти спокойным, если бы это был кто-то другой. Как ни странно это признавать, присутствие Джей-Джея было странно… утешительным. Жизнеутверждающим. С каждым переводом Джей-Джей поддерживал его сердце на плаву, не давая утонуть в тоске разлуки с Виктором. Он поддерживал в нем надежду.

Не то, чтобы он когда-нибудь признался бы в этом мужчине. Было что-то в том, как Джей-Джей хвастался своими успехами в репетиторстве, тем, как он злорадствовал насчет собственной важности в обучении несчастного и угнетенного, будто бы без его участия чайные просто разорились бы. Нет, Джей-Джей не нуждался в позолоте поверх собственных заслуг [2]

Не то, чтобы он когда-либо признавал это человеку. Было что-то в том, как Джей-Джей хвастался своими достижениями в репетиторстве, тем, как он злорадствовал о своей важности в обучении несчастного и угнетенного, как он действовал, как будто чайханы будут потеряны без него. Нет, Джей-Джей не нуждался в другом сусальном золоте в своем ремесле[1].

-Пока нет, - отозвался Юри, проводя снова своей кистью по чернильному камню. – Но скоро.

-Понятно, - сказал Джей-Джей, положил локти на стол, кулаками подпирая щеки. – Это значит, что скоро вы снова будете в разлуке.

Юри отложил кисть.

-Именно.

-И по какой причине на этот раз?

Вместо ответа Юри поднял кисть и скользнул несколькими штрихами по бумаге – круглые буквы легли с ровным наклоном. Писать на английском кистью давалось ему с трудом, но иностранные принадлежности для письма были слишком странными.

-Дай угадаю, - оживился Джей-Джей, разрывая тишину, точно дубиной, отзываясь на изящную реплику Юри. – Он узнал, сколько ты стоишь, и решил сэкономить.

Юри вздохнул; Джей-Джей иногда зарывался сильнее, чем Юри мог бы ему простить.

-Да, - отозвался он через мгновение, отложил кисть на чернильный камень.

Натанцевавшись в облаках, пропитанных радостью и дождем, Юри вернулся к реальности с Виктором и тем множеством нулей в его долге, что нависали над их головами. Они сошлись на том – Юри с некоторым сожалением, а Виктор с сожалением гораздо большим – что было бы лучше для Виктора попридержать дальнейшие расходы, пока он не сможет пересмотреть свои сбережения. Расходы, например, пост наджими и их частые встречи. Но, о-о, поцелуй, что последовал за этим; Юри унесет память о нем в могилу. Рот Виктора на его губах, ресницы Виктора на его щеках, руки Виктора на изгибах его бедер. Сладкий, теплый, любящий.

Даже нотации хозяйки после его возвращения не смогли сломить его дух.

-Что насчет Криса? – Спросил Джей-Джей, напевая. – Он ведь достаточно богат, очевидно.

Юри склонил голову на бок. Без клиентов или необходимости развлекать он выбирал простые украшения.

-Кто такой Крис? – Спросил он.

-Кристоф. Друг Виктора.

-О, Кристоф, - вспомнил Юри. – Виктор не считает, что может воспользоваться деньгами своего друга.

-Твой мужчина слишком много стесняется, если хочешь знать моего мнения, - усмехнувшись, заметил Джей-Джей.

Глаза Юри скользнули по золотому кресту на груди Джей-Джея, сверкавшему на свету.

-Я думаю, что грубость – часть твоей религии.

Джей-Джей пожал плечами.

-В заповедях нет ничего о том, чтобы попросить денег у соседа. – Он постучал пальцами по столу, быстрым ритмом по полированному дереву. – Знаешь… ты всегда можешь воспользоваться моей личной комнатой в чайной. На самом деле, ты можешь воспользоваться ею хоть сегодня, если пожелаешь.

Юри моргнул на него.

-У тебя есть личная комната в чайной?

-Возле черного хода на кухне. – Добродушно усмехнулся Джей-Джей. – Ты не особенно следил за моими приходами-уходами, верно?

Взгляд Юри упал на свиток. У него не было причин смущаться, на самом деле; все куртизанки не видели никого, кроме себя, поглощенные собственной жизнью, собственными кошмарами и ужасами. Местонахождение иностранного священника было последним, на что он обращал внимание.

И еще, он слишком много задолжал Джей-Джею. Без Джей-Джея он никогда не поверил бы в любовь Виктора или в его искренность. Без Джей-Джея он не стал бы ему верить.

-Спасибо, господин Джей-Джей, - пробормотал Юри. Нет, правда, серьезно. Веки опустились в такт его словам отрепетированным жестом самой скромности.

Какая-то часть его  была рада, что даже великий, незыблемый Джей-Джей залился бледно-розовым румянцем на его глазах.

 

За главными воротами и в центральном дворце, внутри замка Эдо все было настолько же роскошно, как и в комнатах Ан. Начиная от татами вверх, сколько хватало взгляда, каждый дюйм зала был покрыт мерцающим золотом, от стен и потолков, до раздвижных дверей и откидных ширм. Двери были в дополнение украшены соснами; потолки расписаны замысловатыми геометрическими узорами.

Это был символ власти, его суть. Желание ослепить, запугать и внушить трепет.

Виктор проглотил собственные сомнения, пригладил выдуманные складки на костюме. Он должен был оставаться достойным. Уважительно, но непобедимо. Его первым порывом утром было надеть военную форму, погоны, ордена и нашивки, но он вспомнил слова Аояги и не стал. Нет, не Аояги.

_Юри._

Странно, как одно слово могло затопить все его существо таким счастьем.

Он хотел кричать до самых небес, когда Юри, наконец, опустил свои стены и впустил его. Купаясь в сиянии тепла, что он ощущал, несмотря на весенний дождь, будто он носил в себе тлеющую частичку своего маленького солнца. Все слегка померкло, когда они договорились какое-то время не видеться, но сладкий поцелуй Юри, перед тем, как они расстались, его мягкие губы, темные ресницы, оттеняющие щеки, - все это мгновенно оживило тепло. Чувство это не отпускало его по дороге домой, во время пересказа утренних событий Крису и всю следующую ночь. Оно рассеялось лишь на следующее утро, только лишь для того, чтобы вернуть его к мысли о мужчине с уникальным, красивым именем.

_Юри, Юри, Юри._

Ему никогда не надоест. Никогда.

-Никифоров-сан?

Точно. Пришло время.

Виктор встал на ноги, когда к нему подошел чиновник в сопровождении еще одного мужчины. Чисто выбриты и одетый в черные одежды, чиновник обладал глубокими морщинами, пересекавшими его лоб, передавая всю ответственность его положения. Виктор сочувствовал им: должно быть открытие страны стало непростой задачей.

Второй человек поклонился, низко и почтительно.

-Господин Никифоров, это Наоюки Нагаи [3], комиссар по иностранным делам. Я Ватанабе, ваш переводчик на сегодня.

-Очень приятно, мистер Нагаи. Мистер Ватанабе. – Виктор опустил голову. – Спасибо, что нашли время встретиться со мной сегодня.

Чиновник снова заговорил, тихим, убогим голосом.

-Господин Нагаи говорит, что ему трудно игнорировать письмо, написанное рукой самого господина Мацудайры, - пояснил переводчик. Он остановился, а чиновник добавил еще несколько слов. – Он задается вопросом, как вам удалось совершить такой подвиг.

-А знаете, - отозвался Виктор, - я сам задаюсь тем же вопросом.

После перевода чиновник отвел от Виктора свой пронзительный взгляд. Он, казалось, размышлял, глаза его сузились, шестеренки вращались и вращались. Потом, через переводчика он сказал:

-Ему предложили русскую наложницу?

Брови Виктора взлетели под самую челку.

-Простите?

Переводчик внимательно выслушал своего клиента.

-Господин Нагаи просит прощения за то, что был столь прямолинеен, но господин Мацудайра печально известен своей любовью к красивым вещам.

-А, - только и сказал Виктор, не зная, как еще отреагировать. – Ну, если кто-то и предложил наложницу господину Мацудайре, то это точно был не я. Все, что я получил от этого человека… я получил без объяснений и подробностей.

Чиновник будто не поверил. Но он покачал головой, указывая на подушки возле их ног.

-Пожалуйста, присаживайтесь, - сказал переводчик, - чтобы мы могли начать обсуждение.

Полчаса спустя.

Всего полчаса.

Недели, месяцы усилий, писанины, мольбы и протянутые руки помощи, все ради хладнокровного, прямолинейного итога всего за полчаса.

Были сомнения в отношении строительства российского консульства, но с Виктором, настаивающим на положениях договора Симоды [4], им пришлось согласиться: скромное здание за пределами Хакодате, в пешей доступности. Не идеально, как сказал бы Яков, но лучше, чем изолированный храм, который выжигал ноздри благовониями каждые несколько часов.

Чиновник выдал ряд инструкций прежде, чем резко дернул вниз головой и выбежал из комнаты.

-Господин Нагаи просит, чтобы вы предоставили чертежи, чтобы отправить на утверждение, прежде чем вы начнете строительство, - пояснил переводчик.

-Неужели он будет их изучать, интересно, - задумчиво произнес Виктор.

Уголки рта переводчика дернулись.

-Если он так пожелает, господин Никифоров.

Виктор оставлял замок со смешанными чувствами. Его предприятие не было провалом ни в коей мере, но он не мог назвать его и успехом. Чертежи представляли собой очередную проволочку в строительстве здания консульства, хитрую тактику, чтобы еще сильнее затормозить их усилия по строительству места дислокации русских в их стране. Частичку их Родины.

Порты Японии могут быть открытыми, но сердца этих людей такими не были.

О, как Виктор хотел повидаться с Юри. Чтобы почувствовать тепло его любви, что-то, что можно вложить в ладонь и прижать к сердцу. Это напомнило ему о деле. О его необходимости. Яков мог бы назвать это слабостью, но Виктор считал это силой – иметь кого-то, кто помог ему почувствовать себя целым. (Виктор был уверен, что Яков понимал больше, чем показал; у старого ветерана был кто-то, настолько же особенный, например, леди с острым взглядом раскосых, как у ястреба, глаз)

Тем не менее, было бы глупо пойти к Юри сейчас. Не тогда, когда ему нужны были деньги, чтобы снять оковы Юри, чтобы Юри оказался в его руках на всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Честно говоря, Виктор не знал о своих счетах. По совету Якова, он привез с собой в Хакодате неплохую часть своих сбережений, но он знал, что в России у него осталось намного больше. Однако, он не знал, насколько больше и достаточно ли. Долг был смехотворным, складываясь из вороха еды, одежды, уроков и аксессуаров; символов оков любой куртизанки.

-Господин Никифоров!

Широко распахнув глаза, Виктор остановился в двух шагах от дома Кристофа. У входя стоял молоденький протеже Юри, одетый в кимоно ярких оттенков, рукава которого развевались, когда он поднимал руки над головой и начинал энергично махать.

Что-то новенькое.

-Ёшино, не так ли? – Переспросил Виктор, приближаясь к мальчику.

-Да, - отозвался Ёшино, улыбка расползлась по его ангельскому личику. Он покопался в рукаве и вытащил конверт. – От старшего брата. Он сказал, что почтальон слишком медлительный.

Сердце Виктора пело. Жадно он разорвал конверт, впившись в послание.

_Встретимся у задних ворот Ан в полдень._

-Аояги.

_В полдень._

Виктор поднял голову. Щурясь на свет, ведь солнце было высоко и ослепляло его. Доверяясь своему солнышку, который точно знал, когда нужен Виктору.

-Я покажу вам дорогу, - прощебетал Ёшино.

 

 

В отличие от своего старшего брата, Ёшино был страшным болтуном.

С хорошо подвешенным языком он болтал без умолку о своих амбициях стать актером, о своих уроках, даже об эпизодах из его прошлого. Он был с юга, как и его старший брат, так что чувствовал невероятное родство со тайю, переходившее в восхищение. Он пришел в Ан, чтобы заплатить за свои уроки актерского мастерства, вот только слишком поздно поднял, что двери выхода для него захлопнулись, как только он переступил порог.

-Но все в порядке, - продолжал Ёшино звонко, казалось бы, не подозревая о темном происхождении Виктора. – Старший брат добр ко мне. И я многому у него научился.

Виктор медленно кивнул. Он задавался вопросом, был ли Юри когда-нибудь таким вот оптимистом, таким же глупцом.

-Я слышал, что ты… - Он запнулся. – Что скоро твое восемнадцатилетие.

-О, да. – Ёшино поднял глаза, сияя. – Ты думаешь, что я это сделаю… Встречу? Так же, как мой старший брат встретил тебя?

Виктор смотрел в большие глаза, сияющие невинностью, теплом и надеждой.

-Да, - тихо солгал он. – Совершенно точно.

Ухмылка с оскалом, полная неподдельного восторга, настолько сжала грудь Виктору, что его дыхание перехватило.

Кристоф. Если никто больше не объявится, он должен убедить Кристофа, чтобы Ёшино не потерял себя. Не пошел бы по пути, по которому пошел в его возрасте Юри.

Их разговор не затихал, Ёшино говорил, Виктор кивал и улыбался, пока они не дошли до задних ворот Ан.

Пока Ёшино возился, открывая ворота, глаза Виктора были обращены к небольшому пространству внутреннего дворика, где стоял Юри, точно север, на который указывал его компас. Глядя на вишневое дерево, Юри светился в фиолетовых одеждах с золотисто-желтым поясом, стоя в вихре розовых лепестков. Виктор мечтал, чтобы у него была фото-камера, дабы сохранить непритязательную красоту Юри и держать ее при себе: под пиджаком, поближе к сердцу.

-Старший брат, - позвал Ёшино, и Юри обернулся, улыбнувшись, вызвав дрожь в коленях Виктора. Как легко было потерять сознание в присутствие Юри.

-Молодец, Ёшино, - сказал Юри, от чего его протеже так и засветился. Он посмотрел на Виктора сквозь ресницы, и Виктор был очарован глубиной привязанности в его взгляде. – Я так рад видеть тебя снова.

Виктор подошел ближе, прижимая ладонь к изгибу щеки Юри.

-Как и я, мой дорогой. Я так счастлив, что могу просто лопнуть.

Теперь была очередь Юри краснеть, и он сделал это так красиво, залившись розоватым румянцем по щекам.

-Пойдем, - сказал он, протягивая руку, пальцы легли на запястье Виктора. – Мы должны спешить, пока никто не видит.

Безмолвно Виктор позволил провести себя мимо вишневого дерева, сапоги утопали в опавших лепестках. Юри провел его через помещение, напоминавшее кухню, мимо печей, раковин и шкафов, наполненных расписной посудой. Персонал чайной шумел, готовясь к обеду, слишком занятой, чтобы заметить, как пара мужчин проскользнули в боковую дверь.

Дверь эта была настолько мала, что Виктору пришлось наклониться, чтобы не удариться головой о притолоку. Открывшееся пространство было полно сломанной мебели и пыльных книг и, к огромному разочарованию Виктора, присутствия Жан-Жака Леруа.

Юри опустился на колени у небольшого столика.

-Господин Джей-Джей, это Виктор. Виктор – это…

-Я знаю, кто он, - отозвался Виктор, занимая место рядом с Юри. – Я хотел бы знать, почему он здесь.

-Я тоже рад тебя видеть, Виктор, - отозвался Джей-Джей с ухмылкой.

Юри взглянул на них, то на одного, то на другого.

-Вы друзья?

-О, нет, - возразил Виктор, положив руку на руку Юри, переплетая пальцы. – Я бы не зашел так далеко.

Джей-Джей откинулся назад, вытянув ноги под столом.

-Учитывая, что это моя комната, и наше официальное оправдание, что я предложил Аояги дополнительные уроки английского, я не могу шататься по Йошиваре и обличать нашу ложь, не так ли?

Было что-то невероятно удовлетворительное в том, чтобы услышать, как кто-то другой называет Юри его псевдонимом – именем его холодной маски. Это означало, что только Виктор был по-настоящему важен Юри, это был их секрет, только между ними.

Не то, чтобы он стал больше радоваться присутствию Джей-Джея.

-Ты можешь покинуть Йошивару и сохранить секрет, - пробормотал Виктор.

-Ах, но кто же будет сдерживать вас двоих? – Подмигнув, проговорил Джей-Джей.

-Уверяю тебя, нет мысли неприятнее, чем заняться сексом в твоем комнате.

Юри сжал руку Виктора и заговорил прежде, чем Джей-Джей нанес новый удар:

-Как прошла твоя встреча в замке Эдо?

-Не знаю, что ответить, - отозвался Виктор, смиряя свой тон. Юри не заслуживал такого отношения лишь потому, что хотел увидеться с Виктором. – Я поговорил, и мы договорились о месте, где будет консульство, но строительство не может начаться до тех пор, пока комиссар не утвердит чертежи.

-Правительство Эдо придерживается множества протоколов, - пробормотал Юри.

-Возможно, их слишком много, - вздохнул Виктор.

Юри снова сжал его руку.

-У тебя скоро будет дом.

Виктор улыбнулся, погружаясь в мягкость глаз Юри, когда пальцы Юри снова обернулись вокруг его. Успокаивающий, Юри был таким успокаивающим. Как целительный бальзам на его раны. Он не мог вспомнить время до Юри; как он жил так долго без этого путеводного солнца.

 _Но у меня уже есть дом_ , хотелось ему сказать. _Прямо здесь, рядом с тобой._

Громкий стук вывел Виктора из его мечтаний.

Джей-Джей улыбался, его локти покоились на столе.

-Это та встреча, для которой Мацудайра передал тебе письмо?

Ну, может, и не здесь, точно не здесь.

-Это не твое дело, Джей-Джей, - отрезал Виктор сквозь сжатые зубы.

-Мне все еще интересно, как ты заполучил это письмо, - проговорил Джей-Джей невозмутимо. –А тебе?

Виктор вздохнул, сосчитав до десяти.

-Полагаю, комиссар предположил, что мой покровитель предложил Мацудайре наложницу. Из-за его склонности к «красивым вещам».

Юри рядом с ним отодвинулся, слои его одежды зашелестели о деревянный пол.

Джей-Джей склонился вперед.

-Я слышал, что Мацудайра частенько посещает Йошивару.

-Неужели он? – Виктор изогнул бровь, говоря это.

Джей-Джей нанес удар.

-Я очень сомневаюсь, что кто-то посещает Йошивару только лишь для любования танцами.

-У меня есть клиенты, которые навещают меня лишь для любования моим танцем.

-Возможно, некоторые так и поступают, - уступил Джей-Джей. – Но они являются исключением из правил. Особенно учитывая истории, которые я слышал о Мацудвйре и его сексуальных потребностях. Даже персонал говорил о том, насколько он ненасытен, что…

-Это всего лишь сплетни, господин Джей-Джей, - отрезал Юри, его голос стал низким и резким. – Вот и все.

Тишина была осязаемой, переполненной голосами, что доносились снаружи, с кухни. Да звуком сердцебиения Виктора, наполняющим его уши.

Глаза Виктора искали взгляда Юри, но тайю не мог встретиться с ним взглядом. Он смог сфокусироваться только на своей одежде, белые цветы тянулись по ткани.

Нет, подумал Виктор, чувствуя, как у него холодеет шея, как пересыхает горло. Нет, нет, нет.

-Ты… - Смех Джей-Джея никогда не звучал так неуверенно. – Ты должен больше уважать лорда Мацудайру, чтобы защищать его честь подобным образом.

Прошло мгновение, а Юри не ответил. Потом он поднял подбородок, и Виктор почти услышал, как защелкивается броня, непроницаемая, твердая, как алмаз.

-Да, - сказал Юри. – Я знаю.

Больше они  о Мацудайре не говорили до конца всей встречи.

Когда Виктор ушел, пробираясь мимо кухонного персонала вместе с Юри, у него были вопросы, так много вопросов. Голос Юри отражался в самой глубине его разума, по кругу: Ты не знаешь, что я сделал.

Это было правдой; он не знал.

Но будет ли это важно, если он это узнает?

Если бы Юри действительно переспал с Мацудайрой, чтобы заработать ему встречу?

Перед задними воротами Виктор позволил себе протянуть руку. Притянуть Юри поближе, поцеловать сладкий изгиб рта Юри с мягким пушком, легким и нежным, его руки упали на талию Юри, заскользили по шее Юри. _Это не имеет значения_ , сказал первый поцелуй. _Это не имеет значения_ , говорил второй.

-Виктор, - всхлипнул Юри. – Кто-то увидит.

-Пускай, - прошептал Виктор.

Когда губы Юри разошли, он прижал кончик своего языка к его языку, вызвал тихий вздох Юри, что разжигал внутри него огонь.

_Потому что я больше не позволю этому случиться._

 

Юри не паниковал.

Юри НЕ паниковал.

Тайю был уравновешенным, элегантным, достойным. Паники в его словаре не было, независимо от обстоятельств. Но сейчас он чувствовал именно ее. Он делал его слабым, бесполезным. Делал его совершенно, абсолютно неспособным лгать.

Виктор, кажется, не заметил его метаний, его ужас, когда Мацудайра всплыл в разговоре. Но потом были украденные поцелуи у ворот. Мягкие по началу, становившиеся все настойчивее, отчаяннее, будто Виктор хотел поглотить его. Доказать всему миру, что он принадлежит Виктору и только Виктору.

Это было безумие, делать подобное на заднем дворе чайной.

И это было безумие, которое могло произойти только от знания того, что или с кем сделал Юри.

Юри несомненно был в панике.

-… а господин Никифоров сказал, что я обязательно встречу такого же, как он!

Юри моргнул, оживленный голос вернул его к реальности. Дым развеялся в воздухе, трубка была зажата в пальцах, вторая рука свернулась в кулак над нетронутым свитком со стихами. Напротив него сидел Минами, голова которого склонилась над пустым свитком, кисть двигалась, ладони были перемазаны черными чернилами.

-Так ли он сказал, - проговорил Юри, поднося трубку к губам, наслаждаясь спокойствием, которое поселилось в его костях с первым же вдохом.

-Угу! – Минами посмотрел вверх, сияя глазами. – Я не могу ждать, чтобы быть любимым, как вы и Виктор.

В груди у Юри дрогнуло; слово на букву «Л» в чайной под строжайшим запретом, символ для куртизанок, отмеченный смертью и отчаянием. Последний раз, когда кто-то из куртизанок говорил о любви, это закончилось потерей пальца, а в конечном счете и жизни. Юри хотел быть с Виктором, хотел заботиться о Викторе остаток своей жизни, но не быть «любимым».

Кроме того, нет никакой гарантии, что Виктор его любит. Не после вчерашнего.

Юри должен был одернуть своего наивного протеже, вернуть его на безопасный путь. Но глаза Минами напомнили ему о тепле, о беззаботных временах.

-Хм, это не правильный ответ, - сказал он вместо этого.

-О, простите, - хихикнул Минами. – Я имел в виду: «да, старший брат».

Юри поджал губы в знак неодобрения, но они оба знали, что он не возражал. В любом случае, нет.

-Сосредоточься на своем письме, Минами.

-Да, старший брат. – Не успела кисть коснуться свитка, как снова открылся рот Минами. – Каково это, быть любимым?

Юри вздохнул, зажав трубку между губами.

\- Nakittsura ni hachi [5]

Минами поднял глаза и побледнел.

-Но… но это значит…

-Ты напишешь эту поговорку в дополнение к сегодняшнему заданию.

Минами громко сглотнул. Между ними было взаимопонимание: чем загадочнее становились слова Юри, тем сильнее он был недоволен поведением Минами.

-Да, старший брат.

Юри вздохнул, когда Минами совсем поник перед ним. Возможно, это был способ, которым он в свое время растопил сердце бесстрастного Минори, когда был моложе, выглядя, как щенок с поникшими ушами и опущенной головой.

-Мы можем обсудить какую-то другую тему, пока ты пишешь, - сказал он, аккуратно сворачивая свой свиток.

Мальчик так стремительно вскочил, что Юри задавался вопросом, было ли тут дело только в проворности.

-Я решил, - начал Минами, - что тот господин, с которым мы обедали на прошлой неделе, подошел бы для моего первого раза.

-Лорд Кикучи? – Юри наморщил нос, вспомнив узкие плечи, костлявые локти, бегающие глаза. – Могу я спросить, почему?

-Потому что он предложил мне роль в спектакле.

Юри издал раздраженный звук.

-Лорд Кикучи – странствующий торговец, не имеющий никакого отношения к местным театрам. – Он постучал трубкой по краю пепельницы, наблюдая, как сыплется темный пепел. – Он обладает серебряным языком и только.

Минами поник.

-О…

-Я бы предложил выбрать кого-то, кого я сам выбрал бы, - мягко заметил Юри, возвращая трубку в рот.

Минами дернул кистью вперед, чернила расплескались по его свитку и по столу.

-Еще! Тогда, эм! Самурай! Тот, кто сказал, что ему нравится моя энергичность!

-Лорда Эгучи тоже не стоит, - отозвался Юри, губы его слегка изогнулись в уголках, колечки дыма лениво поплыли вокруг его щек. – Он хороший человек, но я бы предпочел, чтобы твой первый раз длился больше трех часов.

-Почему? Зачем так долго? – Лицо Минами загорелось, и Юри прямо увидел, как канабо [6] нависает над любопытной юной головой, раскачиваясь. – Сколько это занимает у господина Никифорова?

-Минами…

Без предупреждения двери распахнулись с треском, в дверном проеме стояла хозяйка.

Юри сдержал вздох, когда она подошла, узнав строгое выражение на ее лице. Старая ведьма собиралась просить об одолжении.

Конечно, она начала разговор, спросив, хочет ли Юри еще свитков для чтения, ведь Минами, о такие делает успехи благодаря ему. Юри подыгрывал этому фарсу; она знала, что он знает, и всегда было так, всегда была между ними хитроумная игра в кошки-мышки.

-Итак, Аояги… ты помнишь, что у тебя сегодня встреча с леди Окукавой?

-Конечно, - отозвался Юри, белые зубы блеснули вокруг его красной трубки. По крайней мере, Аояги не был полностью растерян.

-Я знаю, что она твоя любимица, но… - Хозяйка глубоко вздохнула. – Мы должны отменить ее визит. Лорд Моцудайра хочет видеть тебя сегодня вечером.

Юри издал безразличный звук. Он не торопился, пробегая подушечками пальцев по всей длине трубки, глядя на хозяйку сквозь ресницы. Наблюдал, как она потеет и ерзает под его пристальным взглядом, из-за его молчания. О-о, она хотела, чтобы он сказал «да», это  было ясно, как день. Когда он решил, что с нее достаточно, его зубы обхватили трубку в улыбке, такой же острой, как лезвие меча.

-Я отказываюсь.

Тихий вздох Минами отозвался по комнате.

Хозяйка выпрямилась во весь рост, ее вспыльчивый характер брал верх, несмотря на намерения.

-Что значит, ты отказываешься?

-Я не готов его принять. Я отказываюсь. Я…

Голос хозяйки поднялся на октаву.

-Я знаю, что такое «отказываюсь»!

Юри усмехнулся, ситуация его развлекала.

-Леди Окукава – наджими. По какой причине ее место должен занять лорд Мацудайра?

-Ты знаешь, что на кону, - прошипела хозяйка. – Отказать лорду Мацудайре – это навлечь на себя его гнев.

-Ах. – Юри склонил подбородок, выпуская облако дыма в воздух. – Как трагично для благородной чайной Ан.

Хозяйка ощетинилась.

-Аояги, ты…

-Заставляешь меня желать тебя еще больше из-за такого отношения, - закончил властный голос.

Минами и хозяйка засуетились, чтобы поклониться стоявшему в открытых дверях лорду Мацудайре, его руки были спрятаны в черные рукава, выражение на лице было непроницаемым.

Юри остался сидеть. Он не был уверен, было ли дело в табаке или в беззаботности, но что-то сохраняло его спокойным, в отличие от страхов, которые он испытывал перед Виктором.

-Дорогой мой Аояги, - заговорил Мацудайра голосом, который срывался, точно гвоздь по металлу. – Я могу поговорить с тобой наедине? Это займет всего минуту, - добавил он, когда глаза Юри сузились, за секунду до возможного отказа в просьбе.

-Только на мгновение, - уступил Юри спустя секунду.

Моментально хозяйка вымелась из комнаты, Минами последовал за ней, ссутулив плечи. Он стрельнул косым взглядом по Юри, на его лице читалось беспокойство, прежде чем он ускользнул, закрывая за собой дверь.

-О чем вы хотели поговорить, милорд? – Юри говорил, зажимая трубку губами.

Мацудайра слегка улыбнулся.

-Скажи мне, если это имя имеет для тебя какое-то значение.

Сердце Юри упало в пол при трех следующих словах.

-Виктор Михайлович Никифоров.

Он, должно быть, дал слабину в собственном хладнокровии, нить, за которую его подвесили на порочном крючке, потому что Мацудайра продолжил. Его рот изгибался в совершенном спокойствии.

-Мне показалось странным, что Окукава потянул за ниточки ради некоторых мелких сотрудников посольства в Хакодате, так далеко на севере от нашей столицы. Представь мое изумление, когда я узнал, что Окукава не истинный кукловод, в отличие от тебя.

-Ты, что сделал иностранца наджими всего после нескольких недель с момента встречи с ним. Кто был готов, за неимением лучшего слова, сложить себя к моим ногам ради единственной цели – поддержать начинания этого человека. Так чего же он хотел? Полагаю, что-то насчет строительства российского консульства?

Юри держал глаза прикрытыми. Слова формировались позади его горла, готовясь выйти вместе с выдохом. Сжигали его рот и горло изнутри.

-Одно слово, - тихо сказал Мацудайра. – Одно мое слово, и ведомство иностранных дел вдруг передумает. Одно мое слово, и местная полиция вдруг начнет искать иностранного преступника, который украл из замка конфиденциальные документы. Почему с его внешностью…

-Довольно, - Юри услышал, как сказал это, голос его был резким, тон решительным. Далеко не так он был слаб, как чувствовал себя. Он надеялся, что Мацудайра потеряет к нему интерес, когда получит свое. Он осмелился надеяться, как дурак, каковым и был.

-Чего ты хочешь от меня?

-Я думаю, это очевидно. – Грубая рука погладила его по щеке, пробежалась вдоль линии челюсти. – Ты, моя прелесть. Ты, твое время, твоя абсолютная преданность.

Юри хотелось бросаться вещами. Кричать, плакать и разбросать все эти чертовы вещи, до которых только доберется рука. Вместо этого он посмотрел на Мацудайру сквозь маску Аояги, ледяную и полную стали.

-Тогда я твой, лорд Мацудайра.

 

-Я возвращаюсь в Россию.

Виктор ждал.

Распластавшись бесформенной кучей на диване, Кристоф вытащил руку из-под головы на мгновение поднял на него мутный взгляд, затуманенный недоумением.

-Скажи это еще раз, - промямлил он, будто его язык был слишком тяжелый, чтобы выговаривать слова.

-Я возвращаюсь в Россию, - повторил Виктор, садясь на подлокотник. – Чтобы вернуться с большей суммой денег.

Кристофу потребовалось время, чтобы переварить слова Виктора, и еще немного времени, чтобы он поднял свои ноги и перетек в вертикальное положение. Моргая, он потер глаза тыльной стороной ладони.

-Я не смог бы придумать более худшего времени, чтобы услышать подобное нелепое заявление.

-Ты ночной вечеринке, как я понимаю, - заметил Виктор.

-О, гейши очень хороши в том, чтобы заставить мужчину почувствовать себя непобедимым, - засмеялся Кристоф, а потом быстро помрачнел. – В любом случае. Речь о деньгах. – Его руки упали на колени, брюки были мятыми после ночи. – Я не понимаю, почему ты не хочешь просто принять мое предложение и спасти себя ото всех этих ненужных мучений. Ты едва пережил свое расставание с Аояги…

-Юри, - поправил Виктор.

-С Юри, - согласился Кристоф, искривив губы в улыбке на одну сторону. – Ты едва пережил свою разлуку с Юри в этой стране.

Вздохнув, Виктор скользнул по подлокотнику, пока не коснулся бедром Кристофа.

-Да, и я буду скучать каждую минуту, каждую секунду, что буду в России, но я не считаю правильным пользоваться твоими деньгами ради собственного счастья. Деньгами твоего отца.

Кристоф издал странный шум, что-то среднее между насмешкой и хохотом.

-Ты правда думаешь, что мой отец обращает внимание на мои расходы? Я имею в виду…  - Он раздвинул руки, жестом обводя гостиную, вернувшись к расстегнутым пуговицам своей белой рубашки и обнаженной гладкости груди. - …посмотри на все это.

Виктор рассмеялся.

-Мой дорогой Кристоф, ты же слишком щедр в расходах на дом, еду, даже на переводчика. Я буду одалживать у тебя тогда, когда у меня не останется других вариантов.

Кристоф кивнул, почесав затылок.

-Это внезапное решение, - после паузы заговорил он. – Это не имеет ничего общего с твоим последним открытием, не так ли?

Виктор почувствовал, как выражение его лица стало жестким. Когда он высказывал свои предположения о Мацудайре Кристофу, молчание его друга говорило о многом. Он все еще вспоминал ощущение от этого: внутри все кипело и бушевало, его разум балансировал на грани чего-то слишком опасного, что даже и назвать было нельзя. Он ревновал, да, но сильнее того, он был зол на себя. Как он мог быть таким слепым? Его единственной целью было защитить Юри от разложения Йошивары, а не направить его в самую гущу. И уж точно несвойственно Виктору было извлекать из этого пользу.

По правде говоря, он рассматривал поездку в Россию с тех пор, как узнал о долге Юри. Он мог бы уехать и раньше, если бы не чувствовал себя больным от одной лишь мысли о том, чтобы оказаться разделенным океаном, вдали от своего света, своего солнца, всей своей Вселенной. «Последнее открытие», как назвал это Кристоф, укрепило его решимость в том, что он должен делать дальше.

Для Юри.

-Я проинформировал Якова, - сказал Виктор, понимая, что он уходит от ответа на вопрос Кристофа, - Он не рад, но я вернусь в Хакодате и отправлюсь в Россию через неделю.

-Хорошо, - отозвался Кристоф, покачав головой, от чего стал до странности похож на одного недовольного ветерана войны. – Все, что ты чувствуешь, правильно. – Он потер костяшками пальцев правый глаз, прежде чем покосился на Виктора, будто смотрел на него сквозь густой туман. – Что-нибудь еще, или я могу продолжить валяться с похмельем?

-На самом деле, еще три вещи. Я хотел поговорить о Ёшино…

-Нет, - отрезал Кристоф. – Что насчет двух других?

-Но бедный мальчик заслуживает удовольствия в свой первый раз.

-Я не стану поддерживать страшную традицию лишать девственности в качестве посвящения, - на автомате отозвался Кристоф. – Я принимаю и уважаю его, как часть культуры Йошивары, но участвовать в подобном не буду.

Виктор изогнул бровь.

-Это до странности логично, учитывая твое нынешнее состояние.

-Я уже много раз предлагал, как ты помнишь.

-Конечно, - усмехнулся Виктор. – Но я чувствую, что не подхожу для Ёошино.

Кристоф пожал плечами.

-Уверен, Ао… Юри найдет ему подходящего клиента.

-Да, я уверен, что так и будет, - пробормотал Виктор. Он не был уверен, почему он так беспокоился; его солнышко, безусловно, найдет способ обеспечить Ёшино хорошим клиентом. Даже, если это означало отбросить собственное счастье в сторону, раздавленное и разбитое, точно розовые вишневые лепестки, смешанные с грязью.

Ах, произнес тихий голос в его голове. Тогда есть все основания для беспокойства.

Виктор судорожно выдохнул.

-Насчет других моих просьб…

 

Гнев был последним, чего ожидал Виктор.

Печаль из-за предстоящей разлуки, вероятно. Тревога. Может быть, счастье от воссоединения с Виктором в уединении личной комнаты, без Джей-Джея, без страха быть пойманным.

Что угодно, кроме горячей дрожи ярости, что пробегала по невозмутимому лицу Юри.

-Ты едешь в Россию, - медленно проговорил тайю, его голос был холодным и бесчувственным, так что у Виктора сжался желудок.

-Всего несколько недель, - отозвался Виктор, охлажденный безразличию в глазах Юри, его губы сошлись в линию, челюсть сжалась. Он протянул руку.

-Солнышко.

Юри быстро, резко повернулся, настолько отлично от своих обычных плавных лебединых движений, что Виктор остановился на середине предложения, слова застряли у него в горле.

-Сакэ, - выплюнул Юри, проходя по комнате к подносу, опускаясь на татами. Ослепительно яркий в своих бледно-голубых одеждах, с узорами из облаков и горных вершин. – Давай выпьем за наш последний вечер вместе.

-Дорогой, пожалуйста, - начал Виктор, опустившись на колени рядом с Юри, ошеломленный поворотом событий. – Я не говорил, что это наша последняя ночь.

Юри всплеснул руками.

-Не говорил? Не говорил? Ты покупаешь мне цветы, даришь мне закат, забираешь мое сердце и теперь ты пользуешься деньгами своего друга, деньгами, которые ты не хочешь брать, чтобы оплатить мой долг, и как ты можешь говорить, что уходишь. После того, как выполнил задание. – Его глаза резко полыхнули, как клинок. – Я думаю, ты сказал более, чем достаточно.

Виктор почувствовал, как сжалось у него в груди, тело забурлило внезапной ненавистью к самому себе, к собственной глупой бесчувственности. Борьба за Юри строилась на доверии. И все же Виктор забыл что-то настолько важное о собственном возлюбленном, нечто, что Юри только начал снова допускать. В восприятии Юри поведение Виктора  выглядело заискивающим ради собственной выгоды. Как еще Юри мог отреагировать на новость о его отъезде?

-Это всего лишь на время, потом я смогу вернуться с большим количеством денег. Ради тебя, - настаивал Виктор, когда Юри поклонился и невольно покачал головой, качнув украшениями. – Ради _нас_.

-Все в порядке. – Юри поднял красный кувшинчик, едва заметная дрожь пробежала по его рукам. – Я в порядке.

-Нет, не в порядке. Это не так. – Виктор подвинулся ближе, коснулся пальцами колена Юри. Ненавистная дрожь в ответ. – Посмотри на меня. Пожалуйста.

Украшения заблестели, когда Юри снова покачал головой. Оживился, наклоняя кувшинчик над чашками, разливая сакэ.

Виктор сглотнул. Он не умел общаться с расстроенной половинкой, никогда не умел. Но он знал одно слово, которое заставило бы этого мужчину, упрямую половинку его души, прислушаться.

-Юри.

В мгновение тайю замер.

-Юри… - Вздохнул Виктор, развернулся и потянулся к сердцу. -… Я люблю тебя.

Не было никакого движения, ноль реакции. Только тихий звук дыхания Юри разрывал тишину. На подносе сакэ переливалось через край, расплескиваясь.

-Ты слышишь меня, солнышко? Я…

Кувшинчик упал на поднос, громко и раздражающе.

-Остановись, - проговорил Юри, дрожа. – Остановись…

-Нет, - продолжал Виктор, вызывающе, схватив Юри за запястье и притянув его поближе. – Я скажу это, и я никогда не перестану это говорить. Веришь ты мне или нет, Юри Кацуки, я люблю тебя. Я любил тебя со дня нашей первой встречи.

В тишине, которая наступила, карие глаза поднялись к его глазам, и Виктор был поражен слезами, что собрались в них, с выражением ужаса, перемешанным с теплотой в глубине. Хватка Виктора на тонком запястье ослабла, внутри у него все сжалось.

Каким-то образом у него был настоящий дар заставлять Юри плакать.

-Я знаю, что тебе страшно, - мягко проговорил Виктор. – Я знаю, ты думаешь, что я уйду и никогда не вернусь. Что я вру, когда говорю, что люблю тебя. Но я вернусь. Я куплю твою свободу. И я люблю тебя. Настолько, насколько возможно. – Он прижал подушечку большого пальца к влажной дорожке на щеке Юри. Нежно стерев ее, с удовлетворением, что Юри больше не возражает против его прикосновений. – Что я могу сделать, чтобы убедить тебя в этом?

Юри с дрожью вздохнул, плечи его опали.

-Не словами, - пробормотал он, схватившись руками за жилет Виктора. – Больше никаких слов.

-Что тогда?

Пальцы вцепились в грубый материал.

-Я не знаю.

-Ты хотя бы дождешься меня?

-Меня пугает именно ожидание.

Виктор кивнул.

-Я попросил Кристофа встречаться с тобой в комнате Джей-Джея, когда ты будешь свободен. Это поможет?

-Я не знаю, - отозвался Юри. Его губы дрожали, а ресницы опустились, сверкая в свете свечей. – Я не знаю, что поможет.

Виктор опустил пальцы на подбородок Юри, развернув его для поцелуя. Дрожь утихла.

-Тогда я могу что-нибудь сделать сейчас? Что-нибудь, что заставит тебя почувствовать себя лучше?

Юри закрыл глаза, дыша глубоко, нижняя губа зажата меж зубов. Он выглядел так, будто готовился сказать что-то неприятное, что-то, что разорвет сердце Виктора на куски, но вместо этого…

-Ты можешь поцеловать меня.

Виктор мог бы поддразнить Юри, сказать _так и сделаю_ , но Виктор был настолько рад от облегчения, что едва сдерживался.

-Что-нибудь еще? – Прошептал он в самые губы Юри.

-Поцелуй меня снова.

Виктор усмехнулся.

-Солнышко…

-Пожалуйста,  - пробормотал Юри. – Я хочу, чтобы ты поцеловал меня. Везде.

О.

Что-то вроде электрического разряда прошло через Виктора, и его дыхание сбилось. Он пообещал себе сдерживаться, показать Юри, что он стоит больше, чем просто плотские желания. Но Юри смотрел на него так сладко, так упрямо, и если это было то, чего хотел Юри, то кто он такой, чтобы возражать?

Итак, он начал под ухом Юри, оставив поцелуй на нежной коже. Когда Юри вздохнул, он просунул руку за его пояс и потянул узел; плотная ткань разошлась, открывая другую, слой за слоем опали вокруг него. Он продолжил опускаться, подгоняемый дыханием, вниз по изгибу шеи Юри, к нежности ключиц, изящной кривой плеч. Прошелся языком по соскам Юри, темным и идеальным.

Юри увлекся. Его всхлип прошел сквозь Виктора, прямо через самое нутро, обжигающий и яркий. Боже, это было так медленно, слишком медленно. Он двигался по коже Юри, лишь с легким намеком на зубы, заставляя Юри задыхаться, но недостаточно, чтобы оставлять следы. Пока нет.

-Почувствовал себя лучше? – Промурлыкал Виктор себе под нос, глядя вверх, его рот парил возле пупка Юри.

Юри наблюдал за ним, щеки розовели, глаза потемнели, как патока. Он скользнул пальцами в волосы Виктора, играя прядями.

-Может быть, тебе тоже стоит снять одежду.

Губы Виктора изогнулись в улыбке, и он отстранился настолько, чтобы снять жилет и рубашку.

Достаточно далеко, чтобы заметить фиолетовые следы на бедрах Юри.

Уродливые, темные и свежие.

Мучительный приступ ярости смел всю похоть и желание забылось в одно мгновение.

-Ты продолжаешь принимать этого монстра? – Зарычал Виктор.

Юри смотрел на него из-под полуопущенных век, казалось, был спокоен, но его выдавал кадык.

-У меня не было выбора.

-Я помню, что у тебя есть выбор согласно твоего ранга.

-Не в этот раз.

-Тогда чем он отличается? – Парировал Виктор.

Глаза Юри невероятно расширились.

-Я думал, ты… - Его голос сорвался, и кадык снова судорожно двинулся. – Я не могу сказать. – Добавил он.

-Ты не можешь или не хочешь? – Вздохнул Виктор.

-Почему это важно?

Желудок Виктора сжался от пренебрежительного тона Юри, он сдерживался, зубами и ногтями, не давая принять такого Юри; чтобы не начать бить о стену, пока кожа не раздерется, и костяшки пальцев не начнут кровоточить. Подпитываемый негодованием, он заговорил раньше, чем смог остановить собственные слова, суровые и холодные.

-Это важно, потому что доверять мне – это твой выбор, который ты, кажется, активно не хочешь принять.

Юри судорожно вдохнул.

-Это несправедливо.

-Это правда. Ты знаешь, что это правда. – Виктор скрестил руки. Он увидел, как дергается челюсть Юри, тени, собравшиеся на лице Юри, но он продолжал, терпение вышло из берегов.

-Ты выбрал меня вместо Кристофа, ты позволил мне прилюдно проводить тебя, позволил прилюдно поцеловать, ты сказал мне свое настоящее имя. Все это выбор. Ты говоришь, что не хочешь надежды и любви, но это тоже выбор. Люди двигаются вперед, основываясь на собственном выборе, жизнь движется вперед, основываясь на выборе. Теперь, если бы ты просто выбрал довериться мне, когда я сказал, что еду в Россию…

-Я не выбирал, когда меня забрали из семьи в мои восемь лет, - прошипел Юри с такой яростью, что Виктор вдруг почувствовал себя очень-очень маленьким. – Я не выбирал, когда меня обучали соблазнять мужчин, чтобы меня использовали и оскорбляли все, у кого на это хватит средств. Я не хотел видеть своего друга в луже его собственной крови, с разорванной его собственными руками шеей. Узнать. Что его бросили в яму в земле, как безымянную собаку[7].

Его голос стал низким, температура в комнате упала до нуля.

-Я не выбирал страданий.

Мгновение Виктор изо всех сил пытался найти правильные слова, чтобы сгладить те, что он уже бросил, тягучие, уродливые и горькие, что висели теперь в воздухе между ними. Чтобы сгладить свою проклятую глупость. Как он мог говорить о выборе с тайю, что был заперт в этой сверкающей, декадентской клетке всю его жизнь? Как он мог обвинить Юри в том, что он не доверял ему, когда у него были лишь подозрения, каким было преследовавшее Юри прошлое?

-Юри, - попытался он начать с мольбой. – Я был зол, я не это имел в виду. Все, что я сказал…

Уголки рта Юри дрогнули.

-Я не отзываюсь на это имя в этой комнате.

Сердце Виктора упало.

-Юри…

-Я устал, - сказал Юри, скользя руками по рукавам белого марлевого халата, прикрываясь им. Его голос был настолько низким и нервным, что он мог бы ударить им, протолкнувшись в живот Виктора. – Если мы не трахаемся… - Виктор поморщился от этой нарочитой грубости, -…то нам стоит лечь спать.

Виктор отчаянно хочет сказать: нет, нет, дорогой, любовь моя; мы должны поговорить об этом, выяснить все, вместо того, чтобы тратить еще одну нашу ночь. Но его горло было слишком сдавленным, желудок посылал волны тошноты.

Юри склонился к одеялу на одной стороне футона, пока Виктор наблюдал, по-прежнему полуголый, со сжатыми в кулаки руками, скрипя зубами и ненавидя себя.

 

Когда Юри октрыл глаза, футон был пуст. Не надо было ворошить простыни, чтобы удостовериться, не было тепла, ничего, чтобы подтвердило, что он спал тут. Глаза его горели, он перекатился на бок у подголовника, сглотнув ком, что застрял у него в горле. Опять же. Он пытался отвлечь себя умелыми губами Виктора, подавить гедонизмом все эмоции, но отрицать это он уже не мог: он влюбился в сладкие речи иностранца и превратился в персонажа страшилки для куртизанок, о котором будут сплетничать еще долгие годы. Высокопоставленный тайю, что отбросил свое естество и осмелился мечтать.

Юри плотно сжал простыни.

Как смеет Виктор переворачивать мебель и читать ему нотации о выборе? Как он посмел? Когда у него был выбор остаться в Эдо и воспользоваться деньгами своего друга вместо того, чтобы плыть через океан, наплевав на глубочайшие страхи Юри?

На самом деле, принципы и сомнения. Вот что было на оборотной стороне. Он должен был знать о связях Юри с Сёгунатом с самого начала. Переставил свои фигуры по доске с опытом отличной стратегии на своей военной карте.

Хорошо сыгранная партия, которую Юри проиграл, полностью и совершенно.

Голоса раздавались сквозь бумажные двери, тихие и приглушенные, становясь все громче с каждым новым шагом. В коридоре горел свет фонаря, точно маяк в открытом море.

-…испугался, потому что многие-многие погибли. Вакашу из Окитсу. Он, ах, как сказать… убит! Он совершил самоубийство. Потому что гаидзин [8]… ну… пришлый? Солгал и ушел. Таких, как он, много-много. Много плохих людей снаружи, много мертвых вакашу.

-Ясно. И что за вакашу?

-Я! Я и есть вакашу.

Мягкий смешок.

-А.

Нахмурившись, Юри медленно поднялся, покрывало упало с его плеч. Он узнал голоса – яркий и жизнерадостный, резко контрастирующий с переливчатым серебряным богатством, но у них не было причин быть вместе. Или Виктор искал себе кого-то помоложе? Какая-то часть его порадовалась, что он все еще здесь, но Юри задавил это чувство, сжав зубы.

-Думаю, теперь мне стало понятнее, спасибо, Ёшино.

-Это значит, вы остаетесь? Вы сможете защитить моего старшего брата Аояги, если останетесь.

-Защитить его?..

-Есть плохой человек… старший брат каждый раз ранен.

Была пауза, а потом тише:

-Ты знаешь этого человека?

_О нет._

Юри вскочил на ноги, сердце билось, ладони путались в простынях.

-Знаю! Это…

Он распахнул двери, заставив глаза Минами округлиться, а на лице Виктора было поразительное выражение.

-Я… - Рука лежала на дверном косяке, Юри перевел взгляд от Виктора к Минами и снова на Виктора. - …Я думал, что ты ушел, - грустно закончил он, не имея возможности придумать что-то получше.

Черты лица Виктора смягчились, фонарь зацепил прядь его волос, и она упала на лоб, мерцающая серебром завеса.

-Как я могу уйти после такого сражения?

-О, - проговорил Юри, чувствуя странную необходимость заполнить паузу, точно пустоту. – Я думал…

-Ты слишком много думаешь, - отозвался Виктор, поддразнивая, и Юри это напомнило Юко, как отпечаток ее пальца на его лбу, в его сердце.

-Эм, - проговорил Минами, свет мерцал по стенам, пока фонарь кочевал из рук в руки. – Я, эм, еще для чего-нибудь нужен тебе, старший брат?

-Нет, - отозвался Юри, его голос звучал резче, чем он планировал. – Ты можешь уйти.

С суетливым поклоном Минами поспешил в соседнюю комнату, погрузив коридор в темноту, когда дверь за ним закрылась.

-Не сердись на Ёшино, - мягко начал Виктор. – Я был тем, кто разбудил его ради разговора.

-Я не злюсь, - пробормотал Юри.

Тишина, а потом:

-Мы можем поговорить?

Кивнув, Юри отошел с дороги и позволил Виктору войти. Он не был уверен, почему, на самом деле, ведь им нечего было обсуждать. Виктор хотел уйти, Юри хотел, чтобы он остался. Виктор хотел доверия к себе, полного доверия, а Юри так мало осталось уступить.

-Мне очень жаль.

Юри моргнул на него. Извинение было последним, что он ожидал услышать.

-Прости, - пробормотал Виктор. – Мне очень жаль. За то, что усложнил тебе жизнь. За то, что был таким бесчувственным, за то, что не смог защитить тебя. За все эти ужасные вещи. У тебя есть все основания не доверять мне. Полное право на это. Я знаю это, я всегда это знал, но в своем гневе я просто… Я наговорил глупостей. Глупостей, домыслов, эгоистичных вещей, о которых не следовало говорить. – Он выдохнул, пропустив пальцы сквозь волосы. – Прости меня за все, что я сказал и сделал.

Юри открыл рот. Потом закрыл его и отвел взгляд. Слова, слова, слова. Виктор всегда был таким добрым на словах. Но ему нужны были действия сейчас, что-то, что добавило бы веса этим словам, сделало бы их более реальными.

-Поговори со мной. Пожалуйста. – Юри дрожал от отчаяния в этом прерывистом шепоте Виктора. Позволил Виктору деликатно обнять себя за талию, будто тот боялся, что Юри вот-вот упадет. – Мне нужно знать, что между нами все хорошо. Мне нужно знать, чего ты хочешь.

-Ты не можешь дать мне того, что я хочу, - пробормотал Юри.

Виктор кивнул.

-Ты хочешь, чтобы я остался.

Юри сделал глубокий вдох и спешно выдохнул.

-Именно так.

-Тогда я останусь.

Глаза Юри метнулись к Виктору, потрясающему настойчивостью, неизменным теплом.

-Но… деньги…

-Я напишу своему кузену в Россию, попрошу его прислать. Я хотел поехать сам, потому что потребуется немного убедить его, чтобы он сделать все, что нужно, но…

Улыбка Виктора светилась в темноте.

-Так что я могу остаться. И мы можем встречаться в комнате Джей-Джея каждый день, когда ты не занять, или в чайной твоей подруги во время утренних прогулок.

О, Виктор… Виктор был таким…

Растеряв все слова, Юри мог только смотреть, сердце его колотилось о грудную клетку. Понимая только теперь, что Виктор лишь набросил рубаку небрежно, так что верхняя ее половина была расстегнута, одна сторона спадала до середины лопатки, обнажая бледную кожу, четкую линию ключиц. Как легко он смог коснуться губами его, чтобы вспомнить вкус кожи Виктора.

Было несправедливо то, что этот человек делал с ним.

Несправедливо, что ему дали проигрышный вариант в день встречи с Виктором Никифоровым.

-Юри?

Раньше он хотел секса, чтобы обо всем забыть; хотел каждое плохое ощущение, каждую неприятную мысль полностью стереть сексом. Теперь он хотел Виктора. Просто Виктора. Опрометчиво, идеалистически, бездумного Виктора – порочно, о да, но Юри владел им и дорожил.

Без слов Юри прижался поцелуем к уголку рта Виктора.

Виктор усмехнулся. Притянув Юри к себе, прижав его, обвив руками его талию, обжигающую под белым одеянием.

-Есть что-то еще, чего тебе хочется?

Юри скользнул под рубашку Виктора, погладил ладонью грудь Виктора, его пресс. Напряженные мышцы на его пути сжимались и дрожали.

-Перед нашим поединком, - начал он, - перед нашим боем, мы…

-Мы оставили что-то незавершенным? – Озвучил Виктор, его голос  был низким и грубым.

-Да, - без колебаний отозвался Юри.

-И. – Виктор издал придушенный смешок. – Мы не можем это так оставить, да?

Это был не томный ожог раскаленными углями, как в первый раз, или бешенная страсть, что выжгла их души во второй. Это было тепло, нега и удовольствие, о, такое удовольствие, с губами Виктора на каждом дюйме его кожи, с весом Виктора на его бедрах, с коленями Виктора между его бедрами. Вспышка разочарования, когда Виктор отказался в него войти – есть и другие варианты, солнышко; те, что не причинят тебе боли, - но потом Виктор сжал их члены вместе, обхватив ладонь, горячей и плотной, между ними, и Юри изогнулся, умоляя и умоляя, задыхаясь стонами в горле.

-Хорошо? – Промурлыкал Виктор в изгиб шеи Юри.

Юри едва успел кивнул, когда Виктор пошевелил рукой, проталкивая ее вверх и сжимая их вместе, пока Юри не забился на простынях. Он почувствовал, как из волос выскользнули заколки, пряди свободно разлетелись из его идеальной прически, но ему было все равно. Не тогда, когда Виктор двигался на нем, кожа к коже, рука поглаживала его член в мучительно медленном ритме, звук его дыхания наполнял воздух.

Ах, как он хотел, чтобы это продолжалось. Держать его в ладони и называть своим до скончания времен.

-Виктор, - ахнул Юри, - Виктор, я…

-Юри, - вздохнул Виктор, и это уничтожило Юри, звук его имени, слетевший с языка Виктора. Он кончил со стоном, глаза закатились. Виктор последовал за ним тут же, вздрогнув рядом с ним.

Некоторое время они прижимались друг к другу, пока их дыхание замедлялось, пот холодил им кожу.

-Боже, я люблю тебя, - вздохнул Виктор.

Сердце Юри пропустило удар.

Слово на букву «Л», проклятье для всех куртизанок, обрекающее их на смерть и отчаяние. Слишком много нерешенных вопросов, слишком много вещей, которые  могут пойти не так. У него все еще был Мацудайра, нависший тенью над его головой, как грозовое облако. Он все еще должен был сказать Виктору, что Мацудайра и человек, оставляющий ему синяки – одно лицо.

Но когда Виктор поднял голову, чтобы взглянуть на него, глаза нежные и такие синие, изгиб  рта, поражающий весь мир, Юри сдался и смирился с судьбой.

-Я тоже тебя люблю.

Улыбка Виктора разгорелась с новой силой.

 

-Юрий никогда не станет посылать деньги, - фыркнул Кристоф от своего стола.

-Обнадежил, как всегда, - улыбаясь, проговорил Виктор. Он был счастлив, чтобы спорить с ним. Юри признался в любви. И это не было в порыве страсти, и не для того, чтобы успокоить его. Его солнышко сказало ему эти три божественных слова только лишь по собственной воле.

Виктор мог умереть прямо здесь и сейчас, настолько он был обеспокоен.

-Разве тебе не надо вернуться в Хакодате? Знаешь, чтобы заняться такой ничтожной штукой, как «оплачиваемый труд»?

Виктор рассмеялся в лицо дразнящей ухмылке Кристофа.

-Яков меня знает. Он поймет.

-Не удивлюсь, если однажды он постучится в мою дверь.

-Кто бы говорил о работе, - заметил Виктор.

Кристоф вглядывался в Виктора поверх своих очков в синей оправе.

-Если ты не заметил, я усердно тружусь над своей новой рукописью. – Он постучал по газете перед собой. – Романтический роман, что взбудоражит кровь каждой женщины. Или мужчины, - добавил он.

-О? Это как?

-Ну, - начал Кристоф, за несколько секунд до того, как дверь с громким стуком распахнулась.

-Что такое, - проговорил Виктор, поднимаясь на ноги. Только ради того, чтобы кто-то врезался в него, ухватив за рубашку и уронив обратно на диван. – Что…

-Господин Никифоров. – Ёошино смотрел на него широко распахнутыми влажными глазами, опухшими и с розоватым оттенком. – Помогите, пожалуйста. Помогите!

-Кто это, - спросил Кристоф, но Виктор поднял ладонь, прервав его.

-Что случилось, Ёшино?

-Это… - Ёшино глотнул воздуха, его слова перемежались икотой и заиканием. – Дело в старшем брате Аояги; он послал, он сказал, не звать вас, но он и плохой человек, плохой…

Виктор оказался за дверью до того, как Ёшино закончил говорить.

Когда он бежал по улицам, он задавался вопросом, проклята ли Йошивара, проклят ли он сам. Каждый раз, когда они касались краем радости, что-то вмешивалось, отбрасывало их все дальше, за край досягаемости.

«Плохой человек» сказал Ёшино. Должно быть, это тот ублюдок, что замарал его солнце.

Виктор бежал все быстрее, сердце колотилось, холодок бежал по коже.

 

[1] Sakurafubuki: 桜吹雪-литературное дословное «метель вишневого цвета», но это не точно: круговерть вишневого цвета. – Прим. Автора. Имеется в виду, вихрь лепестков сакуры, который поднимается от порывов ветра. – Прим. Переводчика.

[2] Haku ga tsuku: 箔が付く: в буквальном смысле слова, "надеть золотой лист". Если говорить о ситуации: «спрятать перо под колпак» - не бахвалится. – Прим. Автора.

[3] Naoyuki Nagai: 永井尚志 был одним из первых уполномоченных в Департаменте иностранных дел. Он также прапрадед крайне-правого законодателя, Юкио Мисима.

[4][4] Симодский договор: Альянс и переговоры о торговле, подписанные между Японией и Россией в 1855 году. Речь о том, что российское консульство должно было быть построено в Симода и Хакодате. К сожалению, масштабы препятствий, что чинило японское правительство при строительстве консульства, не преувеличены. Судя по задержкам и отсутствию ответов на письма и просьбы сотрудников российского посольства, они вообще не собирались помогать своим иностранным союзникам. Исторически сложилось, что именно Гошкевич вел все переговоры, но, очевидно, в нашем случае допущена вольность.  – Прим. Переводчика.

[5] Nakittsura ni hachi: 泣きっ面に蜂, дословно, поговорка, которая буквально означает "пчела жалит плачущее лицо". Имеется в виду, добавить неприятностей и так к не самой хорошей ситуации. – Прим. Автора.

[6] Kanabo: 金棒, буквально "металлическая палка". Двуручная шипастая булава, используемая самураями.

[7] Каноничное захоронение стоило денег, потому низкопробных куртизанок просто хоронили в яме, без церемоний, надгробий, на заднем дворе храма, называемого  Йокан-Цзи (浄閑寺). По этой причине храм стал называться Нагекоми-Тера (投込み寺), или "храм отбросов". В эпоху Мэйдзи был установлен Мемориал для тысяч безымянных проституток, брошенных там. -  Прим. Автора.

[8] Гайдзин: 外人, сокращение от gaikokujin (外国人), или иностранец. Буквально означает "посторонний человек", так что логично, что Минами воспользовался этим определением на английском языке. – Прим. автора


	9. Chirihajime

Глава 9. Chirihajime[1] (Чирихаджиме)

 

_Мир – роса,_

_И в каждой капле –_

_Борьба._

_Исса (1763-1828) **[2]**_

 

 

Виктор не помнил большую часть того, что произошло дальше. Он помнил, как вздымалась его грудь, обжигая изнутри, пока он бежал и бежал, все дальше и дальше. Он помнил, как пролетел мимо хозяйки, ее крики звенели в его ушах. Помнил, как споткнулся на лестнице, перепрыгивая через ступеньки, подошвы его сапог оставляли грязные следы на деревянном полу. Юри был для него всем, о чем он мог думать в тот момент: улыбка Юри, «я тебя люблю», сказанное Юри, тепло тела Юри в его руках и в безопасности всего несколько минут назад.

Что бы этот человек ни делал с Юри, Виктор врезал бы ему сразу же, нет, дважды, трижды. Синяки, шрамы, подавленность, устойчивый всепоглощающий страх – о, он собирался избить этого ублюдка и смаковать каждый удар, каждую минуту ярости.

-Юри, - задохнулся он, когда его руки с грохотом распахнули, выворачивая из пазов, двери.

Юри моргнул на него, глаза были широко раскрыты.

Его тело было напряжено, одна рука висела в воздухе, вторая с веером замерла у груди. Напротив него сидела дама в одежде, такой же яркой и декадентской, как и его кроваво-красное кимоно, с черным поясом и золотом заколок. Она выглядело странно знакомой, но Виктор был слишком увлечен борьбой с собственными эмоциями, чтобы искать ее в своих воспоминаниях.

-О! О! – Хозяйка подоспела, хрипя, руками хватаясь за грудь. Она взахлеб ругалась на японском, чередой слов, перемешанных с хриплыми вдохами, и дама отмерла. Выдав ответ, который успокоил хозяйку, в то время, как Юри с щелчком захлопнул веер о запястье, спрятав его в складках одежды.

-Юри, - снова прокричал Виктор, как только Юри скользнул под его рукой и вышел из комнаты на лестницу. – Ёшино сказал, что у тебя проблемы. Он сказал…

-Я в порядке, - отозвался Юри пустым голосом.

-Но…

Когда Юри стрельнул по нему пронзительным взглядом, Виктор проглотил остальные заготовленные слова. Они в тишине пошли по коридорам, мимо ряда комнат и любопытных взглядов обслуги. Сердце Виктора билось в груди, адреналин растекался по венам. «Смущение» было недостаточным словом, чтобы описать, как он себя чувствовал. Он понимал разочарование Юри; он, в конце концов, вмешался в его приватную беседу с клиенткой. Но почему Юри был с ней, а не с предполагаемым «плохим человеком»? По какой причине Ёшино решил соврать? И куда Юри его вел?

Когда они добрались до кухни, Виктор понял ответ на последний вопрос.

-О нет, только не к этому болвану, - застонал Виктор.

Юри постучал в дверь костяшками пальцев.

-Я не понимаю слова «болван», но ты останешься здесь, с мистером Джей-Джеем, пока моя клиентка не уснет сегодня вечером.

О, подумал Виктор, облегчение затопило его, как приливная волна. По крайней мере, Юри хотел, чтобы он остался.

Он взял Юри за руку, поднося ее к груди на уровне сердца.

-А потом, солнышко, ты расскажешь мне, что случилось? Судя по тому, что сказал Ёшино, ты не можешь быть в порядке.

Юри встретился с ним взглядом. Лицо его смягчилось, слегка.

-Расскажу.

-Так быстро вернулся? – Изумился Джей-Джей, высунув голову за дверь, его губы изогнулись в ухмылке.

Инстинктивно, стремительно, Юри отобрал руку.

-Я должен вернуться к своей гостье, - пробормотал он прежде, чем Виктор мог что-то ответить священнику. – И Виктор… - Косой взгляд на персонал кухни, а потом он прижался губами к щеке Виктора. - … Увидимся позже.

Было бы так легко поддаться порыву. Утянуть Юри в объятия и поцеловать его, уверить себя, что Юри в порядке. Но знание о том, что он причинил Юри достаточно неприятностей, заставило его держать руки при себе. Вместо этого он проследил, как Юри плывет по кухне, мимо фартуков и приветствий персонала, яркое пятно алого цвета в сером обрамлении. Он следил внимательно, напряженно, пытаясь уловить хромоту, неуверенный шаг, спотыкание – любой знак, что указал бы на боль.

-Ну… так ты заходишь или нет?

Виктор выдохнул напряженно; удивительно, насколько нервным был тон Джей-Джея.

-Я захожу.

 

Когда Юри вернулся, Минако растянулась на татами, как кошка, с чашкой сакэ в одной руке и ухмылкой знания на лице.

-Дважды за одно свидание, - протянула она, подтянув колено, кимоно распахнулось до непристойности, что вывело бы из равновесия хозяйку. – Чем я заслужила такую честь?

-Прошу прощения, леди Минако, - тихо проговорил Юри, опускаясь рядом с ней и потянувшись к подносу.

-Я не шутила, когда говорила, что хочу познакомиться с твоим серебрянноволосым любовником. – Усмешка Минако стала шире. – Полагаю, он все еще где-то в комнатах?

Юри прочистил горло, поднял крышку кувшинчика и проверки ради заглянул внутрь.

Минако вздрогнула.

Какая-то часть Юри злилась. На Минами, на Виктора, на этого чертового собственника по имени Мацудайра. У них было соглашение: Юри переносит все свои свидания, как только Мацудайра показывается в чайной. Все-все, кроме одного: леди Минако, той самой гостьи, из-за чьего отца, косвенно или нет, он уступил Мацудайре. Единственной гостье, кроме Виктора, о которой беспокоился Юри.

Юри должен был знать, что Мацудайра нарушит слово, но он оказался воплощением всего худшего в Йошиваре.

Когда хозяйка явилась с Мацудайрой, Юри отвел его в соседнюю комнату Минами. Напомнил, сжав зубы и говоря сдержанно, Мацудайре, что его свидание с леди Минако не должно прерываться. Мацудайра остался недоволен, хмурясь и наградив Юри синяком на запястье показухи ради. («Мало того, что я вынужден терпеть твоего иностранца ради твоего внимания, так теперь еще и женщина?») Именно тогда с занятий вернулся Минами, и с первого взгляда на Мацудайру, нависшего над Юри, который корчился от боли, Минами сорвался с места, несмотря на крик Юри «Нет! Ёшино, нет!»

Услышав шум, Минако вышла, чтобы громко высказать, что хочет вернуть свои деньги, и «большое спасибо вам» и «отец шлет вам привет». Возможно, он переживал за свою репутацию, может и так, но он понимал, что бой проигран. Как бы там ни  было, Мацудайра ушел, сверкнув грозно глазами на прощанье.

Напряжение отпустило настолько внезапно, что Юри чуть не рухнул на пол.

Минако была столь любезна, что попросила танец, без сомнения, чтобы отвлечь его от этого инцидента. И это сработало, когда Юри переключил внимание на отточенные, изящные движения, пока Виктор не ворвался в двери с такой яростью, что деревянная рама громыхнула.

Да, Юри был зол.

Но большая его часть была счастлива, безгранично счастлива, что Виктор примчался вот так к нему.

-Юри, - внезапно сказала Минако, вырвав Юри из мечтаний. – Так ведь он тебя назвал?

-Т.е… - Щеки Юри порозовели от этого. – Это…

-Твое настоящее имя, - закончила Минако, мягко разглядывая его. – Ты сказал ему свое настоящее имя.

Юри медленно дышал, вдох-выдох. Он должен был признать, у Виктора не было выхода.

-Да.

-Ну. – Губы Минако изогнулись. – Обычно я бы устроила тебе ад за то, что ты не сказал мне свое настоящее имя, но… я рада. Рада, что ты нашел того, на кого можешь положиться. Потому что я… - Она завозилась, морща нос. Движение это было таким необычным, совершенно не характерным для Минако, что Юри почувствовал, как в его груди поднимается страх. Должно быть, она больна. Или умирает. Не было никаких иных причин, чтобы она была «рада, но»…

-Я собираюсь выйти замуж.

Ах.

Когда лицо Юри омрачилось, Минако выдохнула через нос, залпом выпив оставшееся сакэ.

-Да, я тоже не в восторге. Это скучный человек. Скучный, скучный, скучный. Тоскливее, чем рыба, с такими же холодными глазами. Но он сын торговца, и отец ощущает… он чувствует, что пришло время.

Юри кивнул. Действительно, было удивительно, что отец Минако до сих пор бездействовал; в этом году она перемахнула за тридцать, что сделало ее, по ее собственным словам, «старой и несвежей, как недельный торт, в глазах мужчин». Нелепые предрассудки о возрасте, и Юри всегда думал, что тот, кто завоюет сердце Минако, будет самым счастливым мужчиной на свете.

И, как не эгоистично, он считал, что этот человек Минако не заслуживает. Не в случае, если мужчина не завоевал ее честно и справедливо, не тогда, когда она столько лет принадлежала Юри. Но, как всегда в Йошиваре, все уходили, так или иначе.

-Поздравляю, - тихо сказал Юри, наклоняя кувшин над пустой чашкой Минако.

-Я буду по тебе скучать, - вздохнула Минако. – Это женатым мужчинам пристойно посещать Йошивару, но не женщинам.

-Я знаю.

-Глупость – вот что это такое.

-Я знаю.

-Я хочу сказать, что мой муж мог бы провести с тобой ночь, а я должна буду закрыть на это глаза.

-Отвратительно, - согласился Юри.

Минако улыбнулась, глаза блестели от слез. Она кивнула на чашку на подносе.

-Выпей со мной, давай. За нашу последнюю ночь.

Покорившись, Юри налил себе чашку и поднял ее в воздух.

-За нашу последнюю ночь.

Они пили и разговаривали, и пили еще. Языко, ослабленным алкоголем, Юри рассказал чуть больше о Викторе, о его затянувшихся хлопотах и внутренних противоречиях. Он был рад услышать, как Минако издевательски отозвалась о желании Виктора, сказав, что мужчина давно должен был воспользоваться деньгами друга, и очень благодарен, когда Минако выказал искреннюю озабоченность относительно Мацудайры. Она ничего не могла поделать, никто ничего не мог сделать, но это помогло изгнать сомнения, стыд из его сердца.

В свою очередь Минако рассказала Юри обо всех мероприятиях, что она запланировала для себя, пока свободна и одинока: купить все, чего душа желает, встретиться с теми, с кем хочется, есть и пить все, что только захочет. Она вынуждена будет вести себя, как женщина ее статуса, ходить, сидеть и говорить, будто ей нет никакой заботы о тех, кто ниже ее по положению. Юри кивал, слушал и поддакивал в нужные моменты, не забывая держать их чашки полными, заставляя тепло разливаться у них в груди от сакэ.

Это был конец эпохи. Дружбы, если бы Юри осмелился быть честным. Минако была одной из его первых клиентов, его первым наджими, первым намеком на то, что за пределами Ан есть добро. Взгляд Юри скользнул по вазе с камелиями, красными и яркими, в полном цвету, с чуть скрученными по краям лепестками. Их вид приносил ему утешение, напоминал о том, что его любили, и он не  был одинок.

-Знаешь… - Минако поводила пальцем, покачиваясь. – Ты знаешь, что с-самое плохое?

Юри сморгнул сонливость, стараясь сосредоточиться на словах, что исходили из уст Минако.

-Что?

-Мне нужна горничная. – Минако закатила глаза. – Потому что, в-видимо, всем замужним дамочкам нужна служанка. Как будто я… как будто бы превратилась в… в калеку, как только взяла себе фамилию мужа.

У Юри бывали моменты, когда идея приходила внезапно и настолько явно, будто удар. Некоторые свои идеи он не осмеливался осуществлять из-за их абсолютной абсурдности, например, как в тот раз, когда ему пришло в голову накапать в чай хозяйке крысиного яда. Некоторые он осуществлял, тонко и умело, как в тот раз, когда спрятал свое самое драгоценное канзаши[3] в комнате хулигана Минами, сообщив хозяйке, что оно «утеряно».

И вот идея, о, она была невероятной посреди алкогольного дурмана, яркой, как маяк в темноте.

-А служанкой обязательно должна быть девушка?

Брови Минако взлетели.

-Что ты такое имеешь в виду?

Юри начал напевать себе под нос.

 

-Тебе действительно надо научиться думать прежде, чем что-то делать. Разузнать все об Аояги, чайной и, знаешь ли, о его культуре. Я о том, действительно ли Аояги держат в плену? В некотором смысле, конечно да. Но в Йошиваре свои правила, множество правил, и нарушение их не спасет – ты слышишь?

Виктор вернул книгу в стопку в углу, губы растянулись в скупой улыбке.

-Нет, Джей-Джей, не слушаю.

Джей-Джей фыркнул.

-В честности тебе не откажешь.

Покачав головой, Виктор вытащил очередную книгу из-за стекла и праздно перелистал страницы. Несколько часов. Ему пришлось слушать жужжание Джей-Джея несколько часов, о чайной и правилах, и о культуре этикета. По крайней мере, это скрашивало часы, проведенные в тесном пространстве, заполненном сломанной мебелью, битой посудой и грудами мусора комнаты Джей-Джея. Негде спрятаться и нечего делать, протирая свои носки о полы этого чулана, поскольку сапоги остались у  двери.

Если Юри хотел его сурово наказать, то ему удалось. Сурово, жестоко и необычно.

-Ты что вообще планировал? Разборку? Драку?

Глаза Виктора сузились..

-О чем ты?

Джей-Джей опустился на коврик и скрестил ноги.

-Я думал, ты явился, чтобы положить конец насилию.

-Насилию? Какому насилию?

-Ты пришел без причин? – Джей-Джей издал смешок через нос, звук, от которого по коже Виктора побежали мурашки, заставляя все полыхнуть внутри.

Книга выпала из рук Виктора, и он кинулся на Джей-Джея, схватив священника за воротничок и вздернув вровень со своими глазами.

-Слушай, ты…

-Вот! – Вскричал Джей-Джей, руки взлетели к Виктору, глаза стали безумными. – Это то, о чем я говорю!

-Что я импульсивный? Что даже не удосужился узнать о чайной?

Виктор отпустил Джей-Джея, освободив, так что Джей-Джей упал на татами. Гнев взвивался внутри него, подогреваясь до адского пламени, поглощая все на своем пути. Ему было сложно переносить бравады Джей-Джея, подобно этой, когда он возвышался на пьедестале, точно все кругом плебеи. Джей-Джей ничего не знал о нем или о его отношениях с Юри. Джей-Джей даже не знал имени Юри.

-Что насчет тебя? – Заговорил Виктор, его голос был глубоким и резким. – Ты, который проповедует о воспитании масс и спасении детей от разочарования… что ж, дети тут только разлагаются. Такие же дети, как Ёшино, которым приходится отказаться от своей невинности, которые вынуждены узнать о темной стороне мира, самой темной, самой уродливой стороне, за много лет до того, как они могли бы быть у этому готовы. – Он ткнул пальцем в Джей-Джея, оскалившись. – Что ты для них сделал? Научил их языку ради торговли собой? Так они смогут расширить круг клиентов и приносить большую прибыль чайной? Скажи мне, Жан-Жак Леруа, так ты себе представляешь образование? Ты действительно можешь сказать, что изменил их жизни?

Джей-Джей посмотрел на Виктора широко раскрытыми глазами.

Впервые с тех пор, как Виктор вошел в эту комнату, наступила тишина, долгая, напряженная и расстроенная.

-Господин Никифоров! – Джей-Джей вздрогнул, когда дверь распахнулась, и Ёшино бросился в объятия Виктора. – Ты сделал это, ты его спугнул!

-Да. Я сделал это, - спокойно солгал Виктор, гладя Ёшино по голове так же, как гладят щенка. Краем глаза он видел, как Джей-Джей рассматривает Ёшино, будто впервые видит мальчика.

-Старший брат говорит, что увидится с тобой в моей комнате, - выпалил Ёшино, сияя. – А я останусь с учителем Джей-Джеем…

Не дожидаясь, пока Ёшино закончит, Виктор схватил свои сапоги, ныряя из комнаты, и шмелем бросился через кухню и вверх по лестнице, в комнату рядом с покоями Юри. Коридоры были благоговейно тихими, никаких случайных взглядов, норовящих прожечь дыру в его коже.

Комната Ёшино была просторной и отделана золотыми экранами. Мало чем она отличалась от покоев Юри, за исключением сдержанной росписи на стенах в виде павлина, что тянулся во всю ширь стены – гораздо менее грандиозной и величественной, чем дракон, поднимающийся в облака.

Спрятав скромно под себя пятки, Юри сидел посреди комнаты, его взгляд остановился на расписанном чернилами кране с изображением туманной горы. Свечи мерцали, отбрасывая тени на его подкрашенные глаза, подчеркивая мягкие изгибы его щек. Он не среагировал на приход Виктора, не шелохнулся, когда Виктор приставил свои сапоги к стене и сел напротив него.

Каждая клеточка Виктора уговаривала его нарушить тишину, забросав Юри вопросами об этом оскорбительном человеке, которого Виктор призвал был прогнать. Но он предпочел подождать, распознав взгляд на лице Юри, глубокое горе в его взгляде. Это был тот же взгляд, который он видел у Юри в их первую ночь, когда они только встретились. В ночь, когда он влюбился в Юри, быстро и безнадежно.

-Я встречался там со своими друзьями, - заговорил Юри.

Сердце Виктора пропустило удар; Юри откровенничал, с охотой.

-За картиной? – Уточнил он, передвигаясь ближе. Отметив, между делом, что щеки Юри  были розовее, чем обычно, глаза были со странной поволокой. Отметил так же резкий запах спирта в воздухе. Виктор не мог не восхититься профессионализмом Юри – прямой спиной и вежливыми манерами, даже в опьянении.

Юри кивнул.

-Там небольшая ниша, ну, токонома[4], мы там болтали.

-Небольшое пространство? – Предположил Виктор.

-Да, небольшое пространство. – Юри судорожно выдохнул. – Я был счастлив.

Виктор положил руку на колено Юри. Если бы его опыт с Юри проходил при свидетелях, их счастье не длилось бы так долго.

-Прости, - прошептал он.

Юри слабо улыбнулся ему.

-Спасибо тебе. – Покачивание головой, украшения качнулись в такт, он снова вздохнул, лицо стало тщательно нейтральным. – Я не сказал Ёшино, что ты пришел позже, чем он надеялся.

-Я заметил, - отозвался Виктор. – Что именно я пропустил?

Мгновение, Юри пожевывал зубами нижнюю губу, взгляд его был устремлен в колени. В поисках всего мира, точно маленький мальчик, потерянный и разлученный со своей семьей.

-Не знаю, должен ли я тебе говорить, - начал он тогда, томно, странно, честно, так что Виктор задавался вопросом, может, алкоголь был ответом на все их проблемы все это время.

\- Okorasetakunai Кара[5]. – Его лицо исказило, голос был полон боли, от чего у Виктора все сжалось в животе, несмотря на иностранные слова. - Vikutoru ni kirawareru no ga kowai kara [6].

Виктор протянул руку, скользнув ладонью по щеке Юри. Она бала гладкой и теплой и становилась все теплее, когда он склонился, настолько близко, что их носы соприкоснулись, лбы прижались друг к другу, так что Виктор видел янтарные блики в глубоких карих глазах, мерцающих в свете окружавших их свечей. Он не понимал слов, но посыл, эмоции, что стояли за ними, были ясны, как день. Юри боялся, Юри всегда боялся. Ложь, предательство, бросить-потерять все, что у него когда-либо было во владении в Йошиваре.

Юри состоял из слоев, так многих слоев. Когда раскрывался секрет, другой тут же занимал его место. Но Виктор был готов провести остаток жизни, снимая слой за слоем, один за другим.

-Помнишь, что я говорил? – Пробормотал он. – Все, что ты сделал, никогда не изменит моих чувств к тебе. Или все, что сделали с тобой. Особенно, то, что сделали с тобой.

Юри сглотнул.

Какое-то время они просто сидели вот так, глаза в глаза, нос к носу, подушечка большого пальца Виктора слегка поглаживала щеку Юри. Виктор почти слышал, как в голове Юри крутятся шестерни, работая так тщательно, как только могли сквозь алкогольный дурман. Потом, поколебавшись, Юри откликнулся на его прикосновение, поцеловав его в ладонь.

-Мацудайра сказал, что разрушит всю твою работу, если я не соглашусь видеться с ним в любое время, когда он только захочет.

Сердце Виктора застряло у него в горле.

Всего раз. Вот что он имел в виду, всего раз Юри провел ночь с Мацудайрой. Но нет, нет, судя по свежим синякам, если они и вправду были работой Мацудайры, ночь была не единственная. По крайней мере, не с согласия Юри.

-И он… - Виктор прикрыл глаза, напоминая себе, что нужно дышать. - …он зол, потому что ты ему сегодня отказал?

Под его рукой Юри вздрогнул.

-Да. Потому что я не откажусь от визитов леди Минако.

Злость Виктора на Джей-Джея была крошечной искоркой по сравнению с этой.

И, как бы ему не хотелось это признавать, Джей-Джей был прав; у него не было особой стратегии. Не было никакого объяснения, которое он мог бы дать, если бы увидел чиновника, виновного в травмах Юри, если он увидел, кто это человек. Он был готов избить ублюдка, искалечить, как тот поступил с Юри. Возможно, было благословение в том, что он опоздал. Хотя благословением для него или для Мацудайры, он решить не мог.

-Ты злишься, - проговорил Юри в тишине.

Это не было вопросом.

 Виктор покачал головой, челюсть его сжималась, кулак обхватывал колено.

-Не на тебя, - пояснил он, взмахнув свободной рукой. – Никогда на тебя.

-По какой причине? – Спросил Юри. Глаза Виктора взметнулись вверх, проследив, как встрепенулись плечи Юри, когда его руки схватили его за одежду. – Если бы… если бы я не занялся с ним сексом, я не оказался в этом… в этой… - Его голова опустилась, подбирая слова.

-Ситуации, - тихо подсказал Виктор.

-Ситуации, - подытожил Юри, скорее пробормотав.

Взгляд Виктора метнулся в сторону, когда он резко выдохнул. Вот что это было; это и было сутью всех секретов, слез, стыда. Юри винил себя за собственное решение и ждал, естественно ошибочно, что Виктор сделает то же самое. (Он и вправду должен этой женщине в красивых, ярких одеждах за то, что Юри цел.)

-Как могу я злиться на тебя, когда ты сделал это ради меня? – Сглотнув, Виктор пропустил пальцы сквозь волосы. – Во всяком случае, я злюсь на себя за то, что заставил тебя это сделать.

Юри смотрел на него, красивый даже в этом недоумении.

-Что ты имеешь в виду?

-Не важно, мое солнышко.

Виктор обратил свой взор к картине тушью, скрывающей нишу, где Юри обычно находил счастье. Если он задумался бы об этом, было простое решение: забрать Юри из Йошивары. Хозяйка должна отказаться от прав на него, Мацудайра должен найти себе другую несчастную душу из падших, и Юри, наконец, вернет себе свободу и достоинство. Счастье, что он так заслужил, что Виктору пришлось дать ему в угоду своим эгоистическим интересам.

Серьезно, что он делал? Распалялся о любви и вечности, о защите Юри от вреда, и он даже не сделал самую простую, легкую вещь, чтобы помочь своей любви.

Виктор размял виски.

Да, это единственный способ стать для Юри его токономой.

-На этой неделе я погашу твой долг.

В последовавшей за этими словами паузе глаза Юри невероятно расширились. Виктор ждал, пока эмоции замкнутся в круг, в конце концов остановившись на чем-то, что выглядело, как замешательство.

-Но… - Юри закрыл рот, нахмурившись, а потом снова открыл. – Мацудайра…

-Это не проблема, - проговорил Виктор. – Мы оставим Эдо вместе, а с ним разберется мой начальник.

Глаза Юри стали шире.

-А деньги?..

-Крис, - просто ответил Виктор. Он поднес руку Юри к губам, поцеловав каждую костяшку. – Надо было сделать это с самого начала.

-О, - отозвался Юри. – Но ты говорил…

-Я знаю. И я был не прав.

-О, - снова сказал Юри. Затем наклонился, голос его стал тише:

-Это, должно быть,.. как ты говорил, эм, фантазия? Мечта? Слишком много сакэ?

Виктор шумно усмехнулся. Милый, Юри был слишком милым.

-Нет, это не галлюцинация.

И потом наблюдая, как за рассветом, видя то, как лицо Юри, его глаза, каждая его частичка, точно солнце, восходящее над доками Санкт-Петербурга, Виктор задавался вопросом: почему он, в самом деле, не сделал этого раньше?

Особенно, когда Юри взялся за его воротник и притянул его для поцелуя. Глубокий, влажный поцелуй, со вкусом пепла и сакэ, такой сладкий. Язык Юри вонзился в него, приглашая, и дыхание Виктора приняло его, пульсируя жаром сквозь него. Было так жарко, так идеально, что Виктор почти сразу забыл, что они не в покоях Юри, что Ёшино, бедный, миленький Ёшино, оказался в ловушке комнаты Джей-Джея весь последний час.

-Подожди. – Виктор вздрогнул, когда Юри прихватил нижнюю губу, и дыхание коснулось его кожи. – Подожди Юри, ты пьян, а Ёшино все еще у Джей-Джея.

Юри отстранился, надувшись, и Виктор боролся с порывом накрыть его рот своим. Повалить Юри на татами и пролизать дорожку на стройной шее.

-Ты говоришь о других мужчинах, пока мы целуемся?

-Всего раз, - усмехнулся Виктор. Он сдался, поцеловав Юри в последний раз. – Мы можем целоваться и делать все, что захочешь, после того, как я вытащу тебя из этого ада.

В улыбке Юри был целый мир.

 

Когда Юри открыл глаза, у него в голове тупо пульсировала боль, пятна, множество белых пятен света перед его взором. Он опустил на лоб тыльную сторону ладони, стон подкатился к его горлу. Он всегда был осторожен с излишествами; не все клиенты ценили пьяное тело в постели, небрежное и слишком раскованное, чтобы хорошо проводить с ним время.

Перевернувшись, он пискнул, когда чуть не врезался в Минако, лежавшую, распластавшись, на футоне, широко раскрыв рот, она громогласно храпела на всю комнату.

Вид Минако вызвал в памяти события прошлой ночи, образы, топившие больной мозг Юри. Отказ Мацудайре. Побег Ёшино к Виктору. Приход Виктора. Обещание Минако. А потом, Виктор, сказавший, что он расплатится с долгами, что он воспользуется деньгами друга, что он ошибался, не сделав этого с самого начала.

Юри подскочил, руки взлетели ко рту, сердце колотилось о ребра.

Виктор сказал, что расплатится с долгами.

Рядом с ним замолчала Минако. Перекатилась на бок, завернувшись в простыни, и продолжила храпеть.

Игнорируя отражающуюся от черепной коробки боль, Юри понялся на ноги и принялся ходить, сжимая и разжимая кулаки. Было ли это по-настоящему или это воспоминание было лишь играми его разума, слишком поглощенного алкоголем? Зачем Виктору менять свое решение, просто так, когда он был так непреклонен, желая воспользоваться собственными сбережениями? И, Юри взглянул вниз, пальцы потянулись к неопрятному узлу на талии, тот, кто помогал ему прошлой ночью лечь спать, понятия не имел, как завязывается Оби.

Минако, должно быть, отключилась к тому времени, Джей-Джей не стал бы беспокоиться о подобном, а Минами, конечно, Минами умел, так же легко, как обычный мусуби, или из Юри никудышный наставник.

Это должен был быть Виктор.

Тихонько Юри улыбнулся, представив, как Виктор пытается обернуть вокруг него пояс, осторожно проводя руками и переворачивая его, чтобы не разбудить Юри в процессе.

-Мммм, Аояги?

Юри остановился.

-Да, леди Минако?

Голос у Минако был грубым и низким после сна.

-Будь умницей, прикажи миру прекратить вращаться, а? Я хочу сойти.

Юри рассмеялся. И быстро поморщился.

Медленно выпив по чашке воды, что принес Минами, все тело которого будто вибрировало странной энергией, Юри вывел Минако из чайной. Они сказали на прощанье друг другу все у входа, обменялись объятиями, сильными и затяжными, прежде, чем Минако умчалась, пряча глаза от солнца и слегка ругаясь в полголоса.

Юри остался на некоторое время. Наблюдая, как ее спина удаляется все сильнее и сильнее, с давящим чувством в груди.

Он собирался отпустить Минако, был к этому действительно готов. Никогда она не просила его ничего большего, чем выпись с ней, выслушать ее и станцевать. И она  была теплой и человечной – его единственный луч света в пустоте, которой была Йошивара. Но если бы его воспоминания были правдой, то у всех у них было будущее. Полное надежд и любви, и Виктора.

Если бы его воспоминания были правдой.

-Ёшино, - позвал Юри, прижав большой и указательный пальцы ко лбу, спотыкаясь на лестнице. – Приберись и смени постель к моему возвращению…

Полный энергии человекоподобный шар врезался в Юри, выбивая воздух из его легких и сжимая его в осьминожьей хватке.

-Я так счастлив за тебя, старший брат, - всхлипывал Минами, лицо спрятав на груди у Юри, - так, так счастлив.

Юри потребовалось время, чтобы понять причину поведения Минами, и еще минута, чтобы полностью осознать последствия.

Реальность.

Все было на самом деле.

От Виктора, что помогал ему лечь спать, до обещания выплатить его долг.

Что-то развернулось у Юри в груди, проливаясь теплом и радостью по его ребрам…

… вместе с волной головной боли, что прошла по нему от пронизывающего всхлипа Минами. Правда. Сейчас не время праздновать.

-Ёшино, - пробормотал Юри над хнычущим Минами. Служанки чайной глазели на них, взгляды были веселыми, когда они пробегали мимо, с множеством средств для уборки в руках. – Ёшино, это лучше, ах… обсудить, наедине.

-О, да, прости, - проговорил Минами, отпрянув, утирая порозовевшие глаза одним рукавом. – Это просто… я так счастлив, что ты уходишь с мистером Никифоровым, но я тоже… тоже… - Его нос наморщился, щеки покраснели, багровея, слезы текли по ним. – Очень-очень грустно…!

Когда Минами расплакался, эхом отражаясь от стен, Юри не знал, что сказать своему протеже. Он все еще помнил гнетущее чувство страха, которое заполнило все его существо, когда Минори впервые сказал ему о своем уходе. Минори, что заботился о нем, защищал его от гнева хозяйки. Который дал ему смысл жить. Конечно, он был в восторге от своего наставника, но тревога, что пришла вместе с этим, страх, превосходили все остальные реакции, что последовали за этой новостью.

И, насколько Юри знал, у Минами в его жизни Юко не было.

Без слов, он потащил Минами вверх по лестнице и далее в свои личные покои. Оказавшись там, он заключил Минами в объятия, прижимая, пока мальчишка не врезался носом ему в плечо. Пальцы мгновенно впились в шелковую ткань, крепко и отчаянно цепляясь, и Минами заплакал, громко и безудержно, горько.

Все они ушли: Такеши, Минори, Минако, а теперь и он. Каким-то образом, каждый по-своему, всегда кто-то остается позади.

Каким-то образом, каждый по-своему, следующий всегда побеждает.

-Прости, - ревел Минами, разбавляя слова икотой и рыданиями. – Я знаю, ты, ты говорил мне не показывать эмоций, но…

Юри замолчал, рисуя круги у него на спине.

-Я сказал не  делать этого перед клиентами.

-О. Так… значит, между нами можно?

-Ммм.

Минами выдал легкую улыбку. Снова потерев глаза, он выдохнул со вздохом, тяжелым вздохом.

-У меня будет новый старший брат?

-Тебе не понадобится никто после твоего первого клиента. – Юри убрал руки от лица Минами, разглаживая морщинки на влажных рукавах. – Которого я обещаю выбрать для тебя до своего отъезда.

Минами потянул носом, податливый под нежными прикосновениями Юри.

-Могу я, эм, сделать учителя Джей-Джея своим первым?

Юри пристукнул рукой.

-Прости, кого?

-Мистера Джей-Джея.

-Мистер Джей-Джей священник.

-Но он по-настоящему хороший и он сказал, что хочет мне помочь…

-Сначала я найду для тебя кого-то подходящего, - твердо закончил Юри.

Минами кивнул, нижняя губа дрожала.

-Обещай навещать?

Юри прикрыл глаза. Он никогда не рассматривал возможность того, что он когда-либо покинет Йошивару, тем более, мысль о возвращении. Дай ему волю, он убежал бы подальше, подальше от Ан, от Йошивары, от чувства вины и стыда. Но теперь ему было, к кому возвращаться, нечто такое, что было ценно для него, несмотря на все его оговорки.

Теперь здесь был Минами.

-Я обещаю, - сказал Юри, и восторг расцвел на личике Минами.

Они обнимали друг друга, покачиваясь, Минами прижимал его, как будто Юри мог погаснуть в любую минуту. В одиночестве, Юри задавался вопросом, допустил бы Минори такую близость, задавался вопросом, должен ли был он выражаться так же свободно, как было у него с Минами. _Спрячь эмоции, похорони свое истинное я_ – ядро всех наставлений Минори, его теория выживания в чайной. Возможно, несмотря на все доказательства обратного, Минами – открытость, честность, беззаботность, что переживет их всех.

-Есть разговор, Аояги, - рявкнула хозяйка, врываясь, как ураган, одним махом разрывая их спокойствие. Ее глаза сузились на Минами, который покраснел и отводил взгляд. – Наедине.

Когда Минами послушно удалился, Юри опустил голову и сжал переносицу. Казалось, вся Вселенная сговорилась, усугубляя его похмелье и откладывая его визит к Юко.

-Я действительно не в настроении…

-Я только что получила посылку, - заявила хозяйка, ее голос сорвался. – От господина Мацудайры.

Взгляд Юри взлетел, остановившись на маленькой коробке в руках хозяйки, черной и лакированной с золотыми листьями по всей крышке. Одного взгляда было достаточно, чтобы сказать, что она стоит месячного содержания Юри, возможно, даже двух. Как предсказуемо; подарок, отправленный в качестве извинения за необдуманные действия прошлым вечером.

-У меня предостаточно канзаши, на всю жизнь хватит, - бросил Юри, тряхнув запястьем.

-Это не заколка, - отрезала хозяйка.

-Ну, и что же это?

Срываясь, пальцы хозяйки откинули крышку.

Ужас резанул по горлу Юри, и сердце его сжалось, превращаясь в камень.

Пусто.

Шкатулка была пуста.

Юри видел, что стало с куртизанками, получившими пустую шкатулку [7]. Они стенали, рыдали над ней, оглашая все кругом муками боли, когда проходили через это. Были еще и те, кто охотно, по глупости, отдавал частичку себя из чистого отчаяния и одиночества, даже без необходимости.

-Я этого не сделаю, - услышал он собственный голос, громкий и резкий в ушах.

-Аояги, - начала хозяйка, но Юри отступил, покачав головой.

-Я не стану этого делать, - снова сказал он.

Слова полились из уст хозяйки: что-то о дилемме, с которой она столкнулась, не желая портить свое лучшее достояние, но, вместе с тем, не намереваясь раздражать такого важного члена Сёгуната. Но эти слова для Юри не имели смысла, пустышки, как та шкатулка, которую она держала в руках. Они все касались только хозяйки чайной. Они всегда казались только хозяйки и чайной, а с Юри было достаточно. Без паузы, без раздумий, он прошел мимо нее, чтобы спуститься по лестнице на пролет и выйти из чайной, преследуемый похмельем, бьющимся теперь внутри его черепа.

С этого места он бежал, гета шумно ступали по грязи, подол юкаты хлопал по лодыжкам. К Юко, подальше от Ан, от безобидной маленькой шкатулки, что символизировала ревность, собственничество и потерю пальца.

 _Пожалуйста, Виктор._ Молился Юри. _Ты – моя единственная надежда._

 

Золотистый свет струился сквозь окно, яркий и теплый. Виктор откинул простыни и выбрался из постели, жаждущий начать день. Наконец-то Юри будет рядом с ним, за пределами освещенной свечами комнаты, за воротами чайной и ее ужасающих душащих обычаев. Он не мог дождаться, чтобы разделить с Юри трапезу в ресторане, прогуляться по мосту Эдо [8] в главный торговый район города, даже посмотреть представление в местных театрах. (Виктор не понимал ни слова, но присутствие Юри было всем, что имело значение.)

Какое облегчение было в том, что весь этот вопрос с деньгами больше не висел над его головой. Он может пинать себя за то, что не воспользовался этим вариантом раньше. Юри должно быть зол на него за то, что он не воспользовался им раньше. Один Господь знает, достаточно ли богат Кристоф, судя по импортной еде и мебели, и он предложил свою помощь. Виктор даже не мог вспомнить, чего он так беспокоился. Набросив халат, мягкий и пушистый к коже, он спустился в гостиную таким жизнерадостным шагом, с каким ритмом билось его сердце. Ухмыльнулся, когда увидел лучшего друга, сидевшего в кресле напротив дивана.

-Крис, - проговорил Виктор мелодично, сжимая руки. – У меня есть очень, очень большое одолжение, о котором я хочу просить тебя… - На лице Кристофа был странный, извиняющийся взгляд, так что он замолк и нахмурил брови. – Что…

 

-Я думаю, ты более, чем исчерпал гостеприимство Кристофа, Витя.

Виктор замер, когда коренастая фигура поднялась с дивана. Даже со спины сложно было ошибиться с седыми волосами, залатанной шерстью мундира, с несдерживаемым гневом, исходившим от обтянутых плеч.

-Яков?!

Ветеран войны повернулся к нему лицом, уголок рта свернулся, нахмурившись.

-Ты не вернулся даже после того, как завершил задание, поэтому я решил прийти к тебе сам. – Его морщинистое лицо исказилось. – И что я слышу, ты тратишь свои сбережения на проститутку?

 _Черт, Юри,_ мелькнуло в голове Виктора.

На это потребуется время.

 

[1] Chirihajime: 散り初め, период, когда вишневый цвет начинает опадать. – Прим. Переводчика.

 

[2] Кобаяси Исса (яп. 小林一茶), также известен как Ятаро (яп. 弥太郎), Ятаро: ( 15 июня 1763 — 5 января 1828) — японский поэт, мастер хайку. – Прим. Переводчика.

[3] Канзаши (簪): традиционные японские украшения для волос. Как правило клиенты дарили куртизанками канзаши или футоны (постельные принадлежности) в качестве поощрения, когда навещали их. – Прим. Автора.

 

[4] Tokonoma: 床の間, крошечная ниша, альков, в традиционных японских комнатах. – Прим. Автора.

[5] Okorasetakunai Кара: 怒らせたくないから, «потому что я не хочу злить тебя» - Прим. Автора.

[6] Vikutoru ni kirawareru no ga kowai kara: ヴィクトルに嫌われるのが怖いから, «потому что я боюсь, что буду ненавидеть тебя»

[7] Отрезание пальца и предоставление его клиенту символизирует, буквально, то, что куртизанка принадлежит клиенту. Некоторые куртизанки делали это по собственному желанию, чтобы заверить своих любовников в своих чувствах, или просто, чтобы не оказаться брошенными, но иногда клиенты сами требовали вместо заверений палец. Здесь допущена вольность, поскольку обычно такие просьбы высказывались лично, а не через посыльного. – Прим. Автора.

[8] Мост Эдо: 江戸橋 (Edobashi), теперь известный как 日本橋 (Nihonbashi, Токийский), мост, который вел в крупный торговый район в Эдо. – Прим. Автора.


	10. Hana no Kaze

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  
> 
> _Смешались небо и земля_
> 
> _В цветущий белый вихрь…_
> 
> _Снег… Не прекращается._
> 
> Мацуо Басё (1644-1694)
> 
>  
> 
>  

Солнце уже давно взошло, когда Юри прибыл в Кагую.

Он не ожидал увидеть Юко; было уже достаточно поздно, чем назначенное ему время встречи, и она должна была уже готовиться к своей демонстрации в «клетке». Но она стояла там, у самого входа, точно фарфоровая куколка с картинки, с идеально уложенными волосами, белоснежным лицом, губам малиново-алого оттенка. Ее темно-синее кимоно украшали свитки и веера с золотыми кружевами, перетягивал его нефритовый оби. Красные губы были сжаты, когда Юри подбежал к ней, его гета стучали, грязь покрывала его лодыжки.

-Узнаю этот взгляд, - сказала она. – Он называется «у меня похмелье и все болит».

-У меня похмелье и все болит, - выдохнул Юри, припудренные волосы упали на его лоб, руки уперлись в колени. – Но это не оправдывает моего к тебе опоздания. – Он посмотрел вверх, глаза были широко распахнуты. – Разве ты не должна быть внутри?

-Я теперь Зашикимочи[2], - сказала она надменно. – Моя синдзё[3] позовет меня, когда придет время. – Когда Юри уставился на нее, губы ее дрогнули, изгибаясь в легком подобии улыбки. – Я пошутила. Даже мгновение этого выражения на твоем лице улучшило мой день, чтобы ты знал.

Юри вздохнул, заливая румянцем. Это было именно то, что ему сейчас было нужно: тепло и заботливое сострадание Юко. Напоминание о том, что мир не настолько мрачен, как казалось, напоминание, что чудеса иногда случаются. Что независимо от того, насколько может быть сломлен дух,  он может воспрянуть снова, побитый, но сильнее, намного сильнее, чем раньше. Тем не менее, мысли Юри блуждали по печальному взгляду некогда ярких глаз, по линиям немного осунувшегося лица, по поникшим плечам – настало время поднять и вылечить дух Юко.

Заставить ее процветать, а не выживать.

Выпрямившись, Юри потянулся к Юко, обхватив ее руками.

-При мне нет того, что бывает обычно, зато у меня есть новости.

-О?

-Кое-кто благородный спросить о тебе на этой неделе. Убедись, что ты в ту ночь не будешь ни с кем другим.

-Загадочно и возвышенно, - выплюнула Юко. – Откуда мне знать, о ком таком благородном ты говоришь?

-Ты узнаешь, - заверил Юри. – Потому что это будет женщина.

Брови Юко взлетели.

-Хорошо, - ответила она через минуту.

Это был знак ее доверия к нему, что она не подвергала сомнению его инструкции, и сердце Юри наполнилось любовью к ней. Юко заслуживала Мир, нет, Вселенную. Что еще важнее, она действительно заслуживала счастья, а не бремени проблем, особенно, когда она не была в состоянии что-то изменить, лишь слушать и переживать.

-Как твои дела в чайной? – Спросила Юко.

Пальцы Юри дернулись.

-Ничего необычного, - отозвался он.

 

 

Странно было видеть Якова без его формы.

Лицо ветерана было хмурым, руки сложены на груди. Ему еще следовало снять пальто и шапку, теплую, из пятнистого меха, добавляющую его плечам ширины и угрожающего вида всему его торсу. По просьбе Виктора Кристоф остался, тишину нарушал только стук его ноги о ковер.

Виктор тем временем выжидал.

Он знал Якова, понимал цель его молчания. Это была тактика допроса, которая должна была вызвать страх и тревогу в заблудшей душе, подвергавшейся допросу, особенно, если человек был невиноват в преступлении. Когда Виктор наблюдал за мужчинами после того, как их довели до отчаяния, выдавливая признание, он стал использовать методы Якова в своих интересах, а именно молчал, упорно, пока Яков не сдавался первым.

И частенько Яков сдавался.

-Что это я слышал о том, как ты тратишь собственные сбережения на какого-то иностранца, которого ты едва знаешь?

Виктор позволил себе улыбнуться, медленно и расчетливо. Было странное ощущение удовлетворения от наблюдения за подергивающейся челюстью Якова, когда он ответил.

-Я его люблю, Яков.

Яков разразился громким лающим смехом.

-Ха! Ты влюбляешься каждый раз, как теряешь шляпу.

-Раньше, может, так и было, но в этот раз… все иначе. – Виктор закрыл глаза, представив веер ресниц, прикрывающих темные глаза, мягкое розоватое свечение светлой кожи, шепот «я тоже тебя люблю», тянущийся в самое его ухо. Вспомнил стук собственного сердца, быстрый и сбивчивый. – Он прекрасен, предан и так силен, несмотря на все, через что ему пришлось пройти.

-Так уже вышло, что ему нужны еще и твои деньги, - фыркнул Яков, изобразив бешеного быка.

-Он никогда об этом не просил. Я сам предложил.

-Ах да, но это искусство его профессии, не так ли? Соблазнять доверчивых, безмозглых молодых людей вроде тебя, обещая вечную любовь.

Виктор ощетинился. Только Яков мог в одном предложении оскорбить и его, и его возлюбленного.

-Это не…

-Честно говоря, - поспешил вмешаться Кристоф, похлопав Виктора по плечу, - именно благодаря Юри Виктору удалось получить аудиенцию у чиновников Эдо.

Яков выгнул бровь.

-Мне трудно в это поверить. Как может про…

-Не стоит, - прошипел Виктор, отмахнувшись от руки Кристофа.

Это было негласное правило в их дискуссиях: первый, кто сделает собственную ярость очевидно, проиграл. Самодовольное выражение на лице Якова говорило, что раунд этот Виктор продул.

«Дыши, - напомнил себе Виктор. – Сосредоточься. И, вдох, глубоких, и медленный выдох.» он был настолько близок к освобождению Юри; отец или нет, но ни один ветеран, подобный медведю, не сможет разрушить его обещание, данное Юри. Кроме того, Виктор не был уже тем юнцом, которого приютил Яков, когда Виктор сбежал на передовую, несмотря на громкое и яростное неодобрение.

-Не важно, что  ты думаешь о Юри. – Виктор пожал плечами, собирая остатки своего самообладания. – Я планирую погасить его долги и забрать его с собой, и только так.

Яков поднялся в полный рост.

-Ты не сделаешь ничего подобного. Я не позволю тебе тратить деньги впустую…

-Технически, это мои деньги, - отметил Кристоф.

-… без видимой на то причины, только чтобы вступиться за другого, когда ты даже о себе позаботиться не можешь…

-Это не я таскаю старое пальто, подаренное бывшим любовником, - бросил Виктор в сердцах.

Кристоф присвистнул, пока по лицу Якова расплывались багровые пятна.

-Это не то… - Слова запнулись и потерялись у Якова во рту, когда его руки вцепились в страшненькое пальто. – Как это… это не имеет ничего общего с…

Виктор издал удовлетворенный вздох; второй раунд был за ним.

-Пойдем, Крис. Давай отправимся в Ан.

-Витя, - огрызнулся Яков поверх Кристофа, - ты так и пойдешь?

Они могли бы удержать его, даже на несколько дней, но Виктор не собирался тратить время, когда знал: каждый бой с Яковом обычно заканчивался воспоминаниями о его родителях. О том, что Яков обещал им, что позаботиться в дальнейшем о нем, будто это признание, душераздирающее и бессмысленное, могло бы что-то изменить. (Обычно, не меняло.)

Что же касается Виктора, то без Юри у него будущего не было.

Игнорируя красноречивую тираду Якова:

-Если ты думаешь, что я позволю тебе хоть шаг сделать в наше посольство с этой шлюхой под руку…

Виктор взял лучшего друга за локоть и утащил в хозяйскую спальню, где он быстро, с глубочайшей радостью, запер дверь на замок с громким щелчком.

-Ты мог бы объяснить собственную позицию получше, - заметил Кристоф. Он уже вытаскивал из шкафа одежду, бросая ее на кровать в ряд, чтобы можно было выбрать.

-Любой, кто оскорбляет Юри, не заслуживает объяснений. – Виктор повернулся к своему отражению в зеркале, отметив волевую линию рта и прищур ледяных голубых глаз. Последний раз он был так зол, когда впервые узнал о синяках Юри. Настолько сильным было желание услышать, как хрустят кости, встречаясь с костяшками его кулака, увидеть, как алые брызги крови разлетаются по коже.

Как Яков смеет? Как он посмел? Он ничего не знает о Юри или о жертвах, что Юри принес ради Виктора. Для их Российского Консульства. Если Виктор собирался потерять работу ради любви, так тому и быть. В любом случае, Юри предпочел бы уехать в Санкт-Петербург, чем влачить жалкое существование при Консульстве.

-Возможно, тебе стоит немного расслабиться или хозяйка подумает, что ты собираешься ее убить. – Кристоф подошел к Виктору сзади, поправляя свой галстук. Он кивнул в сторону кучи одежды на кровати. – Смело выбирай наряд. Я предполагаю, что ты планируешь настоящий штурм, и это не сработает должным образом, если тебе придется сначала долго прятаться.

Виктор усмехнулся, напряжение в его глазах немного спало.

-Спасибо, Крис.

-Для чего еще нужны друзья? – Сказал Кристоф с усмешкой.

 

 

В Йошиваре попадались самые разные люди. Рабочие метались в хаппи[4], женщины в шелковых кимоно скользили с бумажными зонтиками, иностранцы с выраженным любопытством разглядывали фонари и расписные дома.

Юри завидовал им.

У таки х людей не было никаких забот – ни тощих плеч, ни чувства отчаяния в глазах. Они проносились по Йошиваре, как весенний ветерок, видя район таким, каким он был задуман: «мир удачи», переполненный роскошью, что еще больше акцентировала их богатство. Никто не останавливался, чтобы рассмотреть муки, скрытые под знойными масками и завесой алого тумана. Никого это не волновало.

Юри пошевелился. Часы, проведенные с лодыжками, прижатыми к спине, с поднятыми в воздух ногами, но он все равно не мог усидеть на простой каменной скамье. Он не готов был вернуться в Ан; одной мысли было достаточно, чтобы его кожа покрылась мурашками, в голове пульсировало. Он знал о последствиях, за то, что так задержался, но ему нужен был воздух.

Нужно какое-то подобие свободы, прежде чем он вернется в свою золотую клетку.

-Шевелись, давай!

Юри обернулся на звук ворчания, остановив взгляд на маленькой девочке не старше десяти лет. Грязь перепачкала ей все лицо, одежда была ей слишком велика, соскальзывая с ее узких плеч и сползая по тонким рукам. Она посмотрела на него, глаза горели смесью ярости, обиды и страха. Мужчина снова толкнул ее, и контакт их глаз распался, когда она споткнулась, выругавшись. Нежный голосок еще сильнее контрастировал с ее видом, добавляя ей угрюмости.

Юри отвернулся, у груди щемило, пальцы сжимали колени.

Йошивала скоро сломает и ее.

-Юри!

Прежде, чем Юри успел среагировать, цвети закрыли ему весь обзор, ярко-алые со сладковатым ароматом.

Камелии.

Тепло расцвело у Юри внутри, медленно, плотно, забираясь в самые глубокие раны его души.

-Виктор, - вздохнул он, когда цветы отодвинулись, и сильные руки обняли его. Он окружил его любовью, лаской, надеждой. – Виктор, - повторил он, точно благодатную молитву, его сердце проделывало то, о чем он раньше не знал, но теперь это становилось обыденным, когда дело касалось русского.

-Мой Юри, - пробормотал Виктор, и Юри качнулся, сцепляя руки вокруг шеи Виктора. Его пульс подскочил от серебристого голоса, такого мягкого и нежного. – Я тоже скучал по тебе

-Сколько дней прошло? – Проговорил он ошеломленно.

Виктор отстранился достаточно, чтобы Юри мог взглянуть через его плечо, признав грязные светлые волосы, жизнерадостный изгиб рта… странные брюки с высокой талией. Он долго мучился вопросом, насколько удобно носить такие брюки, еще с самой первой их встречи.

-Ты… Крис? – Рискнул уточнить Юри.

-Совершенно верно. – Крис сделал шаг вперед, беря руку Юри и поднося ее у губам. – Какая честь, что мое имя все еще помнит такой прекрасный человек.

Виктор напевал, скользя ладонью по хрупкой спине Юри. «Мой», - выдохнул он тихонько.

Юри приветственно улыбнулся Крису, ресницы застенчиво опустились.

-Ты льстишь мне, - проговорил он, опуская легкую руку на бедро Виктора, «ты тоже мой».

Ответный взгляд Виктора был переполнен любовью настолько, что Юри отвел взгляд, смутившись. Раньше было так легко, скользить по разгоряченной коже пальцами, ртом, языком. «Я люблю тебя», - говорил поцелуй; «я твой», - шептали скользящие по дрожавшим бедрам ладони. Но все это было иллюзией, ложью, бессмыслицей.

С Виктором все было по-настоящему. Он был настоящим. С Виктором Юри хотелось только большего, здесь и сейчас, навсегда.

Крис громко кашлянул в кулак.

-Ну и… что ты здесь делаешь? Если я правильно помню, куртизанкам не разрешено покидать чайную в это время суток.

-Ты знаком с нашими обычаями, - отметил Юри.

-Я взял интервью у значительной части куртизанок, - ответил Крис с некоторой гордостью.

-Я слышал. – Юри одарил его взглядом, улыбка ослабевала. – Я не готов вернуться.

Виктор нахмурился.

-Почему? Тебя обидели? Нагрузили работой? Это… - Его пальцы вцепились Юри в спину. - …из-за него?

Юри зажал нижнюю губу между зубов жестом, что прижился у него с годами. (Пустая трата времени, - как сказал однажды Минори). Он хотел рассказать Виктору о Мацудайре, о шкатулке, о Юко. Он хотел все рассказать Виктору. Но это было странно, открываться настолько другому человеку. Кому-то, кто не был Юко или Такеши.

-Юри?

Сглотнув,  Юри посмотрел на Виктора. Виктора, что учил его вальсу и танцевал с ним под дождем. Виктора, который так хотел оградить его, увезти от всего, что причиняло ему боль. Который смотрел на него своими печальными глазами, с взволнованным изгибом губ.

Что-то смягчилось в Юри, будто оттаивая после зимы. Это было странно, но это был Виктор.

-Мацудайра прислал мне пустую шкатулку, - проговорил он.

Крис с шумом втянул воздух, пока Виктор удивленно хмурился.

-Что это значит? – Спросил Виктор.

-Это значит, что он хочет доказательства моей лояльности, - пробормотал Юри.

-И что?

-Палец, - вмешался Крис, и Юри почувствовал, как рядом с ним замер Виктор. – Отрезанный по суставу и преподнесенный в коробке, как…

Пример Юри так и не узнал. Виктор поднялся на ноги, утягивая Юри за собой. Юри едва успел схватить свои цветы, прежде чем Виктор перехватил его запястье и потащил его вперед, шагами, широкими настолько, что Юри, завернутый в юкату, чуть не споткнулся, пытаясь угнаться за ним.

-Куда мы идем? – Спросил Юри, его гета трещали от быстрой ходьбы.

-В Ан. – Челюсть Виктора сдалась, глаза сузились. – Сегодня я ясно заявлю о своих намерениях.

Сердце Юри подскочило.

-Выкупить меня?

-Расплатиться с долгами, - резко поправил Виктор. Затем он остановился, развернулся, приложил ладонь к щеке Юри. Он поцеловал Юри в нос. – Что бы тебе ни говорили, ты никому не принадлежишь. Ни Чайной, ни Мацудайре, ни мне. Твоя жизнь – только твоя. Понятно?

Юри кивнул, заливаясь розовым. Слишком легко забыться в таком месте, как Йошивара. Поверить, что ценность определяется ценой, что готовы заплатить. Он вжался в ладонь Виктора.

-Да, - прошептал он.

Виктор дрожал.

-Хорошо, - сказал он. Прижавшись к губам Юри, прежде чем снова зашагал, нежно удерживая запястье Юри.

Сердце Юри рвалось из его груди, когда он удивлялся тому, какая широкая, «безопасная» у Виктора спина. Какая теплая рука Виктора, что лежит на его руке. И вскоре, очень скоро, ему не придется ощущаться ничье больше тепло, кроме тепла Виктора. Мысль была невероятной, сюрреалистичной.

Покачав головой, Юри оглянулся. Крис следовал за ними, он с опозданием осознал, что на уважительном расстоянии. От этого картина была не лучше, вернуться с утренней прогулки с двумя иностранцами рядом с ним. хозяйка обязательно сделает какой-нибудь неверный вывод.

-Возможно, нам стоит вернуться порознь, - заметил Юри. – Хозяйка не будет рада видеть нас вместе.

-Поступки говорят громче слов. – Оглянулся Виктор с улыбкой. – Хозяйка сразу поймет мои намерения.

-Мне думается, Юри лучше знает свою госпожу, чем мы, - вмешался Крис издалека.

-Ерунда, все получится. Вот увидишь.

Полностью доверяя Виктору, Юри прижал камелии к своему бьющемуся сердцу. Будто ему снова восемь, он маленький, невежественный и полный надежды. Минори покачал бы головой. Может быть, слегка усмехнувшись из-за полного неверия Юри в каждый урок, который тот уже позабыл. Нет, не позабыл; отбросил во имя чего-то неосязаемого, чего-то, что не гарантировали ни тепла, ни пищи, а тем более его выживания.

Виктор бы осязаемым. Виктор был здесь. И разве это не все, что было нужно Юри?

 

 

Виктор считал, что план предельно прост, безрассуден. Они возвращаются в Ан, демонстрируя хозяйке свою любовь, и тут же организуют денежные дела. Он не мог дождаться, чтобы, наконец, дать Юри свободу, которую тот так заслуживал, показать Юри мир, который он упускал все эти годы. Показать Юри на словах, на деле, все, что он чувствовал и многое другое. Даже сейчас, идя молча, Юри согревал его, он был счастлив, доволен.

Появление самураев было последним, чего он ожидал.

Выкрикнув что-то быстро на своем языке, они схватили всех троих, рука Юри выскользнула из руки Виктора, на локтях защелкнулись замки. Юри взвизгнул, и Виктор обернулся, чтобы увидеть, как самурай раздавил сандалиями камелии.

-Эй, - выкрикнул он, подмигивая, когда самурай еще больше скрутил локоть. – Они принадлежат Юри…

-Юри? – Хозяйка сделала шаг вперед, на ее лице играла усмешка. – К наст нет никого с именем Юри в нашей чайной. – Она подошла к Юри, ступая по красным лепесткам. Подняв руку, она крепко ухватила его за подбородок своими облезлыми пальцами, глаза изучали его лицо. – Тебя не было слишком долго, Аояги, я подумала, что  ты сбежал.

-Теперь я здесь. – Юри был настолько в ярости, настолько сильным, что Виктор чуть отступил. – Отпустите их.

Хозяйка прицокнула языком.

-Мне сказали, что они тебя собираются выкрасть.

-Кто? – Требовательно спросил Виктор.

-Я.

Когда Яков раздвинул занавески, без единого угрызения совести, без сожалений, Виктор рванул вперед. Его сапоги шагнули в грязь, когда самурай удержал его, в нескольких дюймах от размаха кулаков в лицо Якова. Ветеран заговорил, но Виктор едва видел, как шевелятся его губы, едва слышал слова, но ничего не понимал, ничего не запоминал.

Только не от этого чертового предателя.

Тихое «Виктор», произнесенное Юри, вернуло его, напомнив, почему он оказался там.

-Я здесь, чтобы погасить долги Ю… Аояги, - заявил Виктор, наслаждаясь тем, как искривилось лицо Якова при этих словах. – С помощью Криса.

-Да, здравствуйте, - подключился Кристоф, слегка рассерженный. – Возможно, вы захотите отпустить того, кто пришел к вам с деньгами.

Хозяйка проигнорировала его, приподняв бровь.

-Ты хочешь купить моего самого прибыльного человека? Так?

Юри выдал что-то на японском, на что хозяйка лишь зашипела. Виктору не понравился этот диалог, казалось, атмосфера все более и более накаляется. Он никогда не видел такого откровенного неповиновения со стороны Юри, и как бы он ни ценил новообретенное бесстрашие тайю, он жаждал счастливого конца им обоим.

Без раздумий Виктор предложил двойную цену.

-Мне кажется, что у меня должно быть право голоса, - вмешался Кристоф тихонько, пока хозяйка отвлеклась от разговора, чтобы привлечь внимание Виктора.

-С тех пор, как ты появился у нас, ты не принес с собой ничего, кроме неприятностей, - выдохнула она. – Из-за тебя Аояги изменился. Сказал, что не будет брать всех подряд клиентов, сказал, что не хочет нашего самого уважаемого клиента… Аояги. Egetsunai kao wo yamenasai[5] \- Когда Юри огрызнулся в ответ, что заставило Кристофа рассмеяться, она дернулась к Виктору, сжав зубы. – Ты видишь, что ты наделал? Сколько ты думаешь, стоят убытки чайной?

Заговорил Кристоф.

-Конечно, мы ведь заплатим за это?

-Деньгами? – Губы хозяйки скривились. – Нет, Ан потеряла больше, чем просто Аояги. Из-за твоего друга. – По ее жесту самурай, что держал Юри, потащил его, вырывающегося, ко входу в чайную. – Пока я жива, - проговорила она, высоко задрав нос, - Аояги никогда не будет твоим.

«Нет».

Это была единственная мысль в голове Виктора, повторяющаяся в пустоте. Она толкнула его на то, чтобы с силой опустить ногу на стопу самурая в сандалии с открытым носком. Как только он почувствовал, что локоть свободен, услышал восхитительный вой боли, он развернулся, приложив его коленом по лбу. Бросился перед, пока самурай оседал на землю.

Он бросился к Юри, протягивая руку, руку, когда услышал Кристофа, выкрикнувшего его имя сразу за звуком взводимого курка.

Виктор знал, что это Яков; это мог быть только Яков, в этой замшелой стране самураев и мечей. По правде говоря, ему было все равно, если бы Яков направлял пистолет на него; он провел достаточно лет в окопах, уклоняясь и уходя от пуль. Провел более, чем достаточно часов на импровизированном операционном столе, с кляпом между зубами, приглушавшим крики, пока пинцет вонзался в его мышцы.

Но старый медведь знал его слишком хорошо.

-Отойди от тайю Витя, - прорычал Яков, ствол пистолета смотрел между широко распахнутых глаз Юри. Хозяйка закричала, остальные самураи обнажили клинки с металлическим шипением. Вокруг собралась толпа, люди указывали на них, перешептывались. (Итак, Ан снова потеряет больше, чем просто деньги?)

-Не делай этого, - вздохнул Виктор, сердце билось у него в груди.

-Ты заставляешь меня делать это! – Глаза Якова вылезли из орбит, вены на виске пульсировали. – Я дал обещание твоим родителям и я намерен его выполнить…

«Вот и оно…» - Горько подумал Виктор.

-Я не смог помешать тебе ввязаться в эту чертову войну, но я могу помешать тебе выбросить свое положение, свою репутацию, бросить респектабельную работу…

-Я не думаю, что это поможет альянсу между вашими странами, - пробормотал Кристоф, достаточно громко, чтобы услышали все.

-Это твоя вина, - прорычал Яков на Кристофа, который поднял беспомощно руки.

Самураи кружили по сторонам от ветерана.

Виктор стиснул зубы. Это было безумие. Он понимал, что для усмирения конфликта придется что-то сделать, что-то, от чего пострадает Юри. Может, он мог бы договориться с Яковом. Мог согласиться вернуться Хакодате, а потом вырубить Якова, когда ветеран опустит пистолет. Или мог бы, он мог бы…

-Хватит. – Голос Юри взрезал воздух, суровый и холодный, точно сибирские морозы. – Довольно.

Виктор вздрогнул. Беспомощно он наблюдал, как упала завеса, как дюйм за дюймом маска возвращалась назад. Был след улыбки, тот мягкий, смущенный взгляд, что пленил сердце Виктора, когда впервые раскрылись бутоны.

-Пожалуйста, пригласите меня снова, - послышался низкий шепот, а потом Юри ушел. Развернулся и бросился через дверь, высоко подняв голову, ни разу не оглянувшись.

Ушел, вихрем цветов.

Виктор стоял, замерев, уставившись на закрытую дверь. Еще долго после того, как разошлась толпа, как хозяйка отпустила ошеломленных самураев и поспешила за Юри, после того, как Яков спрятал пистолет и бессвязно… что-то говорил. Кристоф тоже заговорил, но Виктор ничего не слышал, не понимал слов. С таким же успехом они могли быть сказаны под водой.

Юри всегда был немногословным. Но каждое слово было наполнено смыслом, мудростью, и эти слова «пригласите меня снова» были для них слишком знакомыми, чтобы предположить что-то иное, кроме смертельного набата, каждый удар которого разрывал сердце Виктора.

Снова и снова Юри умолял его.

«Не давай мне надежды,» - говорил он.

И Виктор ничего ему не давал, кроме надежды. Собирал по осколкам душу Юри в течение нескольких месяцев, только, чтобы она снова в считанные секунды разлетелась на куски.

Взгляд Виктора упал на лепестки, втоптанные в землю, раздавленные и вымазанные грязью и пылью.

Весна закончилась, стремительная и скоротечная, как их счастье.

 

 

Лакированная шкатулка стояла на туалетном столике, красивая и обманчиво невинная, окруженная флаконами и банками с румянами. Она была символом всего зла Йошивары: иллюзии, яркие, ослепительные маски, что скрывали боль и страдания, и глубокое, незыблемое отчаяние.

Самое ее присутствие заставляло желудок Юри сжиматься, но он не мог перестать смотреть на эту чертову штуковину.

Он сидел у окна, закурив трубку, и в течение нескольких минут, может даже часов, удерживал свой взгляд в чертовом окне, пока хозяйкина тирада «никаких утренних прогулок, ты слышишь» не отразилась эхом в пустой комнате. Табачный дым, когда-то успокаивающий, помогавший ему убежать от всего, теперь жег ему горло, легкие. У него была мигрень, что пульсировала болью, точно кровоподтек.

Вздохнув, он размыл лоб большим и указательным пальцами. Может быть, в этом и была вся проблема. Не было никакого спасения. Никакой возможности отвлечься, заставить замолчать ужас, вопли «почему я, почему я, почему я», кружившиеся снова и снова в его голове.

Красная золотая рыбка, заточенная в своей плошке.

Глаза Юри дернулись к камелиям, края лепестков которых заворачивались, складываясь к середине цветка.

Это подарок Виктора. Виктор подарил ему любовь и надежду. Показал ему свет за пределами красных фонарей Йошивары, напомнил ему, кто он такой.

Виктор погубил его.

Кто-то прокашлялся у двери.

Веки полу  поднялись, Юри склонил голову, ресницы дрожали, линия челюсти обозначилась. Даже без макияжа, даже в простой юкате, это был чисто инстинкт, на показ, точно он одевал его – идеальный фасад элегантности и соблазнения,  - но он не чувствовал ни капельки уверенности Микавы, ни намека на высокомерие Аояги. (Виктор погубил его.)

Джей Джей стоял у двери, покачиваясь на пятках.

-Я не вовремя?

Хозяйка хохотнула:

-Мы разговариваем…

-Чем могу помочь, господин Джей Джей? – Спросил Юри, белые зубы сжимали трубку.

Хозяйка воздела руки к потолку и выбежала, толкнув Джей Джея плечом.

-У меня есть вопрос насчет Ёшино, - заговорил священник, невозмутимый, поигрывая пальцами по кресту на груди. Он опустил руки и убрал их за спину. – Если сейчас подходящее время.

Юри выгнул бровь прежде, чем указал на татами перед собой.

-Вы нервничаете, - отметил он, когда Джей Джей уселся перед ним, скрестив ноги. – Я никогда не видел, чтобы вы нервничали.

-Нервничаю? – Джей Джей издал рваный смешок. – Не будь я так глуп, я просто… Эм. Я собираюсь спросить кое-что, о чем никогда не задумывался за всю свою прошлую жизнь. Как известно… - Он взглянул на крест. – Я духовное лицо.

Юри медленно кивнул, не зная, куда он клонил. Кроме Виктора, иностранцев было сложно прочесть, правда их слов терялась за броскими жестами и витиеватыми выражениями. Джей Джей был самым сложным из всех.

-Что вы хотели спросить?

-Ну. – Джей Джей переместился, горло его дернулось, когда он сглотнул. – Если, скажем, кто-то был бы заинтересован в том, чтобы забрать Ёшино под свою опеку в качестве своего рода подчиненного… вы бы помогли в этом?

Юри удержал затяжку.

-Я бы сначала спросил, кто заинтересован и почему.

-Кое-кто чувствует себя немного виноватым, я полагаю, можно так сказать. После того, как кто-то другой сказал ему, что он, ну, не слишком уж поспособствовал продвижению его дела. Поэтому он, тот кто заинтересован в Ёшино, а не другой, решил, что все должно измениться, и поэтому… в этом весь план, что он придумал. Учить Ёшино английскому, обучить его по программе государственного образования в этой стране, чтобы вместе они могли работать над созданием надлежащей системы образования для японских детей. Так что подобных ему детей здесь будет меньше. И вообще где-либо, не только в Йошиваре. И это еще может очень помочь Ёшино.

Джей Джей сделал паузу. Улыбка дрогнула в уголках его губ.

-Понимаете, о чем я говорю?

Клубы дыма поплыли вверх, обрамляя лицо Юри, когда он в ужасе нахмурился. Джей Джей продолжал болтать. Все это было достаточно сложно, чтобы пытаться разобрать его речи о Минами, когда он был настолько возбужден, что его слова расплывались и сливались в громкие, невнятные звуки, но понимание устной речи Джей Джея на английском было совершенно новым уровнем. Не говоря уже о том, что мигрень у Юри стала сильнее.

-Я не знаю, о чем вы говорите, - наконец, сказал Юри.

Улыбка Джей Джея поникла.

-Ясно. Я говорил слишком быстро, да? – Он опустил голову, протерев лицо ладонями. – Я не делаю ничего плохого. Я пытаюсь сделать нечто очень, очень хорошее.

Юри вытряхнул из длинной трубки золу. Не было смысла наполнять легкие тем, что не давало желаемого эффекта.

-Господин Джей Джей, - начал он, прерывая бормотание Джей Джея. – Чего ты хочешь от Ёшино?

Джей Джей моргнул, недоуменно. Потом, после глубокого вдоха, он открыл рот.

-Я хочу погасить долги Ёшино и забрать его в качестве подопечного.

Юри вытаращил глаза. Потянулся опять за своей трубкой. Ему нужно было что-то осязаемое. Минами был его последним бастионом, его единственным оставшимся убежищем.

-Почему? - Спросил он, и слова слетели с его губ, прежде, чем он смог остановиться.

-Потому что я думаю, что он заслуживает лучшего. – Джей Джей отнял ладони от резкого вздоха Юри. – Не то, что в вашем случае, - быстро добавил он. – Но Ёшино,  Ёшино… до сих пор ребенок, а ты…

«А тебя нельзя спасти.»

В груди у Юри запылало, и у него прервалось дыхание. Дело было не в том, что говорил Джей Джей, но последствия ему были ясны. Даже доказаны событиями этого дня. Он был никем для знакомого Виктора, так что старик даже угрожал ему смертью. Этого было достаточно, чтобы Виктор отпустил его без единого слова.

Не зная об этом, Джей Джей сказал:

-Я, ах, я подумал, что сначала должен спросить тебя об этом, потому что ты его Старший брат…

Юри хотелось сказать «нет». Он хотел эгоистично сохранить Минами подле себя, его яркую, наивную улыбку. Но тогда он ничем не отличался бы от хозяйки чайной с ее «самым важным клиентом». Ничем не отличался бы от позолоченных слитков Йошивары.

Вместо этого Юри дал Джей Джею свое благословление. Почувствовал, как его сердце утонуло в луже раздирающей его скорби, когда Джей Джей с восторженной улыбкой захлопнул дверь и оставил его наедине с его демонами. У него больше не было нежного прикосновения Виктора и сладких обещаний, не было нежного, успокаивающего тепла Юко рядом. И вскоре, не будет больше и беззаботного изобилия Минами. Он останется один. Действительно, безоговорочно один. Как он низко пал; от парящих высот радости до глубокой бездны безысходности и отчаяния.

Падение, падение, падение.

Глаза Юри устремились к увядающим камелиям, переместившись обратно к лакированной шкатулке. Он проиграл эту игру. Проиграл в тот момент, когда отказался от своего короля[6] без надежды вернуть себе хоть какое-то подобие контроля – в тот самый момент, когда отдал свое сердце Виктору. И впервые с тех пор, как он увидел, как Такеши упал на окровавленные татами, Юри почувствовал, что что-то поднимается внутри него. Пронзает его грудь, разрывая когтями горло, отбирая воздух.

Впервые Юри ощутил настоящий полный ужас.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> [1] Hana no Kaze: 花の風, ветер, что разбрасывает лепестки сакуры с деревьев. – Прим. Автора.
> 
> [2] Zashikimochi: 座敷持 (буквально, «хранящая»). Куртизанка, ниже рангом, чем ойран, которая обладала небольшими покоями, где могла развлекать клиентов. У них обычно было одна или две синдзё и / или камуро. – Прим. Автора.
> 
> [3] Синдзё: 新造 (буквально, «новприбывший»). Куртизанки в обучении, как правило, от 13 до 23 лет, которые служили сопровождающими куртизанкам более высокого ранга. Младшие синдзё одевались в фурисоде с длинными рукавами, как и все молодые девушки, как и Юко, когда она впервые вошла в чайную. – Прим. Автора.
> 
> [4] Хаппи: はっぴ; 法被. Традиционные плотные одежды работяг с логотипом их нанимателя в период Эдо. В В наши дни хаппи одевают работники традиционных фестивалей.  – Прим. Автора.
> 
> [5] Egetsunai kao wo yamenasai (エゲツない顔をやめなさい) – «Сотри этот дерзкий взгляд со своего лица.» - Прим. Автора.
> 
> [6] Здесь, Юрий имеет в виду шахматную фигуру короля (王將; Ошо) в 将棋 (shougi; японские/китайские шахматы). Они похожи на западные шахматы в том, что вам придется поставить мат королю вашего оппонента, но больше фигур и правил в японских шахматах. – Прим. Автора.


	11. Hanagasumi

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Внимание! Основные примечания в конце главы!

Ханагасуми[1]

 

_Ивы опавшие листья,_

_Иссякла весна,_

_Лишь камни то тут, то там._

 Йоса Бусон (1716-1784)

 

Дни превратились в череду рутины, бесконечный цикл из еды, сна, развлечений. Юри вернулся к прежнему существованию Аояги; нет, к тому, что он вел еще до того, как стал Микавой. Пламя в его животе, пылающее отражением в глазах, сменилось усталостью, которая поселилась глубоко в самой сердцевине его костей. Его утренние прогулки теперь были под запретом, оставляя провал в его сердце, ранее наполненный добротой и любовью Юко. У него больше не было помощника, потому что Минами ушел вместе с Жан-Жаком, заплаканный и цепляющийся за рукав Юри, точно ребенок, которого вот-вот лишат матери.

-Я не могу оставить вас в таком состоянии, - рыдал Минами, пока Юри ощущал, как кривятся его губы, а его пальцы касались влажных щек.

-Все будет хорошо, - солгал он.

На самом деле у Юри в Йошиваре не осталось ничего. Ничего не осталось, что могло бы сдержать голоса в его голове, те, что нашептывали ему его самые сокровенные страхи и не давали заснуть ночью: один, одинокий всегда, навсегда. Хуже того, у него был Мацудайра – ужасающий фантом, дрейфующий по Ан в самые неожиданные моменты, его пустая шкатулка преследовала Юри, словно тень в темноте.

Сейчас, как никогда, Юри скучал по Виктору. Ему не хватало прикосновений Виктора, его голоса, запаха и тепла. Русский вырезал надежду в ожесточенной душе Юри, вырезал для себя место в сердце Юри – его отсутствие заставляло Юри страдать, не то, что кто-то другой. Как-то Виктор стал для него всем: его мечтами, желаниями, любовью, его жизнью.

Как мог Юри продолжать жить?

Хозяйка пыталась истребить все следы Виктора из его личных покоев. Ваза с камелиями исчезла первой. Она забыла, к счастью, обыскать каждый ящик, позволив Юри последнее святилище – фотографию Виктора. Память, скорее, об обещаниях скорой свободы и закатов в Санкт-Петербурге. Касаясь кончиками пальцев зернистого изображения и вспоминая, что его любили, что он заслуживал любви, он успокаивался. Его успокаивало то, что он представлял Виктора здесь, сейчас, сидящим на подушке и наблюдающим за ним, точно за солнцем, будто Виктор не мог поверить собственному счастью.

Юри интересовало, чем сейчас занят Виктор, уехал ли он и вернулся ли в Хакодате. Одна только мысль об этом вселяла в него грусть. В некотором смысле, Юри был рад, что клиенты отвлекали его. Их неловкие движения и резкие вдохи не давали ему потеряться в глубинах собственных мыслей, переполненных безысходностью и отчаянием.

Дверь распахнулась, хозяйка чопорно восседала на пятках. Кстати, о развлечениях.

-Сигэмаса здесь, - возвестила она.

Молодой мужчина вошел в дверь, неся в одной руке за ручки ящик, обернутый в холст. При виде Юри он остановился, широко распахнув глаза.

-Вау, - выдохнул  он с мягким, едва заметным акцентом. – От вас захватывает дух сильнее, чем об этом говорят.

Кивнув Юри, хозяйка закрыла дверь и ушла, а ее силуэт проплыл вдоль белого экрана. Их отношения ухудшились до формальных любезностей и фраз, и Юри не мог, не хотел, смотреть ей в глаза, пока они разговаривали. Он не мог простить ее. Пока нет, после всего, что она сделала с ним и с Виктором. Всего, что она не сделала для Такеши и Минори. Но сейчас было не время предаваться ярости.

-Вы из прежней столицы,[2] \- отметил Юри, когда Сигэмаса осторожно поставил ящик, открыл его, чтобы достать бумагу, кисти и чернильный камень.

-Это так, я оттуда, Аояги-хань[3], - проговорил Сигэмаса с улыбкой на лице. – Вы столь же проницательны, сколь прекрасны.

Юри заворчал.

-Вы здесь, чтобы написать портрет или просто льстить мне лично?

-А разве нельзя и то, и другое?

Губы Юри слегка дрогнули в первой искренней улыбке за последнее время. Он видел несколько художников, желавших написать его портрет, но все они были людьми стойкими, предпочитая выражать собственные эмоции через искусство, а не через слова. Аояги, возможно, наслаждался бы тишиной, но Юри хотелось тепла и человеческого общения.

Юри мечтал об этом.

-Что привело вас в Эдо? – Спросил он.

Сигэмаса задержал свой взгляд на бумаге, разглаживая ее по плоской доске.

-Искусство мастера Ютагавы[4] оказалось настолько вдохновляющим, что мне пришлось найти учителя и присоединиться к его школе.

-Ютагава Тоехару?

-Я больше приверженец более современного биджин-га[5] мастера Ютагавы Тоекуни.

-Понятно, - усмехнулся Юри. – Значит, вы нашли учителя?

Сигэмаса покосился на него, наморщившись.

-Я позволяю себе судить самому, когда заканчиваю работу.

«Что ж», - подумал Юри, наблюдая за действиями Сигэмас. Точно глоток воздуха, чтобы сменить акценты, использовать и выбросить с рассветом нового дня. Художник, но не Виктор – никто не смог бы его заменить – но его присутствие было спасательным кругом для тонущего сердца Юри, хотя бы на ближайшие несколько часов.

Сигэмаса теперь занялся чернильным камнем, вода становилась все темнее с каждым касанием.

-Сами ли вы выбирали себе фурисодэ[6]? – Спросил он.

Юри склонил голову, качнув украшениями.

-Да, так и есть.

Его глаза метнулись к Юри, потом снова к чернильному камню.

-Вы кого-то потеряли недавно?

У Юри перехватило дыхание.

-Как вы…

-Белая хризантема, - Сигэмаса указал на камень, а потом вверх и вниз. – Выдает вашу скорбь.

-О. – Проговорил Юри. Он без задней мысли выбирал себе наряд, и только сейчас осознал собственный выбор. Белые хризантемы, символы печали и скорби, покрывали ткань фуризодэ, голубую, как океан и небо. Как теплые глаза Виктора Никифорова.

Юри судорожно вздохнул, сдерживая желание стереть ощущение покалывания в глазах.

-Это. – Вдруг резко сказал Сигэмаса.

-Что? – Юри вздрогнул и повернулся к нему.

-Это выражение. Сохраните его.

Брови Юри нахмурились.

-Но, безусловно, это не то, чего вы искали.

Сигэмаса цокнул языком.

-Каждая куртизанка, каждая гейша, которую я рисовал до этого момента, показывала мне лишь свой фасад. Невероятные красавицы, все они, на тонкой грани между знойностью и сладостью. Но то, что я ищу, Аояги-хан, то, что мне нужно… - Легкое давление его пальцев на сердце Юри, - … это внутренняя красота.

После этого Юри сидел молча, погруженный в собственные мысли.

Внутренняя красота. Какая странная речь для художника, того, чьи таланты сосредоточены на физической оболочке. Но если то, что Сигэмаса назвал красотой, вращается вокруг боли и чувства потери, то он был кладезем для его вдохновения. У каждой куртизанки за плечами была своя история, которой она могла бы поделиться, независимо от того, выбрала ли она сама себе эту жизнь, у нее был сломленных дух, что не исправишь ни слезами, ни стенаниями.

Юри взглянул на некогда чистый лист, покрытый теперь темными чернилами. Что-то на нем обретало форму, детали все еще оставались нечеткими, его лицо все еще устрашающе нетронутым.

-Расскажите мне о себе, - попросил Сигэмаса, возможно, испытав любопытство.

-Я родился на юге, - отозвался Юри, чувствуя себя обязанным ответить.

-В какой деревне?

-Хасэцу.

-У самого океана, я полагаю.

-Да, моя семья… - В груди у Юри защемило. – Моя семья держала гостиницу у моря.

Мазки Сигэмасы становились все меньше и тоньше, заполняя черты лица Юри, когда он сказал.

-Вы, должно быть, скучаете по ним.

-Только тогда, когда позволяю себе, - отозвался Юри.

-И когда же?

Юри покачал головой, вес украшений ощущался у него в волосах. Он знал, что впускает обычного художника сквозь лазейки в маске, но не мог заставить себя прекратить. Без тихой ярости Микавы, без презрительного отношения Аояги и непоколебимой решимости, все, что у него осталось, это зияющая пропасть в душе, слишком большая, чтобы утаить ее. Как будто все, что подпитывало его амбиции – все уроки Минори – испарились вместе с Юко, Минами и… Виктором. Все исчезло вместе с Виктором.

 

_Не знал бы я, что мертв_

_Уже_

_Я оплакал бы_

_Потерю жизни моей **[7]**,_

Проговорил Юри.

Кисть Сигэмасы замерла.

-Прошу прощения, - сказал он, с мягким взглядом. – На самом деле.

Юри кивнул, отводя взгляд.

-Если есть что-то, что я могу сделать…

-Ничего, - перебил его Юри. Жалость заставляла его чувствовать себя в сто раз хуже. – Ничего нельзя поделать.

Сигэмаса решил тему не продолжать.

Во внезапно наступившей тишине Юри выровнял собственный взгляд на мерцающих экранах, выстроенных вдоль стен. Золото ослепляло, суровое свечение его выжигало глаза. Оно было прекрасным, безопасным. Он слишком рано раскрылся, перед первым же человеком, что по-доброму отнесся к нему. Так же, как Виктор.

Это было глупостью с его стороны, не так ли, первейшей ошибкой, которая привела его на тот коварный путь?

«Любви нет места в Йошиваре,» - шипели голоса в его голове. Нет, не просто голоса. Минори, который сыграл в эту игру и выиграл. Который все еще увядал, несмотря на победу, точно опадающая сакура. Возможно, проблема была не в любви. Возможно, проблема заключалась в том, что игра всегда, неизбежно, была фальшивкой с самого начала,  так что трагический конец был запечатлен в судьбе Юри, как только он вышел из чулана для мётел много лет назад.

Это была его глупость, не так ли, первая ошибка, которая привела его на этот коварный путь?

Юри вздрогнул, когда мягкий голос Сигэмасы ворвался в его размышления.

-Я закончил, - объявил художник. – Что скажете, Аояги-хан?

Медленно, не двигаясь, Юри перевел взгляд к холсту на татами.

Чистые, плавные линии школы Ютагавы угадывались ясно; Сигэмаса действительно владел мастерством. Но не стиль Сигэмасы заставил Юри задохнуться.

Художник сделал акцент на взмахе ресниц, изгибе полный красных губ, воротнике, что обнажал затылок, настолько он был открытым. С другой стороны, в картине Сигэмасы не  было ничего чувственного, ничего, что могло бы возбуждать и сводить с ума людей. Вместе этого Сигэмаса передал его взгляд в даль, наклон головы, глаза, полные глубокой, неприкаянной тоски. Такой нежный, такой беззащитный. Такой уязвимый.

В своей обыденности портрет был ошеломляющим.

-Это… я выгляжу так? – Шепотом проговорил Юри.

-Красота, что сияет изнутри, - довольный собой, отозвался Сигэмаса. – С вашего одобрения, я воспользуюсь этим наброском, чтобы дополнить сюжет. Как только все будет готово, я представлю вам копию.

-Да, конечно. – Юри заставил себя отвести взгляд от картины. – Я с нетерпением жду этого.

Непрестанно кланяясь в знак благодарности, Сигэмаса собрал свои инструменты и поднялся на ноги.

Каким-то образом Сигэмаса – по сути незнакомец – смог ухватить основные эмоции Юри кистью. Вытянул все, что тот скрывал за завесой невероятной гордости, так же легко и непринужденно, как Виктор.

Юри пришла в голову мысль, и он вскрикнул, прежде чем смог сдержаться.

-Подождите.

Художник обернулся от сдвоенных дверей, склонив голову набок.

-Вы спрашивали, что можете сделать для меня. Так вот… - Юри проглотил слюну, стараясь унять сердце. – У меня есть к вам две просьбы.

Губы Сигэмасы дрогнули.

-Это будет честью для меня.

-У меня есть пожелание к фону. Пусть это будет заходящее солнце.

-Закат? – Сигэмаса издал ощутимый вздох, пальцы поглаживали подбородок. Этот простой жест так напоминал Виктора, что грудь Юри сдавило жаром.

-Я не очень хорошо разбираюсь в основах, но я посмотрю, что можно сделать. – Кивнул он, опуская руку. – А какова вторая просьба?

-Я хочу, чтобы вы показали ее… - «Единственной причине, по которой я живу.» - …моему другу.

Улыбка Сигэмасы смягчилась.

-Тому, которого вы потеряли.

Юри выдохнул, ресницы порхнули веером.

-Да.

-Дайте мне адрес, Аояги-хан, - проговори Сигэмаса, кланяясь. – Ваш друг увидит, как я запечатлел ваш прекрасный облик, в течение пяти дней.

Юри наблюдал, как Сигэмаса уходит, держа в руке записку, как за них захлопывается дверь. Он не был уверен, что все получится. Виктор, возможно, уже уехал, отплыл обратно в Хакодате со злобным стариком. Но Юри хотел изыскать способ, любую возможность, чтобы Виктор помнил его и то, что было между ними.

В конце концов, воспоминания – это единственное, что у них осталось.

 

 

Виктор потерял счет, сколько дней он лежал на диване. Он уставился в потолок, сложив руки вместе, будто тупые деревянные доски могли бы дать ему хоть какие-то ответы, которые он так отчаянно искал.

На грани его сознания он помнил, как Кристоф предлагал ему еду, Яков рычал что-то о том, чтобы отплыть на следующем же корабле, что отправится в Хакодате. Яков, не дожидаясь ответа, выскочил из дома – топот его сапог мимо дивана.

Виктор не собирался признавать присутствие Якова, не после того, как ветеран уничтожил все шансы, что были у него с Юри. Это раздражало, он это понимал, но гнев был единственной эмоцией, которую он мог безопасно собрать воедино. Гораздо безопаснее, чем ощущать, как разрывается его душа, такая уязвимая из-за холодной дымки медово-карих глаз.

Виктор вдохнул, глаза мучительно прикрылись. Юри пришлось уйти. В тот момент Юри сдался. Но ничто не ранило Виктора глубже, сильнее, чем осознание того, что он чувствовал себя настолько же потерянным. Он проповедовал о надежде, уговаривал Юри выйти из его непроницаемой внешней оболочки обещаниями свободы и любви. Если он потерян, то, что же чувствует его ранимый Юри?

Диван прогнулся, приняв на себя вес незваного гостя. Виктор вздохнул с облегчением, когда Кристоф мягко вздохнул рядом. Лучше уж его друг, чем разрушитель-ветеран, которого и по имени-то он теперь не станет называть.

-Все еще ищешь лазейку?

Виктор покачал головой.

-Искал. Теперь я просто…

-Хандришь? – Закончил Кристоф. Виктор слышал усмешку в его голосе.

-Называй, как хочешь, - фыркнул Виктор, положив ладонь на лоб.

-Виктор, прошло уже несколько недель.

-Не лет? – Переспросил Виктор.

Кристоф фыркнул, не скрывая веселья.

-Всегда есть вариант сбежать. Ну, знаешь, украсть Юри?

Виктор убрал руку, скривившись.

-Ты считаешь меня героем викторианского романа.

-Вероятно, ты лишишься работы и любого расположения Якова, что у тебя еще осталось. – Кристоф пожал плечами. – Твои приоритеты всегда были немного набекрень.

Виктор рассмеялся вопреки себе.

-Но как я вообще до него доберусь? Оденусь в ниндзя и проскользну в чайную глубокой ночью? – Он задохнулся, наполовину поднявшись, полыхнув лицом. – Я могу одеться в ниндзя?

-Я не о том…

-Gomen kudasai[8], - прозвучало откуда-то из прихожей, прервав Кристофа на полуслове. Он ухмыльнулся и кивнул, прежде чем пошел поприветствовать того, кто стоял у двери.

Это была идея, сбежать вместе с Юри. Виктор ее не рассматривал, потому что опасался последствий в случае неудачи. Но какой у них еще был выбор? Он играл по правилам, пытался найти нужные связи. Все, что ему оставалось, это разорвать их и больше никогда не возвращаться в Эдо. Тот, кого нельзя называть, может справиться с последствиями для их треклятого посольства.

Кристоф вернулся с широкой улыбкой на небритом лице. Позади него стоял молодой человек, одной рукой сжимавший обернутую тканью коробку со свитком, крепко прижатую другой рукой.

-Это Сигэмаса, - проговорил он, указывая на мужчину, что согнулся в глубоком поклоне. – Он художник укие-э.

Виктор нахмурил брови.

-Ты теперь говоришь по-японски?

-Лишь поверхностно, - отозвался Кристоф, пожимая плечами. –Что более важно, ты должен взглянуть на это.

Кивнув, юноша поставил коробку на пол и легким движением руки развернул свиток.

«О.» - Подумал Виктор.

Это был портрет Юри. Глаза чуть расширены, губы приоткрыты, черты его лица нежные и теплые на фоне оранжево-розовых тонов заходящего солнца. Выражение настолько редкое – настолько полное любви – что горло у Виктора сжалось, костяшки пальцев побелели на коленях. Это был человек, что похитил дыхание и сердце Виктора, что желал его и был его солнцем. Который назвал Виктору свое имя под проливным дождем и сказал «я тоже тебя люблю», слова, что окутывали Виктора теплом.

Виктор не отрывал взгляда от картины и едва слышал, как Кристоф обменивается фразами с Сигэмасой. Ломаное заикание Кристофа сильно контрастировало с мелодичным, плавным тоном второго, что могло бы позабавить Виктора, если бы он не был настолько увлечен тем, как мог бы выглядеть Юри, если бы он явился к нему в наряде ниндзя и похитил бы Юри из Йошивары, точно невесту. Мысль о том, что лицо Юри полыхнуло бы, как румянец поднимается по щекам, наполняя его сердце сильнее, чем что либо…  за последние несколько недель.

Как могло пройти уже несколько недель?

\- По-видимому, - Кристоф прочистил горло, - это была просьба Юри, чтобы тебе показали копию готового портрета.

У Виктора перехватило дыхание, брови Сигэмасы подскочили вверх, и художник произнес несколько слов.

-Ах, да, - проговорил Крситоф после паузы. – Юри – его настоящее имя.

Рот Сигэмасы изогнулся в уголках.

-Постойте, - проговорил Виктор. – Постойте,  так Юри не отказался от меня? От нас?

Кристоф покорно перевел его слова для Сигэмасы, покачавшего головой. В ответ тот указал на картину, постукивая пальцами по лицу Юри.

-Юри не может забыть тебя, - сказал Кристоф, застенчиво улыбаясь. – По крайней мере, я думаю, что он так и сказал.

Виктор выпрямился, в груди разливалось тепло. Все стало проще, намного проще. Там, где есть надежда, есть и выход, и Виктор собирался его найти.

-Ты передашь Юри сообщение от меня?

 

 

Юри пришлось собрать себя всего, чтобы не вырвать из рук Сигэмасы записку. Он обменялся с Виктором достаточным количеством писем, чтобы тут же узнать его прекрасный почерк, черные пятна, что остались от пальцев Виктора, нетерпеливо касавшихся еще влажных чернил. Он практически видел Виктора сгорбившегося над листком, цепляющегося за него руками и перечитывающего записку, наполненную сладкими словами.

-Вы не слушаете меня, не так ли? – Спросил Сигэмаса.

Юри поднял глаза от записки.

-Нет, - тихо отозвался он.

-Вот, - передал Сигэмаса, посмеиваясь.

Юри взял записку, дрожащими пальцами развернув ее.

«Мой дорогой Юри», начиналась она, и Юри уже улыбался листку, сердце трепетало при виде имени – его имени – так любовно написанного Виктором округлыми латинскими буквами. Он продолжил читать, слова Виктора омывали его. Он представлял руки Виктора у себя на талии, губы Виктора, прижатые к изгибу его уха.

«Спасибо, что показал мне свой столь прекрасный образ. Ты сияешь ярче солнца на этой картине, и я должен признаться, что ревную от того, что другой мужчина видел это совершенство. Я купил копию у Сигэмасы, которой придется довольствоваться, пока мы снова не встретимся.

И мы это сделаем, мое солнышко.

Обещаю.»

Слова, что свернулись в груди у Юри, поселили тепло и уют в душе.

Обещание. От Виктора.

Юри сглотнул и прижал записку Виктора к груди. Некоторые слова были слишком сложными – Виктор обычно подбирал их осторожно – но он понимал суть послания. Достаточно, чтобы его сердце забилось сильнее, дыхание дрогнуло, а его мир снова начал двигаться.

Виктор все еще был в Эдо. Все еще тянулся к нему и искал пути.

-Твой друг придет, - проговорил Сигэмаса, понимающе улыбаясь.

-Мой друг придет, - прошептал Юри. Он задавался вопросом, как Виктор думает вернуться. Виктор проскользнет в его покои среди ночи? Или он прорвется через парадную и пройдет мимо охраны, храбрый, точно восходящий дракон?

В любом случае, Юри будет готов.

-Спасибо, Сигэмаса, - проговорил он.

-Мне это в радость, - улыбка Сигэмасы стала шире, - Юри-хан.

Для простого художника было смелым обратиться к нему по имени.

Юри позволил ему это.

Он вернулся к своему распорядку с новой силой, скользя взглядом, ртом и пальцами по раскаленной коже, ублажая клиентов, как всегда поступал Аояги. Однажды он закрыл глаза и представил, что это Виктор над ним, что это Виктор держит его, руки на бедрах, и он кончил так отчаянно, так быстро, что клиент был не в восторге.

И в конце каждого дня он перечитывал записку Виктора и касался подушечками пальцев фотографии Виктора. Напоминая себе, что Виктор придет. Даже Мацудайра не появлялся, не спрашивал ответа о шкатулке, будто судьба, наконец, решила дать Юри повод для веры.

 

 

 

Но, безусловно, это  была Йошивара.

Это случилось, прислужница скользнула по выбранному Юри кимоно: бледно-голубому с узором из спиралей и хризантем. Одеяние, что было на нем в первую из с Виктором встречу. Губы изогнулись, вспоминая щеки Виктора и открытый рот, когда хозяйка говорила с ним.

-Ты странно довольный для того, кто только что потерял свою первую и единственную любовь.

Нахмурившись, Юри посмотрел на отражение хозяйки в зеркале. Она попросила сегодня присутствовать на его облачении, и он не видел причин отказывать в ее просьбе. На талии другая помощница начала оборачивать серебряный пояс, а его бедра мягко вздрагивали от каждого движения ее рук.

-Ты не хочешь, чтобы я был счастлив?

-Ты был несчастным, - продолжала хозяйка. – Пока не пришел Сигэмаса.

-Ты думаешь, меня мог заинтересовать художник? – Усмехнулся Юри.

-Нет, не сам Сигэмаса. – Взгляд хозяйки стал проницательным. – Но он принес тебе кое-что. Что-то, что поддерживает в тебе надежду.

Юри вздохнул, его грудь напряглась, как и пояс на его талии. Он не мог позволить себе раскрыть источника своего вновь обретенного счастья. Он не мог позволить себе ничего раскрывать. Поэтому он выпрямился, высоко подняв голову.

-Мне больше нечего терять.

-Напротив, Аояги, - глаза хозяйки обвели его взглядом, - у тебя есть еще много чего. – Она улыбнулась, и гадюка подготовилась к удару. – И, возможно, даже больше, например, что скрыто в твоих ящиках.

Руки Юри сжались в кулаки. Он был неосторожным; он должен был знать наперед.

-Уверяю тебя, - выплюнул он. – Ты отняла у меня все.

-Лорд Мацудайра хочет видеть тебя сегодня вечером, - продолжала хозяйка, будто Юри и не говорил. – Я не могу позволить, чтобы тебя отвлекали.

Она хлопнула в ладоши, и два резких звука эхом прокатились по его покоям. Помощницы проверили одежду Юри в последний раз, прежде чем поклонились, низко, и перевернули все ящики. Раздался звон свитков, украшения упали на татами. Неиспользованный флакон с маслом, что дал ему Виктор, был отброшен в сторону, точно мусор.

Юри осознал, что дрожит. От едва подавляемого страха, от сдерживаемого порыва просить и умолять хозяйку оставить ему последнюю надежду в жизни. Акт отчаяния, означавший, что чайная выиграла, но игра не была закончена. Пока нет.

Она нашла записку и фотографию за несколько минут.

-Я должна была догадаться, а не позволять тебе уединяться с этим художником, - прошипела хозяйка, скомкав записку в шар. – Этот мужчина никогда больше не нарисует ни одну куртизанку из Ан.

-Что заставляет тебя думать, что она новая? – Спросил Юри, его собственный голос гудел у него в ушах.

-Как долго по-твоему я владею чайной? Любая куртизанка достаточно глупа, чтобы влюбиться и пойти лишь по двум дорогам: смерть или побег. – Она взялась за край фотографии своими иссохшими пальцами. – Я думаю, ты выбрал тот же путь.

Глаза были закрыты, Юри отвернулся. Звук разрываемой бумаги – его последнего убежища – был достаточным, чтобы заставить его голову пульсировать от паники, но он не собирался поддаваться хозяйке, доставляя удовлетворение созерцанием его боли. Еще не был готов сдаться. Виктор обещал вернуться, а до тех пор… он подождет.

Он примет все, что приготовила для него чайная.

-Что ж. – Голос хозяйки скользнул по его щеке, точно хлыст. – Давай переоденем тебя в тот наряд, что лорд Мацудайра специально подарил тебе.

-Как пожелаешь, - Юри стиснул зубы.

 

 

 

Виктор забыл, насколько разговорчивым был Ёшино.

Нет, не Ёшино. Минами.

Мальчик сидел на диване Кристофа, болтая о своем новом положении и уроках с Жан-Жаком. Он странно выглядел в обычной одежде. Незнакомец, без всей этой пудры на лице и шее. Но он должен был выглядеть именно так, а не как ребенок, замаскированный под взрослого в вычурной одежде, слишком большой для его тела.

-Ты и впрямь это сделал, - промурлыкал Виктор.

Жан-Жак ухмыльнулся ему, сидя за обеденным столом.

-Ты думал, я не стану?

Нет, Виктор почти высказал это, но потом передумал. Может, потому что Минами помогал им.

-Хозяйка должна быть довольна, - заметил он вместо этого.

Улыбка Жан-Жака увяла.

-Она… вздохнула с облегчением. Оказалось, он слишком грубый, чтобы приносить прибыль.

На диване руки Минами взлетели вверх, что-то отчаянно показывая Кристофу. По сравнению с изящными, утонченными движений Юри, и впрямь, живость Минами казалась грубой и шумной. Только в Йошиваре это могло посчитаться недостатком, дефектом, что слишком сложно продать.

От этой мысли у Виктора встал ком в горле.

-Итак, - проговорил Жан-Жак, постукивая пальцами по столу. – Ты планируешь побег.

Виктор кивнул, сглотнув. Минами делал огромное одолжение, и Виктор был рад, как никогда, что Кристоф поддерживал связь со священником. План сложился у них, как только Кристоф узнал, что Жан-Жак выкупил свободу Минами и взял мальчика под свое крыло. Виктор мучился от осознания того, что Юри остался без союзников – совсем один – в чайной, и эта мысль подтолкнула его к действию.

-Минами знает план чайной, как свои пять пальцев, - пояснил он.

-И распорядок дня персонала, - вмешался Кристоф.

Услышав свое имя, Минами повернулся и положил руки на спинку дивана.

-Я счастлив. Я могу помочь большому брату!

Плотное тепло окутало комнату от невинного заявления Минами. Виктор вернул мальчику улыбку, скалящуюся всеми зубами. Неудивительно, что Юри выбрал его в помощники.

-Не хочу мешать, - весело влез Жан-Жак, - но попасть внутрь – не проблема.

-Я знаю, - вздохнул Виктор. – А вот выбраться.

-Нет-нет. Смотри шире. – Перебил его Жан-Жак, сложив руки на груди. – Местная полиция работает на чайные. Я видел, как приличную долю куртизанок тащили обратно через считанные часы после их побега.

-Вот почему мы должны действовать до рассвета. – Виктор взмахнул двумя билетами. – Мы будем уже на корабле в Хакодате к тому времени, как они хватятся Юри и сообщат о его побеге.

Жан-Жак присвистнул.

-Это должно сработать.

-И будет приятным сюрпризом для Якова, - подхватил Кристоф.

Виктор нахмурился, с чего им так горды.

-Я сказал, что собираюсь уйти. Это все, что ему нужно знать.

-Кто такой Яков? – Спросил Жан-Жак, пока Минами поинтересовался:

-Мы идем сегодня вечером?

-Сначала выспимся, а через несколько часов выступаем, - поправил Кристоф. Его глаза стрельнули по Виктору, морщинки в уголках глаз стали резче. – Что касается Якова, то он…

-Старый дурак, - равнодушно проговорил Виктор.

На этот раз Жан-Жак, должно быть, заметил выражение на его лице, потому что священник просто кивнул и поднялся на ноги.

-Я оставлю вам Минами для вашего ночного похождения. – Он подмигнул Минами. – Не прогадай, парень.

-Да, господин Джей-Джей, - отозвался Минами, отдавая салют рукой.

Виктор наблюдал, как Минами развернулся на пол-оборота и вытянул ноги, практически подпрыгнув вверх-вниз на диване. Глаза мальчика блестели, рот дрожал в улыбке, а Виктору не терпелось увидеть лицо Юри.

Осталось совсем немного.

 

 

 

-Осталось совсем немного.

Юри захлебнулся хныканьем, рука лежала на основании его члена, сжимая болезненной хваткой, вторая вжимала его голову в простыни.

Мацудайра сегодня был в настроении. Он едва ступил в комнату для развлечений, и тут же дернул Юри, поцеловав до кровоподтека, пальцы вцепились в его пояс и сорвали его с талии. Юри услышал тихий вздох гейш, шелест ткани, когда они поспешно бросились вон.

Возможно, дайме был нетерпелив после столь долгого отсутствия. Возможно, кто-то что-то не то и не к месту. Какова бы ни была причина, это случилось незадолго до того, как Мацудайра прицелился к его бедрам и навалился на него сзади, раскачивая в нем боль, удовольствие и стыд до самого позвоночника. Мацудайра, конечно, недостаточно его растянул. Мацудайра никогда не растягивал его достаточно.

Они перебрались в комнаты Юри после того, как Мацудайра кончил, резко выдохнув в шею Юри. Когда он прижал Юри к футону, зубы его впились в гладкую линию спины Юри, он уже наполовину был твердым и хотел второго раунда.

Теперь уже шел третий.

-Пожалуйста, - ахнул Юри. Он дрожал, настолько напряженный, что не могу думать, в его животе расходилась пропасть каждый раз, когда Мацудайра выходил и вбивался обратно. Это было больно, и ему нужно было кончить, и, Боже, это было больно. Он снова умолял, не зная, просит ли он Мацудайру остановиться или позволить ему кончить.

Мацудайра остановился.

-Ты не должен быть нетерпеливым, Аояги. – Юри зашипел, а рука на его голове дернула его за волосы, выгибая ему спину под невообразимым углом. – Не после того, как заставил меня столько ждать доказательства твоей преданности.

Значит, он сам был источником ярости Мацудайры.

-Не могу лишиться пальца, - успел выдохнуть Юри, его голос драл ему горло, словно металл о камень. Первые настоящие слова, что он произнес за всю ночь. – Это навредит делу.

-Хм, что я слышу? – Мацудайра качнулся вперед, издав слабый звук. – Если тебя это беспокоит, у меня есть простое решение.

Юри прижался лбом к простыням, грудь вздымалась, когда он отчаянно пытался выровнять дыхание.

-Какое…

-Я выкуплю тебя.

Нет.

Это единственное слово, которое Юри успел подумать, прежде, чем рука вокруг него прошлась вверх-вниз, одновременно с жесткими, неровными толчками. Это было слишком неожиданно, слишком сильно, чтобы переварить. Он почувствовал, что падает, его поле зрения по краю становилось белым от краснеющих вен.

В себя он пришел от жгучей боли, от Мацудайры, чтоб все еще был похоронен внутри его тела, от гортанного шепота Мацудайры против его кожи. «Мой, такой красивый, такой подходящий.»

-Особое подношение для моих торговых партнеров, слишком стеснительных, чтобы добраться до Йошивары, - промурлыкал он, отзываясь на вскрик Юри после укуса в ключицу.

Нет, снова подумал Юри. Виктор обещал, что придет за ним.

-Почему вы так уверены, что я не сбегу?

Мацудайра вздохнул.

-Мой глупый Аояги. Ты знаешь не хуже меня… У меня достаточно слуг, чтобы обыскать все концы Эдо в поисках сбежавшего питомца.

-Тогда палец. – Юри сглотнул кислый привкус у себя во рту. – Я отдам вам свой палец.

-Разве не ты говорил, что это плохо для дела? – Хихикнул Мацудайра, низко и издевательски. – Выбирай. Ты дашь мне клятву в любви или я должен буду выкупить тебя, как только взойдет солнце? – Он прошелся длинным языком вдоль шеи Юри. – Разве тебе не повезло, что у тебя есть выбор?

Глаза Юри вылезли из орбит, в животе все вскипело от отвращения. Выбор. Играй честно, тогда у него будет выбор. Но какой выбор бы он ни сделал выбор, как Аояги, все это будет иллюзией, игрой разума – подсознания – как поступил Минори, чтобы избавить от горечи их обоих.

Голос в его голове напомнил. «Есть исключение». Вариант, который Юко не одобрила бы, а Минори посчитал бы дорогой дурака.

Но так ли это?

Минори умер, зная, что он выживет. Такеши умер, зная, что ему никогда не придется страдать от смущения и стыда, навязанных другими. Оба умерли, сделав собственный выбор. Разные, но такие похожие. Только не в Ан, не в Йошиваре. Не с высокопоставленным покровителем, имеющим статус и богатство, чтобы диктовать Юри, как ему жить.

Этот выбор будет только его, собственным.

Виктор придет, но неизвестно когда. Возможно, к тому времени он будет продан Мацудайре, вынужден угождать другим против собственной воли всю оставшуюся жизнь.

Отодвинув Мацудайру, влажно выскользнувшего между его бедрами, Юри перекатился и потянулся за бритвой, лежавшей на туалетном столике.

-Я вижу, ты сделал свой выбор, - проговорил Мацудайра с довольством, подпирая голову рукой.

-Сделал. – Юри позволил ресницам застенчиво скользнуть, улыбнувшись, высоко поднимая лезвие. Его сердце колотилось в ушах, и он вынужден был действовать быстро, прежде чем мозг смог бы подсказать ему, насколько все это нелогично. Насколько неправильно. – И я думаю, тебе он понравится.

Секунду, две, затем глаза Мацудайры расширились, и его рот распахнулся, пытаясь сложиться во что-то, напоминающее «нет». Слишком поздно.

Боль была ослепительной. Юри почувствовал, что медленно заваливается на бок, увидел, как стены колыхнулись и начали размываться вокруг него. Кто-то кричал. Растерянно, и он спрашивал себя, так ли чувствовал себя Такеши в его последние минуты, или хозяйка будет проклинать и его тоже за испорченные татами.

Странно, однако, как медленно он все ощущал, как силы его и чувства вытекают по струе. Он вспомнил, как Такеши изукрасил татами и стены ярко-алыми брызгами, подумал, что его друг, должно  быть, продержался всего несколько секунд, потеряв так много так быстро. Надеялся, во всяком случае, ради Такеши.

Но это… это заняло целую вечность.

Юри не понимал, что глаза его закрыты, пока перед его закрытыми веками не показалось лицо из серебряных линий, мерцающих по краям, от грусти щемя глаза и рот. Голубые глаза, красивые и далекие, как небо и океан.

-Солнышко, - прошептало видение, разбиваясь. – Что ты натворил?

 «Прости», - попытался сказать Юри, но слова вышли влажным бульканьем, утопая на полпути к его перерезанному горлу.

«Пожалуйста, не надо ненавидеть меня.»

Тьма, наконец, сомкнулась над ним, и было облегчением позволить ей поглотить его.

 

 

 

Виктор обернулся на внезапный вскрик Минами, который смотрел на него блестевшими глазами.

-Мой гета порвался, - проговорил он, показывая сандалию, болтающуюся на одиноком шнурке.[9]

-О, - проговорил Кристоф позади них, как будто Минами объявил о конце Света. – Я могу на время поправить ее, но…

-Мы тебе новые потом купим, - заверил его Виктор, кивнув.

Порванный ремешок был лишь досадной помехой. Юри уже ждал их.

Они быстро продвигались, Минами отвел их в заднюю часть чайной, где когда-то жил Юри, его взгляд остановился на опадающем вишневом цвете. Минами по привычке снял сандалии, когда они скользнули в пустую кухню, но Виктор не снимал ботинок, дорога была каждая секунда. Прижимаясь к стенам, они поднялись по лестнице прямо к покоям Юри.

Попасть внутрь не было проблемой.

Виктор мгновенно потянулся к дверям, только чтобы Минами перехватил его запястье и сделал несколько неопределенных жестов другой рукой.

-Что? – Прошипел Виктор. Вышло жестче, чем он планировал, но они были рядом, и все, чего он хотел, снова увидеть Юри.

-Вероятно, с ним клиент. – Минами указал на себя. – Я притворюсь помощником.

О. Точно.

Виктор отступил, пропуская Минами, чтобы приоткрыть дверь и прижаться лицом к щели. Затем, спустя вечность, он отпрянул, в глазах его отразилось смятение.

-Старшего братца там нет, - пробормотал он.

Для занятий было слишком рано. Юри потерял терпение и попытался сбежать сам?

Отбросив все возможные вопросы и собравшись с мыслями, Виктор оттолкнул Минами и распахнул двери.

Первое, что поразило, острый, сырой аромат – зловоние, что горело в воспоминаниях Виктора, когда он убивал в отчаянной попытке выжить, когда раненные лежали, разбросанные вокруг и внутри траншей, как опавшие листья. Его взгляд остановился на темном пятне на татами и футоне. То, как нехарактерно были смяты простыни, как будто дюжина пар ног тревожно прошлась по ним.

Предположение вызвало ужас, запульсировавший у него в животе.

Виктор развернулся и побежал по коридору, грациозно скользя, Минами выкрикивал его имя. Он должен был с кем-то поговорить, спросить, что случилось…

Раздался писк, когда он врезался в прислужницу, фонарь с грохотом упал на пол.

-Где Юри, - рявкнул Виктор, дико хватая за хрупки плечи. Свет от фонаря осветил перепуганное выражение на лице девушки, но ему было все равно, пока он не узнает, что Юри в безопасности, пока плотная волна паники не развернулась у него в груди.

-Господин Никифоров, - вскрикнул Минами. Виктор почувствовал, как маленькие руки тянут его за руку, за рукав. – Не надо…

-Хватит.

Внезапно там оказалась хозяйка, скользнув тенью, словно дух ночи.

Виктор отпустил прислужницу, которая рухнула и с дрожью попятилась назад.

-Что вы сделали с Юри? – Прорычал он.

Хозяйка потянула носом.

-Что я сделала? Я дала Аояги еду и кров, я дала Аояги цель. Но ты. Ты. – Ее лицо искривилось, черты исказились яростью. – Ты скормил ему ложь и нелепость, сделав его слабым.

Виктор вздохнул, вдох и выдох. Сглотнул новый всплеск ужаса.

-Пожалуйста. – Его голос казался слабым в напряженной тишине. – Где он?

Глаза хозяйки посуровели в мерцающем свете фонаря.

-Аояги мертв, - проговорила она, и мир остановился.

 

[1] Ханагасуми (花霞) – крона вишни настолько усыпана цветами, что издалека напоминает облако. – Прим. Автора.

[2] Здесь имеется в виду Киото. – Прим. Автора.

[3] Это немного приукрашено. Поскольку жители Киото не использовали обращение «хань», но им активно пользовались в отношении гейш, было принято решение добавить его для красоты. – Прим. Автора.

[4] Школа Ютагавы (歌川派) - Группа японских художников ксилографии укие-э (плавающий мир), основанная Ютагавой Тоехару. Тоекуни был его учеником, и его стиль был более смелым и чувственным, чем у его учителя. – Прим. Автора.

[5] Bijin-ga: 美人画 (буквально «красивая картинка») - многие художники укие-э использовали этот стиль и, как правило, привлекали куртизанок Йошивары в качестве своих моделей. – Прим. Автора.

[6] Фурисодэ – «широкие рукава» - кимоно с длинными рукавами, характерное в первую очередь для незамужних женщин. – Прим. Переводчика.

[7] Юри цитирует стихотворение  о смерти Ота Докана, архитектора замка Эдо. Его ложно обвинили в предательстве и казнили. – Прим. Автора.

[8] Gomen kudasai – прошу прощения. – Прим. Автора.

[9] Разбить зеркало, сломать гребень или порвать ремешок на гета – плохая примета. – Прим. Автора.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Описание насилия и самоубийства.
> 
> Дорогие читатели, помните, автор поставил на своем произведении тэг "Счастливый финал". Не забывайте об этом и не теряйте надежды.


	12. Ochitsubaki

Глава 12. Очицубаки[1]

_Какая тень_

_Способна разлучить возлюбленные звезды,_

_Пока не скроется Луна?_

 

Чийо-ни (1703-1775)

 

-Ты так быстро вернулся? Где…

Крик Минами заглушил остальную часть вопроса Кристофа.

Виктор прошел мимо Кристофа и, покинув комнату, хлопнул за собой дверью. Упав лицом вниз на простыни, поскольку усталость брала свое. К этому времени Кристоф должен  был обнаружить запачканные носки Минами, поскольку мальчик потерял свою обувь в суматохе и горе. К этому моменту Кристоф уже должен был знать, что произошло, если бы смог разобрать искаженным плачем слова Минами, затерявшиеся в рыданиях и икоте.

Юри умер.

Юри был…

Пальцы Виктора впились в простыни. Нет. Нет. Каждая клеточка его тела ощетинилась от одной этой мысли. Он не мог заставить себя признать это, просто не мог.

У них был план. Они подготовились. Он был готов снова обнять Юри, вернуться с ним домой.

Несколько недель были слишком долгим сроком, размышлял он, и чувство вины опутывало его шею, лишая дыхания. Если бы он не лежал на диване, ничего не делая все это время, если бы они действовали сразу, если бы они сообщили Юри о своем плане…

Дверь скрипнула, и свет скользнул сквозь щель.

-Привет, - тихо проговорил Кристоф. – Ты… - Он запнулся. – Ты хочешь поговорить об этом?

-Нет, - пробормотал Виктор. Где-то рядом все еще слышался плачь Минами. Их дорога обратно до дома Кристофа была переполнена лишь им, и, от части, он завидовал мальчику. Его собственные глаза горели, боль в голове практически ослепляла. Но что-то сдерживало его слезы, что-то не давало ему их отпустить.

Отрицание, наверное. Плакать – значит, горевать, а чего горевать, если Юри не…

Виктор покачал головой, стиснув зубы.

-Я думаю, ты должен, - проговорил Кристоф, на этот раз настойчивее.

-Когда буду готов, - отозвался Виктор

Пауза. Затем дверь медленно открылась, снова погрузив Виктора в милосердную темноту.

«Это не реально», - убеждал себя Виктор, перекатываясь на бок и сворачиваясь в кокон. Кошмар и него более. Все, что ему нужно, это просто уснуть, и он проснется в реальном мире, выйдет из дома вместе с Минами и спасет Юри, как они и планировали.

«Да, именно так.»

Когда сон затянул его, он с благодарностью окунулся во тьму, уткнувшись лицом в собственные колени.

«Это был просто дурной сон.»

 

 

 

Кроме того, что это было не так.

Он знал, что это не так.

Особенно, когда первое, что увидел Виктор, когда открыл глаза, был портрет Юри на стене.

Он соскользнул в постели и подошел ближе. Проследил линию лица Юри пальцами и попытался вспомнить ощущение от Юри настоящего, его карие глаза и теплую улыбку. Но все, о чем он мог думать, это зловоние и уродливые темные пятна, брызги крови и падения Юри. Его воспоминания об окопах только насыщали эту кровь и ужас в его воображении, и он уронил руку, чувствуя рвущую грудь боль.

Он хотел остаться один во тьме, вдали от слов жалости и утешения, но ему нужно было отвлечься от собственного, предающего его разума.

Когда Виктор открыл дверь, то увидел Якова и Кристофа на диване в гостиной, взиравших на него с одинаковым беспокойством на лицах. В доме было тихо, слезливые рыдания Минами исчезли.

-Где Минами? – Выдохнул он.

-Джей-Джей пришел за ним, - пояснил Кристоф. Он откашлялся, губы дрогнули в неловкой улыбке. – Как ты себя чувствуешь?

-Хорошо, - отозвался Виктор.

Глаза Якова сузились, и Кристоф стушевался. Это была ложь, ясная, как день. Но они решили ничего не говорить.

Вместо этого Кристоф поднялся с дивана, хлопнув в ладоши.

-Я пойду принесу нам ужин. Хотите чего-то конкретного?

Виктор открыл рот. «Юри», - хотелось сказать ему, но имя застыло на полпути.

-На твой вкус, - отозвался он.

Кристоф кивнул и ушел.

Наступила тишина, тонка и хрупкая, развернувшаяся между ним и Яковом. Он не разговаривал с Яковом неделями; по крайней мере, это нельзя было назвать полноценным разговором со словами и предложениями. В последний раз он сказал Якову, что отправится с ним в Хакодате на корабле, что должен был отплыть сегодня утром. С Юри.

Яков взломал лед.

-Почему ты мне не сказал?

Виктор провел руками по волосам.

-Ты знаешь, почему, - отозвался он, позволяя ярости пропитать его слова.

Яков покраснел, челюсть его заметно сжалась. От стыда или от злости, Виктор не мог с точностью сказать, но это доставляло ему яростное удовлетворение, как  и прежде.

-Я ошибался, - хмыкнул через мгновение Яков. – Я действовал опрометчиво, считая, что он тебя использует, и я никогда не представлял… - Мышцы на его челюсти снова заработали, и Виктор понял, что Яков не знал, как сказать то, что ему хотелось. Не знал, как извиниться, чтобы это не прозвучало снисходительно или банально. В этом была вся гордыня русского ветерана.

Виктор решил избавить его от мучений.

-У тебя были благие намерения.

Яков испуганно посмотрел на него. Потом смягчился и медленно кивнул.

-Да, были. – Он несколько секунд изучал колени, прежде, чем снова поднял глаза, не поднимая рта. – Мне очень жаль, Витя. Я знаю, как сильно ты любил его.

«Любил». В прошедшем времени. Будто его любовь к Юри угасла вместе с ним, погаснув, точно свеча на ветру.

Что-то произошло с Виктором.

-Я люблю его, - бросил он, его голос дрожал и срывался. – Я люблю его, - повторил он снова, на этот раз громче, будто это могло изменить реальность, глубокую боль, грызущую его грудь и раздирающую глаза.

Юри должен был услышать это, а не Яков. Юри должен был стоять здесь, рядом с Виктором, сильный, яркий и живой.

«-Ты сделал его слабым,» - шелестел голос хозяйки.

Нет, он дал Юри любовь и желание снова мечтать, открыл Юри путь в другое будущее. Это были те искры, что растопили ледяную оболочку сердца Юри. Это была сила, а не слабость.

Но что делать, думалось Виктору, если он был не в состоянии совладать со всеми возможными вариантами. Что, если бы он отмел собственную гордыню и выплатил долг Юри, пока у него был шанс. Если бы он действовал вместо того, чтобы писать письма и ждать нового шанса. Если бы он что-то сделал – защитил сердце Юри, как обещал – то Юри не истек бы кровью в своих покоях, перепуганный и одинокий во тьме. Полагая, что все потеряно, что это единственный вариант, его хрупкое стеклянное сердце упало на землю, разбиваясь на миллион кусочков.

Да, если бы он защитил сердце Юри, как обещал…

Виктор поперхнулся, когда эта мысль врезалась в его сознание.

Если бы он защитил сердце Юри, как обещал, Юри был бы перед ним прямо сейчас.

Внезапно Яков оказался рядом – когда подошел? – и положил руку ему на плечо.

-Отпусти это, - проговорил он хрипло. – Ты почувствуешь облегчение.

Струна лопнула.

Упав в объятия Якова, Виктор испустил почти нечеловеческий вопль.

Юри, его прекрасный Юри. Виктор помнил каждую яркую деталь: радость на лице, когда Виктор танцевал с ним под дождем, его сбивчивый голос, когда он признавался в своих чувствах, скромный и неуверенный. Каждый оттенок и узор на его великолепных одеждах, переливающихся в свете свечей. Все свелось к воспоминаниям, ярким и мимолетным, точно гаснущая звезда.

Потому что Юри был Солнцем, центром Вселенной Виктора.

Яков шептал на ухо стихи из любимых русских колыбельных, а Виктор позволил себя усыпать, с обжигающими слезами на лице. Он молился, чтобы не проснуться снова. Не теперь, когда ему пришлось бы прожить еще один день без Юри.

 

 

 

Через несколько дней Яков уехал, ворча, что посольство нельзя оставлять надолго без присмотра. Он заметно смягчился, когда говорил Виктору, что у него есть столько времени, сколько ему потребуется.

Кристоф, тем временем, следил за тем, чтобы Виктор оставался чистым и накормленным. В перерывах между написанием рукописей и диалогами с переводчиком он усаживал Виктора в полную ванну и следил проницательным взглядом за тем, чтобы тот помылся. Подталкивал его к обеденному столу, где его ждала еда, горячая, приготовленная специально для него.

Виктор оценил заботу и принял ее. Но дни казались длинными, такими длинными, и все, что он хотел делать, это лежать в постели и смотреть на портрет Юри, будто это могло оживить чернильный силуэт. Однажды так и получилось, Юри обвивался вокруг него и нависал над ним, дыша мягко и страстно ему в шею, только лишь затем, чтобы он вновь проснулся в своей пустой постели, с влажным бельем и морем отчаяния в груди.

Последнее, чего ожидал Виктор, это гостя. Даже двоих.

Он узнал обоих. Одной была куртизанка – подруга Юри, без грима, одетая не так роскошно. Второй – клиентка, которую он видел в покоях Юри.

После шквала слов переводчик подошел к Виктору, заламывая руки.

-Они… - Он посмотрел на Кристофа, который делал вид, что работает за своим столом. – Леди Минако и Юко здесь, чтобы увидеться с Юри.

Грудь Виктора сдавило. Он хотел сбежать в другую комнату, спрятаться от них и чувства вины.

-Почему они считают, что он здесь?

-П-потому что… - Глаза переводчика снова метнулись к Кристофу, источая боль, - потому что муж леди Минако купил у художника Сигемасы картину, и он рассказал им о ваших планах.

Виктор перевел взгляд на них, знакомая боль в голове нарастала. Минако казалась  беззаботной, но подруга Юри, Юко, почти тряслась от волнения, широко улыбаясь.

Он склонил голову, прижимая основание ладони к глазам. Что он должен им сказать? Что он пришел слишком поздно? Что это была его вина, что…

-Юри покончил с собой на прошлой неделе, - проговорил Кристоф, не открывая глаз от своей рукописи.

Голова Виктора вскинулась как раз, чтобы увидеть, как что-то треснуло на женских лицах. Они обрушили на переводчика шквал вопросов, что тот лишь поднял руки и покачал головой, тон его голоса повысился до неприличного, очки сползли на нос. С каждым ответом их лица бледнели, и на мгновение показалось, что Юко вот-вот упадет в обморок.

Но потом она собралась, прижав руки к груди. Глубоко вздохнув, она обменялась несколькими словами с Минако, которая кивнула и выпрямилась.

-Ты видел тело? – Спросила Минако по-английски.

-Что? – Переспросил Виктор, его глаза расширились одновременно с глазами переводчика.

-Ты видел тело? – Повторила Минако.

-Я… нет, я не…

-Значит, хозяйка лжет, - яростно проговорила она.

Виктор уставился на нее.

-Откуда такая уверенность?

-Хозяйка всегда лжет.

Высоко подняв голову, она вышла из гостиной, не дожидаясь ответа.

Юко быстро склонила голову и, взглянув на Виктора, поспешила за хозяйкой.

На мгновение Виктор застыл, не обращая внимания на все это.

Если хозяйка солгала, это означало, что Юри все еще жив.

Это не может быть правдой. Не так ли?

Часть Виктора отчаянно хотела верить, но металлический запах в комнате был очень красноречивым. Он видел достаточно схваток, чтобы знать, сколько крови может потерять человек, чтобы умереть, и, судя по размеру темного пятна, Юри потерял ее достаточно. Более, чем достаточно.

-Берегите тех, кто ищет истину, но остерегайтесь тех, кто ее находит.[2]

Кристоф смотрел на него от письменного стола, в круглых очках, сдвинутых на голову, на его светлые волосы. Переводчик сидел рядом с ним с полным сострадания взглядом, который, казалось, говорил, «о, теперь он решил вмешаться.»

-Ты с ними согласен, - проговорил Виктор, затаив дыхание.

-Я думаю, что стоит учитывать, что хозяйка могла солгать. – Пожал плечами Кристоф. – Ты заноза у нее в боку, и она мечтает выдрать тебя из-под кожи.

Это было правдой.

Тем не менее, Виктор  был слишком напуган, чтобы надеяться. В первый раз это было огромное потрясение; он не сможет пережить окончательного подтверждения смерти Юри. У него не осталось сил, чтобы почувствовать снова, как рушится весь его мир.

Юри чувствовал себя так же все это время?

Виктор сглотнул. Он должен  был поверить ради Юри. Должен был, но…

-Минако может ошибаться.

-А что, если она права? Не будет вреда узнать, не так ли? – В ответ на кивок Виктора, Кристоф снова опустил очки на переносицу. – Посмотрим, что сможем выяснить.

 

 

С этим их опередила Юко.

Она вернулась без Минако, сообщив, что была в Йошиваре и проследила за крохами сплетен, коими обменивались ее бывшие коллеги. Трагическая история Аояги из Ан распространилась, подобно лесному пожару, несмотря на попытки хозяйки сдержать ее, видоизменяясь и обрастая подробностями.

Даже теперь ни одна из версий не упоминала смерти Юри.

-Редкость для куртизанок, - проговорила Юко, через переводчика Кристофа.

Истории, небылицы, слухи. Это все, что было у Виктора, и он цеплялся за них, как за спасательный круг в открытом океане.

-Куда они его дели? – Поинтересовался он, сердце билось у него в горле.

Юко повернулась к переводчику.

-Она говорит, что хозяйка доставляет свои самые ценные экземпляры в два госпиталя, - пояснил переводчик. – Один из них… ах, как вы называете… благотворительный? Благотворительная больница для бедных. Второй – больница для очень богатых куртизанок из Ан, - он покраснел, - с сексуальными заболеваниями. [3]

Желудок Виктора свело, конечно же, сексуальные болезни были настолько распространены, что была необходимость в целой больнице для их лечения. Как бы эгоистична ни была мысль, но он был рад, что Юри больше не будет частью этой ужасной реальности.

-Тогда Юри в первой?

Юко кивнула переводчику.

-Возможно, - подтвердил переводчик.

-Хорошо. Отлично. – Виктор потеребил манжету рукава. – Итак, как нам следует…

-Если это благотворительная больница, - Кристоф поднял трубку со своего стола, - я знаю кое-кого, кто мог бы тебя туда проводить.

Юко улыбнулась и поклонилась.

-Она и леди Минако будут ждать от вас вестей, - проговорил переводчик.

 

 

Виктор ненавидел больницы. Ему не нравилось слишком яркое освещение, тусклый оттенок серого по стенам, резкий запах антисептика в воздухе. Ему не нравилось вспоминать о погибших, умирающих и раненных в  бою. Японские больницы ничем не отличались от западных собратьев, как ни странно, а украдкой бросавшие на него взгляд работники и пациенты лишь усиливали его волнение.

-Привет, мои маленькие котятки! Это Джей-Джей!

Медсестры разразились пронзительным хихиканьем, когда Жан-Жак оперся локтями о стойку, сверкнув оскалом улыбки.

Вздохнув, Виктор прислонился к стене позади, запрокинув голову. Это было большой ошибкой. Просить Жан-Жака о чем-либо было ошибкой. Иногда он задавался вопросом, нравится ли Кристофу из-под тешка мучить его, и понимал, что определенно временами да. Неугасаемый плачь Минами переносить было бы легче.

-Кого вы сегодня навещаете, господин Джей Джей? – Спросила темноволосая медсестра, ее ровный английский был лишен мягкости из-за резкого акцента.

Тон самого Жан-Жака был странно ровным.

-Одну из куртизанок, моя дорогая мисс Янг. Полагаю, его привезли сюда несколько дней назад?

-Как же его зовут?

-Он мог быть назван Аояги из Ан.

-Дайте-ка проверить записи, - проговорила она, скривив алые губки.

Виктор оттолкнулся от стены и присоединился к Жан-Жаку у стойки, проследив его взгляд до фигурки медсестры. Он нахмурился, задумавшись, когда священник, наконец, поднял глаза, чтобы встретиться с ним взглядом.

-Дело в ней, да? – Вздохнул Жан-Жак.

-Конечно, - отозвался Виктор, усмехнувшись. Слуга Божий, желающий войти в логово греха, которым была Йошивара, не должен был бы удивлять тем, что «господин Джей Джей» развлекается земными мыслями, такими, как любовь и страсть. – Похоже, ты частенько посещаешь эту больницу?

-Я преподаю английский местным медсестрам. И пациентам тоже, если был знаком с ними до того, как они сюда угодили. – Жан-Жак ухмыльнулся. – Что может быть лучше, чтобы убить время, чем практиковаться в языке?

-Один из вариантов, - согласился Виктор. Однако, спорным оставалось, насколько полезно ежедневное общество Жан-Жака.

Медсестра по имени Янг вернулась. Но ее улыбка была натянутой, а пальцы Виктора инстинктивно впились в ладони. Это было лицо, полное медицинского сочувствия специалиста, который собирался начать тяжелый разговор. Его воображение разыгралось до невозможности – Юри оказался мертв еще до прибытия сюда; он умер по дороге; его потеряли, несмотря на все их усилия.

Как только он почувствовал, что начинает паниковать, Янг заговорила.

-Аояги здесь.

Два простых слова. Это все, чего требовало сердце Виктора, чтобы подпрыгнуть, его ужас испарился, словно дым.

Юри был здесь.

Янг говорила что-то еще, что-то объясняла о том, что людям из Ан и хозяйке не позволяют посещать его, но все это не имело значения. Больше ничего не имело значения. Юри был жив. Его солнце все еще светило, яркое и золотое, огонь небесный, дающий ему жизнь. Это было все, что Виктор хотел услышать, и он был готов вернуться и попробовать снова завтра.

Жан-Жак по другую сторону от него, считал иначе. Он уговорил Янг нарушить правила, совсем чуть-чуть, только ради него. Приправил слова убеждения комплиментами Янг и ее заботе о пациентах и их потребностях.

И каким-то чудом это сработало.

Щеки медсестры полыхнули розовым, и она нахмурила брови, пытаясь выглядеть строгой.

-Один час, - проговорила она.

-Каждый раз, как мы придем, ты хотела сказать, - поправил ее Жан-Жак, хитро подмигнув.

Розовый румянец стал плотнее.

-Да, - подтвердила она мгновение спустя, порхнув ресницами. – Каждый раз.

«Хорошо». – Подумал Виктор, когда они проследовали за Янг к постели Юри. В конце концов, и у священника могут быть потребности.

 

 

 

Как куртизанке высокого ранга, Юри была предоставлена отдельная палата.

-Ему повезло, - пояснила им Янг. – Разрез не был достаточно глубоким, чтобы повредить артерию, едва задев трахею.[4] Все, что потребовалось, это швы и покой. Все равно ужасно, конечно, - добавила она добросердечно.

Сердце Виктора содрогнулось при виде Юри в больничной постели. Он был бледен – слишком бледен – длинные волосы рассыпались тьмой по белым подушкам. Его глаза были закрыты, и Виктор мог бы подумать, что он мертв, если бы не свистящие переливы, срывающиеся с его приоткрытых губ, едва заметный подъем и опадание его груди под одеялом. Плотная повязка привлекла взгляд Виктора в последнюю очередь – слишком большая для стройной шеи, и центр ее был тронут розовым.

Его ноги двигались сами, покрыв расстояние между дверью и кроватью. Пронзенный видением ужасного лезвия, рассекающего тонкую шею, он опустился на колени и приложил ладонь к щеке Юри, проведя по гладкой коже большим пальцем.

Теплый. Юри был теплым. Это было правдой, Юри здесь и Юри жив.

Виктор выдохнул, не осознавая, что задерживал дыхание. Медленно, он поднял руку, чтобы убрать темные пряди со лба Юри, наслаждаясь теплом под кончиками пальцев, мягкостью волос. Мгновение, и он отдернул руку, когда глаза Юри широко распахнулись.

На миг они уставились друг на друга, пока Юри медленно моргнул, зрачки сузились, выходя из состояния дремы.

-Вик.. тор..?

Его голос был точно гравий. Виктор старался не думать о причине этого гортанного звука.

-Я здесь, - прошептал он, взяв Юри за руку. Поднес ее к губам, поцеловав каждую костяшку, нежно, с любовью. – Я здесь.

Юри моргнул, потом улыбнулся, светло и мягко.

-Ты пришел.

Виктора поглотило все сразу – нахлынувший потом эмоций перехватил горло. Облегчение, радость, и новый виток вины, тщательно выстроенной и неотвратимо надвигающейся, с тех самых пор, как он в последний раз покинул Ан. Слои, что обрушились на него, погребя под тяжелейшим грузом.

Юри ждал его. Даже в последние мгновения Юри не переставал ждать его.

Склонившись, Виктор коснулся лбом его лба, почувствовав дыхание Юри против собственного. Теперь его трясло. От мысли о том, как далеко ушел его Юри от той первой ночи, что они провели вместе, насколько он был близок к тому, чтобы потерять его. От ощущения потери Юри.

Юри смотрел на него полузабытыми глазами в ярком свете. «Красивый. Он прекрасен.» Сердце Виктора снова дрогнуло, он перестарался и склонился вперед, закрыв глаза. Как только их губы соединились, слова остались невысказанными в воздухе между ними.

«Прости. Мне тебя не хватало. Я люблю тебя.»

На фоне Виктор расслышал, как кто-то кашлянул, прочищая горло, но он не мог заставить себя думать об этом. Не теперь, когда руки Юри опустились на его руки, к изгибу его плеч, легли на его шею. Когда Юри вздохнул и поцеловал его.

Кто-то снова кашлянул, громче на этот раз.

-Могу я вам напомнить, что я тоже тут?

Виктор отстранился, нахмурившись.

-Леруа…

-Юри, - воскликнул Жан-Жак, опускаясь на колени рядом с Виктором. – Я так рад, что с тобой все в порядке. Минами так горевал по тебе!

Юри удивленно взглянул на Виктора – его отвращение к священнику было нескрываемым – прежде, чем улыбнуться Жан-Жаку. Виктор заметил, с резью в животе, что он повернулся, развернув верхнюю часть тела, стараясь оставить шею неподвижной.

-Спасибо за… - Юри замолчал и сглотнул. -… за Минами.

-Не разговаривай, - упрекнул его Виктор. – Тебе нужен отдых.

Рот Юри изогнулся, и он едва заметно кивнул головой. Виктор прижался поцелуем ко лбу Юри, в груди у него защемило сердце. Юри был открытым, таким милым, и потребовалось попасть на грань смерти, чтобы, наконец, убрать ту завесу, что набросила на него  Йошивара. Тем не менее, Виктор отдал бы все, чтобы забрать у него эти воспоминания. Потому что Юри не заслужил того, через что он прошел. Никто не заслуживал.

-Зачем ты это сделал? – Спросил Жан-Жак в тишине.

Улыбка Юри исчезла, и Виктор подумал, что убийство сошло бы ему с рук.

 

 

Виктор был зол, когда Юри рассказал о причинах. На Мацудайру, за то, что он загнал Юри в угол, на себя, за то, что всегда отставал на один шаг. Юри, конечно, ошибочно полагал, что ярость Виктора направлена на него, от чего то бросался в слезы, то в объятия, то в поцелуи, медленные и мягкие, и такие сладкие. Даже Жан-Жак был достаточно тактичным, чтобы на этот раз просто извиниться.

Когда Янг вошла, объявив, что положенный час прошел, Виктору было физически больно уходить, будто он расставался с половиной собственной души. И он страдал в темноте своей комнаты следующую ночь. Ворочался, метался, желая, чтобы Юри был дома, в его объятиях.

Потому он вернулся на рассвете, игнорируя протесты Янг. Спал, свернувшись вокруг Юри, переплетя с ним пальцы. Дни шли, и один час превратился в два, два превратились в три, и, в конце концов, Янг оставила попытки. Возможно, это было связано с тем, что Жан-Жак перехватывал ее в коридоре, чтобы… Виктор не хотел этого знать. Чем меньше он знал об этом нелепом святоше, тем лучше. Он был с Юри, и это было всем, чего он хотел.

Виктор был не единственный посетителем Юри.

Минами постоянно присутствовал, парил и вибрировал своей кипучей энергией. Когда он впервые пришел, то ткнулся лицом в плечо Юри и рыдал навзрыд, безудержно и раскрепощенно, Юри гладил пальцами по окрашенным волосам, словно мать, успокаивающая ребенка. В то время, как он был осторожен, дав им место, он все же отказался уйти, порхая каждый несколько минут, спрашивая, не хочет ли его старший брат чего-нибудь. Юри не возражал, как и Виктор; он понимал больше, чем кто-либо другой, необходимость быть рядом с Юри.

Минако и Юко приходили не так часто, но каждый раз они приносили букет свежих цветов – белых с бахромой орхидей, алого шалфея и розовых колокольчиков.[5] Лицо Юри расцветало, как только он видел этих двух женщин. Несмотря на то, что он обменивался довольно милыми фразами с Минако – она говорила, а Юри писал в небольшой блокноте, принесенным Кристофом – он проводил остаток времени от визита с Юко, его глаза горели любовью, когда она что-то шептала ему на ухо, а ее рука лежала поверх его руки.

-Друзья детства, - уверяла Минако, заметив выражение его лица.

Сигэмаса преподнес сюрприз.

Художник явился лишь раз, чтобы пожелать Юри всего наилучшего. Но в его глазах запечатлелись Минами, меняющий воду в вазе, Юри, что беседовал с Минако и Юко, Виктор, наблюдающий за Юри с другой стороны кровати, и вот он (художник) кое-то сказал, Юри задержал дыхание и его глаза заблестели.

Только когда он ушел, Минако перевела его слова Виктору.

-Тебя любят за красоту, что ты хранишь у себя внутри.

 

 

Неприятным оказался последний визитер.

Хозяйка была в ярости. Она долго читала лекции медсестрам, включая Янг, ее крики были достаточно громкими, что могли бы разбить стекла.

«За то, что нарушили инструкции.» - Мрачно пояснил Юри у себя в блокноте.

Виктор кинулся на кровать и обнял Юри за плечи. Юри задрожал, и он крепче сжал его, прижимая к себе.

-Я не позволю ей тебя забрать, - пробормотал он.

Юри сделал вид, что качает головой, но подумал, что так было бы лучше.

«Не бойся.» - Написал он. Рваный шрам на шее сдвинулся, когда он сглотнул. Рассерженный.

Конечно. В Юри было больше стали, чем в клинке с тонким лезвием. Однако Виктор не сдвинулся с места. Это был акти неповиновения, который был встречен взглядом хозяйки, когда она ворвалась в палату. Градус резко упал, когда хозяйка выпрямилась, губы скривились в смятую линию.

-Аояги завтра возвращается в Ан.

Хватка Виктора усилилась. Он знал, что она решила говорить по-английски для усиления эффекта от сказанного. Впечатляюще, на самом деле, как старуха могла так легко запугать мужчину, превышающего ее по размерам и вдвое больше весом.

-Ну и черт с ним, - прошипел Виктор.

-Аояги принадлежит Ан. – Хозяйка задрала нос. – Конец истории.

-Если ты думаешь, что я позволю ублюдку Мацудайре снова причинить ему боль…

-Лорд Мацудайра отступил, - огрызнулась хозяйка. Она дрожала, будто признание что-то высосало из нее. – Он считает Аояги обузой.

Ярость пульсировала в жилах, и Виктор дернулся вверх, сжав кулаки. Обузой? После всего, что он сказал и сделал, после всего, через что он заставил Юри пройти.

-Как он посмел…

-Виктор, - проговорил Юри, его руки были нежными и настойчивыми. Прошли недели с тех пор, как Юри заговорил. Голос был его ясным, сильными и непоколебимым. Но теперь он был глубже, мрачнее, чем помнил Виктор. Навсегда изменился от сладкого баритона, что успокаивал и был таким легким. Потрясение привело Виктора в чувства, и он снова опустился на кровать.

-Я еще не могу принимать клиентов, - замерев, проговорил Юри.

-Нет, - подтвердила хозяйка, переводя взгляд на Виктора. – Но в Ан ты не сможешь видеться с ним.

И этими, брошенными на прощанье, словами она ушла.

Юри вздохнул, тихо-тихо.

-Она сумасшедшая.

Да, она была такой. Новый голос Юри был наименьшей из его забот по сравнению с хозяйкой чайной, но это все, о чем мог думать Виктор. Протянув руку, он скользнул пальцами вверх по шее Юри, и шелковистые локоны, согретые его теплом, казались такими мягкими. По крайней мере, это осталось неизменным.

-Ты говоришь иначе, - прошептал он.

Юри покраснел.

-Это плохо?

-Нет. – Виктор поднес к губам темную прядь. – Это просто…

«Напоминание о том, что могло бы быть.»

Виктор молча склонился и втянул запах Юри. Вдохнул свежий аромат мыла и антисептика и сладкий аромат, который принадлежал именно Юри. Юри, должно быть, заметил, как дрогнули его руки, потому что он перехватил одну из них за запястье и прижал ладонью с своему бьющемуся сердцу.

-Я здесь, - проговорил Юри.

Виктор закрыл глаза.

-Я знаю.

-Я в порядке.

-Я знаю.

Юри опустил руку, увлекая Виктора и прижавшись лицом к шее Виктора. Виктор все еще чувствовал его сердцебиение, медленное, но ровное, и боль вернулась, тяжесть вины, что легла на его плечи, когда он решил, что Юри потерян для него навсегда.

«Повезло,» - как сказала Янг. Что ж, удача не даст им второго шанса.

-Давай сбежим, - сказал Виктор. – Этим вечером.

Юри отпрянул назад, широко распахнув глаза.

-Сегодня?

-У нас был один план. У нас были билеты. – Виктор прижался поцелуем к открытому рту Юри. – Я не понимаю, почему мы не можем проделать это снова.

Он почувствовал, как нахмурился Юри.

-Но…

-Мы спрячемся у Кристофа. Разберемся со всем этим.

На мгновение показалось, что Юри скажет «нет». Это было безрассудно; неизвестно, смогут ли они попасть на первый же уходящий корабль, и местная полиция, несомненно, ворвется в двери каждого иностранца, живущего в Эдо.

Потом Юри поцеловал его пальцы, затем губы, влажные, горячие и влекущие.

-Отвези меня домой, - проговорил он, и боль в груди Виктора превратилась в нечто совершенно иное.

 

 

 

[1] Очицубаки - 落椿 – увядающие камелии. – Прим. Автора.

[2] Цитата Вольтера. – Прим. Автора. Но вообще я не берусь утверждать, что перевела правильно. Уж очень много хорошего Вольтер «наговорил»;) – прим. Переводчика.

[3] В период Эдо, в связи с наплывом западных медикаментов и новыми способами лечения, в южных районах Японии начали открываться больницы для лечения сифилиса для проституток. Автор не берется утверждать, что в столице была такая, но предполагает, что она могла быть, учитывая существование Йошивары. – Прим. Автора.

[4] Да простят автора люди с медицинским образованием, не стесняясь кинуть в автора тапком, если она пошла по неверному пути. Есть несколько способов человеку перерезать горло, чтобы истечь кровью: а) глубокий порез, повреждающий сонную артерию по передней части шеи, что приведет к кровавому фонтану, и человек умрет от потери крови; б) порезать яремную вену сбоку, но тогда кровь будет струиться ручейком; в) взрезать достаточно глубоко, чтобы перебить трахею, в результате чего человек будет захлебываться собственной кровью и задохнется. Таким образом, можно выжить лишь при условии, что порез был неглубоким, а помощь была оказана достаточно быстро. Юри отключился преувеличенно драматично, благодаря автору;) – Прим. Автора. Надеюсь, никто и никогда не воспользуется полученными от нас со Светлячком знаниями, чтобы «сделать все правильно»;) – Прим. Переводчика))))

[5] Согласно ханакотобы (язык цветов) белые с бахромой орхидеи символизируют силу духа, алый шалфей означает «все хорошо», а колокольчики символизируют сладость любви. – Прим. Автора.  


	13. Tamatsubaki

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "С 2019, друзья! С еще двумя главами, что ждут нас в нем! Как всегда, большое спасибо за ваше терпение. m (_ _) m" - dreaming-fireflies (dreaming-fireflies.tumblr.com)
> 
> И от меня тоже всех с Новым Годом)))) Надеюсь, новые главы не заставят нас слишком долго ждать))))

 

_Написать, стереть, переписать,_

_Снова стереть, чтобы после_

_Зацвел мак._

Хокуши периода 1603-1868

 

Когда Юри открыл глаза, он обнаружил, что стоит в самом эпицентре моря цветущей хисанбаны[2], изящные лепестки которой ярко-алого цвета рассыпались по белоснежной юкате. В небе висела яркая луна, а под босыми ногами расстилалась мягкая трава, и Юри осознал, что ему снится сон.

Он ощущал спокойствие, какого не чувствовал с тех пор, как много лет назад был разлучен со своей семьей. Даже в дни до появления Виктора – в то время, когда он был одним из самых высокооплачиваемых таю в Ёшиваре, - в его сознании оставалось ощущение опасности, настороженность, которая оберегала его от сладкоголосых клиентов и от ядовитого нрава владелицы. Появление Виктора повысило эту настороженность, подняло ее до максимума, а потом полностью уничтожило, и стены вокруг Юри рухнули, оставив его уязвимым.

Но здесь, в этом месте, Юри чувствовал себя… в безопасности.

Он медленно развернулся и побежал через цветы. Засмеявшись, когда вихрь бабочек[3] понялся вокруг него. Он снова почувствовал себя ребенком, невинным и свободным, и его поразила мыслью: он может остаться здесь навечно. Когда он возвращался обратно в горку, бабочки кружили, а у начала тропы в алом море стояла фигура в пурпурном пышном одеянии, расшитом журавлями.

Ветер доносил слабый аромат жасмина, и дыхание Юри перехватило, когда лунный свет сместился, озаряя знакомые черты своим маревом.

-Микава, - тихо произнес Минори.

-Большой брат, - прошептал Юри дрогнувшим голосом. Микава – имя, что давно кануло, развеянное ветрами, когда Минори покинул его. Его наставник выглядел таким же царственным и прекрасным, каким он запомнил его, как будто мужчина не поддался болезни, что мучила его до самого конца.

Минори пристально посмотрел на него, приподняв брови, слегка изогнув губы.

-Ты хорошо выглядишь.

Что-то оборвалось внутри у Юри, словно слишком перетянутая нить. Сердце оказалось в горле, когда он сократил расстояние между ними и обнял Минори.

-Я так по тебе скучал.

Посмеиваясь, Минори обнял его в ответ.

-Будем честными, взгляни на себя. Ты позабыл все, чему я учил тебя?

Юри сглотнул, глаза жгло. Он думал о той ночи с Виктором, о том, как Виктор обнимал его за талию, и дыхание Виктора у его шеи, тихое бормотание Виктора прямо у его уха, когда он засыпал.

-Кажется, за последние дни…

-И это объясняет, почему ты здесь. – Пошутил Минори.

-Здесь? – Юри отстранился, чтобы поймать внимательный взгляд Минори, слегка нахмурив брови. – Почему бы мне не быть здесь, в моем собственно сне?

-Ах, да, сон, - проговорил Минори, и в тоне его слышалось, что он находит это таким же наивным, как иллюзии Ёшивары. Он сделал паузу, некоторое время изучая Юри. Потом твердо положил руки на плечи Юри. – Микава, ты должен проснуться.

Юри нахмурился.

-Разве я не могу остаться тут подольше?

Минори покачал головой.

-Твое время еще не пришло.

-Мы оба знаем, что мое время в Ан всегда было бренным, - заметил Юри, чувствуя себя капризным ребенком.

Уголки глаз Минори сузились.

-Твое время в чайной бренно, это верно.

Бабочки собрались вокруг него, когда он перевел взгляд на луну, контуры стройной фигуры исчезли в алых цветах. Юри обращался к нему, звал по имени, но купающаяся в лунном свете улыбка Минори сияла, когда он повернулся к Юри.

-Но больше ты не в Ан.

 

 

 

Когда Юри попытался открыть глаза, он уверился, что на этот раз угодил в ад.

Его горло, грудь, конечности – все пылало огнем. За его веками, в темноте, все, что он мог разглядеть, был взгляд на лице Мацудайры, прежде чем его угасающее сознание погрузилось в черноту, повторяя все это снова и снова, словно закольцевав. Он бы распахнул веки, он бы сделал это, но они ощущались налитыми свинцом, и он находил некоторое утешение в искаженных ужасом чертах лица Мацудайры, его внезапного осознания, что этого таю ему просто так не купить.

Он сбежал. От Мацудайры, от его рук, из чайной. Он сбежал из Ёшивары.

Ад был невысокой платой; его жизнь и так была сплошным мучением.

Юри сожалел только о том, что Виктор может никогда не узнать о его судьбе. По всей вероятности, хозяйка бросит его тело на пустыре за ближайшим храмом, рядом с низкопробными куртизанками – его преступление, несомненно, стоило бы любых почестей, что ему могли бы вознести после смерти. Какая-то часть его – глупая, наивная часть – хотела, чтобы Виктор нашел его и увез в Санкт-Петербург, где его беспокойная душа могла бы хотя бы мельком насладиться свободой, закатами и всем, что могло его там ждать.

Что-то напоминающее стон, низкий и резкий, подкралось к его горлу обжигающей болью.

Тяжесть, давившая на его грудь, имела мягкий голос, слишком тихий для страны мертвых.

-Шшш, все хорошо, все хорошо.

Чисто благодаря силе воли глаза Юри открылись.

Над ним нависала улыбающаяся женщина, убрав руки от его груди, чтобы поправить то, что показалось простыней, вокруг его подбородка и плеч. Красота ее была достойна ойран, яркие голубые глаза, алые губы, темные волосы, что были собраны у основания ее шеи. Но она была одета в простую юкату, рукава которой были перевязаны сзади, чтобы легче было двигаться, и больше походила на служанку из Ан, чем на востребованную куртизанку.

-С возвращением, господин Аояги, - проговорила она.

Когда Юри открыл рот, она приложила палец к его губам, покачав головой.

-Советую, пока что не пытаться говорить, ваше горло все еще восстанавливается. Такая удача, что вы не коснулись жизненно важной артерии.

Прошла секунда, прежде чем Юри понял, что он не в аду. Нет, он был на больничной койке, окруженной четырьмя белыми стенами, образовавшими это смертоносное кольцо.

Сердце Юри упало.

Удача?

Выжить не входило в его планы.

«Твое время еще не настало», - сказал Минори. Но оно должно было, должно было настать. Лучшего времени, чем сейчас, не найти, когда все его близкие ушли и вели достойную жизнь, что больше заботила его самого.

-Меня зовут Изабелла Янг, - продолжала женщина, ее улыбка была слишком ослепительной. – Я буду присматривать за вами в время вашего пребывания здесь.

В любое другое время Юри заинтересовался бы ее необычным именем. Вместо этого он снова закрыл глаза. Надеясь, молясь, что в следующих раз, когда он их откроет, это будет ЕГО СОН, провоцируемый невероятным отчаянием в его разуме.

 

 

В третий раз, когда Юри очнулся, над ним раздавались голоса, продолжавшие спорить.

-Мне показалось, вы говорили, что он очнулся.

-Это было еще до вашего прихода. Неудивительно, что он снова заснул, ему нужен отдых.

-Какая с того польза, что он лежит тут и осушает средства чайной?!

-Мадам, пожалуйста, сбавьте тон, вы мешаете другим пациентам…

-Я должна была оставить его умирать, этого неблагодарного болвана…!

Юри крепко зажмурился и сжал руки в кулаки под простыней. Этот резкий, пронзительный голос мог принадлежать только одному человеку, а это означало, что он определенно все еще жив и все еще находится в руках этой старой гадюки, которой была владелица чайной.

Из всего, что могло сопровождать его пробуждение – это было настоящим адом. Было ясно, что она намерена заставить его работать, как только он сможет покинуть больницу. Назад, в искусственный мир радости и величия, обратно, на спину и с разведенными перед высокопоставленными клиентами ногами.

«Ах, - рассуждал его воспаленный разум, - но будет ли этот клиент Мацудайрой?»

Словно в ответ на его молитвы, голос хозяйки поднялся до визга, способного разбить стекла.

-А знаете, он умудрился потерять моего самого важного клиента из-за временного помутнения разума? У него даже не хватило благородства пустить себе кровь наедине с собой и татами!

Где-то глубоко в груди Юри почувствовал, как что-то ослабевает, оттаивая, будто земля после суровой зимы. Он отключился от реальности с тирадой хозяйки, едва смея поверить, что все сработало. Он продемонстрировал, что от него больше неприятностей, чем он стоит, и Мацудайра исчез.

Единственное, с чем можно было бороться, это с мстительным гневом хозяйки. Она не могла низвести его до самого низшего ранга, не теперь, когда у него все еще было полно преданных клиентов, которые ожидали императорского обращения, еды, развлечений и обслуживания. На самом деле, все, что она могла сделать – это презрительно взирать на него; все остальное – бездарное чувство пустоты среди ложных обещаний свободы и любви – все это уже было в прошлом.

Вот и хорошо. Это было… наказание. С этим он справится, Аояги справится. В конце концов, маска вернется, плотная и холодная, словно алмаз, и все встанет на свои места.

Юри глубоко вздохнул, когда услышал второй голос, вероятно Изабеллы, которая тоже вздохнула.

-Мадам, я бы посоветовала вам вернуться, когда вы будете менее возбуждены.

Хозяйка фыркнула.

-Не забудь сказать ему, что я недовольна. – Проскрежетала ножка стула, послышался стук деревянных гета по полу, отмеряя шаги. – О, - снова раздался голос откуда-то издалека. – Вы помните, что я говорила о некоторых… посетителях? – Последнее слово она выплюнула с такой силой, словно сама мысль была отравлена.

-Ясно, как день, - слишком веселым тоном отозвалась Изабелла.

Дверь закрылась, сигнализируя об уходе хозяйки. Но ее слова все еще витали в воздухе, и Юри под простыней ощутил, как сжались его кулаки, ногти впивались в кожу.

Посетители? Кто еще мог знать, что он здесь?

Кому есть до этого дело?

Минами и Юко были заняты собственными жизнями. Минако нужно было волноваться о предстоящей свадьбе. Минори давно умер.

И Виктор…

«Ты позабыл все, чему я учил тебя?»

Юри сглотнул, стиснув зубы от боли, что пронзила его от этого простого движения. Что касается Виктора, то он должен был помнить наставления Минори. Научиться, за столько-то времени, не надеяться.

И все же, лежа в одиночестве на комковатом матрасе, среди алкогольного смрада и запаха смерти, он ничего не мог поделать.

 

 

Что-то коснулось его лба, откинув назад волосы, легкие и мягкие.

Юри подумал о матери, что пришла его разбудить, о Юко, постоянно оберегавшей его, когда они отдыхали во время их долгого путешествия, о Минори, что наблюдал за ним, думая, что Юри спит. Это было странно и непривычно, и какой бы доброй ни  была Изабелла, она не была такой заботливой, когда заходила к нему сменить повязки.

Если повезло, он вернулся в свой сказочный мир, где Минори ждал его в самой середине цветочного моря.

Но когда Юри в тысячный раз открыл глаза, не Минори смотрел на него глазами, блестевшими от слез, длинные пальцы замерли в сантиметрах от его щеки. Глаза Минори не были цвета моря и неба, и у него не было волос, что светились серебром в свете огней.

Юри моргнул, глядя на это видение, и его взгляд был полон чего-то похожего на чистую и неподдельную радость.

Ему снится сон.

Это галлюцинация.

После бесконечного цикла из бодрствования, еды, сна и пробуждения, его разум, должно быть, скармливал ему иллюзию в последней попытке сохранить рассудок в этом одиноком однообразии. И все же, в этом было что-то реальное, что-то осязаемое, как будто Юри мог протянуть руку и коснуться щеки этого видения, почувствовать тепло на кончиках пальцев.

Изабелла предупреждала его о разговорах, но имя подкралось к его горлу – вместе с сердцем – прежде, чем он смог сдержаться.

-Вик… тор…?

В ответ на это галлюцинация схватила его за руку и приложила ее к мягким губам. Он целовал костяшки его пальцев с такой нежностью, с таким обожанием, что Юри почувствовал, как его грудь наполняется надеждой. Даже его величайшие фантазии не могли соперничать со смелыми и экстравагантными способами выражения любви этого русского мужчины.

-Я здесь, - прошептал Виктор, дыша теплом – слишком теплый для галлюцинации – по коже Юри. – Я здесь.

Юри ошеломленно уставился на Виктора, который с любовью оглядывался на него. Вопреки всему, что было предсказано звездами, Виктор нашел его. Конечно, хозяйка сделает все возможное, чтобы выследить их, и все же, Виктор нашел способ, так же, как отыскал скрытый путь к сердцу Юри.

От камелий до писем о своем возвращении – Виктор Никифоров сдержал все свои обещания.

Медленно улыбка коснулась губ Юри, впервые с тех пор, как он покинул его.

-Ты пришел, - вздохнул он, и с этими словами лицо Виктора рассыпалось, точно плотина, выпуская целые потоки эмоций.

И Юри чувствовал себя так же, как Виктор. Юри чувствовал, как дрожит рядом с ним Виктор, его прерывистое дыхание, когда лоб Виктора встретился с его лбом, а следом встретились и их губы. Поцелуй был таким, как запомнил Юри – вздох, соскользнувший с губ Виктора, когда они встретились, касание языка Виктора, изгиб рук и плеч Виктора, когда Юри скользил по ним руками. Они не обменялись ни словом, но Юри все понимал. «Прости» шептали поцелуи Виктора. «Я скучал по тебе.»

«Я люблю тебя.»

Юри ответил ему яростно, с любовью.

Он больше не в Ан, и ему больше нечего терять.

Вопрос Жан-Жака: «Зачем ты это сделал», - был тем, что с треском вернуло Юри к реальности. Эту историю было больно рассказывать по разным причинам, и с каждым словом его гортанный голос звучал все более и более отстраненно, как будто он исходил из чужих уст. Он звучал так с самого начала. И даже теперь Виктор оставался в с ним все время, переплетя их пальцы. Виктор, конечно, злился, «но не на тебя» лихорадочно бормотал он губами, прижатыми ко лбу Юри, «только не на тебя». Когда Изабелла объявила, что время вышло, Юри успокоился, увидев, что Виктор выглядит точно так же, как сам Юри, выражение его лица стало напряженным и ошеломленным от мысли, что их снова разлучат.

Когда Изабелла вывела Виктора и Жан-Жака из комнаты, Юри тихо прошептал Минори «спасибо». Его наставник был прав, его время еще не пришло, и то, как он ощущал Виктора, как ныли его кости от мысли о Викторе, заставляло его жаждать жизни.

Для себя, для Виктора, что бы ни случилось.

 

 

Вскоре стало ясно, что Изабелла не намерена прислушиваться к указаниям хозяйки о посетителях.

Минами был первым, кто явился после Виктора и Жан-Жака. У двери он оторвался от Жан-Жака и упал в объятия Юри, изливая слез столько, что можно было наполнить реку Эдо. Шепча слова утешения, Юри крепко обнял его, проводя пальцами по крашенным волосам, как делала его мать, когда он был расстроен.

-Я думал, ты умер, - всхлипывал Минами, задирая плечи с каждым иком. – Х-хозяйка сказала… она сказала…

Сердце Юри сжалось. Его не удивило, что хозяйка солгала, но…

-Ты… вернулся… повидаться со мной? – Проговорил он, запинаясь, игнорируя глухую пульсацию в голосе.

-С господином Никифоровым, - кивнув, подтвердил Минами. Он посмотрел на Юри широко раскрытыми глазами, нижняя губа дрожала. – Какое-то время он тоже думал, что ты мертв.

«О», - подумалось Юри.

Он повернулся к Виктору, стоявшему у окна спиной, чтобы дать возможность им уединиться. Виктор не упоминал ничего подобного, по крайней мере, на словах. Его облегчение было ощутимым, очевидным по тому, как он прижимался к Юри, несмотря на увещевания Изабеллы. До прихода минами не было ни секунды, когда Виктор не держал бы за руку Юри – его пальцы в волосах Юри, его ладонь на плече, руке, бедре – как будто простое прикосновение подтверждало ему, что Юри действительно здесь.

Юри представлял, что он почувствует, если окажется на месте Виктора, услышав о смерти Виктора, и  боль – чувство вины – была сокрушительной.

Он открыл рот, собираясь позвать Виктора, но Минами громко фыркнул в его объятиях.

-Могу я навещать тебя каждый день, старший брат? Господин Леруа сказал, что он не против, но я не хочу его беспокоить…

Юри отвел взгляд от Виктора. Этот разговор придется отложить; Виктор был не единственным, кому он причинил боль.

-Приходи… так часто, как захочешь, - сказал он Минами, который просиял сквозь слезы, и его дрожащее тело наконец начало успокаиваться.

С Минами в качестве нового ежедневного дополнения его следующим посетителем был Кристоф, который передал ему блокнот и ручку для облегчения общения. Несмотря на его доброту, они были в лучшем случае знакомыми, так что обмен был сердечным, кратким, прежде, чем Кристоф поднялся со стула, чтобы уйти.

Тут Юри пришла в голову мысль, и он перехватил край рукава Кристофа. Когда Кристоф удивленно оглянулся назад, Юри нацарапал на пустом листке, торопливо выводя каждое английское слово, что выучил за последние месяцы. Он поднял блокнот на уровень глаз Кристофа.

«Как пережил Виктор то, что меня не оказалось в Ан?»

Кристоф издал задумчивый звук, бросив на Виктора косой взгляд. Русский внимательно следил, как Минами пристраивает купленные им камелии в вазе для цветов, алые лепестки которых привносили свежесть в эту комнату.

-Не очень, - проговорил Кристоф, понизив голос до шепота. – Он винил себя, думал, что это его вина. – Когда Юри виновато опустил глаза, один уголок рта Кристофа приподнялся в улыбке. – Но ты же знаешь нашего Виктора, он переполнен эмоциями.

Попытка успокоить Юри только ухудшила его состояние. Он настолько был готов умереть, настолько был убежден, что он один в этом мире, что он причиняет страдания тем, кого любит больше всего.

Но в присутствие Минами было сложно поднять этот вопрос. Еще труднее, когда в следующей группе посетителей Юри – к его огромной радости – обнаружил Минако и Юко.

Обе женщины выглядели хорошо, щеки розовели от ветра, что был снаружи, руки были теплыми, когда они по очереди обнимали Юри. Минако не изменилась, за что Юри был ей благодарен. Она вспоминала дни, проведенные в Ан, когда ее развлекали танцы Юри и их пьяные разговоры. Потчевала Юри историями о ее свадебной церемонии и ее туповатом, рыбоглазом муже, провоцируя улыбку у него на лице своими вульгарными ругательствами.

Юко была иной. Юко будто светилась, даже в простой юкате с клетчатыми рукавами. К щекам вернулся румянец, волосы распущены, темные пряди струятся по плечам и спине, как шелковый водопад. Когда Юри изумился ее новому виду, Юко вздохнула.

-Если бы только он видел меня сейчас, - проговорила она, и Юри увидел в ее светлых глазах смесь печали и усталости, от которой у него защемило сердце.

Его мысли были так заняты Виктором, Виктором, Виктором, но что же с Юко? Прошли годы, но шрамы на сердце никуда не исчезли. Как он мог быть настолько слепым, настолько черствым, что рухнул в ту же пропасть, что и Такеши? Чуть не оставил Юко, как Такеши, не подумав о ней?

Юри уронил блокнот на колени, точно с пеплом сожаления в горле. Было неправильно писать об этом словами.

-Прости меня, Юко, я…

-Все в порядке, - пробормотала Юко.

Юри покачал головой.

-Нет, я…

-Юри, - снова перебила она, ее тон был нежным, но решительным. – Куртизанки в Ан рассказали мне все. Как ты отпустил Минами, как потерял Виктора. Ты дал мне выход, не найдя собственный. – Она встретила его взгляд, не колеблясь. – Я понимаю.

Юко тоже изменилась, во всех смыслах, что имели значение.

Юри сглотнул, его глаза метнулись к Минами, затем снова к Юко.

-Ты… счастлива?

Лицо Юко смягчилось.

-Да, - ответила она.

После они больше об этом не вспоминали.

Сигэмаса был последним, кто посетил его, в день, когда все его визитеры уже были там. Юко и Минако болтали по одну сторону, а Виктор наблюдал за ними по другую, положив руку на руку Юри. Только что вошел Минами, заменив воду в вазе с цветами Юри, количество которых росло, и Жан-Жак оживленно  беседовал с Изабеллой у двери, щеки медсестры розовели румянцем.

Маленькая комната была переполнена, гудела, наполненная теплом, счастьем и всем тем, что Юри считал утерянным.

-А, Юри-хан, - проговорил Сигэмаса, склонив голову в поклоне. – Никогда я не встречал помещения, более наполненного любовью, чем это.

И вдруг тепло, покалывание в глазах, и Юри заметил мерцание незнакомых эмоций в улыбке Минори в ласковом сиянии луны.

Гордость.

 

 

Они никогда не говорили о реакции Виктора на известие о его мнимой смерти. Ни после вспышки гнева хозяйки, ни после того, как Виктор прокомментировал изменившийся голос Юри своим дрогнувшим голосом.

Но, с Виктором, вздрагивающим рядом с ним, уткнувшись носом в его волосы, и все еще кровоточащей раной конфликта Юри с хозяйкой, представилась отличная возможность. Минори однажды обучил его припасать слова про запас. Он осторожно взял руку Виктора за запястье и прижал ладонью к своему сердцу.

-Я здесь, - прошептал он.

«Этом нет твоей вины.»

-Я в порядке.

«Я больше никуда не уйду.»

Юри наблюдал, как лицо Виктора исказилось от боли и вины – в словах действительно не было необходимости – и он притянул Виктора к себе, прижимаясь грудью к его груди, вдыхая аромат шеи Виктора и знакомый запах влажной от дождя сосновой хвои. Он хотел, чтобы Виктор почувствовал, как их сердца бьются друг против друга, вместе, как одно целое. Хотел, чтобы Виктор перестал ругать себя за выбор, который сделал Юри.

Но он не ожидал услышать того, что дальше произнес Виктор.

-Давай сбежим. Сегодня же вечером.

Юри отстранился, широко распахнув глаза, чтобы встретить взгляд Виктора. Он нашел только искренность в этом голубом море, и его вернули в их первую ночь, когда Виктор сумел заглянуть за завесу, приподняв тяжелую иллюзию уложенных волос и знойных взглядов лишь своими словами и сердцем.

Предложенное было безумием. Ни одна куртизанка за всю историю Ёшивары не сбежала, тем более с иностранцем, который выделялся бы, как торчащий гвоздь[4]. (Двойные самоубийства не в счет.)

Но у Юри теперь была причина жить – что бы ни случилось – поэтому он без раздумий наклонился, сомкнув губы на губах Виктора, словно кусочек пазла, занявших свое законное место.

-Отвези меня домой.

 

 

 

[1] Tamatsubaki: 玉椿 – в японском языке изысканное название камелий. Так же означает «связать навсегда». – Прим. Автора.

[2] Хиганбана (彼岸花; красная паучья лилия) символизирует смерть в Японии и часто используется на похоронах и высаживается вокруг кладбищ. Говорят также, что они расцветают на тропинках расставшихся любовников, которым суждено больше никогда не встречаться. – Прим. Автора.

[3] считается, что духи мертвых либо принимают форму бабочек в загробном мире, либо направляются бабочками в землю мертвых. – Прим. Автора.

[4] В английском варианте есть фраза «Торчит, как больной палец». В японском варианте говорят出る釘は打たれる (deru kugi wa utareru) – «гвоздь, что торчит, будет забит» или «люди, что слишком заметны, будут наказаны». Отсюда и метафорический «торчащий гвоздь». – Прим. Автора.


End file.
